No Regrets
by Edin
Summary: Cuando crees que el mundo va a acabar te dejas llevar y dejas paso al deseo aunque este te lleve hasta tu peor enemigo. Ahora la tranquilidad ha vuelto y ella actúa como si nada hubiese sucedido,aunque hay cosas que resultan inevitable.
1. Los recuerdos no mienten

Bueno me presento ante todos vosotros, y aunque no soy nueva en esto de hacer fics si que será mi primera historia Hr/D, con cambio de nick incluido. Siempre quise escribir una, y ahora con los exámenes es cuando parece que la inspiración surge de repente xD.

Mi sello es el humor y el puntillo erótico-festivo sin demasiados dilemas con el tema de la guerra y tal, para saber mas de "no regrets" entrar en mi perfil, allí hago un intro más profunda de la historia ^^.

Espero que os guste mucho, no tardar demasiado en actualizar y terminarla pronto, aunque seguro que al final me enrollo y me salen 40 capítulos.

En fin, os dejo ya con el primer capitulo. Saluditos,

Edin

Capitulo 1: Los recuerdos no mienten

Abro los ojos con pesadez, la poca luz que entra por la ventana me molesta, me molesta mucho. La cabeza me va a explotar, y me cuesta horrores moverme. Dichosa fiesta.

Algo se mueve entre las sabanas, distingo una cabellera pelirroja y recuerdo entonces que terminé la noche con Ginny Weasley, quien me venía buscando desde hace meses. Las buenas referencias sobre la pequeña de los Weasley le han permitido pasar una noche conmigo…que ahora mismo muy bien no recuerdo por la gran cantidad de alcohol que bebí anoche.

Entonces un escuálido brazo blanquinoso se posa sobre mi pecho, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"Oh no"

-Buenos días Malfoy- la pelirroja se encuentra pegada a mí, lanzándome una mirada lasciva.

Pero yo no estoy para aguantar tonterías, necesito reposar la resaca, y hacerlo solo. Mantengo la mirada durante unos segundos, transmitiéndole todo el asco que me produce verla metida en mi cama.

-Serían mas buenos si no estuvieras en mi cama-Me tapo los ojos con el brazo e ignoro a Ginny. Que se mantiene paralizada junto a mí, todavía sin retirar su brazo.

Afortunadamente para ella decide irse sin decir nada más. Segundos más tarde escucho como se cierra la puerta de golpe, con un gran estruendo que destroza mi cabeza

"joder!"

Estoy unos minutos simplemente tumbado en la cama, soportando las secuelas de una noche de borrachera sin pensar en nada más que no sea la manera de luchar contra este insoportable dolor de cabeza.

88888888888888888

Se que tengo que acudir a la reunión de preceptos, pero estoy tan agusto abrazada a el…, sintiendo latir su corazón debajo mío, tan protegida entre sus brazos, tan feliz! Sonrío sin poder evitarlo, aferrándome con más fuerza a su busto.

-Hermione-Pronuncia todavía medio dormido, con una voz ronca por la fiesta de anoche.

-Dime- Digo haciendo círculos con mi dedo índice en su pecho, y observándolo.

-Apaga ese dichoso reloj- Desde hace 20 minutos, cada 5 suena la alarma avisándome da la hora. Sonrió divertida, y me disculpo dándole un besito en los labios.

-Me voy a levantar ya- Apago el reloj con un golpe de varita, y fastidiada dejo la cama y a mi novio para encaminarme hacia la ducha.

Me desnudo rápidamente y me coloco bajo el chorro de agua tibia. Mi mente repasa los mejores momentos de la noche anterior junto a él. De nuevo aparece una estúpida sonrisa en mi cara. El es perfecto y esta conmigo!

Si volviera al pasado y me dijera a mi misma que iba a estar con Harry seguramente me reiría y no me lo tomaría en serio. Jamás me imagine que terminaría locamente enamorada de el, pero la vida da muchas vueltas y muchas sorpresas.

Hace poco menos de un mes Harry venció a Voldemort, y todo en el colegio cambió, todo en mi vida dio un vuelco. Harry y yo hace un año nunca habíamos tenido ningún tipo de acercamiento, solamente éramos los mejores amigos, aunque en el fondo siempre me había gustado, siempre me había sentido hipnotizada por su mirada esmeralda.

Las circunstancias aceleraron las cosas, un par de meses antes de la batalla final comenzó nuestra historia. Los meses que pasamos junto a Ron preparando la batalla fueron decisivos en nuestra relación, recuerdo perfectamente la primera vez que nos besamos.

8888888888888FLASH BACK88888888888888

Ron había salido a por leña, era medio dia, Harry y yo decidimos darnos un baño en el lago aprovechando el buen día que hacía. El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, el calor era casi insoportable. Algo sumamente inusual en las highlands escocesas.

Todo y no contar con bañadores nos metemos sin pensarlo dos veces.

Pero hoy no era un día normal, llevaba unos días observándolo en silencio, soñando con el, imaginándome que nos besábamos, que estábamos juntos…

Cuando le veo introducirse en el agua únicamente con sus boxers siento un cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo y mi corazón comienza a latir furiosamente.

Los juegos en el agua son una tortura para mi, estos eran algo normal entre nosotros en Hogwarts cuándo nos bañábamos en el lago era siempre igual, pero la situación definitivamente ha cambiado, nuestros cuerpos y sentimientos también.

Pero Harry parece no darse cuenta, el simplemente juega con su mejor amiga.

Yo disfruto de su contacto, de sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo, su aliento en mi cuello cuando me coge por la cintura para lanzarme. Me vuelve loca.

Soy yo la que se lanza a besarle en una de esas veces, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos y entrelazando mis dedos en su pelo, y el ante mi sorpresa responde gustoso acariciando mi cuerpo con ternura bajo el agua.

88888888888888FIN DEL FLASH BACK88888888888888

Fue un momento mágico. Aquel fue el día que supe que estaba enamorada de mi mejor amigo, Harry Potter.

Pero ese dia queda tan lejano ya! Sucedieron muchas cosas antes de que finalmente estuviéramos juntos, entre ellas la vuelta al colegio donde la incertidumbre sobre lo que iba a suceder al dia siguiente provocó que el pánico y la desesperación se extendiera por todo el colegio, que la gente cambiara por las circunstancias…pero al final Voldemort atacó y fue derrotado por Harry. Tanta preocupación, tanta locura para que al final se resolviera todo tan fácilmente!

88888888888888888

Después de un esfuerzo titánico consigo ducharme y vestirme. Solo a la vieja de McGonagall se le ocurriría programar una reunión para un domingo a las 10 de la mañana.

Me miro al espejo: perfecto. Todo y la resaca que llevo encima luzco perfecto y guapísimo. El encanto Malfoy. Me sonrío a mi mismo y salgo de mi habitación.

Camino con pasos lentos, procurando mover la cabeza menos posible, cada mínimo movimiento de esta es una tortura. Necesito una solución y la necesito ya. Ayer debí de beberme hasta el agua de los jarrones…esta es una de las peores resacas que recuerdo.

-Malfoy!-La voz de Susan Ponds se clava en mi alma. Me detengo cerrando con fuerza los puños-¿Qué haces por el castillo tan temprano?

"¿y tu tan temprano con ganas de marcha?"

-Tengo asuntos que resolver- le dirijo una helada mirada para que me deje en paz, pero ella no cesa en el empeño de ofrecerse.

-Anoche no te vi por la fiesta de Ravenclaw…-¿Cuándo a empezado a comerse un chupa chups?

-Estuve en Hufflepuff-Digo con el mismo tono de indiferencia ignorando las miradas de la chica.

-Pues mal hecho-Suelta una estupida carcajada

"putilla barata ¬¬"

-Me voy- Sin más comienzo a caminar de nuevo, dejando a la chica detrás.

-Adiós Malfoy!- Grita mientras me alejo

-Argggggg- mi cabeza!

"que voz más molesta"

Todavía estoy acordándome de toda la familia de Susan cuando distingo apareciendo en lo alto de la escalera a Granger, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Anoche estaba en la fiesta con su queridísimo Poty, el héroe del mundo mágico. El capullo más grande de todo el planeta.

No se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia, seguramente este perdida en sus pensamientos con su novio el cara rajada. Me sitúo justo detrás de ella a caminar, observándola con sigilo.

"esta buena"

Este pensamiento me produce repugnancia, al fin y al cabo es una sangre sucia. Una asquerosa impura, pero mi mirada sigue el movimiento de su cuerpo, trago saliva.

Hubo un mes de locura en este castillo, cuando todo el mundo pensaba que iban a morir, que la guerra estaba cercana. La gente dejo a un lado sus valores morales, y las monjas se volvieron zorras, y las zorras vieron incrementada su competencia, volviéndose todavía más zorras. Los prejuicios se dejaron a un lado, y todo el mundo se dejaba llevar por sus instintos, por el deseo, por el sexo.

Fue el mejor mes de mi vida. Y Granger no fue una excepción. Se cuentan miles de historias en el castillo de ese mes, que ahora la gente se empeña en ocultar, y muchas como ella se empeñan en actuar como si nada hubiese pasado, otras como Ginny o Susan actúan como entonces, como unas zorras. Al final el mundo no se acabó, poca gente murió y la vida siguió adelante con normalidad para unos y con sexo continuo para otros afortunados como yo.

Granger me odia, pero me desea casi con las mismas ganas. Se que tarde o temprano va a acudir a mi. De nuevo…

88888888888888FLASH BACK88888888888888

Aprovecho un rato libre para ir al baño de los preceptos y relajarme. Tengo que tomar fuerzas para esta noche. Cada dia que pasa la gente esta más asustada, ellas piensan que mañana pueden morir y quieren cumplir sus fantasías mas ocultas, y en muchas de ellas esta Draco Malfoy como protagonista. Soy jodidamente irresistible…

Me desnudo nada mas entrar, deseoso de sumergirme en la piscina, de envolverme con los maravillosos perfumes de los chorros, de viajar por mis pensamientos acompañado por la música relajante.

En unos pocos segundos estoy entrando en la piscina. Tiene una temperatura perfecta, y solamente con el pie sumergido en el agua ya la tranquilidad se extiende por todo mi cuerpo. Nado durante un par de minutos antes de colocarme cómodamente en el borde, justo delante de uno de los chorros que salen con fuerza, golpeando mi espalda a modo de masaje. Bendito baño. Tiro la cabeza hacia atrás y disfruto del momento.

En unos minutos cambio de posición, ahora el chorro va directo a los riñones, con medio cuerpo fuera del agua, apoyándome sobre mis brazos.

-Malfoy- Una voz femenina suena. Abro los ojos y me encuentro a una Granger avergonzada, pero aun así mirándome de reojo. Sonrío satisfecho.

-Que pasa sangre sucia- Digo casual, sin moverme ni un pelo.

Granger aprieta los labios jodida por mi comentario.

-Vete a la mierda-Musita

-La mierda viene a mi querida- La miro con curiosidad, me encanta ver como mis palabras provocan graciosas muecas en su rostro. Ahora lo intenta con una dura mirada.

- Vengo a bañarme

-Pues báñate

Esta durante unos minutos sin hacer nada, solo hace que mirarme. Seguramente teniendo alguna de esas estupidas batallas morales. Ya en la fiesta de hace 3 días estuvo toda la noche mirándome mientras me enrollaba con Pansy. Esta deseándolo.

-Me das asco- Musita mientras se desabrocha su camisa. La observo fijamente, volviéndome a sumergir hasta el cuello.

"ya esta hecho"

-Tu a mi más Granger- digo sin apartar la mirada de la castaña, que ya se a desprendido de la camisa. Ahora empieza a desabrochar su falda. Trago saliva y sonrío, Granger esta realmente bien.

-Si pudiera te mataría. Eres escoria…- Lleva un bikini color rojo, que va a tardar segundos en rogar que se lo quite. Finalmente se introduce en la piscina, sin apartar la mirada de mi.

-Creo que no quieres matarme- Digo divertido, mientras observo como poco a poco va acercándose a mi. Ella no dice nada, ha clavado su mirada color miel en mi.

-¿Que piensas Granger?…al final a resultado que eres igual que todas-el que me muevo soy yo, colocándome justo enfrente de ella- Quieres hacerlo conmigo- mis manos viajan hasta su trasero, y con un brusco movimiento la pego a mi. Suelta un gemido cuando nota mi sexo presionando el suyo, solamente la tela del bikini se interpone entre ellos.

-No soy una cualquiera- Dice muy cerca de mis labios, con sus manos subiendo desde lo mas bajo de mi espalda. Sonrío de verla completamente sumisa a mi, aunque todavía manteniendo un mínimo de dignidad.

-Esta frase la escucho demasiado últimamente…

-No lo soy-Repite como auto convenciéndose a ella misma, mientras sus manos van por otro lugar. Ahora mismo firmemente colocadas en mi trasero, pegándome el máximo a ella. Comienza a besarme el cuello con una maestría que nunca pensé que tendría.

-Estas haciendo un master estos días eh-Comento divertido, disfrutando de sus besos mientras acaricio su cintura, hundiendo las yemas de mis dedos en su piel.

Mi mente se olvida completamente de que estoy a punto de hacerlo con la sangre sucia cuando comienza a besarme la oreja. Definitivamente lo hace genial y mi plan inicial cambia completamente y soy yo el que bruscamente y por la necesidad fisiológica la transporto hasta una de las paredes de la gran piscina, aprisionándola contra mi, le arranco la parte de debajo del bikini y me introduzco dentro de ella con fuerza. Nos miramos una última vez a los ojos, con intensidad y a partir de ese momento nos volvemos completamente locos y disfrutamos de una sesión de sexo salvaje en el tranquilo baño de los preceptos.

888888888888888FIN FLASH BACK88888888888888

…continuará. r&r para decirme que os parece!


	2. Living in Hogwarts

**Capitulo 2. Living in Hogwarts  
**

Definitivamente no me lo esperaba de Granger. Sus compañeras de curso son unas zorras, pero ya lo eran antes, y si nunca le entró curiosidad por ese tipo de comportamiento conviviendo con el desde casi el primer año de Hogwarts resultaba impensable que se apuntara ahora, viviendo la guerra desde primera línea de batalla. Pero me equivocaba, no pasaron ni 2 días desde su vuelta al castillo cuando me enteraba de que la santa de Granger se había tirado a Matt Hopkins, guardián del equipo de quidditch de Hufflepuff. Alguien inalcanzable para la sangre sucia si las cosas no hubieran estado descontroladas.

Recuerdo que me lo contó Pansy mientras desayunábamos. Un cotilleo que nos revolvió las tripas a todos. No podíamos imaginar algo más asqueroso que una sangre sucia follándose a un sangre limpia como Hopkins.

Sonrío sin poder evitarlo. Unas semanas mas tarde yo mismo descubrí que no tenia nada de asqueroso. Mi mirada todavía sigue fija en el trasero de Granger, que aunque lo cubra una recatada falda se puede adivinar moviéndose debajo de la tela.

Es momento de que sepa que estoy aquí. Con una rapidez felina me acerco hasta ella, poniéndome a caminar a su lado.

- Granger-Pronuncio arrastrando al máximo mis palabras. Entonces se gira para lanzarme una dura mirada. Sus ojos marrones se encienden por un instante. Lo que pasó entre nosotros le supone una carga moral que doña perfecta no puede soportar y que yo me empeño en recordarle todos los días. Con tan solo una mirada, un gesto, ella se hunde culpándose de lo que pasó.

-Malfoy- Dice de mala gana. Me odia pero es educada.

-¿Sabes para que nos llama tu amiga la vieja decrepita?- Preguntas y mas preguntas. Esta me tiene que aguantar hasta que lleguemos al aula donde se celebra la reunión. Acelera el paso al tiempo que me lanza una mirada de reproche.

-¿Ya no recuerdas lo que son las reuniones de preceptos Malfoy?

-No …-Mi mano viaja hasta rozar minimamente pero efectivamente su trasero, como por casualidad, un roce casual de dos personas que están andando una al lado de la otra. Ella da un respingo, y yo me anoto un tanto-Recuerdo otro tipo de cosas Granger...- Añado muy cerca de su oreja, disfrutando de ver cómo inmediatamente después aprieta los puños con fuerza y me maldice.

-Gilipollas-Musita sin preocuparse en que yo lo escuche, y anda todavía más rápido.

-¿Esto es parte de la tabla de ejercicio matutino?-Pregunto divertido, y sin ningún tipo de problemas para seguir el ritmo, lo que todavía desespera mas a la Gryffindor.

Va a contestarme pero entonces aparece la comadreja, justo a nuestra derecha. Corriendo, sujetándose los pantalones y jadeando. Se detiene al vernos.

"que oportuna la comadreja. con lo bien que me lo estaba pasando"

-Ron!-Exclama aliviada ella, sabedora de que se a librado de mi-Pensaba que estabas ya en la reunión. No te vi en la habitación ni en la sala común.

-Estaba en Hufflepuff- Dice todavía medio ahogado, lanzándome una chulesca mirada.¿esta pavoneándose delante mío de que ha pasado la noche con una chica?¿delante de Draco Malfoy?...este chico es realmente patético.

-¿Quieres una medalla comadreja?- Pregunto divertido, sin poder aguantarme el comentario. Me lo había puesto en bandeja. El pelirrojo solamente sonríe de manera burlona. Sabe que en esto no puede competir.

-Preferiría que desaparecieras antes que una medalla- Oh que original es este chico!

-Bueno Granger- Paso de la comadreja y miro de nuevo a la sangresucia- Seguimos otro día-Le dirijo una falsa y forzada sonrisa y salgo de ahí, camino a la estúpida reunión.

**8888888888888888888**

Me incomoda su mirada de superioridad, su comportamiento chulesco. Su prepotencia.¿como puede ser una persona tan sumamente gilipollas?

-¿Para darnos los horarios de las guardias era necesario traernos aquí un domingo a las 10 de la mañana?

"imbécil"

-Aquí mando yo Malfoy- Le contesta la profesora visiblemente molesta por su comentario- Si tanto le molesta deje usted de ser prefecto y todo solucionado- Añade acercándose al Slytherin.

-Dios me libre- Bromea el rubio- Siento haberla molestado-Le dirige una encantadora sonrisa. Es vergonzoso como hasta McGonagall se deja embaucar por el.

-Que sea la ultima vez que le escuche quejarse en esos términos, Malfoy

-Entendido- Se las conoce todas para salir airoso ante una mujer. Ahora mismo todas las mujeres en esta sala, menos yo, están comiéndoselo con la mirada. Pansy, sentada a su lado le susurra algo al oído que hace que aparezca una sonrisa en su rostro.

Decido dejar de mirarlo y centrarme en la hoja que me acaban de entregar con las guardias de los próximos 3 meses. Ninguna sorpresa. Martes y Jueves, como siempre.

-Joder-Musita Ron a mi lado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Harry a cambiado los entrenamientos de quidditch a los Jueves.

-¿No entrenabais los miércoles?

-Ha decidido hacer más largos los entrenamientos, y a parte de eso solicitó un día mas de entrenamiento. Ahora entrenamos Lunes y Jueves.

-¿Algún problema?-Pregunta McGonagall.

-Tengo entrenamiento de quidditch los jueves hasta las 9. No llego al primer turno de la guardia…

-Es cierto Potter ha cambiado los horarios- Ella también estaba enterada.-¿Quién no tiene guardia los jueves?- Todos la ignoran.

-Puedo hacerla yo sola profesora no pasa nada- No seria la primera vez…

-Los turnos deben de ser de 2 personas señorita Granger- La profesora se dirige hasta el escritorio y mira las listas.

-Esto es favoritismo barato- Dice Pansy- Draco tiene entrenamiento de quidditch los miércoles y acude a la guardia y nunca se ha quejado.

"seguro que si…"

-Pues solucionado-Dice McGonagall- Ronald hará con usted la guardia de los miércoles y Draco hará la suya con Hermione la de los jueves

"¿COMO?"

-A mi me parece perfecto-Dice enseguida el rubio- ha encontrado la solución perfecta Minerva- La profesora sonríe encantada por el cumplido.

-No parece que este mal…-A Pansy no parece desagradarle tampoco la idea, quien mira a Ron fijamente como inspeccionándolo.

"No"

-Con Malfoy una noche fija por semana, eso es un sueño hecho realidad-Musita a mi lado Susan, totalmente absorta con la sonrisa del rubio.

-A mi me parece perfecto-El pelirrojo también esta mirando a Pansy como si se acabara de dar cuenta de su existencia.

-No hace falta que os molestéis- Digo en un intento desesperado de que rechacen la propuesta- Yo la hago sola y ellos que mantengan su horario.

-No seas egoísta Granger- De nuevo Malfoy fija su mirada gris en mi- Y no es ninguna molestia- acompaña esta ultima frase con una de sus arrebatadoras sonrisas.

Yo no puedo decir nada, acepto resignada, sin apartar mi mirada de la serpiente de ojos grises. Definitivamente disfruta torturándome.

**8888888888888888888**

Hace unos minutos la comadreja me había interrumpido en plena actuación y cuando estaba empezando a disfrutar, pero ahora mismo acaba de ponerme a Granger en bandeja. Piensa que podrá follarse a Pansy...

La busco con la mirada y la encuentro a dos pasos de mi, hablando animadamente con el precepto de Hufflepuff.

"es una zorra"

La comadreja probablemente lo consiga, mi amiga necesita muy poca motivación para practicar sexo con cualquier persona de este castillo. Mejor para el.

Me giro hacia mi derecha al notar la presencia de alguien, me encuentro con la mismísima Granger fulminándome con la mirada.

-Que pasa sangresucia- Le dirijo una sonrisa

-Voy ha hacer lo posible para no pasar ni un minuto a tu lado Malfoy, no pienses que me voy a dar por vencida tan pronto-sonríe, intentando mostrar seguridad.

-Luego soy yo el racista...-comento divertido, recostándome en la pared y cruzándome de brazos-no muerdo Granger- Añado mirándola directamente a los ojos expresando justo lo contrario. La sangresucia no puede mas que apretar fuerte los labios en un gesto muy suyo de rabia e impotencia.

-Vete a la mierda Malfoy- dice con los puños apretados, dando por finalizada la conversación.

"Van a ser unos meses muy divertidos"

**8888888888888888888**

Si Poty supiera que me tiré a su novia horas antes de que volviera al colegio...no puedo evitar sonreír e imaginarme la escena, planear cual sería la mejor manera de decírselo. Suelto una sonora carcajada. Seguramente se ha enterado de que ella ha estado con muchos antes de salir con el, pero, ¿sabrá lo mio?

"seguro que no"

Me acuerdo del día que volvió al colegio anunciando el fin de Voldemort, como todo el mundo tardo días incluso semanas en asimilar la noticia, y en esa transición continuó la locura en este castillo. El mismo Potter se puso las botas durante semanas, pero finalmente acabó poniéndose a salir con la sangre sucia.

"somos todos tan hipocritas"

Luego me dice a mi que soy un cerdo...¿acaso no es ella una cerda también?se acostó con muchos chicos en unas pocas semanas, y ahora actúa como si fuera una monja. hipocresía pura y dura, y alguien tiene que estar ahí para recordarselo, no?

-Malfoy- La voz de Pansy me interrumpe en mi interesantisimo monologo conmigo mismo-en que estas pensando?- pregunta divertida- ¿maquinas como conseguir tu próxima victima?

-Algo así- le dirijo una sonrisa

-Anda vamonos a comer- Se coge de mi brazo y comienza a caminar, arrastrándome con ella.

"ok"

Juntos salimos del aula y nos dirigimos al gran comedor entre risas.

**8888888888888888888**

-¿Te pasa algo cariño?-es lo primero que me dice Harry, nada mas llegar al Gran Comedor. Le doy un pequeño beso en los labios y me siento a su lado.

-Nada- le miento, intentando quitarme ya a Malfoy de la cabeza, mejor ignorarlo. Hasta que llega Ron y se sienta enfrente nuestro.

-Hermi, no tienes que enfadarte, Malfoy ya no es el gilipollas de antes- Levanto la ceja asombrada por la declaración del pelirrojo.

-Ron, estas enfermo...

-Definitivamente el mundo se a vuelto loco- Dice Harry a mi lado, mirando a su amigo como si no lo conociera.

-A ver, es un idiota integral, pero esta mas preocupado en otras cosas- me mira a los ojos-No creo que te moleste.

"¿pero eso que significa?"

Como siempre aparece Ron poniendo en duda la capacidad que pueda tener para atraer a un hombre.

-Eres lo peor Ron- Ya no tengo hambre, hago el intento de levantarme de la mesa e irme, pero Harry me coge del brazo, haciendo que me siente de nuevo.

-Vamos Herm, eres la novia de Harry! Como va a atreverse ese cobarde a hacerte o decirte algo?- ahora intenta arreglarlo, pero sigo enfadada. Se que no soy irresistible pero no me ha ido mal cuando me he puesto a intentarlo...y Malfoy precisamente no dudo ni un segundo.

Fulmino con la mirada al pelirrojo, y en lo que dura la comida no le dirijo mas la palabra, me limito a comer y a hablar con mi novio, hasta que aparece Ginny en escena.

-Holaaa!-Saluda muy jovial, sentándose de forma muy teatral, esperando que alguien le pregunte el porque de su buen humor. Seguro que tiene que ver con algún chico, habrá follado.

-A que viene esa cara?- Parvati, que es muy cotilla no puede evitar preguntarle para enterarse con quien ha estado.

-Nada- dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Por favor hermana, no me apetece saber a quien te follaste anoche, ahorrate los detalles hasta que acabe de comer,vale?

Harry y yo nos sonreímos, a punto de soltar una pequeña carcajada. Cuando se ponen en ese plan es como asistir a un numero cómico entre los hermanos weasley.

-Insinúas que soy una guarra hermano?-Pregunta ella enfatizando la ultima palabra. Media mesa esta mirando la escena ya.

-Pues...-Se escuchan unas risas que vienen del final de la mesa, son las chicas de tercero.

-Cree el ladrón que todos son de su condición

"vamos Ginny no te hagas la digna"

-Vamos Ginny...-dice Ron divertido, como si me hubiera leído la mente-No vamos a discutir porque no me apetece, tengo hambre y quiero comer- desde que Ron practica mas sexo esta mas relajado, en otra época se hubiera puesto rojo y hubiera gritado algo de mal gusto a su hermana, para terminar yéndose del GC.

-Si no quieres escucharlo, tapate los oídos- Ella siempre tiene que tener la ultima palabra, y tras decir esto se sienta de nuevo y mira a Parvati que espera ansiosa de saber el causante de esa gran sonrisa.

Todo y haberle dicho a su hermano que se tapara los ojos, le hace una confidencia a Parvati, diciéndoselo al oído.

-OH MY GOD!-La morena se tapa la boca con la mano y mira a Ginny asombrada-ese es el premio gordo nena. Ginny ríe de manera estúpida.

-No es la primera vez- confiesa haciéndose la interesante.

-COMORRRRRRRRRRRR?-Nadie se cree que si realmente se ha acostado con alguno del top 10 no lo haya dicho antes.

Lavender me mira desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-Luego lo hablamos-Me dice sin emitir ni un sonido. Le sonrío, y ella vuelve a bajar la mirada para enterarse de todo.

-Es maravilloso-La pelirroja continua con su monologo, haciendo que su hermano se levante de la mesa y se vaya, con en plato de comida en la mano y un trozo de pan.

-Nunca va a acostumbrarse-Musita Harry a mi lado. Definitivamente Ron sabe que su hermana es un poco suelta, pero no le gusta comentarlo, ni estar delante cuando ella se siente orgullosa de ello y lo comparte con la gente.

Observo a mi novio sonriente, en todo este caos yo he conseguido encontrar al amor de mi vida, mucha gente se ha echado a perder, no hay apenas parejas en el castillo, pero nosotros nos hicimos fuertes en mitad de la locura, nuestro amor fue fuerte y nos unió.

-Te quiero-Digo sinceramente, maravillandome segundos después cuando Harry dirige sus hipnotizantes ojos esmeralda a mi y se acerca a besarme con cariño.

…CONTINUARÁ

**88888888888888888**

Un capitulo ya del tiempo presente, donde vemos a Hermione enamoradisima de Harry, feliz de la vida y a Draco por otro lado encantado siendo el sex symbol del colegio. Los personajes secundarios dan las primeras pinceladas también. Esto solamente acaba de empezar! =)

¿que pasará en el capitulo 3? hay una guardia pendiente entre cierta gryffindor de pelo rebelde y una serpiente de ojos grises...en una semana más! ahora dejarme un review con vuestras impresiones, decirme que opináis ^^

un saludito a todos y Felices fiestas! =)

Edin


	3. Touché

**Capitulo 3. Touché**

El mejor entrenamiento que había hecho en mucho tiempo, ha sido genial. Yo creo que ahora mismo me enfrento a Poty y le gano, estoy exultante, me siento poderoso. Desde luego hago muchísimo ejercicio todos los días, del de cama, pero algo tiene que quedar,no?

-Tío, te apetece que vayamos luego a Hogsmade?-Nott se pone a caminar a mi lado con la escoba al hombro.

-No veo porque no- Estoy de muy buen humor, y encima no tengo guardia hoy gracias a Weasley.

-Le voy a decir a las gemelas si se quieren venir...

-Patil?- este esta enganchadisimo con ellas. Mi amigo afirma con la cabeza.

-Te ha dado fuerte con las gemelitas eh- Nott solamente sonríe, lo que da a entender que si.

-Zabinni y Roosbert también vienen

-Pensáis tiraros a las gemelas en plan bacanal romana?- La ultima vez que salimos todos con un par de chicas se nos fue de las manos, aunque fue muy divertido.

-Se hará lo que las damas quieran- Dice en tono misterioso

-La de Gryffindor lleva semanas queriéndose acostar conmigo...

-Vamos Malfoy, que te has tirado a la Weasley, y Patil le da mil vueltas, no seas exquisito- suelto una carcajada

-Les quitáis el encanto al sexo tío!-no puedo parar de reír, mis amigos son unos putos depravados sin gusto alguno.

-Eso de que tengas asco a las Gryffindor no tiene sentido, Draco, si te hubiera dicho que hemos quedado esta noche con Paula y Lenna estarías encantado.

-Probablemente- reconozco a regañadientes

-A una Gryffindor que te tiras y esta loca- miro a Nott sonriente, a ver con lo que me sorprende-Ha dicho a los 4 vientos que se había acostado contigo- la sonrisa se me borra de la cara, pensaba que la Weasley era mas discreta.

-Lo hice para joder al hermano, ella es gilipollas- esa es la pura verdad- No pondría un dedo encima a una Gryffindor por gusto.

-Pues esta noche quedate con la hermana, no hace falta que toques a la leona si no quieres

-Puede ser la solución- no voy a decir que no a algo así- a ver como se desarrolla la noche.

-Malfoy

"Oh san Potter"

-Que haces aquí Potter?espiando el entrenamiento de Slytherin?-Nott y yo nos sonreímos.

-Quiero hablar contigo Malfoy- Dice mirándome directamente a los ojos, parece serio.

"puede ser divertido"

-Nott, esperame dentro de los vestuarios y seguimos hablando- mi amigo me choca la mano antes de alejarse sin decir nada mas.

-Espero que sea importante porque no tengo tiempo Potter- Me apoyo sobre mi escoba, y le observo.

-Es solamente una cosa- comienza el moreno en un tono serio, yo tengo curiosidad- me ha dicho Hermione que tenéis una guardia juntos por semana.

"oh vaya, se trata de eso..."

sonrío abiertamente.

-Tienes miedo que le pueda hacer algo a tu querida novia, cara rajada?-doy un paso hacia el, colocándome muy cerca suyo. Potter no retrocede y aguanta su pose de supuesta seguridad y seriedad.

-Si le haces algo te las veras conmigo rubito- este Potter cada vez es mas divertido.

-Tranquilo Potter- mi tono se vuelve mas peligroso, y le miro directamente a los ojos- No soy yo el que tiene que preocuparte, ella es mas peligrosa que yo.

Potter me mantiene la mirada, intentando adivinar lo que hay detrás de mis palabras

-La parejita ideal se tambalea?- continuo picandolo, el continua sereno.

-Es solo una advertencia, se que te gusta especialmente hacer daño a Hermione, y yo no lo voy a permitir_

-Mira Potter- Le corto en mitad de su monologo de héroe enamorado- eres patético, aquí perdiendo el tiempo en amenazarme- suelto una carcajada y comienzo a caminar

-ten cuidado Malfoy- Me dice cuando paso por su lado

"¿de que va este?

Le miro incrédulo durante unos segundos, definitivamente no le va esto de ser el poli malo.

-estas muy agresivo no, cara rajada?, creo que deberías de follar mas y dejar de preocuparte de tonterías- le doy unas palmaditas en la espalda

-solamente defiendo lo que es mio

-y estas preocupado porque antes de que vinieras era de todos no?pues si tienes que ir persona por persona a decirle que ella es tuya, mejor ponte una chapita o una camiseta, acabaras antes- a este chico la batalla final no le ha sentado bien

-No me importa lo que me digas Malfoy, he venido de buen royo para decirte que no molestes a mi novia, nada mas- sin decir mas, se da la vuelta y vuelve al castillo, yo voy hacia los vestuarios, donde me esperan todos.

"esto ha sido surrealista"

**88888888888888888**

-Ginny estuvo con Malfoy anoche- Lavender me coge del brazo y juntas entramos a un aula cercana.

"COMO?"

-Con Malfoy?- Draco Malfoy acostándose con un miembro de la familia Weasley?- no parece algo posible.

-Si...,ademas he contrastado informaciones y hubo gente que les vio juntos por los pasillos

-Eso solo significa una cosa- Parvati aparece en la sala, con una gran sonrisa- Malfoy ha quitado el veto a Gryffindor!- Lavender y ella me dirigen una sonrisa de autenticas pervertidas.

-Y esta noche voy a salir con los Slytherin- añade con los brazos en jarra y riendo como si estuviera completamente loca.

-Voy a tirarme al dios de Hogwarts!-comienza a dar saltitos por toda la habitación.

-Y yo no puedo ir?-Pregunta Lavender haciendo un pucherito

-como que sales con las serpientes?- Ni siquiera ellas saben que me acosté con Malfoy, ni lo sabrán nunca.

-Vamos a ir a Hogsmade a tomar unas copas...Nott me lo propuso esta mañana- Cuenta encantada la morena.

-vas tu sola?-Pregunta Lavender, con la idea de unirse ella también

-Yo y mi hermana-Una idea repugnante cruza mi cabeza, Lavender ha pensado lo mismo por como me mira.

-Te das cuenta de que quieren hacérselo con unas gemelas? Sois las únicas en el colegio.

-Me da igual- Admite Parvati tranquila- son cosas que solo puedes hacer una vez en la vida.

-Todo esto por acostarte con Malfoy?-Pregunto incrédula

-No Hermi- Me interrumpe Lavender- se va a acostar con Malfoy y varios tíos mas, igual el rubio ni la toca

-No seas envidiosa Lavender- Yo estoy alucinada por lo que va a hacer mi amiga-No voy a prestarme a hacer cosas que no quiera...

-Si claro, tu vas a llegar allí y decir que quieres al dios Slytherin en exclusiva y te van a dejar-le mira cruzada de brazos- ellos te han invitado para hacer cerdadas con un par de gemelas no para que elijáis a la carta- esa es la pura verdad.

-No os pongáis en plan monjas!

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras-digo tras organizar mis ideas o procurando no asustarme demasiado por la situación. Intento sonreirle de forma sincera.

-Lo importante es que vayas con las ideas claras...que luego no te asustes por lo que te vayas a encontrar allí.

-Te iba a decir que te vinieras-Le dice a la rubia-Pero ahora parece que eres un poco monja e igual no quieres venir.

-Estas loca? Claro que quiero!-las tres rompemos a reír, definitivamente es una situación muy divertida.

-Mañana contármelo todo eh

-Te dejamos la habitación libre para que disfrutes con tu novio, somos buenas amigas eh!-nos fundimos en un abrazo, antes de seguir asustándome con lo que mis amigas piensan hacer esa noche.

Mis dos amigas acaban de salir de la habitación, guapísimas y estupendas, dispuestas a comerse a las serpientes esta noche. Seguro que lo consiguen. Aprovechando que tengo la habitación para mi le he dicho a Harry que viniente a cenar y a pasar la noche. Ahora es momento de ponerme a preparar la mesa, voy a prepararle una cena romántica, bueno los elfos me van a dar la comida, pero me he vuelto loca para encontrar un bonito mantel y velas. Va ha ser una noche inolvidable.

**88888888888888888**

-¿Que quería Potter?- me pregunta Nott con curiosidad

-Me han tocado las guardias con su querida novia, y tenia miedo de que acabe tirando mela-bebo otro sorbo de mi copa, sin quitar ojo a como una de las gemelas, la amiga de Granger se baja la camiseta, dejando a la vista de todos un bonito y abundante escote.

-arriesgándome a que me digas que soy asqueroso, te diré que Granger esta en mi top5.

-Joder tio...!-sonrío y termino mi copa, evitándome dar cualquier valoración.

-Deberías tirártela

Decido llenar mi copa antes de decir algo de lo que luego me arrepienta. Mi honor ante todo, y Granger es una sangre sucia asquerosa.

-Yo me quedo con la gemela de Hufflepuff- Me levanto de la silla y voy hacia ella, esto de las bacanales no me va, me parece repugnante hacerlo con gente que conozco. Mis amigos son para salir de copas, hablar, jugar a quidditch, pero no para follar con ellos. Hay una barrera que no voy a cruzar nunca.

-Pasarlo bien esta noche, cuando acabe os la mando de vuelta- Voy hacia la chica, quien acepta gustosa mis caricias y mis besos. Me subo con ella a una de las habitaciones que hay en la parte de arriba del pub.

**8888888888888888888**

-Mi propia hermana...-Parvati esta realmente indignada. Acaba de contarme que Malfoy se fue con su hermana al poco de llegar y que nada más supo del rubio en toda la noche-¿porque se tiraría a Ginny?¿acaso no estoy mucho mas hot que ella?- me mira como un cachorrito herido.

-Tia sabes que le pegas mil patadas a Ginny...-la rubia toma la palabra, mientras devora su curasan- ibas con demasiadas expectativas...

-Pensaba que era una señal...se acostó con Ginny Weasley, la hermana de uno de los chicos que mas odia en este castillo!

-Igual lo hizo por eso...-seguro que Malfoy se acostó con Ginny para joder a Ron, se mueve a base de venganzas estúpidas que aumenten su ego y perjudiquen a los demás.

"si, igual que conmigo"

-¿Ron se ha enterado?-Yo me encojo de hombros

-Pero Ron ya esta escarmentado, al principio se enfadaba pero creo que ha optado por ignorar la vida sentimental y sexual de su hermanita...

-Eso es porque Ron ha optado también por acostarse con chicas en lugar de traumatizar a Ginny por practicar sexo-las tres nos reímos. Esto también es verdad.

-Miralo...maldito cabrón- Draco Malfoy hace su entrada en el gran comedor junto a sus amigos, Parvati intenta lanzarle una mirada de odio, pero que en pocos segundos se transforma en una de deseo-que hombros...que espalda...que_

-Parvati no querías matarlo?-interrumpo a mi amiga para evitar yo también quedarme como una tonta observando al idiota de Malfoy y sus mas que obvios atributos físicos.

-Si...-la morena se muestra fuerte, durante unos segundos-pero joder esta tremendo!-vuelve a comerse con la mirada a la serpiente. Lavender y yo nos reímos, luego seguimos desayunando entre cotilleo y cotilleo. Y yo intentando ignorar los latidos de mi corazón, al ver a Malfoy me he acordado de que aquí a unas horas tengo una guardia con el.

"madre mia"

**88888888888888888**

Tengo ganas de hacer la guardia con Granger, todavía nose muy bien como voy a molestarla, pero va a ser divertido seguro. Cuando he entrado al gran comedor no se me ha escapado la mirada de la leona y sus amigas, seguramente estaban hablando de la salida de ayer a Hogsmade. Como les gusta hablar a las mujeres!. Salgo del gran comedor con mis amigos, lanzando una ultima mirada a Granger. Esta aterrada por la guardia de esta noche.

Suelto una pequeña carcajada.

Casi me da un corte de digestión instantáneo cuando veo a la pequeña de los Weasley a la salida del gran comedor, esperándome.

-que cojo_

-Draco!-se abalanza sobre mi e intenta besarme, pero soy mas rápido y el abrazo se lo da al aire.

-¿que haces Weasley?-levanto la ceja y la observo.

-Solo quería saludarte-me dice contoneándose, me fijo entonces en que su falda esta mas corta de lo normal y que lleva la camisa abierta dejando poco a la imaginación. Pansy chasquea la lengua, siempre se enfada cuando alguna de las chicas con las que me acuesto montan numeritos de este calibre.

-Weasley eres patética- pasa por su lado y se aleja por el pasillo

-Creo que le doy la razón a Pansy- miro a la pelirroja, quien no borra la sonrisa de su cara, como si acabara de decirle que yo también quería saludarla.

-esta loca...-musita Zabbinni a mi lado, a punto de partirse de la risa.

-Ahora te haces el duro Malfoy?-empieza a jugar con su pelo y me mira en un intento de parecer sexy. Nott se rie abiertamente y decide salir de aquí, dándome un par de palmadas en la espalda. Zabbinni le sigue.

-Mira Weasley hazte un favor y dejame en paz- esto es espeluznante, voy detrás de mis amigos, pero ella coge mi brazo.

-siento haberlo dicho delante de tus amigos-me susurra, creyéndose protagonista de una novela romántica- no he podido evitarlo-me da un beso en la mejilla y sale corriendo. Les he dado material a mis amigos para que se estén riendo de mi toda la mañana.

"muy bien Draco, fue una idea magnifica acostarte con Ginny Weasley"

Minutos mas tarde el mismo comadreja se mostraría indiferente a mis comentarios sobre mi encuentro con su hermanita y su obvio trastorno psicológico.

-tu te lo has buscado- Touché. Comadreja 1- Draco Malfoy 0

88888888888888888

jajaja me mata Ginny! esta escena la he añadido al fict original que tenía escrito, es un personaje, junto con Parvati que va a dar ese toque de humor que quiero darle a la historia. ¿se nota que me lo paso bien escribiendo esta historia,no? Seré feliz si hago que también vosotros os lo paséis bien leyéndolo y arrancaros alguna sonrisa. Yo lo intentaré ^^

en el siguiente capitulo, ahora si, la guardia de Hermione y Draco, ella esta que se sube por las paredes, tiene miedo, y el se muere de ganas de seguir machacando a su Gryffindor preferida. La cosa promete... Hagan sus apuestas señores! reviews con vuestra opinión ^^

Feliz año nuevo a todos, seguro que es mejor que el anterior :p. besitos,

Edin


	4. Inevitable

**Capitulo 4. Inevitable **

Soy idiota, porque estoy nerviosa? Es solamente Malfoy!

-Hola Granger- Aparece felinamente, y con esa sonrisa que no hace mas que recordarme lo que sucedió entre nosotros.

Paso de saludarle, me limito a caminar a su lado, pero a una distancia prudente.

-Ayer vino tu novio a decirme que no te hiciera nada-me giro para mirarle con incredulidad.

-Por como me habló, deduzco que no sabe que nos acostamos juntos...-me detengo en mitad del pasillo, con el corazón latiendome con fuerza.

"por supuesto que no sabe nada"

-No voy a ceder a tus amenazas Malfoy!-le miro duramente- que quieres, decirle a Harry que me acosté contigo?-me aterroriza la idea de que lo haga.

Oh vaya...-sigue con esa estúpida sonrisa en la cara- crees que no tengo mejores cosas que hacer que meterme en tu vida privada?-por como lo dice parece que no, ¿y porque continua con esa estúpida sonrisa?

-¿para que quieres hacer las guardas conmigo, para seguir torturándome?- las palabras siguen saliendo de mi boca sin que yo pueda hacer nada para evitarlo-no quiero tener nada que ver contigo.

-Olvidé el polvo contigo en el momento salí de aquel baño-me dice esto mirándome fijamente a los ojos, con un brillo de maldad en ellos-la que parece no olvidarlo eres tú.

"tiene razón"

-Jamas le diré a nadie que me acosté contigo, porque créeme: me avergüenzo yo mas que tu de lo que pasó entre nosotros-otra puñalada de parte del demonio rubio.

**8888888888888888888**

Me fulmina con la mirada y comienza a caminar con los puños muy apretados.

Ya la he hecho rabiar, y me encanta. La observo sonriente, esta noche no podía comenzar mejor.

Ante mi sorpresa se detiene y se acerca rápidamente a mi e intenta darme una bofetada, pero atrapo su brazo a mitad camino. La miro con curiosidad, ella esta furiosa por lo que acabo de decir.

-Eres odioso

"esto ya lo he vivido"

Ella no mueve un dedo, ni intenta zafarse de mi cuando me doy la vuelta, colocandola contra la pared, aprisionada contra mi, todavía con el brazo en alto.

-¿que haces Malfoy?-pregunta en un susurro, mirándome fijamente a los ojos. No se como ni porque pero quiero besarla. Bajo mi cabeza y acerco mi boca a su oreja, ella gira el cuello de manera coqueta, para sentir mi aliento en su piel.

"vamos a jugar"

-¿Quieres que te bese?- le susurro a la oreja, rozándola con mis labios

-No- dice de forma poco coherente, y casi en un gemido- suéltame...

-¿seguro?- con la mano que tengo libre recorro su espalda bajo la capa, hasta colocarla en su trasero, apretando con fuerza. Coloco su mano libre en mi cabeza, al principio no reacciona, seguramente luchando con sus demonios internos.

-Suéltame...-repite mostrándose totalmente estática, sin mover ni un dedo para alejarme de ella- Me estas molestando Malfoy- su boca dice una cosa pero su cuerpo esta encantado con mi contacto.

-No digas mentiras...-tras unos segundo enreda sus dedos en mi pelo, volviéndose a desmarcar de sus palabras.

"le encanta hacer eso"

Sonrío complacido y me coloco cara a cara, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, siento un deseo irreversible de besarla y hacerlo con ella aquí y ahora. Y lo que quiere Draco Malfoy normalmente se cumple.

-¿A esto tenias miedo,no?-Le doy un pequeño beso en los labios, y le miro de nuevo a los ojos, esperando que sea ella ahora quien me bese a mi, pero sigue sin hace nada. Utilizo mi otra mano, liberando la suya para, poco a poco colocarla en el borde de su jersey, ella respira aceleradamente, lo que me provoca todavía mas, verla así de sumisa me vuelve loco . Acaricio su abdomen bajo la ropa, subiendo hasta su pecho. Ella arquea la espalda, pidiendo mas de manera silenciosa.

Yo me siento muy poderoso, y quiero que me bese.

-Besame- Le ruego al oído.

-Pensaba que te daba asco-Dice ella cogiendo mi cara, haciendo que nos miremos a los ojos una vez mas. Mantiene la mirada, y no mueve un dedo, esperando que le diga algo, yo no voy a aguantar mucho mas, quiero besarla ya.

-Nunca he dicho eso-Le digo dirigiéndole la mejor de mis sonrisas, y acercando mi boca hasta colocarla a milímetros de la suya- Besame ya

**8888888888888888888**

Mi mente no controla a mi cuerpo, solamente obedece a lo que esos ojos grises dictan. Sin poder aguantarme mas me lanzo a besar al rubio.

Al principio intento que sea lento, sin involucrarme demasiado, pero en pocos segundos mi mente deja del todo de funcionar y me entrego a la boca de la serpiente. El beso se vuelve mas intenso, nuestras lenguas se acarician mientras sus grandes manos viajan solas por mi cuerpo.

"estoy perdida"

me derrito mientras sus manos acarician mis pechos, en algún momento ha desabrochado mi sujetador para acariciarlos mas intensamente. Su otra mano está estrategicamente colocada en mi trasero, masajeandolo de manera magistral. Yo también quiero tocarle, pero esta colocado de forma que me impide poder adentrar mis manos, soy como una muñeca.

El beso se detiene, y por unos instantes vuelvo a la realidad, quiero decirle que me deje tocarle, pero antes de que diga nada, atrapa de nuevo mi boca de forma tan hipnotizante que no puedo mas que dejarme llevar. Con un ágil movimiento me desprendo de mi capa, tengo mucho calor.

Tengo una necesidad, casi enfermiza, de sentir su piel contra la mía.

Cogiéndole de la corbata nos desplazamos, sin dejar de besarnos hasta una de las aulas vacías de la planta.

-No aguanto mas-Susurra a mi oído, provocando que me estremezca. Intenta abrir la puerta detrás de el. Tenemos suerte y esta abierta. Ambos sonreímos y entramos dentro entrelazados, perdidos en la pasión del momento comenzamos a desnudarnos, de manera apresurada y un tanto torpe.

Doy las gracias a una pequeña lampara que hay en medio del aula, llena de sillas y mesas polvorientas, así podre verlo. Mientras me desabrocho la camisa me acerco dando pasos hacia atrás hasta justo al lado de la lampara, ante la atenta mirada del rubio, esperando que el haga lo mismo y me siga hasta allí. Me hace sentir tan sexy, tan deseada...

-Ven aquí- Le susurro con la camisa en la mano, y sacando mi sujetador por la cabeza.

Aparece como un león entre las sombras, lanzándose encima mio, ya desprendido de su camisa y luciendo su maravilloso y fuerte torso. Nos besamos de nuevo, mientras con mis manos me deshago de su cinturón, y posteriormente de su pantalón.

Tardamos dos segundos mas en deshacernos de nuestras prendas intimas y sin más dilación se hunde en mi, mirándome fijamente a los ojos, en ese momento clavo mis uñas en su espalda. Las sensaciones son extremas.

**8888888888888888888**

Todavía estoy recuperando el aliento, recorriendo con mi mente lo que acaba de ocurrir.

"ha sido brutal"

Noto movimiento a mi derecha. Se esta moviendo.

-¿que haces?-Pregunto, sin ni siquiera mirarla, me encanta disfrutar de estos momentos post-coito.

-Busco mi ropa- seguro que ya ha empezado a flagelarse por lo que acaba de hacer.

-Eres una aguafiestas- Digo divertido- date un respiro, has gastado mucha energía, necesitas reponerla.

-Me recupero rápidamente- dice de forma cortante.

Abro los ojos y la observo, desgraciadamente ya se ha puesto el sujetador, y esta abrochándose rápidamente la camisa. La falda nunca se la quitó.

"no esta mal"

-Piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche?-me dirige una mirada acusadora. Yo sigo en el suelo, desnudo.

-No quieres aprovechar Granger?-Me fulmina con la mirada, lo que quiere decir que esta demasiado atormentada por el sentimiento de culpa como para que esto tenga una segunda parte.

Resignado comienzo a vestirme.

-Si ha pasado algo se habrán dado cuenta de que no estábamos haciendo guardia.

-Nunca pasa nada-con el buen humor que tengo al final va a conseguir enfadarme, todo y que esta enfadada me fijo que me mira de reojo mientras me coloco la camisa. Sonrío y tardo un poco más de lo debido en abrochármela.

"soy jodidamente irresistible"

-donde esta mi corbata?-Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que la sangresucia tiraba de ella para arrastrarme al aula.

-Estará por el suelo- contesta con la boca pequeña.

-Ayudame,no?-solamente por ver las caras que pone cada vez que le digo algo, esto vale la pena, ella no mueve un dedo, aunque dada mi poca efectividad minutos mas tarde comienza a buscarla también. La encuentra enseguida, debajo de la mesa donde comenzamos.

-toma-Me la lanza hecha una bola, al estirar el brazo me da un tirón en la espalda, entonces me viene a la mente los arañazos de la leona.

-La otra vez no te dio este complejo de gatita- Ella que sabe perfectamente a lo que me refiero baja la cabeza avergonzada-menos mal que no tengo entrenamiento mañana-le dirijo una sonrisa, pero solamente me encuentro con la chica cruzada de brazos y mirando al techo, como si la cosa no fuera con ella.

-Mira Granger, no me trates como si te hubiera violado, vale? Me estas haciendo sentir muy incomodo.

-No sabia que tenia que quedarme abrazadita a ti después del polvo, lo siento-dulce ironía, suelto una carcajada.

-esto esta mejor-Termino de vestirme, y no hablamos mas.

Lo que nos encontramos a la salida del aula nos deja en estado de shock a los dos.

**88888888888888888**

-Mcgonagall- digo con un hilillo de voz, el corazón se me acaba de parar en este momento.

...CONTINUARÁ

**88888888888888888**

Hermione no se puede resistir a los encantos de Draco(quien podría?:P).¿como se desarrollará la historia a partir de aquí?¿que les dirá la jefa de la casa de los leones?¿Se habrá enterado de lo sucedido?. En pocos días la respuesta!, ahora mandarme reviews con vuestras opiniones ^^. sonreír y sed muy felices!

Edin


	5. Consecuencias

**Capitulo 5: Consecuencias**

-Mcgonagall- digo con un hilillo de voz, el corazón se me acaba de parar en este momento.

-Hola- saluda con esa falsa calma que precede a la tormenta.

Malfoy y yo le devolvemos el saludo.

-¿Para esto quería usted cambiarle el turno al señor Weasley?- me fulmina con la mirada, siento fuego salir de sus ojos, dirigido a mi.

-Solamente hemos entrado para descansar un poco, no me encontraba bien y he entrado a tumbarme-Interrumpo, antes de que el pueda decir algo que lo fastidie todo.

-Tome- Mcgonagall me da mi capa- la encontré en mitad del pasillo

-gracias- le intento dirigir una sonrisa

-De nada- ni rastro de una sonrisa o un gesto amable en la cara de la profesora.

-Profesora-habla ahora el rubio-creo que he entendido mal, ¿esta usted insinuando que alli dentro ha pasado algo entre la sangresucia y yo?¿que yo quería de ante mano hacer algo con esta?-me mira como si fuera una mierda seca.

-Malfoy...soy mayor pero no tonta, sabe?

Malfoy suelta una carcajada.

-Afortunadamente lo que ha dicho Granger es todo verdad, le dio un mareo y entramos para tumbarla junto a la ventana, soy mezquino y egoísta pero no podía dejarla sola, que luego seguro se me acusaba de asesinato. Malfoy y Granger, ella muerta...blanco y en botella.

-Ni aunque me pagaran me acostaría con este desgraciado-me uno a la representación- tengo novio profesora!-me muestro indignada- usted cree que yo voy a engañar a Harry?lo piensa de verdad?- noto como me da un pequeño pinchazo en el corazón.

La profesora nos mira durante unos segundos, evaluando lo que acaba de escuchar, finalmente sonríe.

-No sabe la alegría que me da Granger! Usted sabe que Harry es como mi hijo, me había partido el corazón verla salir de esa sala con el señor Malfoy!

"de la que me he librado"

le sonrío de nuevo.

-¿se encuentra usted bien?- afirmo con la cabeza- vaya a la enfermería, y luego a dormir, el señor Malfoy acabara su turno.

"definitivamente es un privilegio ser novia de Harry"

doy una vez mas las gracias a Mcgonagall y me voy de allí, evitando tener que pasar mas tiempo con Malfoy.

**88888888888888888**

"no ha colado"

-Esta es la primera y la ultima guardia que hace con la señorita Granger, usted vuelve a hacer las guardias los miércoles con su compañera de casa, y Granger las hará con Weasley.

-¿y los entrenamientos?

-usted sabe perfectamente que da tiempo para todo-Me dirige una severa mirada- No voy a decirle nada a Potter, y Granger no va a saber que su estúpida historia me ha parecido una basura. Y abróchese bien la camisa por dios!- con la tontería de poner nerviosa a Granger me he olvidado de abrocharme mas de un botón.

-Es usted despreciable Malfoy- Levanto la mirada

-yo no violo a la gente profesora-soy un cabrón pero no un violador

-váyase a su casa, y que sea la ultima vez que ocurre algo así- sin decir nada mas, y dejando a la vieja jefa de Gryffindor maldiciéndome me voy de allí con una gran sonrisa. Ha sido una noche magnifica

**8888888888888888 **

Me dirijo al gran comedor, seguro que mis amigas me preguntan sobre la guarda nada más verme. Madre mía, si Parvati supiera que hace unas horas estaba con Malfoy no se si me mataría o me ovacionaría, lo que es seguro es que no se quedaría indiferente. Pero jamás se lo contaré.

La primera vez que me acosté con el lo busqué, fue un deseo oscuro, una fantasía que quería cumplir antes de que la guerra estallara y que se fuese todo a la mierda...pero lo de ayer es imperdonable, he alimentado el ego de la serpiente y le he dado decenas de razones para que siga torturándome.

"la has cagado Hermione"

Ni siquiera yo puedo resistirme a sus encantos de playboy barato. Me doy asco. Teniendo un novio tan estupendo nose que narices hago derritiendome con los trucos sucios del rubio. Lo peor es que se que tarde o temprano va a decírselo a Harry. Le contó a Ron lo de Ginny a la primera ocasión que se le presentó, la reacción del pelirrojo fue de total indiferencia, hace mucho que pasa de la vida sexual de su hermana, pero si Harry se entera de lo de ayer...tiemblo solamente de pensarlo, y me siento como la peor persona del mundo. Se me encoje el corazón de pensarlo. No puedo dejar que suceda, no puede enterarse, pero¿que hago?¿como puedo impedir que Malfoy se lo diga?

-Herm- vuelvo a la realidad y me encuentro ya en el gran comedor, con mi amigo pelirrojo mirándome con sus expresivos ojos azules. Me siento a su lado todavía un poco aturdida, me doy cuenta entonces de que Ron me mira de forma extraña. Por un segundo se me pasa por la cabeza que haya llegado tarde y estoy a punto de romper a llorar, pero afortunadamente habla antes:

-McGonagall me pilló ayer con Parkinson durante la guardia- habla muy deprisa y tardo unos segundos en asimilar la información.

"MADRE MIA!"

Intento hablar pero no puedo articular palabra, me ha dejadlo alucinada.

-No pongas esa cara, tampoco es para tanto!

McGonagall debe de pensar que somos unos depravados...menos mal que se creyó la historia que le contamos, sino seguramente estaba ahora en el hospital. Por eso estaba así de nerviosa cuando nos vio a Malfoy y a mi salir de la sala.

-Volvemos a hacer las guardias juntos-me sonríe, aunque mirando de soslayo a la mesa de Slythering.

"no puede ser verdad,¿ya no tendré que hacer las guardias con Malfoy?"

sonrio sin poder evitarlo. Ni en mis mejores sueños imagine una noticia tan buena como esta, puede ser el primer paso para alejar cualquier pensamiento sobre Malfoy de mi mente, y pensar mejor como puedo hacer para que Harry no se entere de que ayer nos acostamos juntos.

Me siento aliviada. Definitivamente no estamos bien de la cabeza.

Ayer se me fue completamente la cabeza. Nose como pude dejarme llevar así. Malfoy esta buenísimo pero es un miserable y mala persona.

-Hermi, que tal tu primer y última guardia con Malfoy?- Me pregunta Lavender, que en la primera que ha tenido a lanzado la pregunta del millón, ya mas relajada me dispongo a inventar:

-Aburrida- digo solamente- estuvimos cada uno por un lado. Apenas lo ví un par de minutos.

"vale, has sonado razonable"

-Hacer guardias no es nada divertido- añado, continuando con mi desayuno como si nada.

-Si yo hiciera guardias con Malfoy...-Empieza a decir Parvati con la mirada perdida, seguramente imaginando alguna escena porno con el rubio.

-Todos sabemos lo que intentarías hacer toda la guardia con Malfoy- comenta divertido el pelirrojo.

-Si, eres poco original. Añade Harry. Todos nos reímos.

-No sabéis apreciar la belleza divina chicos- p nos señala a todos con el dedo, muy seria.

-Yo si- digo dando un beso a mi chico- mi novio también es divino eh. Nos sonreímos de manera complice.

-Sois unos pastelosos!- todos nos reimos una vez más y seguimos desayunando entre bromas.

[…]

Me dirijo a la biblioteca, acabo de despedirme de mi chico escaleras abajo. Es tan perfecto...

-Hombre Granger...

"mierda"

-He tenido unos días magníficos sin verte Malfoy- sonríe con superioridad.

-Cuéntale cuentos a otro.

Hacia 2 semanas que no me cruzaba con Malfoy a solas, y mi calidad de vida había aumentado. Aunque todavía con el miedo de que pueda decirle algo a Harry, cada vez que me lo he cruzado no podía mas que bajar la cabeza y rogar para que desapareciera pronto sin abrir la boca.

-Te libraste de mi tortura eh- se acerca peligrosamente a mi, aun caminando a mi lado.

-Dejame en paz- no quiero saber nada de historias raras. Tengo novio y soy feliz.

-¿como la ultima vez?- el sigue aguijoneando. No contesto a eso, opto por ignorarle. Intentando ignorar también el furioso latido de mi corazón, que parece haberse vuelto loco con la mención del rubio de nuestro ultimo encuentro.

-¿Me vas a seguir?- acelero el paso, y el continua caminando a mi lado, sin decir nada lo que me pone todavía mas nerviosa.

-Voy al campo de quidditch- caigo entonces en que va con la bolsa de deporte colgada al hombro.

-Hoy tienes guardia

-Así es- dice el solamente.

"¿porque me pongo tan nerviosa?"

888888888888888888888888

ya tenia ganas de cruzarme con ella. Desde que nos acostamos nunca me la había encontrado a solas.

-¿como te va con tu novio?- Pregunta directa a la yugular, procuro no reírme, soy tan gracioso a veces.

-Me va genial- contesta ella enseguida, muy digna- gracias por preguntar.

-Gracias a mi eh...- Ahora es cuando le rozo el culo casualmente con mi mano.

"hecho"

ella da un respingo, y me fulmina con la mirada. Puedo notar su miedo a que pueda decirle algo a su querido novio el cara rajada.

-pero me alegro- digo arrastrando las palabras-¿a quien te has tirado esta semana?No me digas que lo engañas con Weasley- A mi esto me parece divertidisimo, pero ella se detiene de golpe, muy molesta.

-Vete a la mierda Malfoy- la sangresucia esta realmente traumatizada. Sonrío sin poder evitarlo mientras la observo alejarse de aquí.

"soy genial"

88888888888888888

Maldito Malfoy. Le encanta torturarme y yo me siento fatal por sentirme débil ante el. Es jodidamente guapo, y me atrae como si de un imán se tratara. Pero tengo que ser fuerte, olvidarme de mi desliz con la serpiente y seguir mi vida con Harry, que también es guapísimo, me quiere mucho y jamás me hará sufrir. Con Malfoy es mi cuerpo el que responde, es un maestro en la seducción, sabe muy bien lo que hace, y yo soy humana como cualquiera y puedo sentirme atraída por determinadas actitudes...no es nada malo.

Harry me trata como una reina, y no se merece que yo pierda ni un minuto pensando en Malfoy, quien por otra parte me desprecia y odia por mi origen.

No tengo mas tiempo de darle vueltas a la cabeza, he llegado a la biblioteca y tengo mucho que hacer.

88888888888888888

...ve rapidamente a leer el capitulo 6!


	6. Obliviate

**Capitulo 6: Obliviate**

Vamos a salir de fiesta esta noche, hemos tenido un par de semanas de intenso trabajo y es hora de relajarse un poco. Voy a salir con mis amigas a Hogsmade, luego se unirán los chicos a nosotras, que ya están allí viendo un partido de quidditch de la liga profesional en el caldero chorreante.

Me miro al espejo: voy estupenda! sonrío y cogiendo mi chaqueta y mi bolso me dirijo a la sala común, donde están mis amigas esperándome.

Tardaríamos unos 5 minutos en llegar a Hogsmade por el túnel, que pasó hace unas semanas de ser un agujero sucio e inestable a casi parecer un pasillo mas de Hogwarts. Nos podemos aparecer al final del túnel, a la entrada del caldero chorreante, lo cual es perfecto. El fin de la guerra a traído muchas novedades. Ahora casi todo el mundo sale los fines de semana a Hogsmade a divertirse, y esta totalmente aceptado por la dirección de colegio.

Subimos la escaleras, también reformadas para llegar hasta lo que ahora es una sala cuadrada también decorada como los pasillos de Hogwarts, con una puerta de madera que accede al pub. Nos sonreímos conscientes de que la noche no ha hecho mas que comenzar.

No doy mas de dos pasos cuando los brazos de mi novio me rodean.

-Pensaba que no vendríais- recibo encantada los besos deliciosos de mi chico, que saben a cerveza.

-¿que, ya te has bebido unas cuantas eh?-Pregunto divertida mientras peino sus pelo con cariño, todavía abrazados.

-Un partido de quidditch da para mucho- Contesta sonriente, dándome un ultimo beso antes de que mis amigas me cojan del brazo y se pongan a caminar hacia la salida, vamos a irnos a un pub mas animado, a bailar y beber un par de cocteles estupendos.

-Nos vemos luego en el Obliviate- nos despedimos de los chicos, que están en la barra rellenando sus jarras de cerveza, seguramente aprovechando un descanso del partido.

El ambiente es magnifico, esta todo el mundo de los últimos cursos de fiesta. Caminamos entre la multitud y nos abrimos paso como buenamente podemos hasta llegar a la barra. Pedimos 3 copas, que son servidas inmediatamente, dejamos las chaquetas y nos sentamos en unos sillones cercanos. Chocamos las copas.

-Por esta noche- sonreímos un nos las bebemos de golpe. Adoro este lugar.

88888888888888888

Acabamos de ver a Granger y a sus amigas entrar al pub. Este lugar solía ser un sitio con clase y exclusivo, pero ahora es un antro más. Lo salva la música, es el único local en este triste pueblo con música. Opto por terminar mi whisky e ir a pedir otro.

-Hola-no conozco a la chica que se me ha cruzado. Es un poco bajita pero tiene unos ojos verdes impresionantes.

-Hola-le dirijo una sonrisa, bajando mi mirada por su cuerpo, para seguir inspeccionando.

"no esta mal"

-¿Nos tomamos una copa?-Ahora ella me dirige una mirada de deseo.

-Me gusta tu actitud- Le digo correspondiendole a esa mirada. Nos dirigimos juntos a la barra.

88888888888888888

-Mira ahí esta Nott!- Parvati ya ha localizado a su ultimo amante en el local. Levanto la mirada para ver donde esta. El y Zabini, a su lado, parecen habernos visto también. Ambos han saludado con la mano.

-¿vamos?-pregunta Lavender, dirigiéndole una sonrisita a Parvati, quien no tarda ni un segundo en aceptar la propuesta de la rubia. Vamos hacia allí, yo me levanto resignada, pero me alegro de comprobar de que Malfoy no esta con ellos, lo cual me tranquiliza bastante.

-Hola chicas- Nos reciben con una copa para cada una. Whisky de fuego con lima.

-Gracias- decimos agradecidas, aceptando las bebidas.

-¿que hacéis aquí tan solas?-Pregunta Nott mirando con intensidad a Parvati, quien esta encantada con las atenciones del chico.

-Noche de chicas- Comenta Lavender sonriente

-¿y Poty te ha dejado salir sola Granger...?- Zabini toma la palabra, para molestarme.

-¿Debería de quedarme en el castillo encerrada?- pregunto con ironía.

-Así tendrías menos peligro-El moreno choca su copa con la mira, sonriéndome de forma misteriosa.

"mierda. Lo sabe"

Opto por callarme la boca y beber de mi copa. El sonríe complacido, no dice nada más. Lavender me coge de la mano para alejarnos un par de pasos y ponernos a bailar.

-Dejemos a Parvati sola-comenta divertida, comenzando a bailar. Decido unirme a ella y pasármelo bien.

Unos minutos mas tarde voy a la barra a pedir un par de copas más, aprovechando que Parvati ha vuelto con nosotras y con las manos vacías. La sonrisa desaparece de mi rostro cuando veo que el demonio rubio esta apoyado en la barra observando a una chica morena alejándose de la barra. Va a ir detrás de ella, y rezo para que así sea, me congratulo cuando le veo bajarse del taburete de la barra, aparentemente absorto por su conquista. Suspiro aliviada, pero entonces, como si me hubiese olido dirige su mirada hacia mi. Una sonrisa desafiante se dibuja en su cara.

-Hombre Granger...-mi corazón casi se me sale del pecho. Me dirijo hacia la barra resignada.

"ignoralo"

-¿que es de tu vida?-saluda, sospechosamente simpático, volviéndose a sentar en el taburete

"mierda"

-Igual que siempre Malfoy -Le contesto sin mirarle, indicándole al camarero que me sirva 3 coctels rosados.

-¿que haces fuera de Hogwarts?¿cararajada te ha dejado salir sola?- hoy a todo el mundo parece sorprenderle de que este sola con mis amigas de fiesta...

-Ahora vendrá Harry- contesto mientras cojo las copas de la barra.

-Que bien

Nos quedamos en silencio unos incómodos segundos. Yo estudio en silencio como coger las 3 copas sin morir en el intento y quedar como una idiota.

-¿Cuando no es follando eres bastante aburrida sabes?- le fulmino con la mirada, molesta.

-No soy bufón de nadie Malfoy, si te aburres comprate un mono-ante mi sorpresa el rubio me mira y sonríe. Dos hoyitos aparecen en sus mejillas. Me recrimino a mi misma por encontrar esto adorable.

88888888888888888

-¿que haces todavía aquí?la gente va a pensar que estas hablando conmigo!- la sangresucia esta realmente traumatizada.

-Si, luego borraré la memoria a toda la gente aquí-pido otra copa,que tengo en las manos en cuestión de segundos. Alice puede esperar. Granger sigue sin moverse, todo y que ha ido a la barra a por copas para sus amigas y ya las tiene.

-Me voy a arriesgar-la miro directamente a los ojos, mirada que la sangresucia no puede aguantar-quiero que tu novio me amenace otra vez- Ella frunce el ceño y va a decir algo pero se lo piensa mejor y opta por beber un sorbo de una de las copas. Yo continuo:

-O mejor, llamamos a McGonagall y que nos mire con desaprobación y me llame violador- Granger suelta una carcajada y me mira, ahora si, borrando la hostilidad de su expresión. Ya se ha relajado.

-Con un par de copas eres hasta divertido- Comenta bebiendo de nuevo. Miro entonces que esta bebiendo unos cocteles ridículos con esencia de fruta y poquísimo alcohol que encantan a las mujeres.

-Eres indigna hasta a la hora de pedir copas- la observo divertido. Me aventuro a colocar mi mano en su pierna, a la altura donde su falda termina. Una falda maravillosamente corta.

-Dejalo Malfoy- dice muy seria, dando un respingo y mirando alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie nos esta mirando. Coge mi mano y la aparta, como si se tratara de un bicho. Coge las 3 copas y sale de allí casi corriendo. La observo divertido. La pongo nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Voy a celebrar mi éxito con un polvo con Alice, se lo ha ganado.

8888888888888888

Puto Malfoy, vuelve a hacerlo de nuevo. Vuelvo a pensar cosas que no debería de pensar cuando me roza, cuando me mira, cuando esta cerca de mi. Quien me mandaría a mi acostarme con semejante personaje. Esto va a perseguirme para siempre, va a torturarme siempre que pueda. Dichosas hormonas!¡¿y donde esta mi novio cuando lo necesito? Opto por seguir bebiendo y bailando con mis amigas.

[...]

Pasadas 3 horas me encuentro casi tumbada en un sofá, con una copa vaciá en la mano, mientras observo a la gente bailar y muevo mi cabeza al ritmo de la música. Parvati desapareció al principio con Nott y no ha vuelto, Lavender esta en busca de su presa del sábado. El guardián de Ravenclaw parece tener todas las papeletas de acostarse con mi amiga esta noche. Y los chicos de Gryffindor siguen sin aparecer. Sopeso la opción de irme a dormir, pero me da una pereza extrema moverme ademas me causa un malestar importante. Creo que esperare un poco más

Ahora debería de estar Harry conmigo y no emborrachándose con sus amigos como si no existiera el mañana. He sido una ingenua de pensar que fuera a venir...ya me lo dijo Lavender y no la quise creer. Ya estamos en la hora en la que todo el mundo esta con sus respectivas parejas o ligues de la noche, y yo borracha y sola en un rincón, sin poder moverme. Abandonada por todo el mundo...soy penosa.

Aparece en mi campo de visión Malfoy quien se esta besando con una chica que no reconozco, es diferente a la de antes, pero no acierto a ponerle cara, entre otras cosas porque esta de espaldas y el local esta casi en tinieblas, solamente alumbrado por las luces de colores que acompañan a la música.

"cabrón"

hasta el tiene a alguien a quien abrazar y besar. En estos momentos me gustaría que estuviera molestándome, o lanzándome sus miradas que van desde el odio y asco mas extremo a mirarme como si fuera el dulce mas delicioso del planeta. Lo que no me gusta es sentirme una marginada social, la chica fea a la que nadie quiere sacar a bailar. Todos los chicos saben que estoy con Harry Potter, el chico que venció a Voldemort, el mago mas poderoso del planeta, y ni me miran por miedo a las represalias del moreno. Definitivamente esto no es justo.

A lo mejor es por esta razón por la que me siento atraída por el idiota de Malfoy, porque me hace sentir deseada, me hace sentir una mujer y no un mueble mas del castillo como pasa con el resto de chicos de la escuela.

"eso es"

Sonrío complacida por la conclusión a la que he llegado. Los juegos de Malfoy funcionan conmigo porque es precisamente lo que añoro, y no esta mal, forma parte del ser humano, es instinto. Me siento mucho mejor conmigo misma.

-Hermione!- Lavender aparece justo delante mio, la miro sin expresión alguna.

-Que pasa

-Voy a irme con John a la habitación...

"oh no"

-¿y yo donde duermo?-Tener compañeras de cuarto con tanta actividad sexual es un asco

-Pues con tu novio,no?

Paso de calentarme mas la cabeza, me encuentro mal y quiero seguir tumbada sin mas.

-vale-acepto y cierro los ojos. La canción que esta sonando me encanta.

-Te veo mañana Herm!-Escucho como sale corriendo.

"ahora si que estoy sola"

suspiro fastidiada y vuelvo a abrir los ojos para observar de nuevo a la gente que sigue en el pub. 90% parejas,10% gente saltando y pasándoselo muy bien con sus amigos y amigas.

Vuelvo a pensarme eso de irme a Gryffindor. Aquí ya no tengo mucho mas que hacer. No tengo ni amigos ni a mi pareja por aquí. Mi mirada se detiene de nuevo en Malfoy que ahora esta en la barra con la chica de antes colgada de su cuello.

Sin mas voy directa hacia la puerta de salida. Necesito que me de el aire. Hace un frió horrible, me abrazo a mi misma y me apoyo en una pared cercana al bar. Tomo aire. He bebido demasiado.

Escucho entonces bullicio y levanto la cabeza, aunque este simple gesto me cuesta horrores.

"Harry"

una estúpida sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro y espero a que mi chico y sus amigos lleguen hasta donde me encuentro(ir hasta el hubiera supuesto mi muerte). Conforme se acercan a mi me doy cuenta de que todos están bastante borrachos y cantando horribles cánticos de quidditch.

-¿finalmente ganaron los cannons?-pregunto divertida a mi amigo pelirrojo, supe fan del equipo de quidditch que lleva 20 años sin ganar nada, pero el sigue con la esperanza.

-Sabes que no!-Ron rompe a reír, todos le seguimos después. Harry tarda 2 segundos en atraparme en un fuerte abrazo.

-Lo siento cariño-me susurra todo lo dulce que su estado le permite-el partido se alargó más de lo esperado.

-No pasa nada-la ira homicida que sentía hacia unos instantes parece desvanecerse con su contacto. Nos besamos como si hiciera semanas que no nos viéramos,movidos por las invisibles manos del alcohol.

-Iros a un hotel!-los chicos siguen su particular festival del humor. Les ignoramos y seguimos besándonos unos minutos mas, hasta que el frío nos obliga a volver dentro.

La situación es la misma que cuando salí, solo que esta vez tengo a Harry rodeándome los hombros. Me siento mucho mejor!

-¿quieres tomar algo?-el parece que esta dispuesto a seguir la fiesta. Me siento en cierta manera decepcionada, lo que me apetece es volver a Gryffindor y hacer el amor con mi novio.

El beso me ha activado.

-Harry...-me acerco el máximo a el y coloco mis manos detrás de su nuca, acariciando la zona del nacimiento del cabello, y le miro directamente a los ojos-¿porque no volvemos al castillo?-beso ligeramente sus labios, con toda la intención de dejarle con ganas de más.

-Voy super borracho cariño-sonríe de forma burlona, en forma de aviso. es verdad que le cuesta mantenerse en pie. Se lanza a besarme de nuevo, incitado por mi, no sin antes indicarle a la camarera que quería una copa.

Es como besar a un barril de cerveza. No me desagrada el sabor, me gusta la cerveza, pero es verdad que va algo pasado. Decido, con todo el dolor de mi corazón, detener el beso y soltarle.

-¿que pasa?-pregunta confundido

-Mañana lo hacemos bien, vale?-le sonrío, y le doy un ultimo besito- Pasalo bien -Harry sonríe agradecido, en ese estado sería complicado lograr algo.

-Gracias mi amor-puedo ver como suspira aliviado-mañana te recompensare por esto. Lo juro-nos besamos de nuevo y el vuelve a hacer el orangután con sus amigos.

Entonces me doy cuenta de que Malfoy me dirige una sonrisa burlona y levanta su copa, como brindando por mi buena suerte, para después seguir besándose con su ultima conquista, Alta y rubia.

"gilipollas"

Ahora definitivamente no hago nada aquí, así que mejor desaparezco y dejo de hacer el ridículo. Cuando doy dos pasos siento de nuevo como un mareo. Me cuesta ir en linea recta.

"no volveré a beber en mi vida"

Decido volver caminando al castillo. El aire fresco me vendrá bien, así no puedo aparecerme por el pasillo y el trayecto es el mismo casi bajo tierra que por la superficie, con la diferencia del aire. No me despido de nadie y salgo a la calle.

Encima llevo un abrigo escuálido, como iba a pensar yo que iba a suceder algo así?. Comienzo a caminar, o al menos intentarlo, sin darle mas vueltas al asunto. Mejor.

No he llegado ni siquiera al final de la calle cuando oigo a alguien detrás de mi. Por un segundo, lo que me cuesta darme la vuelta, fantaseo con la idea de que sea Harry arrepentido por dejarme tan tirada.

88888888888888

...continuara

¿quien será?¿quien será?...muajaja! en unos días la respuesta! a ver si Harry enmienda su terrible error y va detrás de su dama, porque Harry también es estupendo y divino, y un fallito se le puede perdonar =) ...¿pero y si no es Harry?.

Afortunadamente tengo la historia ya casi terminada, pero me encanta hacer pequeños cambios, yo creo que rondara los 25-30 capítulos (mi idea eran max. 12 xD)en principio escribí la historia como diferentes escenas unas veces con mas y otras con menos sentido. Intentare hacerlo lo mas coherente que mi traviesa mente me permita, siempre con intención de que guste mas! Yo desde luego me lo paso bomba escribiéndolo. bueno,¿que os ha parecido el doble capitulo? ^^. un saludito,

Edin


	7. Mentiras

**Capitulo 7: Mentiras**

-Que pasa Granger?-Me sorprendo de ver a Malfoy . Sin su amiga. Sonrío sin poder evitarlo.

Malfoy se coloca pegado a mi, y con un ágil movimiento me veo en pocos segundos entre el y la fría pared. Apoya sus manos contra la pared, pegadas a mis hombros, evitando que pueda huir. Un placentero cosquilleo recorre mi espalda. Me quedo hipnotizada por sus ojos, y por un segundo deseo que junte sus labios con los míos salvajemente, pero Harry aparece en mi mente. Era el quien debería de haber salido detrás de mí

-Me voy al colegio- me pego lo máximo contra la pared para intentar alejarme un poco de su cuerpo, que esta casi pegado al mio. No puedo hacerlo. Malfoy suelta una carcajada.

-Tu querido novio te ha dejado un poco tirada, no?- suspiro silenciosamente cuando el rubio se aleja un paso de mi, aunque todavía cercándome con sus brazos.

-Esta con sus amigos...-musito sin atreverme a mirarle a los ojos. Esto es muy vergonzoso, y no quiero que note que me molesta esto, yo soy una novia comprensiva.

-Entonces no podrá ver lo que estas haciendo...-dice peligrosamente en mi oído, poniéndome los pelos de punta.

-Que quieres decir?-pregunto envuelta en su olor, sintiendo su respiración en mi cuello.

-Sois todas iguales Granger- No le detengo cuando empieza a besarme el cuello, la imagen de Harry se va volviendo mas borrosa en mi mente- La carne es débil, esto iba a suceder tarde o temprano. De nuevo.

-Te aprovechas de que estas bueno- el alcohol toma el mando y Malfoy no cesa en su empeño de hacerme enloquecer. Oigo como se ríe sobre mi piel.

-Es cosa del perfume- contesta, mientras mis manos viajan solas a su pelo. Lo tiene super suave.

-¿Vas muy borracha?- Me encuentro a Malfoy cara a cara, mirándome a los ojos. Quiero que me bese. Aprovechando que tengo las manos enterradas en su pelo acerco más su cara a la mia. Esperando que me bese.

-Eso es un si...-comenta lanzándome una mirada intensa, pegándose de nuevo a mi.

Sonrió complacida por la silenciosa respuesta de su cuerpo. Le beso sin poder aguantarme más las ganas. Sus manos bajan hasta cerrarse en mi cintura, pegándome lo máximo a el y el beso se vuelve mas intenso. No me molesta estar completamente aprisionada entre la pared y el, es peligrosamente excitante. Atrapo con fuerza su pelo con mis manos, suelta un quejido y responde mordiéndome el labio. Definitivamente Draco Malfoy es un maestro en el arte de besar.

-Vamos a algún sitio- detiene el beso y me mira directamente a los ojos, sabiendo que puede conseguir lo que quiera.

Le observo en silencio, mientras mi cuerpo, todavía palpitante, ruega por seguir en contacto con el del slytherin mi mente me obliga a detenerme. No puedo hacerlo. Malfoy parece ver mi duda y tras lanzarme una de sus miradas de autentico play-boy se lanza a besarme el cuello. Tengo que contenerme para no gemir. Es delicioso.

Pero entonces se separa de mi, y antes de que yo pueda decir nada más me coge del brazo y tira de mi.

-¿Donde vamos?-Pregunto curiosa, dejándome llevar por el rubio. Echando de menos su boca. El no dice nada, solamente me dirige una picara sonrisa.

**88888888888888**

Vamos a un piso propiedad de mi familia. El regalo de mi 16 cumpleaños, donde suelo terminar las noches de viernes en Hogsmade. He visto por el rabillo del ojo mientras besaba a Granger que se acercaban su novio con su grupo de amigotes, seguramente van en busca de otro pub mugroso en el que terminar de emborracharse. Por un segundo se me había pasado moverla por la pared hasta quedar visible para su querido novio, pero es demasiado pronto para descubrirlo todo. Es mejor seguir haciendo los deseos húmedos de la sangresucia y guardar el arma para una mejor ocasión.

La he cogido del brazo y he actuado, alejándola de allí. No tenia que ver a su novio y lo he conseguido...

-No me trates como si fuera una zorra barata Malfoy- Granger va muy borracha, y es realmente graciosa- creo que me estoy volviendo loca- continua

-¿voy a tener que besarte para que te calles?- me coloco delante de ella, haciendo que choque conmigo, mirándola con intensidad.

-No te voy a decir que no sea la mejor solución

"vaya con Granger..."

Ya estamos delante de la puerta, decido reprimir las ganas que tengo de juntar mis labios con los suyos y me giro para abrir la puerta.

No me da tiempo ni a encender la luz, comenzamos a besarnos como si nos fuera la vida en ello, como si quisiéramos beber de la boca del otro lo que hemos bebido en toda la noche. Allí en la puerta de entrada. Me encanta pegarme a ella, sentir su calor, sentir como se estremece con mi tacto. Voy a hacerlo con ella aquí y ahora.

-Quitate la ropa- dice entre besos, a modo de orden. Intentando desabrocharme la chaqueta a oscuras, con ansia. Yo mismo le hubiese dicho eso pero se me ha adelantado. Ignoro su petición para seguir besándola. Es adictiva.

"calma"

-vamos...-exige, una vez desabrochada mi chaqueta busca el contacto con mi piel, colando sus manos por dentro de mi camisa, acariciando mi abdomen, moviendo sus manos hasta colocarlas en mi espalda, acercándome mas a ella. Pidiendo silenciosamente mas contacto conmigo.

-Prefiero que me desnudes tu- musito dejándome llevar por la pasión del momento, con las manos de Granger viajando libremente por mi torso. Rompo el abrazo para dejar vía libre a que me pueda quitar la ropa.

**8888888888888888**

Me vuelvo loca, no respondo a nada cuando tengo a Mafloy delante, sumiso a mi, cuando noto como reacciona ante mis caricias. Le quito la chaqueta bruscamente por los brazos sin abandonar su boca, el no me abraza, esperando que le termine de desnudar. Y eso es lo que hago, unos segundos mas tarde su camisa sale volando por los aires.

Sus manos cobran vida de nuevo y van directas a la cremallera de mi vestido, que caería al suelo instantes mas tarde, sus pantalones también desaparecen pronto. Lamento que nos encontremos a oscuras para no poder observar su magnifico cuerpo.

Me rodea con sus brazos y me traslada unos metros, hasta que caemos en un sofa gigante. Esta iba a ser una de las mejores sesiones de sexo de toda mi vida.

[...]

Caigo rendida sobre el, después del 3º polvo de la noche, y parece que es ultimo porque estamos exhaustos, en una cama muy grande y muy cómoda.

-wow- exclamo tumbandome boca arriba, justo al lado suyo, con todo el cuerpo palpitante- ha sido genial-musito acomodandome en la cama, muerta del cansancio. Segundos mas tarde caería en los brazos de morfeo.

[…]

***suena una melodia***

-¿que cojones?

"EL MOVIL!"

Me levanto de un salto de la cama, y voy corriendo a coger el movil.

"Parvati"

el estomago se me da la vuelta, y al ver a Malfoy desnudo en la cama me entran ganas de llorar al recordar todo lo que ha pasado.

-si?-contesto intentando sonar casual

-¿donde coño estas?

"corre, corre, piensa, piensa"

-Pues...

"bien Hermione. Eres brillante¬¬"

-Herm, son las 12 de la mañana, creo que tienes que darte prisa o Harry se va a enterar de que no has pasado la noche aquí.

"oh my god"

-Voy para allí-cuelgo el telefono

**888888888888888**

"Ya la han llamado"

-Malfoy tenemos que irnos, son las 12!- yo no muevo ni un musculo.

-Por favor!-Esta realmente desesperada. Observo que ya ha comenzado a vestirse.

-¿Te ha llamado cara rajada?-Tengo curiosidad, y vuelvo a sentir que tengo la sarten cogida por el mango.

-No, era Parvati, pero si no llego pronto se va a dar cuenta de que no he pasado la noche en mi habitacion...

sonrio satisfecho y me imagino esa escena, no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Yo creo que sabes caminar sola no?- paso de levantarme de la cama. Hermione me lanza una mirada asesina.

-Nose donde cojones estoy...

-preguntas por la calle, esta casa esta a 2 manzanas del oblidate- me doy la vuelta en la cama, llevándome la sabana conmigo.

Oigo un quejido de resignacion, continua vistiendose y maldiciendome.

-Malfoy te agradeceria que lo sucedido aquí no fuera de dominio publico. Ayer iba borracha y me engatusaste aprovechando que mi novio me había dejado sola...- me incorporo en la cama para mirarla de frente. Como había imaginado esta mirando al suelo.

-Yo quiero a mi novio- suelto otra carcajada. Granger podria dedicarse a dar monologos de humor.

-ya claro...

-Iba borracha-segunda vez que lo dice en 1 minuto.

-¿siempre haces esto cuando le pones los cuernos a Potter?-Le miro con malicia.

-que piensas, que me acuesto con medio colegio cuando no esta Harry?-se esta poniendo muy nerviosa.

-No te voy a juzgar Granger...entiendo que con el flacucho de Potter no tengas bastante.

-Mi novio tiene un cuerpazo- contesta al instante

"creo que voy a vomitar"

La observo sin expresion alguna, decido volverme a tumbar en la cama. Me esta estresando.

-Definitivamente soy idiota-oigo que musita. Continua torturandose.

-No es para tanto, nos apeteció echar un polvo y lo hicimos...bueno 3, pero el mensaje es el mismo-ladeo mi cabeza para ver su reacción. Me fulmina con la mirada una ultima vez antes de salir de la habitación como un rayo.

Finalmente puedo dormir tranquilo, eso si, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

**888888888888888**

No puedo mas con esto, acabo de ser infiel y me van a pillar.¿que le voy a decir a Harry cuando me pregunte?¿y si ya sabe que no he pasado la noche en gryffindor?

"soy lo peor"

todavia no me explico como se me ocurrió seguir Malfoy, como he permitido pasar una noche de sexo con el?¿porque no me fui a hogwarts? Argggg!

"mensaje"

Harry acaba de venir a la hemos dicho que estabas durmiendo. Ten cuidado cuando llegues a Gry. Un beso.

"joder, joder, joder"

-¿y yo ahora que hago?¿que pasa si me lo cruzo en la sala común? Tengo muchas ganas de llorar. Opto por acelerar el paso y llegar cuanto antes al colegio.

Efectivamente la casa de Malfoy esta justo detras del caldero chorreante, no me resulta complicado llegar hasta el bar con el acceso al colegio.

Rezo por no encontrarme con nadie, camino con la capa cerrada y la cabeza gacha. Nadie podria reconocerme.

Casi se me sale el corazon por la boca cuando me encuentro delante del cuadro de la señora gorda, pero respiro hondo, pronuncio la contraseña y entro a mi casa. Muy cuidadosamente miro a ver quien hay dentro: vacia. Entonces echo a correr, no pararia hasta llegar a la puerta de mi habitacion.

-Hermione-estoy a punto de morir de un infarto. Mis amigas me esperan dentro, esperando informacion-ponte el pijama y cuentanos.

Aun con el corazon latiendome con fuerza les hago cas y me pongo el pijama. Mis amigas me persiguen.

-Ahora cuentanos- Parvati coge un vestido y mi capa y las echa al cesto de la ropa sucia.

-No me acuerdo de nada-Intento sonar convincente, ellas fruncen el ceño-ayer iba muy borracha- añado dejandome caer en la cama.

-Esa no es una respuesta valida-Mis amigas toman asiento a los pies de mi cama-¿que pasa, tienes vergüenza de decirnos quien es?

-Es algo que no es importante-Digo incorporandome, hasta quedar sentada apoyando mis brazos en mis rodillas- iba borracha, vino un gilipollas a comerme la oreja, y lo proximo que recuerdo es levantarme en una cama decrepita en un hostal cutre de hogsmade

-desnuda?-añade la rubia

Dudo si decir que no, pero no queda creible. Afirmo con la cabeza

-Nos vas a decir quien fue el que te comió la oreja?-Pregunta divertida Parvati

-No me acuerdo-Digo solamente

-voy a empezar a pensar de que esto tiene mas importancia de la que tiene eh- contesta la morena-no tiene importancia, te pusiste borracha y te acostaste con un chico. No hay mas.

-No era del colegio-Digo aburrida- se llamaba Jake, y estaba muy bueno

Mis amigas se dan por satisfechas con esta infomacion, y sonrien.

-ves como no era tan dificil?

-Tranquila, esto no va a salir de aqui_ambas me sonrien y me dan un abrazo.

-Bueno, y vosotras que?-Mis amigas se mueren de ganas por seguir preguntandome, lo se, pero respetan mi decision de cambiar de tema cuanto antes y olvidar algo, que claramnte me hace sentir mal.

**888888888888888**

Estoy destrozado y agotado, la perra de Granger es insaciable. Supongo que muy pocas veces tiene a su disposicion a alguien como yo, y cuando se ve en la tesitura solamente quiere aprovechar.

"no la culpo"

Hasta la novia de Potter no puede resistirse a mis encantos. Mentiría si dijera que esto no me da cierto morbo, Granger se olvida completamente de su novio perfecto cuando esta conmigo. Me doy media vuelta en la cama, desnudo y recien duchado, anoche ahi habría estado el cuerpo caliente de la leona, y no fue nada desagradable dormir con ella. Sería idiota si le contara ahora a Potter mis encuentros con su novia.

[…]

-Malfoy!-Nott me zarandea, tienen que pasar unos segundos para darme cuenta de que estoy en mi cama, y que me quede dormido nada mas salir de la ducha al volver de Hogsmade.

-Que pasa tio- estaba tan agusto!

-Son las 5 de la tarde perro- mi uniforme cae encima mio

"voy en bolas"

-habiamos quedado para jugar un partido de quidditch a las 5.30

"es verdad"

-Que, al final te hiciste a la rubia cachonda?

"la chica esa..."

-No, hubo cambio de planes

Nott no pregunta nada mas, sabe que si no doy detalles no debe preguntar mas. Comienza a contarme su noche de sexo con la amiga de Granger, que parece que le van los trios con serpiertes.

-Es el segundo que hace con vosotros no?-Ya hay que tener ganas de meterse en una cama con estos dos mandriles.

Ignoro la respuesta de Nott, mienstras termino de vestirme, descubriendo marcas de guerra por todo mi abdomen y espalda

"a esta le encanta mi torso, Potter debe de dar asco"

-Como esta el dia?

-Hace bueno-Contesta- un dia perfecto para jugar a quidditch

entro al servicio para lavarme un poco la cara y arreglarme el pelo. Desde que deje esa mierda de los mortifagos ya no me pongo gomina por todo el pelo y lo peino para atrás, me gusta llevarlo alborotado, y parece que todo el sector femenino de hogwarts esta de acuerdo con el cambio.

-Vamos

-Vamos a jugar contra un grupo de Gryffindor-miro extrañado a mi amigo-sonrio sin poder evitarlo.

-Poty y sus amiguitos?-La ultima vez que jugamos a modo amistoso terminamos a puñetazos y todos castigados durante un mes. Pero ya ha llovido mucho de aquello.

-Tambien vendra tu amiguita Nott-Bromea hopkings, nuestro guardian

-Tambien es amiguita tuya no Zabinni?-Añado mirando al moreno, que solamente sonrie.

-Sois repugnantes joder-les sonrio tambien. Si supueran que ayer pase la noche con una leona tb, tendrian miles de insultos que recriminarme.

-cierta pelirroja con un hermano pobreton...te suena?

"oh, la weasley..."

-Tenia mis motivos- digo solamente- pero fue asqueroso-no miento

...CONTINUARÀ

**888888888888888**

Un nuevo encuentro Hermione/Draco, parece que las cosas se le estan yendo de las manos a la castaña que le hace falta mas bien poco para echarse a los brazos del slytherin, y se avecina un partidillo de quidditch ente leones y serpientes...esto promete!¿Draco le dira algo a Harry sobre sus encuentros con Hermione?¿sera hermione la de por el gran cargo de conciencia termine desvelando la verdad?¿el partido terminara en una batalla campal con maldiciones de por medio?madre mia, esta la cosa caliente caliente :P.


	8. Quidditch, es solo un juego

**Cap 8. Quidditch, es solo un juego**

Nos dirigimos a los jardines, Harry y los chicos van a jugar un rato a quidditch y nosotras mientras miraremos sentadas bajo la sombra de algún árbol. Hoy hace un día perfecto.

Yo me maravillare con la maestría de mi novio, con suerte se quitara la camiseta, todas babearan y me sentiré orgullosa de ser su novia, luego terminara de jugar y le recibiré con un beso y nos iremos a hacer el amor a la habitación.

_"perfecto"_

Ya puedo distinguir a mi novio en mitad de la explanada, están sentados tranquilamente con todos los chicos.

-Harry!-Le llamo saludándole con la mano, este se gira y al ver que soy yo se levanta y me espera con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa.

-Hola bella durmiente-Me dice con cariño antes de darme un beso.

-Ayer me pasé con el alcohol- digo encogiendome de hombros, y dirigiéndole una de mis mejores sonrisas.

-Siento lo de ayer Herm-acaricia con cariño mi mejilla. No puedo dejar de sentirme hipnotizada por sus ojos. Le doy otro beso, es tan adorable! Intento ignorar la vocecita dentro de mi cabeza que me recuerda donde termine yo la noche.

-Esta noche vendrás a mi habitación, verdad?-me dice entre besos

-Claro-contesto sonriente. En momentos como este me doy cuenta de lo tonta que estoy. Harry es perfecto. Nos besamos de nuevo.

-Te quiero...-maldigo estar rodeada de una veintena de personas, ahora mismo me apetece estar con el y demostrarle lo mucho que le quiero.

Pero entonces ocurre algo que yo no me esperaba y que casi provoca que me caiga de culo al suelo, menos mal que Harry me tenia bien cogida.

-Ya estamos aquí dispuestos a patear vuestros traseros

"_MALFOY_"

Me giro lentamente, hasta que compruebo con mis propios ojos como Malfoy y cuatro de sus amigos de casa están con sus escobas.

-Eso ha sido asqueroso-Se refiere claramente a mi beso con Harry- pero no lo es tanto para enfermarnos a todos y no jugar.

Me aventuro a mirar a Malfoy, intento odiarle por un segundo, pero ha pasado poco tiempo de nuestro ultimo encuentro y se queda en eso, un intento. Opto por salir de allí, e irme con mis amigas. No me ha dirigido ni una mirada, esta mas ocupado metiéndose con Harry y el resto del equipo.

Parvati esta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando me siento con ellas.

-Por eso querías darte prisa eh- Sospechamos de que esta empezando a sentir algo por Nott.

-No tenia ni idea-Miente deliberadamente, pero da igual.

-Esperemos que no acaben a ostias como la ultima vez-La explanada esta llena de mujeres...el espectáculo de hoy es demasiado jugoso para perdérselo, y Harry es el único con pareja.

-Esto se ha llenado de zorrillas en busca de su presa-Lavender hace la reflexion en voz alta

-Cualquiera se lo pierde-aparecen Ginny y su amiga Marta detrás de nosotras-Con suerte se quitan la camiseta

_"¬¬"_

Para ser un partido de simple entrenamiento, para supuestamente pasar el rato el ambiente es como si de uno oficial se tratara. Malfoy y Harry están hablando en lo alto del cielo, ya con la baja de las bolas en la mano, y los aros dibujados a cada lado. Yo tengo el corazón en un puño.

* * *

**8888888888888888**

-El primero que coja la snith gana- Potter esta demasiado seguro de que va a ganarme- 5 jugadores, 1 bateador, 1 guardián y los otros 3 se pueden mover libremente por el campo. Incluidos nosotros.

Al ser amistoso actuamos también como cazadores.

-una quaffle, una bludger y una snitch

-Venga Potter, me estas dando dolor de cabeza, aun con resaca voy a ganarte-Me alejo de allí y me preparo para empezar el partido.

* * *

**8888888888888888**

Hasta que no bajan a tomar algo fresco no somos casi conscientes de nada, el marcador esta 120-95 a favor de Gryffindor, cuando Harry aparece frente a mi, esta todo sudoroso y fatigado.

-Cariño es un juego-Le digo mientras le ofrezco un poco de agua fresca. Se quita la camiseta ante la congratulación de todo el sector femenino, añadido a que cada vez que juega a quidditch se pone lentillas, esta simplemente espectacular.

-Están jugando duro, me han golpeado en el costado-Harry me se señala la zona, la tiene toda roja. Salgo la varita y se lo curo rápidamente.

-Gracias-Me da un beso antes de volar de nuevo hacia arriba

-Ti novio esta cañón-escucho que me dice Lavender, yo no puedo mas que sonreír.

-Ya van todos sin camiseta-Informa Parvati, que se ha traído unos prismáticos. Se tiraría hasta el final del partido viendo imágenes a cámara lenta.

Ante la sorpresa de todos, Draco cogería la snitch 35 minutos mas tarde, cuando iban perdiendo de 60 puntos. Habían ganado los de slytherin.

* * *

**8888888888888888**

"me tiro a su novia y ahora le gano al quidditch"

No puedo evitar soltar una gran carcajada mientras soy abordado por el resto del equipo. Esta victoria ha sido un subidon.

Hemos ido a hacernos daño los unos a los otros, uno de ellos a perdido un par de dientes, y yo mismo he recibido un golpe fortísimo en el hombro, no entiendo como he podido coger la snitch con todo el dolor, pero aquí esta, en mi mano.

-Chupate esa cara rajada!- todos los de mi equipo ríen eufóricos, yo voy en dirección a Potter, que se a quedado cabizbajo, todavía en el aire, rodeado por sus amigos pestosos.

-No ha estado mal-Le digo sinceramente-Sois todos unos mierdas, pero ha sido divertido jugar contra vosotros, y ganar. Le entrego la snitch y bajo a suelo firme.

-Malfoy!-Se acercan un grupo de zorrillas de Hufflepuff

_"joder que pesadas"_

Me cojo el hombro con fuerza, creo que me he roto algo. Sin hacerles caso voy hacia mi amiga, que es quien se ocupa de estos pequeños improvistos.

-Arreglame el hombro Pansy

-Te han pegado fuerte eh-Toca con la punta de su dedo, como teniendo miedo a que se me pudiera descomponer el brazo si lo hacia mas fuerte.

-Son unos salvajes-Digo solamente, deseando que arregle eso ya, el dolor es casi insoportable.

-Yo creo que esta partido y desplazado-vuelve a tocar, esta vez mas fuerte, estoy a punto de gritar, pero prefiero morderme la lengua. Miro hacia otro lado.

-¿Que pasa Malfoy?-Me encuentro con la pequeña de los weasley justo enfrente de mi cara.

_"joder"_

-Piérdete Weasley- que coño hace esta?

-Si quieres te acompaño a la enfermería- su cara llena de pecas, y esa mirada como perdida...dios es realmente desagradable.

-No entiendes el castellano? P-I-E-R-D-E-T-E!

-vale, hasta luegoo!- se despide como si nuestra conversación hubiese sido encantadora.

-No es por darle a la pelirroja la razón, pero mejor vamos a la enfermería Malfoy- creo que me voy a desmayar del dolor. Entonces aparece en mi campo de visión Granger y sus dos amigas, la morena no se corta y mira hacia aquí descaradamente, me mira a mi mas concretamente.

_"Nott no estaría feliz con esto"_

sonrío sin poder evitarlo, soy jodidamente irresistible.

Pero ella esta de espaldas a mi, con algo blanco en la mano. Entonces aparece Potter.

_"repugnante"_

la besa, y entonces se dan la vuelta para ponerse a caminar, ella cogida de su cintura y el rodeándola por los hombros., ademas le coloca su mano libre en el abdomen de el. Potter tiene el cuerpo mas trabajado de lo que yo creía.

_"yo estoy mejor"_

-A Potter yo también me lo tiraba-La voz de Pansy vuelve a aparecer-pero esta con la mojigata de Granger.

-Y no es infiel-Marietta se une a la conversación.

_"menudas zorras"_

-Me vas a curar o me voy a ver la vieja?-Me estoy empezado a cabrear. Pansy que se había quedado un poco empanada, no sabe que responder.

-¿Te acompaño?-Aparece una rubia de pelo largo, a quien reconozco como la chica de ayer del pub.

_"no esta mal"_

-Yo te conozco no?-Le pregunto, utilizando todo el encanto Malfoy

-Si...-Ella sonríe de manera perversa y roza con su mano todo mi torso

-Acompañame a la enfermería-le sonrío de nuevo, esta noche tampoco dormiré solo-esta noche te apetece ir a Slytherin...hay una fiesta-Obtengo un beso como respuesta.

_"me encanta ser yo"_

[...]

Mando a la chica a que me espere en la habitación, no es nadie para acompañarme a la enfermería, pero el camino no lo podía hacer solo, siempre es mejor que te vean con un bombón al brazo.

Cual es mi sorpresa que me encuentro con el desdentado en la enfermería, y con el mismísimo Potter, sin su querida novia.

-¿Has vuelto a perder a tu chica Potter?-El ignora deliberadamente mi comentario, yo me coloco en una de las camas, esperando que venga la vieja enfermera a atenderme.

-Te hace daño el hombro Malfoy?-Me pregunta el desdentado, ya con todos sus dientes en el sitio.

-Estabas mas guapo sin dientes Thomas -Me muero de dolor, pero estos gilipollas no tienen porque saberlo.

-Me gustaría haberte dado en la cabeza, así igual te mueres y dejas de molestar.

_"wow"_

opción uno:

levantarme y romperle otra vez los dientes

opción dos:

ignorarlo

opto por ignorarle, me duele demasiado el hombro para moverme.

-Hay que aprender a perder-digo solamente

-Quien mejor que tu para enseñarnos no?-este chico tiene mucho rencor dentro, entonces me acuerdo que el año pasado me tire a la que era su novia de toda la vida. Sonrío.

-No me puedo creer que todavía me tengas manía porque me tiré a esa perra de Ravenclaw-se que he dado en el blanco porque el chico se levanta de la cama, dispuesto a darme un puñetazo, pero sorprendentemente Potter, se interpone en el camino.

-Que haces Dean?

_"san Potter ahora se hace psicólogo"_

-Darle lo que se merece.

-Oh, creo que voy a llorar!-La gente a veces puede ser muy patética- te hice un favor idiota,ni era el primero con quien te engañaba ni el ultimo.

-Vives solamente para joder la vida a la gente.

-Para joder, puede ser-Afirmo orgulloso

-Que pasa?

Sonrío, Granger acaba de aparecer. Aparición estelar desde luego.

-Hombre Granger! Hacia mucho tiempo que no te veía-Me giro hacia ella, y le dirijo una picara sonrisa, que haga estas cosas delante de su novio la ponen nerviosisima.

-no pasa nada- Le dice Poty, haciendo que su amigo volverá a la cama.

-Estábamos teniendo una interesante conversación, tu podrías ayudarnos-la chica levanta una ceja, y ahora mismo debe de estar rezando par que yo no hable mas de la cuenta. Me encanta tener el control.

-Tu sabes quien es Margaret Limn,no?- Granger mira a su novio en busca de ayuda, pero este solamente suspira resignado.

-Si- Responde ella, caminando hacia cararajada, y sentándose a su lado en la cama- Noto que no quiere mirar mi cuerpo, todavía estoy sin camiseta.

-Pues esa chica salia con Thomas-Señalo al chico con mi mano, Potter tiene que levantarse para pararlo de nuevo.

-Tranquilo, veras como al final me lo agradeces-Le dirijo una sonrisa forzada.

-Bien, pues esa señorita se tiraba a medio colegio mientras estaba con el-Vuelvo a señalarlo-pero ahora resulta que el único culpable aquí soy yo, cuando solo era uno mas de la lista- Granger, pone una cara rara que no adivino que significa- a que solo soy una victima mas? Claramente la señorita Limn se aprovecho de mi cuerpo-paso mi mano por todo mi torso.

-A veces me siento un juguete roto-Puedo llegar a ser graciosisimo cuando me lo propongo, aunque ninguno de los tres se ríe.

-La próxima vez no fallaré- Dean se levanta de la cama y sale de la enfermería, dejándome con la parejita feliz.

-Y ahora me amenazan de muerte, esto es grabe eh-Tengo que hablar para apartar mi mente de mi hombro, que me esta matando.

_"joder"_

-Te dije que me esperaras arriba cariño

"bien ahora a presenciar una conversación de la pareja rancia"

opto por tumbarme boca arriba en la cama y cerrar los ojos. Ellos están justo en la de mi derecha.

-Quería ver como estabas, te eche un encantamiento de regeneración, pero parece que sigues con la costilla rota.

_"oh, pobre Potter"_

-No eres madimaga, no te preocupes, ahora me lo arreglaran

hay un silencio, y escucho a Poty gimiendo, abro los ojos asqueado.

-El sexo en la habitación-les digo, entonces veo que era un quejido mas que un gemido,Granger esta inspeccionando la herida con cuidado. Ambos ignoran mi comentario.

Decido levantarme de la cama e ir en busca de la puta enfermera, si sigo aqui me voy a desmayar del dolor. Se esta empezando a poner morado, y a hincharse como si fuera una pelota.

-Tienes que esperar. Nott esta dentro-Dice ella, dándose cuenta de que me he levantado. La fulmino con la mirada, me duele muchísimo.

-Draco Malfoy no espera- digo de manera arrogante, ignorándola y entrando al cuarto donde estaba Pomfrey con Nott, quien tenia varias costillas rotas.

-Señor Malfoy, espere fuera, entre después de Potter.

-Me duele muchísimo-digo casi gritando-haga algo!

* * *

[...]

Cuando desaparece la pareja feliz me siento libre de ponerme a cagarme en todo, y a lamentarme por el puto dolor que tengo. Esto es mil veces peor que parir. Seguro.

Oigo la puerta de nuevo y me levanto esperanzado, pero solo es Granger.

-Joder!-Musito fastidiado, volviéndome a dejar caer en la cama. Creo que voy a morir.

-Se esta poniendo negro- Ella se a acercado hasta la cama, en otro momento le hubiese dicho algo, pero estoy mas preocupado de morderme la lengua para evitar ponerme a gritar como un loco.

-Me dejas?-veo que saca la varita- un hechizo para que detener el sangrado interno seria de gran ayuda.

-Ahora eres medimaga también?-me muero de ganas de que haga algo, pero no se lo voy a pedir, no a una sangre sucia.

-Bueno, te puedes quedar muriéndote del dolor hasta que salga Harry, total llevas a si mas de media hora, un poco mas no sera gran diferencia- No se va, pero tampoco mueve un dedo en arreglar nada.

-Vamos Granger! Es mas fácil hacer que te bajes las bragas que que me ayudes en algo!-Si pudiera moverme la cogería del cuello y apretaría fuerte-eres una zorra egoísta-dios creo que voy a morir.

-Sabes? Es divertido verte así, sufriendo y rogándome que te ayude-La fulmino con la mirada. Mis ojos ya están empañados- Pero soy buena persona

finalmente pronuncia un encantamiento, segundos después mi brazo sigue hinchado como una pelota de playa, pero el dolor no es tan insoportable.

-Ahora Pomfrey te arreglara los huesos- se guarda la varita en el bolsillo, yo me encuentro lagrima silenciosa corre por mi cara. Definitivamente esto es lo mas cercano a parir que hay.

-Ahora mismo te echaría el polvo de eterno agradecimiento, pero creo que no puedo moverme-Granger suelta una carcajada que es como música para mis oídos. Sonrío yo también.

-De nada- dice ella antes de alejarse de allí, sin decir nada más

**88888888888888888**

Afortunadamente Harry me ha tratado como una reina toda esta semana, alejando de mi mente cualquier duda o resquemor que pudiera tener por lo del Viernes pasado. Fue el alcohol lo que me hizo plantearme cosas estúpidas, es normal que el salga con sus amigos a divertirse, yo también había salido con las miás, y hasta que me dejaron abandonada me lo estaba pasando genial sin el. Este viernes me quedé con Harry en Gryffindor. Fue genial.

Lo de Malfoy supongo que desaparecerá, simplemente no me tengo que acercar a el, porque no quiero volver a cometer otro error. Me siento fatal por lo del otro día, aunque he llegado a la conclusión de que simplemente me dejo seducir por las palabras del rubio porque ningún chico en el castillo parece reparar en mi presencia desde que estoy saliendo con Harry, y eso ha creado una serie de carencias que me han llevado hasta seguir el juego sucio del Slytherin. Un conquistador nato. Seguro que sus razones son malvadas, alejadas de cualquier interés romántico, pero a mi me encandila y no puedo permitirlo.

En las clases me ignora deliberadamente, lo que me alivia pero me preocupa...estoy segura de que cuando menos me lo espere lo va a utilizar en mi contra. Solo de pensarlo me entran escalofríos.

_"soy una idiota"_

Hace semana y media de nuestro encuentro en Hogsmade y la vida sigue igual, yo con Harry, y el con muchas. Como tiene que ser.

No se porque le cure el hombro, supongo que no me gusta ver a la gente sufrir, ni siquiera a Draco Malfoy. Tengo un gran lió en la cabeza.

Ademas hoy hemos tenido una reunión de preceptos y me ha ignorado deliberadamente, y a mi porque me tenia que importar que el no me dirija la palabra?que ni siquiera me mire?...debería de sentirme aliviada, siempre que lo hace solamente suelta mierda por la boca.

El y Pansy han salido corriendo, tienen entrenamiento, y yo guardias con Ron hasta las tantas de la noche, ni siquiera podre quitarme estas tontas ideas de la cabeza con un polvo maravilloso con mi novio.

Se me paralizan los músculos de mi cuerpo cuando lo veo aparecer por el final del pasillo.

_"Mierda Hermione, estas en las mazmorras!"_

Quiero salir corriendo, pero mis piernas no me responden. El ya me ha visto, y se dirige hacia mi sonriente.

-haciendo la guardia por las mazmorras para ver si te cruzabas conmigo...?-disfruta con esto.

-Hoy me tocaba aquí, tenéis entrenamiento y soléis provocar problemas todos los miércoles por la noche.

Malfoy me dirige una endiablada sonrisa.

-¿y donde esta Weasley?

-No se- Malfoy, me rodea, sigilosamente como buena serpiente que es, y me observa con curiosidad.

-Será mejor que subas con el, sangre sucia-me susurra al oído-Al principio era divertido poder jugar contigo, pero me he aburrido-Añade con maldad, esperando una respuesta de mi parte.

-Mas quisieras Malfoy- me giro hacia el, dolida por lo que acaba de decir

-Eres tu la que esta casi a la entrada de mi casa querida...-es jodidamente arrogante- no eres la primera que en turnos de guardia se pasa por aquí a ver si se cruza conmigo.

_"¿he hecho eso yo?"_

-Quería jodete la existencia recordándote nuestro encuentro, pero jamas imaginaba que fueras una zorra, y que estuvieras tan dispuesta a engañar a tu novio. Pierdes completamente el interés, y estas muy equivocada si piensas que me voy a callar, cuando menos te lo esperes...

_"NO"_

-es muy alargador tener a la novia de Potter, loquita por mis huesos, y jugando a dos bandas, pero tengo cosas mejores que hacer.

-estas muy equivocado Malfoy-Digo intentando convencerme a mi misma también de que nada de lo que ha dicho es cierto-eres un arrogante.

-Nunca he dicho que no lo fuera-Pone una cara jodidamente sexy

Me siento muy ridícula, y a cada segundo que paso ahí la probabilidad de echarme a llorar aumenta, decido salir corriendo.

888888888888888888888

Otro capitulo más! he subido dos porque hacia mucho que no actualizaba :)


	9. Necesidad

**Capitulo 9. Necesidad.**

Estoy haciendo mi guardia en la torre, muy cerca de Gryffindor. Ron ha tenido que ir a las mazmorras, yo después de lo que pasó con Malfoy en la guardia de hace 2 semanas paso de verle. Nunca más. En las pocas clases que coincidimos nos ignoramos, como siempre.

Lo que me pone nerviosa es cada vez que se cruza conmigo y con Harry, me mira de forma que me causa escalofríos, del terror a que pueda decir algo, algún comentario sobre los encuentros que hemos tenido en las ultimas semanas, pero al final siempre se mantiene en silencio, y solamente sonríe de forma misteriosa. Si su reputación no se viera dañada por acostarse con una persona de origen muggle seguro que ya lo había dicho. Soy consciente de que esto un día se volverá en mi contra, es una tortura no saber cuando.

De pronto aparece una lechuza con una carta

_Harry_

sonrío como una idiota, y cojo el pequeño trozo de pergamino de la pata del animal.

"ve al aula 14.3"

Sin pensármelo dos veces voy hasta allí. Al final mis indirectas han surgido efecto y Harry va a prepararme algo romántico en alguna de las aulas del castillo.

Tardo casi media hora en llegar. Ya estoy fuera de la sala, he pasado antes por Gryffindor para cambiarme el conjunto de lencería y arreglarme un poco. Abro la puerta sonriente, pero lo que encuentro dentro no era lo que yo me esperaba.

-¿Que haces tu aquí?-Draco Malfoy aparece frente a mi con una enigmática sonrisa.

-Esperarte-Dice el, acercándose a mi peligrosamente.

De alguna manera, alguna parte de mi se alegra de encontrarse de nuevo con el rubio, pero por otra parte me siento parte de una broma de mal gusto, no me da buenas sensaciones.

-No me interesan tus juegos Malfoy-le digo muy seria, sin dejarme embaucar por su mirada gris.

-No es ningún juego-El sigue utilizando el mismo tono enigmático.-Quería verte-me mira intensamente a los ojos. Yo frunzo el ceño, esto tiene que ser una broma.

-Hace 2 semanas me llamaste zorra acosadora porque me cruzo contigo en las mazmorras, y ahora me vienes con estas?-sonrío. Esto es surrealista.

-Me pones a 1000- se lanza a besarme el cuello y me atrapa con sus fuertes brazos.

-No soy tu muñeca hinchable Malfoy!-Me zafo de sus brazos y me giro dispuesta a salir de alli, pero el se coloca delante de la puerta, evitándome que salga.

-Entiendo que te hagas la dura, te dije cosas muy crueles...-levanta mi barbilla para que le mire a los ojos.

-No quiero!-le doy una palmada, apartando su mano de mi cara y le dirijo una severa mirada.

-Si quieres joder a Harry ganale al quidditch.

-ya lo hice-dice con chulería

-En partido oficial- toma esa!

-A la mierda Potter!- exclama lanzándose a besarme.

_alcohol_

No voy a permitir que vaya a mas. Le impido que entre en mi boca.

-Sabes que MCGonagall sabe que nos lo montamos en la sala?-sus manos viajan hasta mi trasero.

-Mientes- Me zafo de sus manos de nuevo

-cuando te fuiste me lo dijo, pero que no te decía nada a ti para no hacerte daño porque eres la novia de su querido Potter y quiere proteger vuestra idílica pareja.

¿_sera verdad?_

-Luego me llamó violador y se fue-Malfoy vuelve al ataque y comienza a besarme el cuello,con sus manos fuertemente aferradas a mi cintura. Esta vez no le aparto, estoy todavia en shock por lo que acaba de decir- la vieja no va a decirle nada a Potter aunque te pillara en medio de una orgía, así que no pasa nada si nos pilla de nuevo, yo cargaré con las culpas.

-Haces esto para joder a Harry?-pregunto en un susurro, perdida entre sus besos.

-No le he dicho nada a Potter nunca-me mira fijamente a los ojos-ni lo haré- aprovecha mi momento de debilidad para volver a probar suerte en mi boca.

-¿Porque debería de creerte?-le pregunto en un susurro, evitando de nuevo que nos besemos, perdida en sus ojos grises- tu mismo me dijiste que te daba morbo jugar con la novia de Harry Potter.

- Los dos ganamos mas si de esto no se entera nadie Granger- finalmente nos besamos, durante unos pocos segundos, el tiempo que tarda mi conciencia en volver a aparecer.

-si lo haces para hundirme he de decirte que lo estas consiguiendo- Malfoy para de besarme y me mira de nuevo a los ojos.

-No puedes dejar de hablar Granger?voy borracho y quiero hacerlo contigo- sonrío divertida y cojo su cara entre mis manos.

_sabe exactamente lo que decir en cada momento_

-A veces eres encantador- le doy un beso, con sabor a whisky, embriagador.

**88888888888888888888888**

sube entre mis piernas y se coloca coqueta sobre mi, dándome pequeños besitos, residuo de todo lo que acabamos de sentir. Atrapo su cintura entre mis manos, hundiendo mis dedos en su piel, disfrutando del maravilloso tacto de todo su cuerpo, y sentir su corazón latir sobre mi piel es algo genial.

-¡Te molesto?-pregunta mientras acaricia mi pelo y continua con la agradable sesión de pequeños besos por mi cuerpo.

-para nada-acaricio la suave piel de su espalda.

_me quedaría así para siempre_

Me da un ultimo beso en la boca y se apoya sobre mi pecho. Sus manos siguen acariciándome la cara.

Es la primera vez que pasa algo así después de acostarnos, es algo nuevo y agradable. Se escuchan los pájaros cantar y una agradable brisa entra por la ventana lo que la hace temblar. Automáticamente la cubro con mis brazos en un acto reflejo de darle calor.

-La próxima vez que me digas que has perdido el interés por mi creo que me echare a reír-analizo sus palabras, pero opto por buscar su boca. Ella responde encantada.

-Tu que excusa vas a poner hoy?-Le pregunto entre besos.

-Droga en el pergamino que mandaste-suelto una carcajada y ruedo, quedando sobre ella apoyando mis codos a cada uno de sus lados mientras la observo.

_esta guapísima_

-Pegate a mi-Me susurra, acercándome al máximo a ella, cogiéndome por la cintura.

-¿otro mas?pregunto divertido, notando su calor, lo que me enciende de nuevo. Ella responde cogiéndome la cara y dándome un largo beso. Con eso, sin que hiciera falta nada mas entro en ella de nuevo.

**88888888888888888888888**

Dura poco, pero como estoy tan excitada no me cuesta alcanzar de nuevo otro orgasmo. El se paraliza segundos mas tarde.

-Me vas a dejar seco- susurra con dulzura en mi oreja, todavía dentro de mi y encima mio.

Como pasó en hogsmade mi móvil rompe cualquier atmósfera de tranquilidad y reposo. No me asusta quien sea, me encuentro como en otra dimensión.

Alargo la mano y todavía con Malfoy sobre mi cojo el móvil y respondo.

-¿si?

-Herm, soy yo- es Harry

-Que pasa mi amor- Malfoy me da un pequeño mordisco en el cuello, haciéndome cosquillas.

-son las 5.15, y te estoy esperando en la cama, ¿donde estas?

_ni aunque quisiera_

-Estoy con un niño de primero que se ha cortado un dedo con un embrujo en un duelo.

-Mentirosa- susurra muy bajito Malfoy sobre uno de mis pechos.

_¿como es posible que me excite con esta situación?_

-ok, vente a dormir aquí cuando acabes

-Ok, lo siento, iré cuando pueda- cuelgo el teléfono.

Me quedo en silencio durante unos segundos, esperando a que llegue el terrible sentimiento de culpa, pero otro llamado deseo se le adelanta capitaneado por las manos de Draco Malfoy.

-Esta noche eres mia- dice de un mano posesivo, conquistando mi boca y haciéndome sentir tan guapa y deseada que no puedo mas que dejarme llevar y disfrutar.

**88888888888888888888888**

Es como si nuestras bocas se negaran a separarse, como si no pudieran estar segundos separadas.

Pocas veces había disfrutado tanto, desde luego que Granger es una presa apetecible, que sea la novia de Potter la hace única y de por si esta muy bien hecha. Es peligrosa y excitante, pero creo que basta por hoy. Le doy un ultimo beso y me quito de encima suyo, completamente agotado pero con una sensación de paz interior extrema que solo una sesión de sexo increíble otorga.

-Creo que es el día que mas deporte he hecho en mi vida- comento divertido.

-Todavía eres joven, puedes hacerlo- contesta ella tranquila.

-¿que te lo digan a ti,no?suelto una carcajada.

-Al final se nos ha hecho de día- Hermione se levanta y va hacia la ventana, pensativa, completamente desnuda. La observo en silencio- ha salido un dia bueno- se apoya en el alfeizar y toma aire.

Yo siento la necesidad biológica de ir a mear. Me levanto, me pongo los calzoncillos y salgo de la sala. Hay un baño justo al lado.

Cuando regreso ella sigue en la misma pose, mirando por la ventana, seguramente haciendo repaso de lo sucedido, y pensando en como afrontar el marrón que se le viene encima.

-vas a coger frió-ella solamente se gira y me observa. Entonces comienza a vestirse con tranquilidad. Yo hago lo mismo. No hablamos más.

**888888888888888888888888**

Me voy yo primera de la sala, no sin antes dirigirle una ultima mirada. No se que ha significado lo de esta noche, pero me ha gustado y mucho. Necesito hablar con Parvati y Lavender, creo que voy a romper con Harry.

[...]

Cuando entro a la habitación mis amigas ya están vestidas y preparadas para bajar a desayunar al gran comedor. Cuando me ven muestran un expresión que no llego a adivinar que significa.

-¿Que haces tia?-me pregunta Parvati-Harry estuvo esperándote hasta hace un rato.

-¿Aqui?-Pregunto confundida. Ambas afirman.

-Se supone que tenias que dormir con el hoy, y cuando se ha levantado a venido a recogerte pensando que estabas aquí...

_Joder!_

-¿un niño con el dedo cortado?-realmente suena muy estúpido escucharlo de boca de otra persona-vamos Hermione!

-Harry no es muy hábil pero no es retrasado...

-Estoy acostándome con otro chico...-digo sin poder aguantarlo más. Ninguna de mis amigas se muestra sorprendida.

-Pensaba que tu relación con Harry era perfecta- musita Lavender sorprendida

-¿que hago?-estoy muy confusa, no entiendo porque estoy acostándome con Malfoy si estoy enamorada de el.

-¿cuantas veces le has sido infiel?

-3 veces en mes y medio...

-yo sabia que lo de hogsmade no era cualquier cosa...- parvati se sienta en el sofa y me mira-quien es?

-Eso no es importante-contesto enseguida-el tema es que no me lo pienso a la hora de engañar a Harry...quizás ya no estoy enamorada de el.

-creo que eso no hace falta que te lo corroboremos nosotras,no?- la que habla ahora es Lavender.

-Tienes que hablar con Harry- eso me da autentico terror

-o acaso quieres seguir con el?- pregunta lavender, parvati levanta una ceja.

-yo creo que es obvio que no quiere- la rubia continua mirandome, ignorando la opinión de la morena. Yo no se que decir.

-No se...bajo la mirada, avergonzada.

-y que quieres hacer?

Tiro la cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando.

-Se que quiero a Harry...pero a lo mejor esa etapa ha pasado-bueno suena bien, lo que no se es que significa.

-quieres divertirte?

-no quiero aprovechar para acostarme con todo el castillo, pero una relación como la que tenia con Harry era asfixiante...

-has utilizado el pasado Herm...-Lavender me dirige una sonrisa-creo que ya has tomado una decisión.

Suspiro de nuevo.

-Harry también sospecha algo?.pregunto angustiada, en pocos minutos voy a verlo y no quiero enfrentarme a una ruptura, no de aquí a 10 minutos.

-Harry jamas va a pensar que puedas estar engañandole, el mismo sabe que todos los chicos del castillo te respetan...

-y que le digo?-nada coherente aparece en mi mente. Estoy bloqueada.

-Dile que fuiste a la biblioteca a leer sobre la amputación de miembros, que te entro curiosidad, mientras esperaban a que curaran al niño.

_no esta mal_

-no sera la primera vez que te quedas en la biblioteca dormida...

sonrío al darme cuenta de que tengo una coartada de verdad, e intento ignorar el mal sentimiento que se extiende por mi cuerpo. Lo que estoy intentando ocultar es un engaño al amor de mi vida.

**888888888888888888888888**

Se que cuando me vea va a temblar, nuestro ultimo encuentro ha sido muy intenso y no le harba sido indiferente. Fui yo el que después de emborracharme sentí la necesidad de estar con ella, me apetecía follar con ella después de 2 semanas sin tan siquiera hablarle. Es una gozada eso de ir a una chica y que no se lo piense a la hora de bajarse las bragas. Me encanta ser yo.

No se todavía lo que voy a hacer con esto. Mi idea es utilizarlo en contra de Potter, por supuesto, pero estoy esperando el momento ideal.

Tengo curiosidad de ver como va a reaccionar cuando me vea. Acabo de salir de la ducha y estoy terminandome de vestir. En 3 minutos estoy listo para ir al gran comedor y observar, no quiero perderme la ruptura de Potter con Granger. El cararajada puede ser idiota pero que Granger ayer no estaba socorriendo a un niño es mas que obvio.

Al entrar al gran comedor mi mirada va directa a la mesa de los leones. No localizo ha Granger, sus dos amigas si que están. Sonrío al pensar que puede estar con Poty, diciéndole lo zorra que es. Buena manera de empezar el día. Comienzo a desayunar, estoy hambriento. Voy a cargarme a la pareja perfecta.

**8888888888888888888888888888**

Le he dicho a Harry que ayer estuve en la biblioteca y nada ha pasado, me ha sonreído y tras darme un dulce beso nos hemos puesto en camino hacia la primera clase del día, eso si, prometiendole que esta noche iba a compensarle.

Nos dirigimos a clase cogidos de la mano, como cualquier mañana normal. No me he atrevido a romper con el, creo que todavía no estoy preparada, se que mis encuentros con Malfoy no son mas que sexo, pero teniendo pareja me transforman en una zorra sin sentimientos. Si Harry algún dia llega a enterarse le rompería el corazón. Afortunadamente no es mas que eso, y a Malfoy le resulta igual de vergonzoso que a mi el que nos acostemos juntos.

Anoche fue el quien me buscó a mi, exclusivamente para acostarse conmigo después de que hace dos semanas me hiciera sentir una mierda cuando me encontró haciendo mi guardia fuera de su casa. Me culpo a mi misma por ser tan débil, anoche debería de haberle dejado con las ganas, no puede manejarme así y sin que yo me haga respetar lo más mínimo.

Choco con la espalda de Harry, ya estamos fuera de la clase, llegamos tarde pero McGonagall no va a decir nada, adora a Harry, mi novio. Nos damos un ultimo beso antes de entrar, suspiro agobiada, Malfoy va a estar dentro.

Como ya me imaginaba la profesora nos recibe con una sonrisa y no nos dice nada por haber llegado unos minutos tarde, hace también la vista gorda cuando Harry me roba un beso antes de ir a sentarse con sus amigos. Mi mirada va directa a unos ojos grises que me observan desde el fondo de la clase, no se interpretar lo que me transmiten, yo solamente puedo acordarme de lo sucedido unas horas atrás, esa magnifica noche de sexo y caricias. Decido que lo mejor es olvidarme e ir a sentarme con mis amigas.

**8888888888888888888888**

_se ha creído lo del niño y el dedo.._.

vaya con Granger...sigue engañando a Potter sin problemas. Me apetecía ver a Potter destrozado, pero ese momento se esta retrasando. Pero algo me dice que eso no es malo, igual el destino me esta reservando ese inmenso placer a mi. Desde luego cuento con material que destrozaría a cualquiera. Hasta diría que Granger esta empezando a sentir algo por mi, lo cual sería magnifico. Un arma poderosisima en mis manos.

Me tengo que contener para no gritarle a Potter que he pasado la noche con su novia "perfecta", para que borre esa estúpida sonrisa de su rostro. Desde luego hay que ser gilipollas para creerse lo del dedo y el niño.

_idiota_

Después de todo Granger ha resultado ser una zorra que se deja llevar por sus bajos instintos.

Pero es cuestión de tiempo...no lo duda a la hora de acostarse conmigo pero tiene una cosa que yo no: remordimientos. Veremos cuanto tarda en volver a requerir mi compañía la leona. Esta vez no pienso rebajarme a ir a buscarla, a ella, una vulgar y asquerosa sangresucia.

**8888888888888888888888**

Hasta aquí el capitulo 9! :) ¿que os ha parecido? Hermione y Draco continúan a toda velocidad y sin frenos! En unos dias tendré listo el capitulo 10,¿veremos a Hermione yendo detras del rubio, o por el contrario continuará con Harry como si nada hubiera pasado?...aunque despues del ultimo encuentro con Draco parece poco probable,no? :P. Bueno, nos leemos! ^^. besos,

Edin


	10. La llamada de la conciencia

**Capitulo 10. La llamada de la conciencia.**

Aunque me joda reconocerlo soy debil ante las provocaciones de Malfoy, le miro por el rabillo del ojo cuando pasa por mi lado, su jodido perfume me transporta a nuestros encuentros salvajes y placenteros. Y mi cuerpo reacciona.

_"enhorabuena Hermione, ahora eres una de las decenas de admiradoras que tiene Malfoy por todo este castillo. Una más"_

suspiro resignada. Me abofetearía a mi misma, me doy asco. Tengo un novio perfecto, con un cuerpo de infarto y que me quiere, y yo mientras pensando en lo bien que folla Malfoy.

-Que pasa Sangre sucia-doy un gritito al levantar la mirada y verle, le fulmino con la mirada y sigo adelante, ignorandole a el y a mi estomago, que se ha dado la vuelta. Compruebo horrorizada como me sigue.

-Malfoy dejame en paz por favor-No me apetece ponerme a correr como una loca por el castillo, aunque me temo que la diplomacia con Malfoy no va a funcionar.

-No quiero-contesta burlón, siguiéndome el paso sin ningún tipo de problema.

-Venga, pues sigue torturándome con tu presencia-le dirijo una sonrisa forzada, y vuelvo a caminar con normalidad.

-Creo que mi presencia te ha causado de todo menos momentos de tortura Granger...

_"gilipollas"_

cierro los puños con fuerza, pero opto por no decir nada mas, va a tener respuesta para cualquier cosa que le diga.

-Con lo bien que te trato creo que eres demasiado injusta conmigo eh-no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada ante el comentario.

-¿tu tratarme bien a mi?-vuelvo a reír- pues no quiero imaginar como seria si me trataras mal...

-Ahora te gusta el sado maso Granger?-Malfoy sonríe de lado, observándome con curiosidad.

-Tienes que trasladar siempre todo al plano sexual?

-Acaso piensas tu en otra cosa?-antes de que pueda decir nada Malfoy me ha empotrado contra la pared, pegándose el máximo a mi. Intento alejarlo dándole un empujón, pero atrapa mis manos sin mayor dificultad. Las coloca sobre mi cabeza.

-Malfoy voy a gritar...-hablo muy en serio, no quiero seguir con esto.

-Sabes que eso no me molesta-susurra en mi oído, para después volverme a mirar a los ojos.

-Malfoy dejame- siento un nudo en la garganta, me siento tan débil...aparto la cabeza a un lado e intento alejar de mi cabeza los pensamientos sobre el poder que tiene un cretino como Malfoy sobre mi.

-Te sientes mal porque me deseas?...-las palabras de Malfoy me golpean como puñales. No reacciono cuando Malfoy comienza a besarme el cuello. No voy a rendirme. Tengo que hacer algo.

-Creo que peor debes de sentirte tu. Acosando a una asquerosa sangre sucia...deseándome.

Disfruto viendo como el rubio vuelve a la posición original, mirándome de frente. Sin rastro de su sonrisa burlona. Acabo de dar en el clavo. Me preparo para hacer frente a la rabia y a los insultos del rubio, pero ante mi sorpresa sonríe, relajado.

-Mira Granger- Malfoy me deja libre y se aleja unos pasos, señalando con la mano una ventana que tenemos cercana- Eso de ahí es mi libido saliendo por la ventana.

Me hubiese reído si no me encontrara paralizada por la sorpresa. No puedo mas que mirar al rubio con curiosidad, quien a su vez me mira negando con la cabeza. No se que decir ni como actuar, opto por intentar salir de aquí, pero aunque mi cerebro manda ordenes a mi cuerpo para que se mueva, no muevo un dedo. Ante mi sorpresa es el quien se va, sin decir una palabra mas.

_"¿tanto asco le da que insinúe que el me desea?¿puede por eso bloquearse de esa manera?"_

-Malfoy!- Ahora soy yo la que sale detrás de el-¿quien coño te crees que eres?¿tanto asco te da pensar que puedas desearme?¿no pensaste en eso cuando viniste a buscarme el otro dia?¿que quizas me buscabas movido por un deseo de estar conmigo?¿ no puedes simplemente reconocerlo?- ahora si Malfoy se detiene y se gira hacia mi, lanzándome una dura mirada.

-Deja de decir chorradas sangre sucia-escupe cada silaba de cada palabra, con rabia-si tenias posibilidades de follar conmigo acabas de mandarlo todo a tomar por culo.

-Has sido tu quien me ha empotrado contra la pared. Como siempre-Mi mano ha atrapado su brazo en el silencioso deseo de que no huyera. Yo misma me sorprendo y como si de repente su brazo quemara aparto mi mano.

-Que pasa Granger, quieres que te diga que te deseo?-Malfoy deja la rabia a un lado y vuelve a mostrarse altivo y arrogante

-No hace falta que me lo digas-intento imitar su tono, sabiendo que me arriesgo a escuchar algo cruel como respuesta- no me hace falta.

Malfoy suelta otra carcajada. Yo estoy muy nerviosa y que se tome esto a risa no ayuda.

-A veces eres muy graciosa sabes? Seguro que Poty también se ríe mucho cuando se entere que lo estas engañando, y que ahora mismo estas rogando a DM que te eche un polvo-otra estúpida sonrisa aparece en su rostro. Me saca de quicio.

-Eres un arrogante de mierda

-¿acaso no te das cuenta? Acabo de recordarte que estas engañando a tu novio y sigues aquí, con la esperanza de que vuelva a empotrarte contra la pared y follemos- Malfoy me dirige una envenenada mirada, sabiéndose ganador de este duelo.

-No te has quedado tu también?

-Me gusta divertirme-dice el solamente, avanzando un paso hacia mi. Compruebo aterrada como mi cuerpo encuentra esto excitante.

_"joder"_

-Pero yo no tengo novia-Añade en un susurro, mirándome fijamente, esperando mi reacción. No puedo darle ese gusto. No puedo darle la razón a lo que acaba de decir. Tengo la situación en mi mano, Malfoy esta probándome, quiere demostrar que tiene razón, seguir torturándome por esta atracción.

_"se fuerte"_

-Yo si tengo novio-contesto muy segura, con fuerza- y tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar aquí levantando tu ego. Sin decir más me alejo de allí sin tan siquiera mirarle. Sonrío satisfecha y acelero el paso. El corazón me late con fuerza y mi oído se agudiza por si hay contestación por parte del rubio.

Pasan 5, 7, 12 segundos. Nada. Suspiro aliviada y me relajo.

**888888888888888888888888**

Todavía le queda dignidad. Allí esta, huyendo de sus problemas casi corriendo. Seguramente convenciéndose a si misma de que lo que acaba de pasar no significa absolutamente nada. Encontrara a Potter y se lo follara pensando que soy yo.

_"que asco"_

Soy la fantasía erótica de Hermione Granger, y me encuentro a mi mismo sin ningún trauma por no encontrar repugnante el hacerlas todas realidad. No hay que negar que toda esta situación es excitante. Pansy no se equivoca cuando me dice que estoy enfermo. Decido hacer como Granger y desaparecer.

**888888888888888888888888**

Tengo que romper con Harry, no puedo continuar con esto. Tengo que ser sincera conmigo misma. Sea por lo que sea Dm me atrae y mucho. Cuando lo tengo delante no puedo contenerme, y eso no es compatible con una relación, no quiero seguir engañando a Harry, no se lo merece..

Igual es eso lo que busca Malfoy, destruir nuestra relacion, pero no puedo negar que lo ha conseguido, el solito con sus jodidos encantos de play-boy. Por mucho que quisiera no puedo arreglarlo.

Tengo miedo. Estoy aterrorizada, aquí sola esperando en la sala común que llegue de su entrenamiento de quidditch, como el verdugo que espera la hora de la ejecución, justo una semana mas tarde de mi ultimo encuentro con Malfoy. El no sospecha nada, me trata igual de bien que siempre, nuestra relación cara al publico va viento en popa, nadie puede sospechar lo que va a suceder: voy a romper mi relacion con HP.

Cada vez que oigo como se abre el cuadro de la señora gorda me siento morir y cierro los ojos esperando que las voces que oiga no sean las de Ron, Seamus y compañía...pero esta vez tras abrirse la puerta aparecen ellos, entre risas. Se me corta la respiracion, y tengo unas ganas tremendas de llorar. Respiro hondo varias veces con la esperanza de que cuando aparezcan ante mi aparentar normalidad y poder decirle a Harry que nos vayamos a hablar sin asustarlo.

Pero es verlo aparecer y se me cae el mundo al suelo. Rompo a llorar como si fuera una niña pequeña. Su mirada esmeralda se posa inmediatamente en mi, viene rapidamente hasta donde me encuentro.

-¿Que pasa cariño?-¿porque tiene que ser tan dulce y encantador? Esto me hace sentir como escoria. No puedo parar de llorar, detener las lagrimas saliendo de mis ojos. Soy una persona despreciable. Se a arrodillado delante del sofa deonde estoy sentada, y sus manos se han posado en mis rodillas, esperando a que descubra mi cara, enterrada entre mis manos.

-Herm ha pasado algo?-escucho la voz de Ron, preocupado. Niego con la cabeza sin descubrir mi rostro.

-Chicos subiros arriba, me quedo aquí con ella- Harry vuelve a hablar. Todos suben las escaleras de caracol no sin antes lanzarme miradas de preocupacion.

-Bueno...-Harry coge mis manos y con suavidad hace que las aparte de mi cara. Lo primero que veo son sus ojos verdes y como me dirige una dulce sonrisa-cuentame que ha pasado.

-Vamos a otro sitio-logro decir sin echarme a llorar. Harry se levanta y cogiéndome de la mano hace uqe me levante yo también.

-Sea lo que sea seguro que tiene solucion- comenta pasando su brazo por detras de mis hombros y apretando, para reconfortarme.

Yo no hablo. No puedo. Creo que voy a morirme, esta sensación es horrible.

Nos metemos en una sala cercana a Gryffindor, donde muchas veces hemos ido en busca de privacidad, a pasar grandes momentos juntos.

_"esto es una tortura_"

Nos acercamos a la chimenea, Harry la enciende nada más entrar, hace lo mismo con las lamparitas que hay encima. Es inquietantemente acogedor. Agarrados de la mano vamos hasta la gran alfombra que hay en el centro, justo enfrente de la chimenea. Suelto la mano de Harry y le observo mientras se sienta, yo hago lo mismo segundos mas tarde, colocándome enfrente de el, rodeando mis rodillas con ambas manos.

Ya no lloro, pero se que me puedo poner a llorar en cualquier segundo. No me hace falta mucho para tocar ese boton y no poder parar.

Harry me observa en silencio, pero todavía sonriéndome.

-Harry-logro pronunciar, intentando no apartar mi mirada de sus ojos.

_"se fuerte"_

Tengo que respirar un par de veces hondo para no romper a llorar.

-Cariño me estas asustando-Dice el, rogando silenciosamente que continuara hablando.

-Harry...-vuelvo a repetir, buscando la fuerza para poder decir algo más-tenemos que dejarlo...

No se como ha reaccionado el, he apartado la mirada. Yo misma me he asustado al decir la ultima frase.

-Dejar el que-pregunta con cautela. Le miro de nuevo: su sonrisa ha desaparecido, y sus ojos verdes están fijos en mi, con una sombra de sospecha por lo que el ha entendido pero que no quiere que sea eso.

-Te he engañado-añado para disipar cualquier duda que Harry pudiera tener. Este frunce el ceño automáticamente y congela su sonrisa.

-¿Que?-pregunta sin creer lo que acaba de escuchar. Su cara se descompone a la vez que mi siento como si me estrujaran el corazón.

-Te he engañado Harry, he estado con otro hombre...-Harry cambia la expresión de sospecha por la de decepción extrema, incluso por el dolor.

-Quien es-Pregunta bruscamente, con un hilillo de voz.

-Eso no es importante-comienzo a llorar de nuevo, sin poderlo evitar. Sintiéndome una autentica mierda.

-Para mi si- continua

-No es importante, no significa nada-añado entre lagrimas.

-Solo quiero un nombre- Estoy segura de que saldría inmediatamente a buscarle y matarlo. Incluso hace ademan de levantarse.

-No-repito sin poder parar de llorar, consciente de lo que he hecho. Harry me lanza una ultima mirada de decepción antes de salir de la sala sin decir nada más. Yo sigo llorando.

**888888888888888888888888**

-Tengo el bombazo de la semana- Pansy se sienta a mi lado, yo como aburrido un trozo de melón. No creo que lo que me diga me interese demasiado.

-La parejita perfecta se ha ido a la mierda-dejo de comer y miro a Pansy

-¿Quien?-Me aventuro a preguntar, aun sabiendo la respuesta

-Potter y Granger- sonrío sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Quien te lo ha contado?-pregunto divertido.

-Weasley

-Sigues acostándote con el?-pregunto con asco.

-Eso no viene al caso- responde ella haciéndose la tonta, queriendo cambiar de tema.

Levanto la mirada, buscando a Granger, ¿como no he podido darme cuenta antes?.La encuentro sentada al lado de su amiga, la que se tira a Nott de vez en cuando. Están hablando tranquilamente. En pocos segundos se dará cuenta de que la estoy mirando y levantara la vista también. Efectivamente lo hace, e intercambiamos una mirada durante unos pocos segundos, baja la cabeza de nuevo para seguir hablando con su amiga. La mirada ha sido fria y vacia.

-Potter siempre tiene a un monton de zorrillas detras- comenta Pansy- seguro que la sangresucia tenia unos cuernos de aquí a china.

_"la zorrilla era ella"_

-No vas a intentar follartela ahora Nott?-Le pregunta Zabbini riéndose- a ti te van las de Gryffindor

Nos reímos todos juntos. El fin de semana se avecina muy divertido.

**888888888888888888888888**

Hace 4 dias que hable con Harry y desde entonces no hemos vuelto a mediar palabra, cada vez que nos cruzamos simplemente me ignora. Ron vino a hablar conmigo esa misma noche, a la sala donde Harry y yo habíamos roto. El no puede posicionarse claramente pero se que me juzga por engañar a Harry.

El también me preguntó por el nombre, tampoco se lo he dado, no estoy tan loca. Pero no he dejado a Harry por otro hombre, simplemente me he dado cuenta de que no iba a ningun lado, Harry no se merece a alguien como yo a su lado.

-se le pasará-Me repitió varias veces el pelirrojo, pero ni el ni yo vemos este momento muy cercano. Hay que ser realistas.

Todos los días Ron me dirige una mirada de animo y se encoge de hombros, Harry se apoya en el y yo en las chicas. No se mucho mas del que hasta hace menos de una semana era mi novio y mejor amigo.

Siento como si me hubiesen quitado un brazo, siento que me falta algo. Se que era lo justo decirle la verdad a Harry pero me siento fatal, estoy muy triste. Esto es peor de lo que jamás hubiese pensado.

Lo que mas me duele es su indiferencia , las veces que me ha mirado me fulmina con su desprecio. Se que le he hecho mucho daño, que no se esperaría esto de mi, que le he decepcionado profundamente. No me quiero ni imaginar lo que pensaría si se enterara de que la persona con quien le he engañado es nada mas y nada menos que Draco Malfoy. Madre mía donde me he metido...

Ya es vox populi que Harry y yo no estamos juntos. Muchas de las chicas del castillo ya han tomado nota y seguro que este pasado fin de semana empezaron a tirar la caña. No quiero ni preguntarles a mis amigas que fueron a hogsmade, les pedí expresamente que no me contaran nada porque se que Harry salia y después de enterarse que había estado con otro chico seguramente no se estaría quieto, y tiene una larga lista de espera.

Hoy es lunes, y comienza otra larga semana por delante...cuando acaban las clases me voy directa a la biblioteca, no tengo ganas de aguantar tonterías. Mucha gente ha hablado, por lo menos no ha trascendido que todo esto ha sido por una infidelidad mía. No podría aguantarlo.

**888888888888888888888888**

Granger camina como un alma en pena, pero ella no es consciente de que desde que se ha extendido que lo ha dejado con Potter muchos chicos van a intentar meterse en sus bragas. Este fin de semana pasada se le esperaba en Hogsmade, y ella no apareció. Habra que hacer que este no falte. Desde luego Potter no perdió el tiempo. Nada mas y nada menos que Ivette Lorenz fue con quien intento olvidar las penas el cara rajada. Esta sobre valorado. Mucho mucho.

Seria orgasmico que Potter me viese tonteando en directo con su ex novia, ahora que no están saliendo no puede venirme a darme sermones sobre quien es el y quien es su novia. Ahí vería el aguante real de Granger, se haría la estrecha o caería en mis redes?...puede ser un experimento interesante.

-En que piensas?-la voz de Pansy me saca de mis pensamientos mirándome con una sospechosa sonrisa.

-Cosas mias -digo solamente, borrando cualquier expresión de satisfacción de mi rostro

-Mejor no pregunto mas-buena elección de la morena, que vuelve a centrar su atención en Edward, un yogurin de Hufflepuff que nos ha traído a la sala común, su ultimo capricho.

-Dicen que Potter esta aprovechando la solteria- Miro a Nott con asco

-No me interesa la vida sexual del cararajada...

-Eso de ser el salvador del mundo magico vende mucho-comenta Zabbini con resentimiento

-Estais celosos de Potter?-Pansy que ha notado el tono de Blaise toma la palabra, sorprendida.

-Para nada-contesta enseguida Zabbini- pero lo que unos nos ganamos gracias a nuestros atributos fisicos y sexuales otros lo tienen sin merecerlo.

-Potter esta bueno-comenta de forma casual Pansy, lo cual me repugna. Lo peor es que no es la primera vez que lo dice.

-Tu no tienes ningún criterio-le contesto, el chico de Hufflepuff me mira de forma extraña, sientiendose de alguna manera aludido. Nott y Zabbini se ríen sin cortarse un pelo.

-No lo dice por ti-Le explica Pansy viendo que yo no pensaba decirle nada-Lo que pasa es que les jode que Potter haya salido al mercado, porque ven reducido su aren de mujeres en el castillo.

Decido levantarme, que Pansy me pueda comparar de alguna manera con Potter me da asco pero que me coloque en igualdad con el simplemente me desquicia. Lo mejor es irse.

-Voy a darme una vuelta por el mercado- un paseito por el castillo, sentir las miradas de las mujeres de este castillo es lo que necesito ahora mismo. No espero respuesta.

**888888888888888888888888**

y hasta aqui un nuevo capitulo de "no regrets" ^^ gracias por leer!


	11. Vida de soltera

Capitulo 11. Vida de soltera

La peor clase de la semana: transformaciones avanzadas, martes por la mañana. En esta clase coincido con Malfoy y Harry. La primera desde que rompí con Harry. Tengo miedo que Malfoy pueda hacer algún comentario...nose porque me metí en este lio. Dios mio, estoy nerviosisima.

Cuando entro a la clase ninguno de los dos esta dentro, en Malfoy es algo normal, siempre suele llegar de los ultimos, haciendo una entrada triunfal con sus amigos, pero Harry siempre ha sido muy puntual, de los primeros en llegar. Me siento aliviada de que no esten observandome hasta que me siente, una vez en mi sitio solo tengo que bajar la mirada e ignorarles. Parece facil.

El primero en entrar ante mi sorpresa es Malfoy, va con sus inseparables amigos Nott y Zabbini, Pansy va detrás de ellos. Mi corazon se vuelve loco y siento una sensacion de vertigo. Tengo mierdo, creo que no lo voy a soportar, Harry no puede enterarse. Nunca. Levanto la mirada en contra de mi intencion inicial, como esperaba conecto con los ojos grises de Malfoy, bajo la mirada enseguida no quiero comenzar la tortura antes de tiempo y seguro que Malfoy esta esperando el momento para reirse agusto de mi.

Cuando entra la profesora Harry todavia no ha llegado, entraria 5 minutos tarde, sonriente junto a Amy, Ravenclaw estupenda y guapisima.

"esto era necesario?"

-Menudo capullo-musita Lavender a mi lado. Lo ha hecho a proposito, para que yo le vea.

La profesora no le dice nada, solo le sonríe. Miro la pizarra, todavia sin nada escrito, intentando ignorar la escenita y tambien para evitar romper a llorar. Esto es muy duro. Entierro mi cara entre mis manos y respiro hondo.

-Granger-Me llama la profesora. Tengo que tragarme el dolor de golpe y mirarla con toda la normalidad que soy capaz de fingir.

-si?

-Hoy repasaremos los conjuros de transfiguracion me gustaria que nos mostrara a todos como se hace.

"no!"

El terror se dibuja en mi cara. No puede ir en serio.

-Vamos Granger, no voy a exigirle nada que no este a su alcanze- Me hace una señal para que me levante. Se instaura un murmullo general. Sospecho que esto no es casualidad. Me levanto resignada, dispuesta a ser el blanco de todas las miradas.

Durante mi demostracion intento no morir de un infarto al mismo tiempo que trato de hacerlo lo mejor y mas rapido posible. Y va todo bien, incluso hay silencio en el aula hasta que cuando he intentado devolver mi mano a la normalidad tras el conjuro la he dejado paralizada y a medio camino entre un pie y una mano.

-Chicos ahora cuando Granger os haga una paja sera una experiencia unica!- todo el mundo rompe en carcajadas. Miro a la profesora en busca de ayuda. Esta intenta poner orden mientras se acerca a mi para arreglar mi mano.

-Potter te lo has perdido-Añade Nott. Todos rien de nuevo. Mi mano esta ya perfecta y con ganas de que me trague la tierra. McGonagall parece compadecerse de mi y me manda de vuelta a mi sitio.

-Hubiera sido divertido que le dejara la mano así profesora- comenta Pansy, que se ha crecido con las risas.

-Gilipollas-Lavender no se puede contener y le contesta.

-SEÑORITA!-McGonagall la ha escuchado y le llama la atención. Yo de camino a mi sitio noto como todas las miradas estan posadas en mi, como todo el mundo me esta escudriñando de pies a cabeza, tengo que escuchar murmullos que van desde el insulto facil hasta la compasión.

Cuando acaba la clase guardo las cosas con rapidez dispuesta a salir de clase lo antes posible.

-Bueno Granger nos vas a contar porque te dejo Potter?-cuando ya creia que estaba a salvo Pansy y sus gritos aparecen en escena. Decido ignorarla y terminar de guardar mis cosas.

-Te puso los cuernos?

"donde esta mi pluma?"

-vamos Granger, estamos en confianza-si, una clase con 20 personas. Todas pendientes de mi y de saber mas de la ruptura del año-todos sabemos que no salias por la puerta de los cuernos que tenias-cada risa es como si se me clavara un puñal, y no son pocas.

-Seguro que rehaces tu vida Granger, los sangresucia teneis ahora un hueco en el mundo-levanto la mirada esperando encontrar a la profesora y que hiciera algo, pero ya no esta en el aula. Un nudo aparece en mi garganta.

-Parkinson callate la boca ya-Mis amigas salen en mi defensa- se nota que jamas has querido a nadie lo suficiente para tener una relacion de verdad y que luego se acabe. Es duro.

-Pero si Granger ahora se va a poner las botas! Habran muchos chicos que quieran tirarse a la ex de Poty!

-Anda vamonos...-Parvati recoge mi pluma del suelo y la mete en mi bolsa. Yo no puedo hablar. Malfoy esta justo a la derecha de Pansy, con una sonrisilla en la boca, disfrutando con la escena, disfrutando con mi dolor. Harry esta de pie parado junto a los chicos de gryffindor que se han esperado por si algo pasa, espectantes por si esto acaba en una nueva lucha Gryffindor-slytherin

-Recuerda los dias en los que Potter no estaba, te lo pasaste muy bien,no?-se referira a mi encuentro con Malfoy? Siento mi corazon detenerse.

"lo sabe"

-La relacion te habia amuermado Granger, la solteria es mas divertida!-nos ponemos en marcha, hacia la salida junto a la gente de nuestra casa. Doy una ultima mirada a Malfoy, continua con la expresion burlona en el rostro.

"gilipollas"

Ha sido una situacion muy desagradable y me encuentro psicologicamente agotada. Voy a ir directa a la cama.

**888888888888888888888888888**

-Seguro que pilló a Potter follando con algun chico...-Pansy lleva 5 minutos barajando posibilidades de la ruptura de Potter con Granger- Siempre he pensado que Potter tenia un punto gay. Todos sonreimos.

-¿a ti te ha mirado lascivamente alguna vez Draco?-le contesto con una mueca de absoluto asco.

-No seas desagradable Pansy...

-Para ser gay estos dias se esta follando a los bombones del castillo...- Nott dice la jodida realidad

-Seguro que ha dejado a Granger para poder ser el nuevo gigolo del castillo, se ha dado cuenta del tiron que tiene.

-A ti que mas te da Pansy?-Pregunta cansado Zabbini.

-Me gusta regocijarme del dolor de las personas, y si es el de Granger mas todavia-nos sonrie abiertamente.

-y no te has parado a pensar que pueda ser Granger la que haya dejado a Poty?- hablo para dar otra vuelta de tuerca. Pansy me mira como si hubiese dicho la mayor tonteria del mundo.

-¿Granger dejar a Potter?¿porque lo haria?

-Igualn fue ella la que le puso los cuernos-dice Nott

-Quien va a querer follarse a esa?

-Granger esta buena-Dice Zabbini, imitando lo que Pansy dijo de Potter unos dias atrás. Los chicos compartimos miradas complices.

-Que fuerte, os pone la sangre sucia...-Pansy nos mira como si tuvieramos la peste-sois unos putos degenerados.

-Creo que este fin de semana intentare follarmela-miro extrañado a Zabbini, Nott y Pansy hacen lo mismo.

-No hablaras en serio...-pansy esta empezando a traumatizarse.

-No seria la primera sangre sucia que me follo-para ser una broma parece que habla muy en serio-porque no aprovechar que esta libre, Granger ha ganado con los años, y mucho- Nos mira a mi y a Nott para que afirmemos con la cabeza, cosa que yo no hago.

"no esta de broma"

-Eso te pasa por decir que Potter estaba bueno-sonrio y miro a Pansy.

****

Mis amigas siguen empeñadas en que acuda al cumpleaños de un chico de Hufflepuff, no le conozco apenas, pero me apetece ir. Ya me quede el fin de semana pasado en casa y tras una semana nefasta tengo que divertirme un poco.

La fiesta esta muy bien, ha mucha gente, cockteles deliciosos y buena musica. Me sorprende que nada mas entrar aparece Martin, el buscador de la casa, con quien me habia acostado un par de veces antes de que llegara H. He vuelto ha estar en el mercado y se nota, ahora que no salgo con Harry los chicos me tratan de manera diferente, como si volviera a existir de nuevo.

-Hola Hermione-me saluda con una magnifica sonrisa, ofreciendome una copa.

Nos vemos luego guapa!-Mis amigas desaparecen entre la gente, dejandome sola con el.

-Hola- le devuelvo el saludo, y pruebo la copa.

"buenisima"

-Te apetece bailar un rato?

-No veo porque no

**8888888888888888888888888888**

Esto esta lleno de gente, pero parece que la fiesta no esta mal del todo. Afortunadamente me he tomado un par de copas con los chicos en nuestra habitación, mientras esperabamos que las chicas terminaran de arreglarse.

-Mira Blaise, alli esta Granger- miro hacia la pista, donde habia señalado mi amigo.

"esta no pierde el tiempo"

Granger esta en la pista con el imbecil de Martin, bailando como una loca.

-Toma- Pansy me alcanza una copa.

-Mira a Potter, esta ahi mirando como su ex novia se lo pasa pipa con Martin-Zabbini aprobecha su altura para ver lo que pasa en toda la sala.

Potter esta a nuestra derecha, acompañado de su inseparable amigo pelirrojo y un par de chicos mas de su penoso equipo. Y es verdad que esta mirando hacia donde esta Granger dandolo todo. Hoy no parece tan animado como el viernes y sabado pasado en Hogsmade.

"voy a divertirme un rato"

Me dirigo hacia el, copa en mano. Me gusta retozarme en la miseria de las personas, y si es Potter, siempre se trata de un placer superior.

-Hola chicos- les saludo a los miran extrañados-Buena fiesta eh-añado sonriente.

Dean ya ha desaparecido de alli.

-Me han dicho que Granger y tu no estais juntos-Miro al cara rajada,como la sonrisa se le borra de la cara- mirala alli, pasandoselo genial con Martin- le paso el brazo por detras de los hombros-ves como te dije que tenias que vigilarla Poty?

-Malfoy vete a la mierda anda- su amigo pelirrojo sale a su auxilio.

-tranquilo naranjito, vengo en son de paz, yo puedo conseguirle a Poty alguna putita con la que borrar a Granger de su mente.

-No necesito tu ayuda hurón- Me fulmina con la mirada, haciendose el macho.

"es patetico"

-Malfoy?-Gisele aparece justo detras de mi

-Que sorpresa -Me habia olvidado completamente de que la chica con la que me acoste ayer era Hufflepuff.

"un fallo"

-No me dijiste que vendrias aqui-se acerca coqueta hacia mi, y me da un pequeño beso en los labios.

"mejor que nada..."

-Estaba hablando con Poty y sus amigos-La chica suelta una estupida carcajada-pero ahora creo que me voy a ir contigo, me han deprimido, necesito terapia.

Me voy de alli sin decir nada mas, bajo la atenta mirada de todos los leones, seguramente maldiciendome por ser un iman de hotties.

Un rato mas tarde me deshago de la rubia con la excusa de irme al lavabo, es realmente pesada.

-Que, huyendo de niñas?-Pansy aparece a mi lado, roja como un tomate de tanto bailar.

-Creo que voy a subir el minimo de edad-chocamos nuestras copas y bebemos.

-Yo estoy entre Lopez y Wolf-los dos de hufflepuff

-Que pasa haces la noche tematica?-Pregunto riendome

-Claro hoy tiene que ser uno de aqui, voy muy borracha y no me apetece desplazarme.

"tiene logica"

-Cuanto tiempo hace que no follamos Pansy?-casi inmediatamente despues de salir estas palabras de mi boca ella se coloca sobre mi.

-Te apetece?-Comienza a besarme el cuello y su mano derecha se cuela por mis pantalones.

-Para loca-Le saco la mano, mientras me rio por la situacion-eres jodidamente guarra.

-Ahora no me dejes asi...-Ella continua a su royo

-Pero si no te he dicho nada, solo preguntaba!-le cogo las manos para que deje de tocarme el pene y me tiro hacia tras, para intentar que deje de besarme.

-En serio?-Pregunta cabreada

-venga Pansy deja de violarme- Se rinde y se pone otra vez de pie, fulminandome con la mirada.

-Estas buenisimo y te aprobechas de ello-esas mismas palabras salieron de la boca de Granger no hace mucho. Sonrio sin poder evitarlo.

-Yo creo que sois vosotras que me veis con buenos ojos.

-Draco Malfoy, siendo modesto? Madre mia el mundo esta al reves!- rio una vez mas y termino mi copa.


	12. En territorio enemigo

Capitulo 12. En territorio enemigo

No se en que momento termine en un rincon de la sala comun, besandome con Martin como si no hubiera mañana.

-Te habia echado de menos Herm

"besame y callate"

-Cuando me enteré que ya no estabas con Potter supe que era mi oportunidad para estar contigo, sabia que lo nuestro era especial.

Dejo entonces de besarlo.

-estas hablando demasiado joder!-me zafo de el y salgo de alli, esquivando a la gente hasta que llego a la barra. Me sirvo una copa.

-celabrando la solteria Granger?-levanto la mirada y ahi esta el, rubisimo y estupendo.

-No estoy de humor Malfoy-digo solamente, no quiero hablar con el, no quiero acabar haciendolo con el hasta el agotamiento. No despues de como se reia el otro dia de mi con sus amiguitos.

"si quieres"

-joder!

-No ha echo falta que intervenga yo para joder lo tuyo con Potter...

"otro idual"

-Mira Malfoy-me tambaleo un poco en el sitio, el alcohol y yo no nos llevamos bien-no me interesa lo que me tengas que decir, estoy muy borracha y acabo de dejar a un hombre en lo oscuro porque no paraba de hablar, y tu estas haciendo lo mismo, y eso no me gusta. Me aburro!

Me bebo otra copa de golpe, estaba sedienta.

-Asi que te aburro eh-Acabo de despertar a la bestia, y espero a ver el resultado. Por lo pronto tengo a Malfoy pegado a mi, yo estoy semi sentada encima de la mesa donde esta toda la bebida-Levantate- me dice al oido.

Curiosa por lo que puede suceder a continuacion me levanto y le miro a los ojos.

-te vas a venir conmigo a un sitio donde no te vas a aburrir-se pega completamente a mi, volviendome loca. Si ni hubiera tanta gente le desnudaria y se lo haria encima de la mesa, una y otra vez, sin parar.

-que pasa si no quiero?-le sonrio, le cojo su copa y bebo, sin apartar la mirada de el.

-Pues vuelve a lo oscuro con Martin- Malfoy da un paso para atrás, parando cualquier roce conmigo, lo que me cabrea bastante, me encanta sentirlo cerca.

-Hermione?

"hablando del rey de roma por la puerta asoma"

El rubio se aparta definitivamente de mi, y yo miro a Martin en el hueco que ha dejado Malfoy

-te esta molestando?-Malfoy a mi lado se cruza de brazos y sonrie.

-No, solo hablabamos-Le conesto

-Te estaba esperando Herm-Me mira significativamente

"si vale, le he dejado un poco plantado"

-Es que me he ido porque me aburria- Malfoy suelta una carcajada, disimulada con una tos.

-Granger a veces me matas-se gira para ponerse una copa.

-Estaba siendo cortes- Martin se acerca peligrosamente a mi, pero yo pongo una mano en su pecho para evitar que se acerque mas.

-Dejame Martin-Le empujo, alejandole.

-Ahora me llamas por mi apellido?-me estoy sintiendo realmente incomoda, se esta acercando demasiado.

-Granger y yo hemos quedado, lo siento Martin-Malfoy me coge de la mano, y con un rapido movimiento me saca de la prision que suponia el cuerpo de Martin. Yo solamente me dejo llevar. Salimos corriendo de alli.

Unos pisos por debajo de la sala comun nos detenemos, tenemos que coger aire.

-esto ha sido divertido-Digo riendome como una loca, mientras intento recuperar el aliento. Cuando levanto la vista le sonrio, agradecida por lo que acaba de hacer.

-Se ha puesto en plan violador eh- Comenta divertido

-es que soy irresistible- Intento imitar a Malfoy, su tono de voz y esa estupida pose que pone cada vez que quiere que le bese-ahora el que se rie es el.

-Intentas imitarme Granger?

-Lo he echo perfecto-vuelvo a poner la pose- siempre haces esto cuando te quieres poner profundo, levantas la ceja-lo hago-y pones el cuerpo asi, para que parezca que eres todavia mas alto. Malfoy rie con mas fuerza.

-Me vas a robar la tecnica?-ahora lo hace el, y como tiene la tecnica perfecta logra el efecto que pretende: que me encante.

-Jamas lo haria como tu-digo sincera-me llevas años de duro entrenamiento de ventaja.

-No decias que no querias hablar?-ya tardaba en estamparme contra la pared, y pegarse a mi. No le contesto, me lanzo a besarle enredando mis manos en su pelo. No puedo resistirme a el.

-Vamos a mi habitacion-dice entre besos

"slytherin!"

-Que dices?-le digo con miedo- quieres que yo entre a slytherin?- poco a poco voy tomando consciencia de la realidad. Mis manos abandonan el cabello platino y bajan hasta el busto de Malfoy, intentando apartarlo un poco.

-No voy a follar contigo Malfoy- aunque estoy borracha no voy a dejar que el slytherin vuelva a enredarme.

-si lo estas deseando...-sus manos viajan por todo mi cuerpo, siento su corazon latir sobre mis manos, puedo sentir su calor a través de la fina tela de su camisa. Le miro a los ojos con la intencion de que se detenga, de transmitirle lo incomoda que me siento, pero nada más nuestras miradas se conectan se que estoy perdida.

-Eres un capullo-musito justo antes de darme por vencida y de subir mis manos hasta colocarlas en su nuca y juntar mi boca con la suya. Besarse con Malfoy es una experiencia deliciosamente salvaje.

-Venga vamos a mi habitación, estamos al lado, es pronto, todo el mundo esta en la fiesta, y mañana no amanece nadie antes de las 3 de la tarde-comienza a besarme el cuello, subiendo hasta mi oreja, haciéndome claro chantaje. No puedo decir que no.

**888888888888888888888**

Estando a dos pisos de mi habitacion es tonteria que follemos en el suelo frio, nadie nos va a ver, ademas si nos ve Zabbini que se joda. La cogo de la mano y nos ponemos en marcha.

-Es verdad que nunca has entrado aquí?-cuando me lo dijo no me lo creí.

-Era mentira-dice ella solamente, me giro con una ceja en alto¿se habra acostado con alguien de Slytherin?

-Hice un trabajo con Pansy en segundo

"es verdad"

Ya estamos en la puerta

"orgullo y honor"-la serpiente gigante de la entrada, rueda y deja un hueco.

-Como sois-Oigo que dice a mi lado, riéndose. En el tunel de entrada nos volvemos a besar. Es como una necesidad.

Efectivamente en la sala comun no hay nadie, subimos corriendo las escaleras.

-Nunca llegue a subir aquí arriba-Me coge de la corbata y nos besamos de nuevo-Nuestras habitaciones son el doble de grandes que las vuestras.

-Ginny nos ha contado muchisimas historias.

-A que mala hora me acoste con ella- Granger me sonrie.

-Vamos-nos fundimos de nuevo en un largo beso, y entre besos y golpes contra las paredes llegamos hasta mi habitacion, abro la puerta y casi lanzo a Hermione dentro, que por la fuerza ha caido sobre el sofa.

-Bruto!-Me dice riendose, sujetandose la tripa. Cierro la puerta detras de mi, y me lanzo encima de ella, que comienza a desabrocharme la camisa, ella lleva puesto un vestido palabra de honor rojo fuego.

"Gryffindor"

tiro hacia abajo de la fina tela, que deja al descubierto un sujetador de encaje precioso, que se va a ir también fuera segundos mas tarde.

No nos decimos nada mas, simplemente nos limitamos a tener una sesion de sexo increible.

Terminamos en su cama, grandisima y comodisima, las sabanas son de seda, y es como se cada vez que te rozan, acarician tu piel.

-Me encanta tu cama- Exclamo mravillada por la suavidad de las sabanas.

-En gryffindor con la amargada de McGonagall os trantan muy mal-me mira divertido mientras yo retozo en las sabanas.

-Para nada- no estoy de acuerdo con ello, me giro hacia el. Me aventuro a darle un beso, que el responde.

-Creo que deberia de irme,no?-le pregunto mirandole a los ojos, el no contesta, solamente me observa.

-No quiero que nadie me vea mañana-Digo sinceramente, acabo de dejar a Harry y no quiero que se me relacione con Draco Malfoy.

-Si, estos no tardaran el volver-Contesta el solamente. Me levanto de la cama y comienzo a vestirme. Lo que sucede a continuacion tira todo mi plan por los aires.

Parvati+Nott+Zabinni+yo en ropa interior+Malfoy desnudo en la cama.

Cuando ya habia escuchado las voces era demasiado tarde, todo se precipita y aparecen en la puerta. Yo no puedo hacer mas que bajar la mirada y esperar a que lancen los gritos de sorpresa, que eslo primero que hacen.

-El mundo va a acabar...Malfoy con una sangresucia-Parvati le da un capon que suena en la habitacion.

-Que haceis vosotros aquí tan pronto-Malfoy habla por primera vez, incorporandose en la cama, tapandose con la sabana. Parvati no se pierde detalle.

Yo sigo en shock

-Herm?-Mi amiga se acerca lentamente a mi, como si me tratara de un fantasma o alguna alucinacion.

-Si, soy yo Parv-Le contesto

-Pensabamos que estabas en Hufflepuff con la rubia esa tio, no habiamos quedado en eso?-yo continuo vistiendome, con tranquilidad y evitando que el panico me domine y empiece a gritar.

-Te has tirado a Draco Malfoy...-Parvati continua alucinada, mirando hacia la cama, donde sigue el desnudo, hablando con los amigos.

-5 minutos y tendreis la habitacion libre para el trio- Malfoy echa elegantemente a sus amigos de la habitacion, mi amiga no se da por aludida, y se queda con la esperanza de verle cuando se levante de la cama.

-Parv, sal-Le digo yo antes de que sea Malfoy el que hable y le diga algo grosero.

-Ella no molesta-Dice el rubio, que como saber que es jodidamente atractivo y vanidoso, tener a una chica babendo mientras se pasea desnudo por la habitacion le parece genial.

-Si molesta-digo yo, echandola de la habitacion, lanzandole una dura mirada.

-Vale, vale, vale!-Mi amiga se va de la habitacion, sin darse la vuelta y sin perder ni un segundo la imagen del rubio, quien le despide con la mano y una de sus sonrisas.

Cuando cierra la puerta le dirigo una mirada de reproche, el solamente sonrie, y se levanta para empezar a vestirse.

-Pues ya te han visto Nott y Zabbani Granger-Se encoge de hombros en un gesto que no se interpretar.

-Has escuchado lo que te han dicho no?-Tengo curiosidad por saber lo que piensa, y como todavia voy borracha me atrevo a hacerlo. EL me mira sin entender, decido ayudarle un poco con pistas.

-Que iba a acabarse el mundo porque me habia acostado con una sangre sucia-Dice mientras se sube los pantalones-Siento decirte que no se va a acabar el mundo- Malfoy se abrocha el pantalon de espaldas a mi. Yo ya estoy vestida, entro al baño a lavarme la cara y peinarme un poco.

Cuando levanto la cabeza tras haberme lavado la cara veo a Malfoy a través del espejo, esta detras de mi. Le dejo un hueco para que pueda utilizar tambien el lavavo, mientras yo me recogo el pelo en una coleta.

-Ellos no van a decir nada Granger-Dice mirandome a través del espejo despues de secarse la cara con la toalla.

-Me da igual-digo sinceramente- por cierto, te agradezco que no me hayas escupido o dado una patada cuando han entrado tus amigos. Malfoy me mira con el ceño fruncido, para despues relajar su expresion y sonreir.

-eso pensabas que haria?

-Eres tu el que me dijiste que te daba vergüenza que pudieran relacionarte conmigo-Malfoy se da la vuelta con la camisa desabrochada, y no dice nada. Entiendo su silencio, es mejor que escucharle decir barbaridades de mi. Bajo la mirada y me acerco a abrocharle la camisa en un gesto automatico. El sigue en silencio.

-Ya estas-le doy unas palmaditas en el pecho y salgo de la habitación, el va detras de mi. Abre la puerta.

-Ya podeis pasar a follar-Los tres entran muy alegres

-Ya pensabamos que habiais decidido echar otro antes de iros-Dice Nott divertido, Zabbini parece estar todavia en estado de shock, es incapaz de decir nada.

-No te quedas Malfoy?-Mi amiga le lanza una de sus miradas lascivas.

-No gracias-Parvati entra dentro, y cruzamos miradas.

-Te has coronado-dice sonriendome.

-Granger-me llama Malfoy desde la puerta. Me despido y salgo de la habitacion de las serpientes sintiendome la atraccion principal de un circo.

-Teneis la habitacion para toda la noche-Dice Draco mirando a sua amigos-Volvere por la mañana.

"¿como?"

-En Gryffindor esta Lavender con Thomas-dice mi amiga, entendiendo con las palabras de Malfoy que fuesemos a dormir juntos. Veo que Malfoy cae en lo mismo, e incluso hace el amago de decir algo, pero finalmente no dice nada.

-No nos vamos juntos-DIgo yo, creyendo que deberia de hacer la aclaración.

-Pasarlo bien-Draco sonrie y cierra la puerta.

**888888888888888888888**

Tenia una contestacion perfecta y cruel cuando Parvati ha insinuado que me iba con Granger, y me callo por no hacer sangre y coje ella y me la roba para decir lo tipico y aburrido.

"nosotros no nos vamos juntos"

-¿donde vas ahora?-oigo que me pregunta mientras bajamos por la escalera.

-¿la fiesta seguira en marcha,no?-podiamos pasarnos y tomarnos un par de copas-Granger me mira de manera extraña.

-Tu otra amiga esta en tu habitacion con un tipo,no?

-supongo que no tengo un plan mejor- dice encojiendose de hombros, seguramente sigue dandole vueltas a lo que acaba de pasar. Esta mujer piensa demasiado.

Miro el reloj: las 4.10. Ahora la fiesta debe parecer una bacanal, llegaremos en el momento mas divertido.

-Espero que quede alcohol-digo sincero.

-Siempre puedes subir a dormir con alguna de hufflepuff

"¿esto a que viene?"

-A mi me tocará quedarme en algun sillon de la sala comun- habla completamente en serio, no es ninguna rabieta de niña pequeña. Me relajo.

-Siempre podemos ir a una sala y follar-Me mira de forma que descarto la idea.

-Deberias de haberles echado y nos quedabamos durmiendo- se gira hacia mi-creo que me he enamorado de tus sabanas- por un segundo se me habia paralizado el corazon. Suspiro.

-fuiste tu quien se levantó y empezo a vestirse...-le digo mirandole de forma acusadora-yo tambien preferiria estar en mi cama.

Ya estamos en la entrada de hufflepuff, entramos y nos encontramos lo esperado: desmadre total y gente muy borracha. Miró la mesa de la bebida: todavia queda. Sonrio.

-voy a ponerme una copa- de camino veo a Pansy en una esquina enrrollandose con Lopez, Potter y sus amigos estan bien acompañados por un grupo de guarrillas a los pies de las escaleras. Brenda esta entre ellas.

"ya no tengo cama"

Hay un grupo de gente muy animada bailando sobre las mesas y los sofas. Por lo menos podre reirme de la gente whisky en mano. No es mal plan.

Cojo una botella de whisky y un par de vasos con hielo. Localizo a Granger sentada en un sillon mirando divertida a la gente que esta bailando como si se fuesen a morir mañana.

-Mira lo que traigo-Me siento en el reposabrazos del sillon mientras sirvo una copa. Se la ofrezco a Granger.

-Intentas emborracharme?-Pregunta divertida aceptando la copa.

-Sabes que no me hace falta-Me pongo tambien una para mi y dejo la botella con cuidado al lado del sillon.

-Esta bueno-dice ella

-Yo no bebo cosas que no lo esten-contesto dando un sorbo. Nos quedamos en silencio.

Esta quieta mirando a algun lugar de la sala, viendo la direccion esta observando a Poty y su aren de guarrillas.

-Hoy no quiero dormir sola-dice con la copa entre sus manos, ya vacia.

-Si encuentras una cama me meto contigo-Me dirige una sonrisa que me penetra hasta lo mas hondo. Opto por beber.

**888888888888888888888**

Aquí estamos, sentados en un sofa en la sala comun de hufflepuff rodeados de gente borracha, con una musica horrible y mucho ruido.

-No me puedo ni mover-apoyo mi cabeza en la pierna de Malfoy, segundos mas tarde comienza a acariciarme el pelo.

"que gusto"

por un segundo me olvido de la imagen de Harry y mis amigos de Gryffindor comportandose como cerdos. Me relajo.

-Malfoy-le llamo. Este hace un ruido indicando que me ha escuchado-vamos a Gryffindor- Malfoy suelta una carcajada, cargandose el momento zen que estaba experimentando.

-Voy borracho pero puedo asegurarte que no entraré jamás allí

"pues yo me voy"

sin mas me levanto. Malfoy me mira extrañado.

-Buscate una putita, yo me voy a dormir a mi habitación-Me acerco a el y le doy un beso, en un loco impulso de juntar mis labios con los suyos. Le dirigo una sonrisa y me voy de alli despidiendome con la mano.

"que le den"

No me sorprende ver que Malfoy ha salido detrás de mi.

-Malfoy voy a empezar a pensar que te gusto...-otra vez el alcohol me da alas.

-Mi buena eduacion me impide dejar a una señorita irse a casa sola-suelto una carcajada.

-De verdad Malfoy, me preocupas!-contesto caminando dirigiendome a la salida de la sala.

-No hagas que vaya a Gryffindor- Me rodea con sus brazos y me estampa en la pared. Nos miramos sonrientes.

-Yo quiero una cama-digo haciendo pucheritos. Malfoy como hace siempre me besa para intentar que me olvide de todo y se haga lo que el quiere.

-Pero no decias que no querias dormir sola...-su boca sabe a whisky. Me dejo llevar durante unos segundos, hasta que el sueño se apodera de mi.

-quiero dormir-digo apartandole- si quieres follar vete a por otra, yo solo quiero dormir. En serio me da igual Malfoy, de vez en cuando follamos y me encanta, pero ya esta. No tienes que seguir fingiendo y comportandote como si fuesemos algo.

Malfoy me mira frunciendo el ceño, analizando lo que acabo de decir. Poco a poco se separa de mi completamente.

-Tienes razón- musita rascandose la cabeza-Nos vemos Granger. Y asi sin mas se aleja. Yo no se lo que en ese momento el retumbar de mi corazon quiere decirme, estoy muerta, solo quiero dormir.

**8888888888888888888888888**

Dos capitulos más despues de varios meses sin actualizar por historias varias, lo siento! :) Intentaré actualizar lo más seguido posible ^^. Muchas gracias a los seguidores y seguidoras del fict, que aunque no seaís muy de dejar review se que estais por ahi jejeje. un beso!


	13. Escondidos

Capitulo 13. Escondidos

Un grito me despierta. Cuando abro los ojos veo a Lavender y Parvati una a cada lado de mi cama. La cabeza me va a explotar.

-Me encuentro fatal-Mis amigas me dan un tubo de poción revitalizante que bebo como si fuera elixir de la vida. No se si quiero bajar la cabeza tras tragar la poción porque se la razón por la que mis amigas están aquí.

-Te has follado a Malfoy- Lavender no espera ni siquiera a que las mire.

-En su cama- Añade Parvati. Ahora ya he bajado la cabeza y miro a ambas.

-Si- digo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-si?como que si?- esta claro que quieren mas detalles.

-Iba borracha y vino...no pude decirle que no.

-Madre mía! y tu que no querías ir a la fiesta!

-Malfoy y Hermione. El mundo esta al revés!

-No veo porque es tan raro- digo confundida

-¿como que no es raro? Sois enemigos naturales!

-tu misma le transformaste en un hurón

-le diste una bofetada

-le odiabas

-vale, vale- detengo la enumeración de razones- he entendido.

-Bueno. Parvati olvida lo que acaba de decir-dinos como folla

-chicas- digo muy seria-no quiero que esto salga de aquí, vale?-mis amigas se muestran decepcionadas, querían una respuesta a la pregunta de la morena.

-No hace falta que digas eso- dice Lavender sonriendome-no pensábamos decir nada, sabemos como están las cosas con Harry...

-Tu te has dado un homenaje, y no podías haber elegido a nadie mejor- Añade Parvati

Les sonrío sinceramente. La historia con Malfoy es indefinible, todavía no puedo decirles que no es el primer polvo con el ni las cosas que puedo sentir cuando estoy con el. No quiero darle mayor importancia. Hay mucha atracción, y ya esta.

-Y ahora- Parvati vuelve a la carga- un polvo con Malfoy es tan increíble como cuentan?

-si-les contesto con una gran sonrisa.

-Te odio con todas mis fuerzas Hermione Jane Granger

Me dirijo malhumorado a mi habitación. He pasado la noche con una chica de Hufflepuff, nose quien era. No importa, me dejo dormir en su cama y encima me echo un polvo que no estuvo mal del todo.

Lo que me cabrea es que Granger tuviera que pararme los pies, ¿acaso pensaba ir a Gryffindor con ella?

"joder"

¿Me gusta la compañía de una sangresucia?

"Draco, bebes demasiado"

Cuando entro a la habitación Nott y Zabbini están dentro, recibiéndome con extrañas sonrisas.

-¿que tal el trio?-pregunto sin mucho interés, viendo que no decían nada.

-creo que es mas interesante que nos digas como acabo la sangresucia en tu cama- Zabbini lo dice en un tono que no me hace puta gracia.

-Iba borracho, ella esta buena-les miro-los prejuicios desaparecen.

-Ya, ¿no tiene nada que ver con que es la ex de Harry, y ese cara rajada estaba también por allí?

-y yo comente que quería tirarmela...¿en todo tienes que competir?

"ellos mismos me están dando una coartada"

-si ya lo sabéis para que preguntáis- no digo nada mas, voy directo a la ducha.

-Si decís algo a alguien os mato- les observo esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

-Tranquilo-Dice Nott afirma con la cabeza.

-Puedes estar tranquilo, no diremos a nadie que te has acostado con la sangresucia.

"esto se me ha ido de las manos"

entro sin darle mas vueltas al baño.

**88888888888888888888888888**

-[...] te quedaste blanca como la nieve!-Parvati esta pasándoselo como una enana contándole a Lavender como nos pilló infragantis- a Zabbini le falto muy poco para caerse para atrás.

Lavender rompe a reír.

-Y tia, ahi estaba Draco Malfoy en la cama- Parvati coge con fuerza la muñeca de la rubia y le mira directamente a los ojos-desnudo-añade en un susurro, vocalizando cada silaba. Empieza a abanicarse con la mano.

-Dios mio, eso es un cuerpo...mira tia- se levanta la manga de la tunica- los pelos como escarpias- Ahora la que se ríe soy yo. Nunca deja de sorprenderme.

-Eres una exagerada!- Parvati me mira como si acabara de decir algo muy ofensivo.

-Todavía te odio mucho lo sabes,no?-vuelve a mirar a Lavender y continua hablando.

-Ver ese torso tan cerca...-cierra los ojos y suspira-tiene que ser tan duro...-abre los ojos de pronto y me mira en busca de la confirmación. Sonrie de forma entre dulce/psicopata.

-como te gusta torturarte-le dice Lavender muerta de risa.

Parvati ha comenzado a hacer pucheritos.

-Hermi dime, es duro cual acero, verdad?-levanto un momento la mirada, para coger aire y seguir riéndome, pero entonces veo que a la entrada del gran comedor esta Ron dirigiéndome una mirada poco amigable. Dejo de reírme de inmediato. Mis amigas se quedan en silencio segundos mas tarde.

-oh oh-musita Lavender, dándome un apretón en el brazo. Ron se acerca hasta nosotras, sin apartar la mirada de mi.

-Hermione quiero hablar contigo- ¿se habrá enterado de lo de Malfoy?...eso es imposible.

-Hermi te esperamos dentro-Lavender y Parvati desaparecen tras la gran puerta. Intento mostrarme tranquila.

-¿ha pasado algo Ron?-le pregunto de forma casual, poniendome a caminar a su lado.

-Vamos a un lugar donde podamos estar solos

-Vale...

No tardamos ni 30 segundos en entrar en un aula vacia cercana. Ron abre la puerta y me deja pasar, después el entra también y cierra la puerta. Trago saliva.

-¿te lo pasaste bien anoche Hermione?-Habla con un tono de voz brusco, esta nervioso. Yo le miro sin comprender, no es posible que se refiera a Malfoy.

"Martin"

-No es justo que te pongas asi, bebi demasiado y me dejé llevar-Ron se acerca a mi con pasos lentos con una sonrisa forzada en el rostro- Martín y yo tonteamos como lo hicieron Karen y sus amigas con vosotros-añado viendo que no dice nada. Odio cuando Ron se pone en este plan machista asqueroso.

Se coloca a pocos centimetros de mi cara, mirandome a los ojos.

-Hablo de Malfoy

"¿como es posible?" abro la boca para hablar, pero el me interrumpe de nuevo.

-Ayer salí de la sala comun cuando Malfoy te arrastro fuera de la fiesta-se para unos segundos-pensaba que iba a molestarte, incluso a hacerte daño aprovechando tu estado.

Me he quedado sin palabras. Se lo que viene a continuación.

-Cual fue mi sorpresa cuando vi como le sonreías, como te reias con ese estupido...como debajas que te besara-ahora mismo me siento una mierda.

-Me fui de alli porque sentí arcadas...-bajo la cabeza, aceptando las palabras de Ron como cuchillos que se van clavando en mi corazón-como es posible que te hayas dejado enredar por ese cretino Herm?

-No sé Ron...-no puedo decir más, cualquier otra cosa enfurecería mas a mi amigo pelirojo.

-Sabes de el no me extraña, se acostó con mi propia hermana, se ha acostado practicamente con todas las chicas de este castillo, tiene el papel de don juan mas que aprendido, le he visto otras veces tratar a las chicas con finjida amabilidad, dirigiendoles bonitas sonrisas y engañandolas...pero tu Herm,¿que haces? Parecias feliz en los brazos de ese capullo.

Me duele escuchar de boca de Ron todo lo que mi conciencia, cuando aparece, me repite una y otra vez. Es la pura realidad.

-¿que vas a hacer cuando ese miserable le diga a Harry que a conseguido acostarse con Hermione Granger?-su suposicion es correcta, no voy a decirle que es mentira.

Le miro de nuevo a los ojos, borrosos por las lagrimas que luchan por salir-el no va a decir nada...-espero que la vergüenza que ke produce que puedan relacionarle conmigo sea suficiente para que mantenga la boza cerrada

-Eres una ingenua-me contesta con media sonrisa- Estamos hablando de Draco Malfoy.

Me lanzo a los brazos de mi amigo, en un abrazo que necesito. Respiro hondo para evitar ponerme a llorar como una niña pequeña. Me duele que no me responda al abrazo, continua rigido. Es como abrazar a un mueble.

-el todavia te quiere,sabes? Si se entera de que has pasado una noche con Malfoy primero mata a Malfoy y luego se moriria el de la rabia.

-Lo se...-musito sintiendome muy culpable.

-Quiero preguntarte algo y quiero que seas sincera Herm-Ron me coge de la cintura para alejarme de el y poder mirarme a los ojos de nuevo.

-Dime que no es Malfoy...

-Eso no es una pregunta-contesto solamente, sabiendo lo que estoy a punto de tener que decir.

-Dijiste a Harry que habias estado con otro chico...

-Si-digo solamente, incapaz de decir nada más. Ron abre mucho los ojos, y niega lentamente con la cabeza.

-que decepcion Hermione...

-Ron por favor-le ruego en un susurro- dejalo ya- me estoy quedando sin fuerzas.

-Te he escuchado reirte con Parvati y Lavender...¿te sientes especialmente orgullosa de ser una de las zorras de Malfoy?

-No me llames zorra Ronald Weasley-Las ganas de llorar han dejado paso a las ganas de agredir.

-Tienes lo dejamos aqui-sin decir nada mas, ni disculparse Ron sale por la puerta

**888888888888888888888888**

Localizo a mis amigas muy cerca de la orilla, la que esta mas despejada de arboles y plantas, donde esta casi todo el mundo, incluido el. Desde que me acercaba mis ojos se empeñaban en saber si estaba alli o no, no he tenido que esforzarme demasiado, esta luciendo su perfecto torso junto a sus inseparables amigos mientras juegan a lanzarse una pequeña pelota, seguramente la habran cogido del material de quidditch de la escuela. Me obligo a mi misma a apartar la mirada.

-Hola-Saludo a mis amigas con mi mejor sonrisa, ignorando el incontrolable latido de mi corazon.

-Mira quien hay ahi- Parvati que parece tener un radar ha localizado a Malfoy en pocos segundos. Yo sonrio de nuevo y me siento junto a ellas, tras desprenderme de mi capa y despues de mi camisa.

-Me encanta tu bikini-los compramos a principios de curso en una tienda de Hogsmade.

-¿que te ha dicho Ron, Herm?-me pregunta Lavender en un susurro.

-ayer me vio en la fiesta con Martin- no es momento para contarles lo de Malfoy.

-¿y? Ellos también estaban con chicas!-interviene Parvati sin comprender-conforme te estaba mirando era como si hubieras matado a su madre.

si llega a enterarse de que estuviste en slytherin con Malfoy creo que le da un infarto

-Que exagerado que es...-afirmo con la cabeza, recordando las palabras de Ron.

-Bueno, Herm tu pasa! esta claro que lo que intenta es que Harry no sufra

**88888888888888888888888888888**

-Mira quien ha llegado

"ya la he visto"

Ahora soy yo el blanco de las bromas de Pansy, de rebote tambien se ha enterado y ante mi sorpresa no hubo ni una mueca de asco, solo se rio de Zabbinni por pringado.

Le dirigo una mirada rapida: esta tomando el sol con sus amigas, parece que estan hablando, por la expresion de Brown no es precisamente algo divertido.

"¿hablaran de mi?"

como si la hubiesen olido aparecen el cararajada y el pobreton, se acercan a ellas para preguntarles algo, seguramente si quieren unirse a su aburrido juego. Las tres se levantan y van sonrientes y se van con ellos unos metros mas allá.

El pobreton comienza a hablar con Granger, ella sonrie y le abraza.

Por una razon que no me paro a pensar no puedo dejar de mirar la escena, como la mano de Weasley se ha quedado sobre su hombro tras romper el abrazo, ella tambien continua con su mano en la cintura de el.

**888888888888888888888888**

-Herm siento si he sido demasiado duro contigo antes-agradezco muchísimo las palabras de mi amigo. Me alegro de haber venido al lago.

-No pasa nada Ron, aun te lo has tomando con filosofía...

-No creas eh-el pelirrojo suelta una pequeña carcajada-me guardo las ganas de lanzar alguna que otra maldición- ahora la que rie soy yo.

-Pero no debes de preocuparte, tarde o temprano terminara esta tontería...

-eso espero-dice antes de que nos separemos definitivamente, dirigiéndome una ultima sonrisa

-Ron!-los chicos le llaman para que se una al juego, algo parecido a lo que estaban jugando los de Slytherin.

-¿jugaís?-nos pregunta Dean. Mis amigas se unen ante la perspectiva de estar rodeadas de chicos sin camiseta, yo prefiero quedarme sentada tomando el sol.

Miro distraídamente a la gente, la mayoría dentro del lago o practicando algún deporte. Muchos ríen, el sol siempre trae buena energía y alegría. Yo me siento de nuevo contenta tras la pequeña charla con Ron, con muy buenas sensaciones.

Me preparo entonces a mirar de nuevo al rubio: sigue jugando con sus amigos dentro del lago, ahora les acompañan algunas chicas, guapisimas todas. Como si hubiera sentido mi mirada Malfoy se gira hacia mi y nuestras miradas quedan conectadas durante unos segundos, entonces sonrie de lado, muy a lo Malfoy.

Ante mi sorpresa sale del agua y se va solo hacia el castillo, pasando cerca de mi. Le observo con curiosidad, veo como se gira y me mira, invitandome a que lo siga. me lo pienso durante unos segundos, debatiéndome entre ir o quedarme quieta. El retoma su marcha hacia ningun lugar.

Miro hacia donde estan mis amigos jugando, parece que estan lo suficientemente ocupados para no darse cuenta de lo que hago. Decido ir detrás.

-Malfoy- le llamo, esperando a que se gire

-oh Granger eres una acosadora-Intenta invitarme, muy mal por cierto.

-que, te has quedado muerta viendome con el bañador eh- caminamos a una distancia prudente mientras nos adentramos en una zona un poco mas frondosa.

Le observo con curiosidad, es verdad que es todo un seductor, ahora mismo me muero por darle un beso, todo y haber hablado con Ron y haberme jurado a mi misma que terminaria con todo esto todavia tengo muy reciente nuestro ultimo encuentro.

-Te has quedado sin habla Granger?-Malfoy se detiene y se gira quedando frente a frente conmigo.

Sin poder aguantarme más doy un paso al frente y junto mis labios con los suyos

-eso es un si-dice el riendose, aceptando gustoso mis besos.

-estas mojado-digo removiéndole el pelo y salpicando agua.

-Yo creo que la que estas mojada eres tu-Nos trasladamos hasta un arbol cercano, escondiendonos de miradas indiscretas.

-A veces eres muy desagradable-coloco mis manos sobre sus brazos, que estan en mi cintura.

-No puedes estar unas horas sin mi Granger?-me pregunta besandome magistralmente el cuello.

-No seas exagerado Malfoy- le cogo de la cabeza, incitandole a que continue besandome-pinchas...-siento cosquillas por donde pasa su boca, trasladándose por todo mi cuerpo-pero me gusta.

Esta guapisimo con esa barbita de dos dias.

-Se que soy irresistible-dice el arrogante, dirigiéndome una mirada made in Malfoy.

-¿haces todo esto como una especie de venganza?-le miro directamente a los ojos, deteniendo por unos segundos mis manos enredadas en su pelo.

Malfoy frunce el ceño y chasquea la lengua.

-No puedes simplemente divertirte?-no dice más y se pega de nuevo a mi para que volvamos a besarnos en la boca durante unos minutos. Va subiendo la temperatura, nuetras manos comienzan a tomar el control. Es simplemente delicioso sentir sus manos acariciar mi piel, sentir como las llemas de sus dedos se hunden recorriendo mi espalda, como me acerca lo máximo a el. El beso esta volviendose apasionado, puedo sentir como su corazon se acelera, como nuestros cuerpos piden más.

-Venga Granger- Me se separa de mi y yo siendo como si me despertara de repente de un sueño-que me vengo arriba y tengo que volver.

Le sonrio y acepto resignada, todavia un poco aturdida y recuperando el aliento.

-vale...eres libre Malfoy-aparto mis manos de el, pero sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos grises.

-esta noche ven a las 12 a mi habitación-me da un ultimo beso, y sale como si nada del escondite, sin esperar a que le diese una respuesta, dirigiendose de vuelta al lago. Una estupida sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro.

"se me esta yendo todo de las manos"

**88888888888888888888888888**

No me planteo que ha significado eso detras del arbol. Solo que me ha gustado y me pone de buen humor. Esta noche mi cuarto esta libre y si quiere puede quedarse a dormir. Seguro que viene.

Efectivamente a las 12.10 aparece en mi puerta.

-Bienvenida-Le digo desde el sofa, donde estaba terminando una tarea atrasada de pociones. Deja su bolso en la mesa y se quita la capa.

-¿que haces?-Preguna interesada, mirando mis apuntes.

-Deberes atrasados de pociones-dejo el libro sobre la mesa para centrarme en Granger.

-Puedes quedarte ahí-comienza a desnudarse

"joder con Granger"

-Yo he venido por las sabanas- se mete en mi cama solamente con su conjunto de lenceria. Suelta un suspiro-Me encantan!-exclama revolviendose.

"va a resultar que es verdad¬¬"

La observo desde el sofa. Realmente lo esta gozando.

-Podemos saltarnos las preliminares-comento divertido-tu sola con las sabanas eres feliz.

Se detiene de golpe y sale de la cama, ante mi congratulacion ese conjunto de lenceria verde le queda perfecto. Se sienta a horcajadas encima mio. No puedo mas que darle un repaso de arriba a abajo y trasladar mis manos a su redondo trasero.

-Me encanta tu conjunto de lenceria...-le digo reclamando su boca.

-Sabia que te gustaria-comenta ella de forma coqueta mientras desabricha mi camisa lentamente. Despues de lo que me parece una eternidad nos besamos. La acerco lo máximo a mi, sus manos continuan abriendo mi camisa.

Una vez abierta ella comienza a llenar mi torso de besos, se entretiene en mis pezones, algo que me encanta.

**8888888888888888888888888888**

Cuando me despierto me siento genial, completamente descansada y con una sensacion estupenda. La suavidad de las sabanas que rozan mi cuerpo me hacen recordar que estoy en la cama de DM, tengo su brazo rodeandome la cintura y su aliento acariciandome el cuello.

"esto es subrealista"

Me quedo asi durante unos minutos, sin pensar en nada, simplemente disfrutando del momento. Un ruido que identifico como la puerta me saca de este momento idilico.

"ostia"

-Malfoy-es Nott-abro mucho los ojos, corazon se vuelve loco. Compruebo que los doseles estan cerrados. Me mantengo en silencio, y mi sentido del oido se vuelve casi perfecto.

-Tio!-dice ahora mas alto

-Vete a la mierda Nott!-Le dice Malfoy, sin mover un dedo-Dejame en paz y pierdete.

-Estas solo?-Pregunta el con cautela.

-No-Dice solamente el rubio- Y no quiero que me molestes, cuando me despierte quiero follar y no quiero publico.

"oh..."

-Tio me he quedado sin cama!

-Bajate a la sala comun y tumbate en un sofa-increiblemente Nott coge y sale de alli sin decir nada mas.

-los tienes amaestrados-Musito girandome hacia el y sonriendole.

-El sueño es sagrado-Dice el acomodandose en mi abrazo-Le dije que la habitacion era para mi hasta las 2, y son las 9 dela mañana.

-Yo deberia de irme ya-Digo con todo el dolor de mi corazon-Malfoy me abraza mas fuerte.

-Disfruta de mis sabanas un rato mas-Dice ya a punto de volver a caer dormido.

Acaricio su espalda y le doy pequeños besitos en el pecho antes de volver a dormirme en los brazos de quien era, mi peor enemigo

**8888888888888888888888888888**

Abro los ojos y solo veo un montón de pelo.

"Granger"

esta apoyada en mi pecho y lo rodea con sus manos. Duerme placidamente.

¿cuando fue la ultima vez que permiti que alguien me abrazara asi mientras duermo?

"no me acuerdo"

Pero estoy tan agusto, que no tiene que ser malo. Simplemente Granger me hace sentir bien y yo me aprobecho. No hay mas, hay mujeres a las que se le permite unas cosas y a otras, pues cosas diferentes, dependiendo de lo que te ofrezcan. Y gue tenia muchas cosas que ofrecer que yo desconocia.

Como si detectara que estoy despierto se revuelve, y se aparta hacia atrás lo justo para mirarme a los ojos, para después dedicarme una bonita sonrisa.

-¿que hora es?-Pregunta con los ojos casi pegados.

-11.30-Le digo, rompiendo el abrazo para ponerme boca arriba.

-Ahora si que me voy- se levanta de la cama, coge toda su ropa y se mete en el servicio.

Yo decido levantarme también, por lo menos ponerme algo de ropa, y abrir la ventana para airear un poco la habitacion. Ella aparece lista y preparada un par de minutos mas tarde.

-Ya nos vemos Malfoy- esta incomoda, no sabe como enfrentar esta situacion, si acercarse a darme un beso o simplemente despedirme con un movimiento de cabeza, lo hace cada vez que nos despedimos. Es divertido.

-Tapate con la capa que no te vean-Le digo de broma, tirandole la capa a la la dejaba olvidada. Cuando se la quita de la cara me fulmina con la mirada.

-Eres súper delicado- finalmente sonrie, y se pone la capa alrededor de los hombros.

-Lo se- digo de manera arrogante. Le dirijo una ultima sonrisa y veo como sale de la habitación, sin más.

**88888888888888888888888**

nota de autora: Siempre en todos mis ficts el cabreo de turno de Ron resultaba ser bastante traumático, pero ahora he decidido no darle mayor importancia. El Ron de "No regrets" es bastante más comprensivo y moderno que el de los libros. Nos ahorramos así un par de capítulos de transición y que al final no supondrán nada para la trama. Ahora a seguir disfrutando del fict!

Sois muchos los que entráis a leer el fict. No tengaís vergüenza y decidme algo! Mandarme reviews!

Y ahora sin mas dilacion: Pasa la página! :)


	14. Los cimientos de Hogwarts se tambalean

Capitulo 14. los cimientos de Hogwarts se tambalean

Llevo una semana sin verlo, algo normal, el sale con sus amigos y este fin de semana se habra ido con ellos a Hogsmade. No salio el tiempo tan soleado como el domingo pasado. Me encuentro echándolo de menos.

"dichoso Malfoy"

es lo que pasa cuando me tiene casi dia si dia tambien dentro de su cama y luego de repente volvemos a la realidad...

Y el muy arrogante y cerdo continua con sus putitas, no privándose de nada mientras yo soy incapaz de tener esa facilidad, y esa ausencia de sentimientos y razon como para divertirme con todos los que se me cruzan. Y deberia porque Harry ha tomado la misma actitud y parece que le va muy bien.

Lo unico que he conseguido siendo una putita mas de Malfoy es que no me llame sangre sucia, por todo lo demás es lo mismo. Siento como me desprecia e ignora cuando le hago alguna pregunta y no quiere contestar.

Creo que es el momento de dejar de verme con Malfoy, es excitante y el sexo es genial pero no me conviene para nada.

"tengo que hablar con el"

Con es idea salgo de la habitacion. No tengo que andar mucho para encontrarlo, esta besuqueandose con la amiga tetona de Ginny.

"el que nunca iba a entrar e Gryffindor"

Me quedo a los pies de la escalera observando la escena, sintiéndome más utilizada todavía.

"soy idiota"

**888888888888888888888888888**

para ser una niña de 16 años no besa nada mal, y tiene unas tetas increíbles. He venido con Nott a ver si molestaba un rato a Granger y me he encontrado con esto.

-¿te apetece subir?-comienza a besarme la oreja de manera magistral, pero no tendrá esa suerte.

-He quedado-le digo solamente, levantándome del sofá- No me has puesto cachondo, pero tu sigue practicando Leslie- Le dirijo una ultima sonrisa y busco con la mirada a Nott, quien me ha arrastrado hasta aquí, pero a quien encuentro es a Granger, fulminándome con la mirada a los pies de la escalera de caracol.

Me acerco sonriente hacia ella, pero ante mi sorpresa coge y se va, saliendo por el hueco del retrato. La sigo, intrigado por su reacción. Esta apoyada en la barra de la escalera que hay justo a la salida de su casa.

-Gracias por sacarme de ahí dentro, no me gusta tu casa- Granger no relaja su pose.

-Si, tu nunca estarías en Gryffindor- Ah, espera, que si que has entrado!

frunzo el ceño.

"mejor la beso"

Me lanzo a besarle, y aunque responde un poco al principio me empuja hacia atrás.

-¿que coño te pasa?-me estoy empezando a enfadar

-No quiero acostarme mas contigo Malfoy- Ni ella misma se lo cree.

-No digas tonterías Granger- Me pego a ella. Pelvis con pelvis y le miro fijamente a los ojos.

-Mira Malfoy- baja la mirada- Estoy empezando a pensar cosas y esto solo puede acabar mal.

-¿que cosas?-pregunto curioso, aunque creo que el salto que me ha dado el estomago significa que no tengo muchas ganas de saberlo.

-Nada - musita bajando la mirada, apoyando su cabeza en lo alto de mi pecho.

-Vamos a hacer una cosa-la cogo de la cara, y hago que me mire de nuevo. Me encanta hacer estas cosas estúpidas con ella-Te voy a besar y luego me dices lo que tengas que decirme,vale?- Ahora si, ahora si que me deja entrar en su boca, y su sabor es tan dulce...Granger finalmente se ablanda y rodea la cintura con sus brazos

no se cuanto tiempo estamos besándonos, solamente nos separamos para coger un poco de aire.

-Esto no tiene sentido-tiene pinta de estar realmente contrariada- Yo no hago estas cosas, deja caer sus brazos- Yo valgo mas que para ser una de las zorras que babean por Draco Malfoy- yo también suelto su cara y me alejo un paso de ella.

Las conversaciones profundas no van conmigo.

-A Largo plazo no puedo tener este tipo de relación sin terminar queriendo algo mas-ella continua- y no quiero que me hundas, no quiero ser hundida por ti Malfoy

-Pero nos lo pasamos bien Granger- yo quiero seguir acostándome con ella.

-Te ruego que no intentes tener ningún tipo de relación conmigo Malfoy, aunque bueno-una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su rostro-te estoy dando otro motivo para martirizarme, no serias tu si no lo hicieras,no?

-Y por que no podemos seguir follando cuando nos apetezca Granger?-me acerco de nuevo a ella-si no te molesto casi- comienzo a besarle el cuello, no puedo dejar que se vaya. No quiero.

-Malfoy dejame en paz por favor...-Intenta echarme hacia atrás, sin mucha suerte, y como se estan moviendo sus manos por mi abdomen parece que no lo dice muy en serio.

-Malfoy dejame- repite en voz muy baja, casi un yo no la voy a dejar.

-no quiero-Le contesto, mientras me arriesgo y la beso en la boca.

-Siempre consigues lo que quieres...eres un gilipollas...me manejas como una muñeca...y yo no tengo voluntad de decirte que no- Cuando deja de hablar, parece que deja todas las mierdas detras y se entrega al maximo al beso, como siempre.

"ya esta"

-Hermione?- ahora si que se detiene de golpe, hasta yo me he llevado un susto al escuchar la voz de Potter, es anti-erotico.

-Ahora eres una de las putitas de Malfoy? En serio?- Harry suelta una carcajada y la mira con desprecio- esto era necesario? Que te puede aportar rebajarte para que te haga un personaje como el caso durante un rato?- Hermione esta completamente paralizada, y con la cabeza agachada, aceptando todas las mierdas que le esta diciendo Potter.

"que patetico"

-Oie Potter- esta siendo realmente miserable- buscate una vida y deja que los demas hagan lo que quieran- pero Potter no me hace ni caso, sigue mirando a Hermione.

-Una persona que te ha machacado toda tu vida, que se a metido con tu origen, que te odia y te repunga por ser hija de muggles...puedes ignorar todo eso por un polvo?...esto es increible

"cuanto rencor"

-eres como todas Hermione, y me alegro de no estar contigo, por haber acabado la farsa que era nuestra relacion.

"se esta quedando agusto"

Potter que ya ha soltado todo el veneno por la boca se da la vuelta para irse.

"oh no"

-espera-cogo a Potter del brazo, este me mira sorprendido, levantando una ceja

-y tu vas por ahi presumiendo de ser un caballero Poty?¿que de malo hay en que ella haga lo que le de la gana?

-Defiendes a tus putas? Eres un hombre admirable- Añade, dandome una palmadita, mas fuerte delo normal, en la espalda y con esa sonrisa de superioridad, como quien te esta perdonando la vida.

-Yo no soy ninguna puta Harry- Hermione habla por primera vez, sorprendiéndonos a ambos, levanta la mirada

"esta enfadada"

Comienza a caminar, acercandose a Harry.

-No me importa lo que pienses de mi, sabes?- una sonrisa endiablada se dibuja en su rostro, lo que me pone cachondisimo.

"estoy enfermo"

me limito a sonreir y observar la escena.

-¿querias que me quedase llorando despues de que lo dejaramos?

-Lo dejamos xq eres una guarra- Potter acaba de ganarse un bofeton en toda la cara, y por como ha sonado Granger le ha dado fuerte, pero Potter no se calla- A cuantos le habrás chupado la polla para que este idiota se interese por ti!

"oh, ese soy yo"

Granger le da otro bofeton, que suena mas que el anterior.

-Lo que te jode es que ya no te la chupare a ti- Potter no contesta a eso- eres un miserable y nose como alguna vez pude estar enamorada de un cretino como tu- Granger se gira y viene hacia mi.

-Venga vete a seguir actuando como una zorra cualquiera-le grita el como un energúmeno, desesperado porque sabe que la ha cagado hasta el fondo.

Granger pasa como un coche por delante mio.

- Iros LOS DOS a la mierda- se gira y hace un corte de manga, antes de alejarse de alli.

- La has cagado- digo divertido, mirando como Potter sale disparado en la dirección contraria, seguramente a llorar como una nena xq acaba de destruir su amistad con Hermione Granger.

"los cimientos de Hogwarts se tambalean"

Todo y haber presenciado una escena tan graciosa no tengo ningunas ganas de reírme

"dichosa Granger"

88888888888888888888888888

Hola! Despúes de un tiempo sin dar señales de vida aqui estoy! He de deciros que el fict ya esta oficialmente terminado. Serán 25 capítulos y un epilogo lago que tendrá dos partes. Ahora mismo lo he terminado, y de el subidon que me ha dado he ido corriendo a actualizar el fict. Si nada raro ocurre en menos de 2 meses estará todo subido.

Review please! que veo como las visitas al fict aumentan muchísimo pero los valientes que dejáis review sois muy poquitos. De todas maneras, muchísimas gracias a todos, a quienes leen en la sombra y a quienes se atreven a dejar un comentario. Un besito! Nos leemos pronto,

Edin


	15. Confesiones

Este capitulo no puede empezar sin que la autora, osea yo, de las gracias los valientes que han salido de las sombras para dejarme un review: **Caroone, lale's world, lunaticapazion, shizuka y Carmen** :D Este capitulo va para vosotros!**  
**

**Capitulo 15. Confesiones**

Hace varios días que Harry me monto el numerito, por supuesto no le dirijo la palabra. Como cabía esperar no he vuelto a quedar con Malfoy, por lo menos Harry me hizo el favor de quitármelo de encima tras la discusión en la puerta de Gryffindor. El slytherin tiene que haberse asustado.

"mejor"

He decidido que hoy voy a salir con mis amigas a pasármelo bien. Esta noche hay una fiesta en el pub de Hogsmade y va a ir casi todo el colegio. Me merezco disfrutar un poco.

[...]

No paro de bailar, ajena a Harry y sus miradas lapidarias, y el echo de que Malfoy este muy cerca de donde estoy ahora mismo de alguna manera me motiva. No se a cuantas copas me han invitado esta noche, ser una chica soltera es un gozo. Estoy bailando con mis amigas, como locas, rodeadas de chicos altos y fornidos, el sueño de cualquiera.

-Esto es vida!-Parvati como siempre dice en voz alta de lo que todos los demás pensamos. Nos chocamos las manos en lo alto.

-Oh my god!-Parvati se baja la camiseta, enseñando casi el alma. Miro a ver quien se acerca.

"oh no"

El demonio rubio aparece entre la gente, mirándome fijamente como quien observa a su presa, tengo instinto de salir corriendo, pero antes de que pueda hacer nada me coge del brazo y me arrastra al otro lado del local.

-Que haces Malfoy?-pregunto divertida, sin mostrar ningún tipo de oposición.

-Si bebes mas vas a morir Granger- Me dice sonando como mi padre, lo que me hace mucha gracia. Me llega su olor, su colonia, que me encanta.

-Eres un cerdo engreído pero hueles tan bien-digo como hipnotizada, mientras salimos del local.

No me da tiempo de reírme mas o decir nada mas, nada mas poner los pies en la calle se lanza a besarme. Lo cual me encanta al principio, pero otra voz en mi mente me dice que pare.

-Mafoy- Le llamo entre besos, haciendo un esfuerzo inhumano para no tocarle.

-No hables Granger- Dice el solamente, mientras continua la conquista de mi boca.

-Draco para!-incomprensiblemente se separa de mi boca, pero continua cogiéndome la cara, cuando abro los ojos veo que me mira con una extraña sonrisa en la boca.

-¿me has llamado por mi nombre, Granger?

-Para algo lo tienes no? He pensado que igual así me hacías caso!- sonríe y solamente me observa, con mi rostro entre sus manos.

"que ojos"

-Me hipnotizas- Musito perdida en sus ojos, olvidándome de la vocecita y esperando que me bese de nuevo.

-Eso es porque vas borracha

"¿porque no me besa?"

-Bésame otra vez-Le rodeo la cintura y lo acerco a mi

Todavía me hace sufrir unos segundos mas, en los que solamente me observa, nos vamos moviendo hasta la pared, pero esta vez va a ser el quien este ente la pared y yo. Sonrío victoriosa cuando choca contra la pared. Entonces baja la cabeza y nos besamos de nuevo.

Entonces noto como me coge de la cintura, damos media vuelta y acabo sentada en el alfeizar dela ventana del pub. El se coloca entre mis piernas. Ahora soy yo quien le observa desde arriba.

-Hemos cambiado papeles eh- comento divertida rodeándole con mis piernas, a la altura de su cintura, y acercando con mis manos su cabeza hasta que nuestros labios vuelven a juntarse.

Hoy a vuelto a beber whisky, me he aficionado a el por Malfoy, porque igual de alguna manera me recordaba a el.

Estamos besándonos durante muchísimo tiempo, no importa nada, solamente estamos el y yo, incluso entra en un momento determinado a por algo para beber, para después continuar besándonos allí en la ventana del pub.

-Te has dado cuenta de que me has traído agua?digo cuando me doy cuenta de que el contenido de mi copa no tiene sabor.

-Pero a que ahora te encuentras mejor?

"tiene razón"

-Bueno, besarte es como estar bebiendo whisky-el solo sonríe de manera adorable, antes de acercarse para darme otro beso.

-A veces me olvido de que eres Draco Malfoy- Digo muy sincera, acariciándole el pelo y dándole otro pequeño beso.

-eso es bueno o malo?-pregunta en mi oreja, dándome un pequeño mordisco, que me encanta.

-Pues no lo se-me encojo de hombros-supongo que tienes el papel bien aprendido, para que quien tu quieras caiga a tus pies. Te muestras encantador y cariñoso-le miro fijamente a los ojos, relajándome-y tus ojos hacen el resto- como un imán nuestros labios vuelven a juntarse.

- Entramos un rato?-le pregunto sonriendole, me apetece entrar a bailar un rato

**8888888888888888888**

"No veo porque no"

La cojo de la cintura de nuevo para bajarla al suelo. Entramos al bar, dentro con toda la cantidad de gente, para no perdernos la cojo de la mano. Ella aprieta con fuerza.

-Ves a mis amigas?-Me pregunta ella, que al ser mas bajita no puede ver con tanta facilidad como yo.

-Patil esta con Nott en un sofá, y a la rubia no la veo-Llegamos hasta la barra, ella se sienta en un taburete y observa desde allí el panorama.

-Hemos estado fuera mucho tiempo eh-observa alrededor, sonriente, porque la gente ya esta muy borracha y bailando con muchas ganas.

-mira-le señalo a una chica que esta subida en una mesa bailando muy borracha, y con un grupo de chicos alrededor esperando a ver que podían pillar-así estarías tu si no hubieses estado fuera conmigo.

Siento la necesidad de acercarme a ella, y acomodarme entre sus piernas.

-Prefería estar arriba- comenta ella colocando sus manos en mi abdomen. ahora su cabeza esta a la altura de mi pecho, porque esta sentada en el taburete.

-Esto tampoco esta mal-la cojo de la barbilla y hago que me mire, y la beso. Ella ríe y coge mi camiseta con sus puños, en un gesto de acercarme mas a ella.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir-Mentira-que podíamos ir a mi casa-nos damos otro pequeño beso.

-Otro de tus trucos de don Juan-comenta ella sonriente antes de volvernos a besar.

-No tengo sabanas de seda, pero esta el jacuzzi-le digo al oído

-olvidas que ya me habías llevado antes?-me mira desafiante.

"claro que no"

-vas borracha, he de recordártelo-otro beso mas.

-Bueno...voy a ir dos veces a tu picadero, he dormido otras dos veces en tu cama, en slytherin, la próxima toca en la mía no?

-en Gryffindor?-no contaba con esta pregunta.

-Si, esa es mi casa-siento un vértigo en el estomago, y una afirmación sale de mi boca sin que yo mismo lo autorizara. Pero al ver su sonrisa, y lo feliz que le ha echo ese simple gesto,no le doy mas vueltas. Nos besamos de nuevo.

-Herm- la amiga de Granger aparece en escena, tiene una estúpida sonrisa en la cara.

-Me voy a ir con Nott a la habitación...-estos van en serio?

-No te preocupes, no dormiré en Gryffindor- Le contesta Granger- Lavender donde esta?

-Con el chico de Hufflepuff- Ya tienen la habitación para ellos.

-Tampoco iremos a Slytherin- intervengo yo, ante la sorpresa de la morena

-vais a quedaros aquí?-pregunta, refiriéndose al bar.

"que cotilla"

-No te importa-Le contesta Granger- tienes dos lugares posibles para dormir en una cama grande y cómoda, ahora hace falta que negocies.

-vale!-acepta ella sonriente, yéndose hacia Nott, que esperaba noticias sentado en el sofá.

-Ellos te respetan demasiado-comenta Granger, refiriéndose a mis compañeros de habitación.

-en todo hay jerarquías-le contesto, ella solamente observa a su amiga.

-Nott es como tu?

"¿como?"

-como yo que?

-si esta con varias a la vez, si se acuesta con todo lo que se presta

"ah eso"

-básicamente-no voy a ensalzar a Nott, no podía haberlo descrito mejor.

-que pena-comenta ella-creo que Parvati se esta pillando por tu amigo.

-eso que tiene de malo-yo también creo que a Nott le gusta ella de forma especial, pero no va a ir a ninguna lado.

-Pues que le hará daño, cuando se canse de ella y no quiera verla mas-esta realmente compungida.

Ya es hora de que nos vayamos de aquí, se esta tornando raro el ambiente.

-vámonos-la cojo de la mano y la hago bajar del taburete, ella sigue mirando hacia su amiga, pensativa.

-Vas a sentir tanto placer esta noche que no vas a tener tiempo de pensar en la vida amorosa de tus amigas-le digo a la oreja, abrazándola por detrás. Finalmente ella se ríe y coloca sus manos sobre mis brazos, cerrados alrededor de su cintura.

-Mejor no crear expectativas-dice ella ladeando su cuello, invitándome a besarlo, cosa que hago encantado. Y entre besos y palabras salimos del bar, dirección a mi casa.

**8888888888888888888**

Caigo rendida sobre el cuerpo sudoroso de Draco Malfoy, si yo pensaba que el sexo con el era inmejorable estaba equivocada. Solamente lo hemos hecho una vez, pero ha sido el polvo mas genial y maravilloso de mi vida. Se lo intento transmitir con un beso lento y cariñoso, todavía con el cuerpo palpitante y recuperando en aliento.

-Ha sido maravilloso-le digo entre besos, pasando mis manos por todo su torso. Me dejo caer a un lado, pero pegada a el, entrelazando mis piernas con las suyas y acariciando su espalda. Nos besamos de nuevo, lentamente, acariciándonos. Con calma, con cariño.

-tu no eres una mas Granger- me dice entre besos-dejada llevar por el momento tienen que pasar unos segundos para que procese la información, entonces paro el beso para mirarlo a los ojos.

-No eres una de mis zorrillas como dijo el imbécil de Potter- Nos besamos unos minutos mas, pero yo lo detengo, para que vuelva a hablar de nuevo.

-Me gustas mucho-una sonrisa se dibuja en mi cara, seguramente una de las estúpidas, de las de niña pequeña cuando le compran el ultimo complemento de la barbie, mi corazón también ha dado un vuelvo de pronto, pero mi sentido común me baja de nuevo a la tierra. El chico encantador que esta frente a mi es Draco Malfoy, no un príncipe azul.

-que intentas¿que te prepare el desayuno y te lo traiga a la cama?-sonríe de forma tan encantadora, que no puedo hacer nada cuando se lanza a besarme de nuevo.

-exacto- ya se acabaron las confesiones por hoy.

-pues siento decirte que no me has impresionado lo suficiente-me acomodo en su pecho, dispuesta a dormir.

-Normalmente funciona

"idiota"

-Pues no conmigo-añado yo, girándome y dándole la espalda. El tarda 2 segundos en coger y atraparme con sus brazos de nuevo, pegándome a el de nuevo.

"estoy perdida"

-eres como una niña a veces-me susurra al oído

-y tu un idiota- Malfoy se ríe en mi espalda, y me da un par de besitos en el omoplato.

-No me compares con las otras guarras con las que te acuestas, por favor-digo muy seria, dándole golpecitos en sus manos, cerradas en un abrazo sobre mi estomago.

-Intentaba hacerte rabiar, nada más-confiesa ya en una voz mas pausada, seguramente se esta quedando dormido ya.

-pues lo has conseguido-le contesto

-perfecto-dice el segundos mas tarde, justo antes de caer dormido. Poco después también me dormiría yo, con una sonrisa en la boca.

**8888888888888888888**

Estoy preparando un poco de café. He mandado a uno delos elfos a comprar bollería francesa a la panadería. Me sentía demasiado estúpido, tumbado en la cama viendo como dormía.

No se que va a pasar, me siento peligrosamente bien con ella, y muchas veces hablo mas de la cuenta, debilitándome. Anoche le dije que me gustaba y se lo tomo a risa, hace mucho que no daba un paso así.

Me quito los pájaros de la cabeza y voy a recoger la bolsa que me traen los elfos. La dejo encima de la mesa.

-Prepara la mesa y vuelve abajo-subo a la habitación.

-Granger- la llamo, enseguida estará despierta, tiene el sueño ligero. Abre los ojos y me observa. Se frota los ojos y pregunta la hora.

-Son las 11-pone cara de fastidio-he preparado el desayuno-frunce el ceño y luego me mira extrañada.

-Esto es extrañamente agradable-no puedo más que reír ante el comentario.

-Tienes una bata aquí por si quieres ponértela- yo voy en calzoncillos y descalzo- te espero abajo. Vuelvo a la cocina y la mesa ya esta perfecta, incluso hay un periódico y un jarrón minimalista con una margarita dentro.

"encantador"

Segundos mas tarde aparece Granger bajando por la escalera, mirando la escena un poco alucinada.

-¿te gusta el café,no?

-En serio Malfoy, esto no es natural-llega abajo con la bata puesta, abierta. Yo la observo en silencio-tanto contraste da miedo-ahora el que frunce el ceño soy yo.

-No importa-musita sentándose y comenzándose a preparar el café.

Estamos en silencio unos segundos.

-¿tus padres suelen venir aquí?-trago el sorbo de café con dificultad.

-Mis padres están muertos-digo en voz de queda, a ella se le desencaja la cara. Parece que no lo sabía

-Lo siento muchísimo Malfoy- deja la taza en la mesa y me mira con tristeza-No lo sabia, en serio. Entonces hace algo que me sorprende: se levanta de la silla, viene hasta mi y me abraza-Lo siento muchísimo Draco- repite.

En los primeros instantes no se que hacer, me quedo paralizado y sin capacidad de hablar. Ella me abraza con fuerza.

-He metido la pata, lo siento- para el abrazo y me mira a los ojos.

-No pasa nada-digo finalmente, sonriendole todo y el nudo que ha aparecido en mi garganta- No quiero que sientas pena por mi, Granger- digo con sinceridad al ver la forma en la que me mira- Mis padres prefirieron morir que vivir, no tienes que compadecerme. Ahora es ella la que me sonríe.

-Si vuelves a poner esa cara de pena te echo de mi casa- sonríe con mas fuerza.

-Pues no, que todavía tengo que ducharme!-contesta ella, ya de forma natural, o al menos intentándolo.

-Nos duchamos juntos,no?-pregunto mirándola intensamente. Me apetece hacerla mía de nuevo,

-No me mires como un león hambriento!-la intimido- déjame mirar y coger fuerzas.

**88888888888888888888888888888**

Salimos de su casa casi a la hora de comer, riendo, incluso cogidos como si de una pareja feliz nos tratásemos. Pero es solo una fachada, cuando volvamos a Hogwarts volverá a ser todo frío como siempre.

-Vamos directos al gran comedor-pasa su brazo por detrás de mis hombros y besa ligeramente mi cuello. Hace escasos minutos estábamos haciendo el amor, todavía sigue ese buen feeling que hay después del sexo.

No hace falta hacer preguntas, es incomodo y acaba con cualquier magia y momento especial.

-¿no tienes fondo?-pregunto asombrada- acabas de comerte un bocadillo!

-si, y luego lo hemos echo sobre la encimera-me mira significativamente- he gastado mas energía de la que he cogido.

Como ha salido un día soleado vamos a ir dando un paseo por el pueblo hasta que empiece el camino que dirige a Hogwarts donde nos desapareceremos para aparecernos en la puerta del castillo.

Salimos a la plaza donde esta el Oblidiate. Cuando justo salían Harry y una chica que no conozco.

-Luego me llama a mi furcia-comento divertida, observando la escena.

-tiene mala pinta eh-dice Malfoy recreándose con la escena

"es una prostituta"

-pues el si que se va con putitas, de las de verdad- Harry se lo ha puesto en bandeja.

Nos ponemos en marcha de nuevo comentando lo que acabamos de ver. a continuar y disfrutar con este momento extraño y surrealista.

**8888888888888888888**

Y hasta aquí el capitulo 15! ¿Que os ha parecido? :) es un capitulo de mucha azúcar, todo va perfectamente entre ellos y cada vez están más compenetrados y agusto el uno con el otro, pero que pasará al volver a Hogwarts?¿se desvanecerá todo o veremos algún cambio? En unos días leeréis la respuesta ^^

pd: He de decir que el capitulo 16 es uno de mis preferidos, (sin contar el súper epilogo, que he de confesar que soy muy fan jajaja).

Gracias por leer! besitos,

Edin


	16. Dulce Venganza

**Capitulo 16. Dulce venganza**

Anoche bebí como un cerdo, y la gilipollas de Francine no tenia poción. Todo y morirme del dolor no puedo pasarme por mi habitación, llegaba tarde a clase, y es con la bruja de McGonagall, que me odia todavía mas desde que pilló con Granger.

"joder, esto es culpa de Nott"

Llego a la clase, cuando todo el mundo estaba ya dentro, lleva 5 minutos. Toco a la puerta, y paso dentro. Como es normal todo el mundo me mira.

-Que pintas tío- Oigo que dice, Zabbini, yo miro a McGonagall, que se ha quedado callada, mirándome con los labios juntos, en un gesto de reproche muy típico suyo.

-Lo siento profesora-Le digo, puesto que no me dice nada, esperando que me de permiso para sentarme

-Los lunes cuesta levantarse por las mañanas eh-comenta, mirando a toda la clase-póngase usted la alarma el próximo día Malfoy- añade mirándome. Yo afirmo con la cabeza-que parece ser que lo de colarse en casas ajenas un Domingo por la noche trae consecuencias-Me señala y sonríe.

"¿esta vieja se esta mofando de mi?"

-Perderme el desayuno?-digo, sin poder evitarlo, y sonriendo, esperando como recibo una risas por parte de mis compañeros y compañeras.

McGonagall me fulmina con la mirada.

-siéntese y cállese-ahora si puedo sentarme al lado de mis amigos, que me reciben con una sonrisa-ella continua con su aburrida explicación.

-Pensábamos que Francine te había atado a la cama-ambos se ríen, yo estoy mas ocupado de que no me explote la cabeza.

-tenéis un poco de poción revitalizante?-Les pregunto nada mas sentarme.

-wow-mi amigo me mira asombrado-menuda fiesta te pegaste anoche-me da unos golpecitos en la espalda.

"me encuentro fatal"

entierro mi cara entre mis manos.

-Señor Malfoy

"joder"

Levanto la mirada y espero que siga molestándome.

-Si, señorita McGonagall?-esbozo una sonrisa.

-Se encuentra usted mal?-ella esta disfrutando.

-Estoy perfectamente profesora, gracias por interesarse

-Entonces le resulta aburrida mi clase? Porque estaba usted a punto de caer dormido.

-En serio profesora, estoy encantado de estar aquí con usted

-Venga usted aquí

"hija de puta"

-soy muy vergonzoso profesora-No me da la gana

-Pues según me cuentan es usted el rey de las fiestas, y ahí no le importa hacerse de notar, esto es lo mismo pero con fines educativos

-Tío sal, o te hunde-susurra Nott a mi lado, disfrutando también del momento.

-Lo hago por usted-Un poquito de encanto Malfoy dedicado a la vieja decrepita, que aunque me odie también le gusto aunque sea un poquito.

-A ver si sabe usted usar la varita

"que asco"

ese comentario ha sido realmente desagradable. un escalofrió corre mi espalda. Pero al resto de la clase le parece muy divertido. Observo por primera vez una panorámica de la clase. Sitúo a Granger en la primera fila con sus dos amigas, Potter y el pobretón están detrás de ellas con todos sus amigos. Mis amigos y el resto de slytherin están sentados en una esquina.

-Que quiere que haga?-Pregunto mirando a la profesora, intentando sonar educado.

-Transforme esto-una rata gigantesca aparece encima de la mesa, haciendo que gran parte de las chicas de la clase griten como si hubieran visto un demonio. Mi cabeza va a explotar de un momento a otro.

"lo ha echo a propósito"

Pues así me tendría mas de 20 minutos entre gritos y alaridos. Desde luego McGonagall me ama.

"vieja bruja"

-Muchísimas gracias profesora-le digo a la salida de clase, si me pasara un camión por encima estoy seguro de que no lo notaba.

-el placer ha sido mio señor Malfoy- Me contesta.

Le lanzo una ultima mirada de odio y salgo de clase con mis amigos.

"accio poción revitalizante"-en pocos momentos aparece el tubito flotando hacia mi, creo que voy a llorar de la emoción.

-Ha sido muy divertida la clase Malfoy- Potter como siempre tiene que arruinarme el momento, colocándose delante.

-Vete a la mierda cara rajada, vale?-me asombro de mi paciencia todo y me estado de extremo dolor y desesperación. Cojo el tubo y lo bebo, ignorando que Potter continua delante de mi.

"esto es orgasmico"

el dolor desaparece y mi cabeza parece disminuir en 20 kilos de peso. sonrío del placer.

-Doy gracias por ser mago-que harán los muggles ante la resaca?

"debería de preguntárselo a Granger"

"¿que haces pensando en la sangre sucia?"

-joder...

-Que, una noche movida?-Oh, Potter sigue ahí.

-Voy a empezar a pensar que quieres ligar conmigo Poty- Nott y Zabbini, y algunas personas que estaban por ahí rompen a reír. Esta ha sido buena, yo mismo me congratulo de mi buen humor.

-Eres un mierda-dice eso, y se va acompañado de sus amigotes.

-Oh, hoy es la mañana de los halagos-mis amigos y yo también nos ponemos en camino a la próxima clase.

**88888888888888888888888888**

La cerda de Pansy se le cuelga del brazo, estoy por huir para no escuchar lo que vayan a comentar de aquí al aula de pociones, pero estoy atrapada entre el brazo de Lavender y el otro de Parvati, que caminan tan contentas.

-Te tengo dicho que cuando no duermas en Slytherin te pongas una alarma o algo, sabes que les gusta que te quedes en la cama para que luego se sepa con quien has pasado la noche y ellas salgan a la luz. El afirma con la cabeza, y se enciende un cigarrillo, todo y que esta terminantemente prohibido.

"así que ha pasado la noche con una zorra"

-Pensaba que moría Pansy, la hija de puta de McGonagall me la tiene jurada.

-Eso es envidia de que te metas en las camas de las alumnas en lugar de en la suya.

-Joder!Pansy eso ha sido muy desagradable...ella suelta una carcajada.

-cuando te ha dicho que a ver si sabias utilizar la varita...-suelta otra carcajada- ha sido mega inquietante-se ríe otra vez-hemos visto como tu libido salia huyendo de clase- ahora Malfoy se ríe también, sus amigos se unen a la carcajada generalizada.

-Yo pensaba que le ibas a contestar algo tío! Te lo ha puesto ha huevo.

-Sois repugnantes

-Habla el que folla con sangres sucias-Dice Zabbini, también riéndose. Yo siento como si me dieran una patada en el costado, y espero la reacción de Malfoy.

-No hablemos de tus hábitos sexuales Zabbini-le dice el rubio con un tono de broma. Como si le hubiera echo hasta gracia lo que le ha dicho el amigo.

"que bien"

Pansy se adelanta entonces con Draco y ya dejo de escuchar. Muy cabreada.

**[...]**

La siguiente clase me la paso intentando escuchar de lo que hablan, como una imbécil, y de lo que me sirve es para enterarme de las guarradas que hizo con una tal Francine y de las drogas que se tomó.

En el momento Snape da por finalizada la clase salgo como una bala de allí. Ahora tengo clase de runas antiguas, yo sola. Intentare concentrarme y alejar a ese gilipollas de mi cabeza.

Lo que no me esperaba es verle a la salida de mi clase, salgo de allí como si no lo hubiera visto. Espero de alguna manera su llamada, que me llame por mi apellido como hace siempre, y girarme para lanzarle una mirada asesina. Pero no lo hace. Me giro para ver si sigue parado en la barandilla de la escalera, tonta de mi cuando veo que esta ahí para recoger a su querida amiga Pansy.

"eres idiota"

recriminándome que se me cruzara la idea de que pudiera estar ahí para verme me voy hacia el gran comedor. No come en el Gran Comedor, ni Pansy tampoco.

"¿que cojones haces?"

mosqueada me dirijo, junto a mis amigas a la ultima clase del día: defensa contra las artes oscuras. Cuando entro vuelvo a buscarlo con la mirada, y como suele ser normal todavía no ha llegado. Aparecería un par de minutos antes del comienzo de la clase, y ahora no esta con Pansy, entra con Ginna, una guarra de Hufflepuf. Bufo sin poder evitarlo, y quizás demasiado fuerte, por un momento Malfoy levanta la mirada y nuestras miradas se cruzan décimas de segundo, lo que tardo en bajar la mirada y ponerme a pasar las hojas del libro como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo.

Cuando levanto la cabeza de nuevo, al escuchar la voz del profesor, tanto Parvati como Lavender están mirándome de manera extraña.

-¿acabas de bufar porque ha entrado Malfoy con una guarrilla?

"ha sido tan obvio?"

-Para nada-contesto como ofendida, sacando mi pluma y dispuesta a atender a clase, pero la perra de Ginna se me pone justo detrás y tengo que aguantar como le cuenta su increíble polvo con Malfoy en una ducha. mi me entran ganas de llorar.

"eres una autentica gilipollas"

Afortunadamente no es una clase practica, hubiese volcado mi ira con alguna persona inocente. Si ahora mismo me propusiera lanzar una maldición, me saldría de muerte.

Cuando salimos de clase voy directamente a la habitación, ni Parvati ni Lavender me paran. Saben que estoy jodida.

**888888888888888888888**

Yo mismo estaba escuchando a Ginna contar nuestro encuentro en la ducha, y a mi mismo me estaba dando asco, aunque de alguna manera me sentía muy bien de ver las reacciones de Granger.

Cuando la quiero buscar a la salida, veo que ya no esta. Sus amigas hablan en un rincón.

Me apetecía hablar un rato con ella, aunque fuese para que me insulte...

-Malfoy- escucho a sus amigas llamarme, se acercan hacia donde estoy. Les sonrío.

La morena me coge del brazo.

-Lavender y yo no vamos a estar en la habitación esta tarde...-frunzo el ceño.

"acaso están insinuando que yo..."

-Me parece genial-les digo, zafándome disimuladamente del brazo de Patil. Me alejo de donde están, muy contrariado.

-¡que querían esas?-Pregunta Pansy, yo me encojo de hombres y me alejo de allí.

Por supuesto que no voy a ir a Gryffindor, no se que se han creído las amigas de Granger!Pansy se escapa con un chico de ravenclaw, dejándome tiempo para que pueda entender lo que acaba de suceder.

"las mujeres son incomprensibles"

En eso visualizo a Potter al final del pasillo, caminando hacia mi. una oportunidad única de joder a Potter, y eso no se puede desperdiciar. Ambos nos miramos mientras nos acercamos.

-que pasa Potter?-Le pregunto con una sonrisa de superioridad-vas a volver a amenazarme con que no me acerque a tu novia?-le miro a los ojos y me río- ah espera, que ya no tienes!

-Vengo a decirte que si haces lo de enrollarte con Hermione por joderme te puedes ir ahorrando las molestias

"oh..."

suelto una carcajada.

-crees que me enrollo con Granger para joderte, Potter?-le miro divertido, negando con la cabeza-eres un poco egocéntrico- si hubiese querido joderte te hubiese dicho que tu querida novia y yo follamos antes de que volvieras al colegio,no?-observo como le cambia la cara, de supuesta tranquilidad, incluso superioridad a sospecha y preocupación.

-No te creo-dice solamente- si lo hubierais hecho no hubieras tardado ni un segundo en decírmelo.

-supongo que me he vuelto mas buena persona-me encojo de hombros.

-Tampoco te conté que en la primera guardia lo hicimos durante hora y media en una de las salas del tercer piso, y aquí si estaba contigo

-Ni de coña-dice con media sonrisa.

-pregúntale a McGonagall, nos pilló saliendo de la sala mientras nos terminábamos de arreglar la ropa...

-eres un miserable, que ganas tu contándome todas estas mentiras?

-la noche que salió con sus amigas a Hogsmade, termino pasando la noche conmigo, volvimos a Hogwarts por la mañana, que al día siguiente fue cuando te gane al quiditch- le dirijo una sonrisa, su ceja va subiendo cada vez mas a lo alto de su frente, repaso mentalmente la cronología de mis encuentros con Granger, y recuerdo el mejor de todos, el que hundiría en la miseria a Potter, que demostraría que todo lo que digo es cierto.

-¿sabes aquella vez que la llamaste diciéndole que la estabas esperando que acabara la guardia?la noche del niño que no existe-le envío una endemoniada sonrisa, Harry respira lentamente y me mira como un toro que observa al torero antes de lanzarse a embestirle.

"que placer"

-Estaba conmigo-añado muy lentamente, recreándome en mis palabras-prefirió quedarse conmigo que irse a la cama contigo Poty

-Hijo de puta-Musita justo antes de lanzar un puñetazo en dirección a mi cara, pero logro esquivarlo, pero el que viene luego con su otra mano se hace imposible de evitar.

-Que pasa Potter, hay que compartir!-aunque me muero del dolor necesito seguir disfrutando de este placer que es torturar a HP, el no tiene bastante con golpearme una vez, cuando me incorporo de nuevo me da un nuevo puñetazo, mas fuerte que el anterior, vuelvo a agacharme en el suelo-encogido del dolor.

-Eres un hijo de puta-Dice con rabia, y da un paso atrás. Observándome desde arriba-Si tienes algo de dignidad la dejaras en paz

"no"

-Que pasa,¿quieres que me quite del medio para volver a intentarlo, Potter?-Me levanto del suelo y le fulmino con la mirada. La sola idea me pone de los nervios. Su sonrisa indica que he dado en el clavo. Suelto una carcajada.

-En serio crees que volverá contigo cara rajada?-todo y el dolor que siento en la cara, siento un placer todavía mayor- Esta loca por mi Potter.

-Esta encaprichada, nada mas-Dice muy seguro, demasiado. Tengo que contraatacar.

-Por como se estremece cada vez que la toco y como me sonríe yo diría que es mas que eso...-disfruto de como su expresión vuelve a la duda, a preguntarse si lo que le cuento es verdad-pero si quieres engañarte a ti mismo, no seré yo quien te quite esa idea de la cabeza, pero dándome puñetazos no vas a hacer que Hermione deje de acostarse conmigo.

Ante mi sorpresa Potter vuelve a enajenarse y se lanza a darme otro puñetazo.

-Pero es muy placentero-Dice lleno de rabia

"ya esta bien"

tomo cartas en el asunto y también le doy un puñetazo con todas mis fuerzas, se queda medio encorvado, agarrándose la cara y respirando agitado.

-Vas a dejarla en paz-Vuelve a repetir,levantando la cabeza y mirándome de nuevo.

-No-contesto inmediatamente-yo no violo a la gente, y si ella quiere seguir acostándose conmigo quien eres tu para impedírselo?

-¿porque haces esto?...tu la odias

"no la odio"

-He aprendido a no hacerlo-contesto solamente-ser racista recorta tus posibilidades, no es inteligente.

-¡QUE COÑO ESTAIS HACIENDO?-La amiga de Granger aparece, acompañada de la hermana de Weasley y otra chica que no reconozco.

-Solo hablábamos-Contesto poniéndose derecho y sonriendo a las chicas, pero ellas me miran a mi, la pelirroja se acerca a saltitos.

-¿que te ha pasado Draco?-Me pregunta preocupada, tocándome delicadamente la cara. Arde.

"JODER"

Me aparto inmediatamente, me duele muchísimo. Potter me ha utilizado como su saco de boxeo. Pero yo le he hecho mucho mas daño, lo que me da un oscuro placer todo y tener la cara destrozada.

-Déjame Weasley- Digo de mala gana, poniendo las manos por delante para evitar que vuelva a tocarme la cara.

-Quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería?

-No

como hace siempre, y aunque le hable fatal y la trate como una mierda, me dirige una de sus mejores sonrisas, y se aleja tras despedirse con la mano.

Potter se aleja también con ellas, no sin antes dirigirme una ultima mirada de aviso.

"idiota"

El dolor se apodera de mi cara, pero no puedo dejar de sonreír

**888888888888888888888**

Personalmente me encanta este capitulo!

Draco sigue comportándose como un idiota, mientras se niega a escuchar lo que le dicta su corazón. El siempre ha sido así y le desconcierta un poco empezar a experimentar ciertos sentimientos. Cuando es consciente del daño que puede haberle hecho a Hermione lo paga con su enemigo natural. Lo ha disfrutado como un niño disfruta de una piruleta gigante.

No seaís malvads y dejadme un review :). Besitos,

Edin


	17. Lejos

Hace un par de días contesté los reviews, perdonad la tardanza pero como escribo ahora mismo dos historias pensaba que los tenia contestados pero solo llevaba al día los de "entre las sombras". A partir de ahora cada vez que llegue alguno lo contestaré al momento para evitar dejarlo sin contestar :). Gracias también a **Carmen**, al no estar logeada no puedo contestarte por mensaje, muchísimas gracias por tus reviews. Fiel lectora!**  
**

Aquí tenéis el nuevo capitulo. Disfrutadlo!

**Capitulo 17. Lejos**

-Hermione siento decirte esto pero...olvídate de Malfoy- repite por 40º vez mi amiga rubia, a los pies de mi cama, en la que llevo metida desde que acabó la ultima clase.

-Esta buenísimo pero es un gilipollas, y tu te has pillado por ese gilipollas

-Pero pensaba que le gustaba de manera especial Lavender...-Musito abrazándome con fuerza a la almohada.

-tía estaba claro que lo hacia para joder a Harry

-Eso pensé yo al principio, y lo aceptaba...

.Herm- aparece Parvati, abriendo la puerta de golpe y respirando acelerada- Estaban Harry y Malfoy pegándose puñetazos en un pasillo del tercer piso.

Mi corazón de un vuelco y se pone a latir furiosamente.

"acaso me alegra algo así?"

-pelea de gallos-musita Lavender

-Porque estaban peleándose?-Pregunto curiosa, la idea de que pueda ser por mi me reconforta.

-Harry dice que le avisaba de que dejara de jugar contigo- Parvati intenta recuperar el aliento, ha debido de venir corriendo

"ah..."

-que dejara de hacerte daño para intentar joderle a el- Añade

En eso aparece Harry en la puerta de mi habitación, mis amigas deciden que es momento de irse a dar una vuelta.

Miro al moreno con curiosidad, no puedo esconder que me ha alegrado esta visita. Desde que lo dejamos no he hablado con el.

-¿puedo pasar?-pregunta cauteloso, cuando mis amigas desaparecen. Yo afirmo con la cabeza, y me siento derecha en mi cama, esperando que Harry llegue. No dice nada, solamente me observa durante el trayecto que va desde la puerta a los pies de mi cama, lo que me parece una eternidad.

Cuando lo tengo mas cerca observo una marca roja en su mejilla.

"la pelea"

-¿que ha pasado Harry?-Le pregunto

-Malfoy- dice el mirándome directamente a los ojos, lo que provoca que mi corazón se ponga a latir con fuerza.

-Sois como niños...-me acerco hasta sentarme un poco mas cerca de el, lo justo para observar la marca-has ido a la enfermería,no?

-Hermione- Harry aprovecha que tiene mi mano cerca de su cara para atraparla, se gira hacia mi y me mira de nuevo fijamente a los ojos. Yo trago saliva- ¿por que Malfoy?¿Es para hacerme todavía mas daño?

Yo bajo la mirada. Pensando que decir.

-Me ha contado que os habéis acostado varias veces estando conmigo...

"Gilipollas"

Levanto la mirada de nuevo, a punto de llorar. Se que estoy haciendo mucho daño a Harry.

-Lo siento...-digo de corazón-No es nada especial, simplemente es sexo-cuando yo misma escucho esas palabras saliendo de mi boca me suenan raras, sabiendo que no son verdad.

-Me dijiste que te habías acostado con otro hombre, era el verdad?-Veo como Harry se va hundiendo a cada palabra.

-si-contesto sincera- No quería engañarte más, no te merecías a alguien como yo a tu lado Harry- en un intento de reconfortarle acaricio su cara con mi mano.

-Me rompiste el corazón Hermione...-Harry baja su mirada hasta mis labios-pero todavía te quiero. Sin que me de tiempo a decir nada más me besa, me besa de forma tan dulce que no puedo pensar mas que en devolvérselo.

Un beso de Harry es dulce, muy tierno. Le encanta estar tiempo besándome mientras con sus manos acaricia todo mi cuerpo. Cuando me quiero dar cuenta estamos semi desnudos sobre mi cama, besándonos y compartiendo caricias ya casi olvidadas, ajenos a todo lo demás.

**[...]**

Cuando terminamos los remordimientos aparecen en mi cabeza.

"¿por que lo he hecho?"

Miro a Harry, este me observa con una sonrisa que yo no puedo compartir. Que pasará a partir de ahora, no quiero volver con Harry. Seria lo mejor, pero no podría.

-Has estado genial-se acerca a mi y me da un pequeño beso en los labios. Yo estoy tensa, conforme pasan los segundos me siento peor. Acabo de acostarme con Harry, un Harry que me había dicho que me quería justo antes de que comenzara todo esto. Yo debería de haberlo parado.

-Harry- musito nada mas nos separamos-te quiero muchísimo, pero no seria bueno para ninguno de los dos empezar nada.

-Sabes que si...-coloca una de sus manos en mi cintura y me acerca a el, estamos a pocos centímetros de distancia, la punta de su nariz acaricia la mía y sus ojos verdes están clavados en los mios. Atontándome por unos segundos- terminaremos juntos de nuevo, estamos predestinados Herm- Nos besamos durante unos segundos, los que tardo yo en parar el beso.

-No me hagas esto Harry- noto como su corazón late con fuerza sobre mi piel.

-Solo te demuestro mi amor-volvemos a besarnos. Yo sigo sin sentirme bien.

-Yo ya no siento lo mismo Harry- digo finalmente. Pequeñas lágrimas salen de mis ojos-siento un gran cariño por ti, me atraes, me encantas pero no estoy enamorada- Harry me observa pensativo.

-y estas enamorada de Malfoy?-la pregunta me pilla completamente por sorpresa. Harry esta dolido.

-No-digo inmediatamente, intentando apartar esa idea de mi cabeza. La sonrisa de Harry ha desaparecido-pero porque me preguntas por Malfoy! estamos hablando de nosotros Harry!- no quiero hablar de Malfoy. Me niego.

-No hay nosotros y quiero saber porque-contesta apartándose de mi, pero sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. Me intimida, no puedo mentir a Harry.

-Tu amistad y tu apoyo es lo que mas valoro sobre todas las cosas Harry, estas semanas sin que me dirigieras la palabra han sido un infierno para mi. No quiero perderte...

-Tonteando con Malfoy en mis narices no parecía que pensaras tanto en mi- Harry sale de la cama y empieza a vestirse.

-No era consciente Harry...-digo muy sincera- por favor no te vayas...-rompo a llorar sin poder evitarlo- vamos a hablar

-¿de que quieres hablar?¿pretendes que seamos amigos para que me cuentes lo bien que estas con unos y con otros?-sonríe de lado- Hermione yo eso no puedo hacerlo, y si no te tengo para mi nuestra amistad no puede ser la misma. Tienes que entenderlo- va hacia la puerta, corro hacia alli para colocarme delante de el, apoyada sobre la puerta para no permitir que salga.

-Por favor Harry...-le ruego, muerta de miedo. Se que si sale ahora de mi habitación todo va a terminar, que no volverá jamás.

-Por favor que

-No me ignores

-te he demostrado que no te ignoro, yo mas no puedo hacer...-dice derrotado

-Creo que no hace falta que follemos para que me demuestres que te importo- Harry levanta una ceja.

-Ah, hemos "follado"...todo lo malo se pega eh Hermione- Esta dolido

-Me enamore de ti por otras cosas!-digo desesperada-eres mi mejor amigo

-si, quieres que yo te escuche y te de cariño mientras tu follas con otros. Perdona Hermione pero eso es ofensivo.

-No puedes pretender que después de lo que ha sucedido, de como se ha destruido nuestra relación volvieses y cayera rendida a tus pies por una pelea de machitos y el sexo! eres tu el que solamente quieres tener conmigo la parte del sexo! y eso si que es ofensivo.

-Acaso tengo alguna oportunidad? Me acabas de decir que no sientes nada por mi-tardo unos segundos en responder.

-Es imposible que sepa la respuesta a esa pregunta-digo muy sincera- solo el tiempo lo dirá- Harry me observa unos segundos mas antes de salir de la habitación.

**8888888888888888888**

Potter se ha ensañado con mi bonita cara, afortunadamente fui a la enfermería y ya esta tan perfecta como siempre. El espejo me dice que estoy rompedor. Me sonrío a mi mismo.

-Draco- Pansy irrumpe en mi habitación, como suele ser normal sin tocar a la puerta antes.

-Que pasa-digo con indiferencia, girándome hacia ella.

-Me ha llegado un rumor de que te has pegado con Potter a la salida de clase.

-El me ha agredido porque se siente inferior- Pansy sonríe.

-se ha enterado que te follaste a su ex novia no?

-Efectivamente

-Esto iba a suceder, eres poco discreto con tus ligues Draquito...-me encojo de hombros y sonrío.

-soy irresistible- ya esta bien de hablar de mi- que tal tu con tu amigo?-por la forma en que sonríe imagino que bien.

Lo que sucede a continuación no me lo esperaba y me deja sin habla durante unos segundos: Granger ha aparecido en la puerta de mi habitación.

-¿que haces aquí sangresucia?-Pansy la mira extrañada, y luego me mira a mi-¿la has invitado a venir, Draco?-Pregunta de forma peligrosa, borrando cualquier sonrisa de su rostro.

-No-digo yo solamente, aunque con curiosidad de ver porque Granger se ha arriesgado a venir hasta mi casa. La miro expectante.

-He venido a comentarle una cosa a Malfoy- está nerviosa, y Pansy en modo policía mafioso no ayuda demasiado.

- esto es increíble...-Pansy la observa anonadada- quien te crees que eres sangresucia?¿acaso piensas que Draco va a perder el tiempo en hablar contigo?-suelta una carcajada y la mira con desprecio, para luego mirarme a mi en busca de algún comentario cómplice que deje por los suelos a Granger- Esta se ha creído que tiene derecho a algo por echar un polvo contigo!

Definitivamente Granger no sabe lo que hace...que es eso de plantarse en mi habitación sin avisar?

-Mira Granger hazte un favor y sal de aquí- Pansy sigue con su acoso y derribo. Granger no mueve un dedo, sigue mirándome fijamente esperando que haga algo. Es ponerme a mi entre la espada y la pared. Por un lado esta Granger esperando que le diga a Pansy que se vaya y podamos hablar y por otro lado tengo a Pansy esperando que suelte algún comentario cruel y eche a Granger de la habitación y nos riamos agusto de ella.

"joder"

-Fuera-digo mirándoles a las dos, primero a Pansy y luego a Granger- las dos-añado por si quedaba alguna duda.

Pansy me mira como si acabara de matar a un cachorro, traslado la mirada hasta Granger.

-Cuando no estés ocupado avísame- dice solamente, antes de irse. No se ha enfadado. Dejándome con el plato fuerte: Pansy llena de ira.

-Vete Pansy- le repito con los brazos cruzados, esperando que ella también abandone mi habitación.

Abre la boca para decir algo pero no dice nada. Solamente niega con la cabeza. Luego, sale de la habitación.

"Estas mujeres van a volverme loco"

me tiro derrotado sobre mi cama, y respiro hondo un par de veces. Salgo yo también unos minutos mas tarde, seguramente Pansy ha ido a buscar a Nott y Zabbini para contarles lo sucedido y lo siguiente que pasaría seria que los tres vendrían a la habitación a comprobar que los puñetazos de Potter no me han dejado secuelas psicológicas.

"joder"

con lo agusto que estaba yo en mi cama, esto de huir para no dar explicaciones me parece razonable pero poco elegante...

No se muy bien a donde me dirijo, a ver si me cruzo con alguien y puede entretenerme un rato, pero el destino es caprichoso, allí sentada en lo alto de las escaleras que suben hacia el vestíbulo principal esta Granger, pensativa mirando a algún punto en el horizonte.

Mis piernas se mueven solas hacia allí. Ella esta demasiado absorta como para notar mi presencia.

-a la próxima creo que seria menos peligroso que te lanzaran cuchillos con los ojos cerrados que venir a mi habitación sin avisar- da un pequeño respingo al escuchar mi voz, levanta la mirada y sonríe.

-Soy una chica valiente...

-No, lo que eres es una suicida

-¿porque os habéis peleado Harry y tu?-pregunta de pronto, dejando la amabilidad y las sonrisas a un lado.

-Las verdades duelen- me encojo de hombros y sonrío.

-Le contaste todos nuestros encuentros...-efectivamente-con la única intención de hacerle daño.

-No es que sus puñetazos fueran como caricias de ángel...

-¿y porque ahora?

Yo solamente sonrío.

-Se me puso a tiro, no voy a desperdiciar la oportunidad de joder a Potter

-No quiero seguir con esto-¿otra vez con lo mismo?

-Potter te ha comido el coco?-las palabras salen solas de mi boca.

-No, pero después de lo de esta mañana ya he tenido suficiente- sabia que le había jodido- así que mejor dejamos de vernos y mejor para todos.

-que pasa si yo no quiero?-me acerco un paso más a ella y le cojo de la muñeca. No quiero que huya. Algo me dice que si se va no volverá.

-No puedes tenerlo todo Malfoy- esboza una sonrisa- a mi no me va ese royo

-¿que royo?-me aventuro a preguntarle. Ella se queda callara y sonríe. Triste.

-¿te estas divirtiendo con esto, no?- sus ojos brillan. Tiembla-No soy una mas de tu catalogo. Estas acostumbrado a pedir a una chica y tenerla, pero yo me he cansado- Me mira a los ojos, lo que me golpea por dentro-El sexo es genial pero no es suficiente. No me merezco esto.

No se como resolver esto, y me da mucha rabia no saber que hacer.

-suéltame- esta a punto de echarse a llorar, y yo aunque mi mente me dice que no la deje ir, mis músculos se aflojan y la dejan ir. Sin mas se aleja casi corriendo de aquí.

****

Capitulo al más puro estilo culebrón venezolano xD, Los hombres se pelean, Harry se cree que consigue a la chica pero nada mas lejos de la realidad, tampoco Draco las tiene todas consigo.

Si has llegado hasta aqui deja un review! esta historia necesita un poquito más de cariño xD Que se que leeís en la sombra, salid para saludarme o algo! jaja.

La semana que viene más! Un beso,

Edin


	18. Promesas

Ya me he puesto al día con los reviews, y cada vez que leo uno lo contesto. A los no logeados esta semana, **Miriam, Light **y** Carmen **os agradezco vuestros reviews, os contestaría de manera personalizada pero por aquí no puedo hacerlo. A mis lectores que dejan review como anónimo: Registraros o si queréis adjuntarme una dirección de correo y así contesto a vuestros comentarios ^^

Dicho esto, aquí teneís el nuevo capitulo:

**Capitulo 18. Promesas**

Que ahora mismo este llorando por Draco Malfoy, si me lo cuentan hace un tiempo les mando al manicomio de cabeza!

puto egoísta, jamas le he importado una mierda, solamente me utiliza para aumentar su ego y mostrarme como un trofeo ante la gente, para hacer daño a Harry Potter su enemigo natural y ex novio mio. Gilipollas!

¿que esperaba, que me dijese que le importo?¿que me rogara que no me fuera?¿que me defendiera delante de su amiga?soy una ilusa!

Me dirijo como un cohete a mi habitación, con la intención de meterme en la cama y no salir hasta mañana. No voy a cenar, no tengo ni pizca de hambre.

Casi doy un grito cuando entro a mi habitación y veo a Harry sentado en el sofá

-Hola Herm- me dirige una bonita sonrisa.

-Hola- le saludo yo también, secándome rápidamente las lágrimas mientras me dirijo a sentarme a los pies de mi cama.

-He estado pensando en lo que me dijiste antes...-se levanta del sofá y viene donde estoy yo. Se sienta a mi lado y comienza a acariciarme el brazo.

-Harry no- no ha entendido absolutamente nada.

-Te quiero mucho Hermione- su mano viaja hasta mi cuello, y su cabeza baja lentamente hasta que sus labios comienzan a rozar mi piel-cuando hemos hecho el amor ha sido maravilloso Herm...

-No Harry- repito levantándome de un salto-No puedo hacerlo-añado con sinceridad. Hoy esta siendo un día de mierda.

-No entiendo-dice desde mi cama, mirándome como un cachorrillo herido.

-No estoy de humor Harry, no quiero estropear mas nuestra amistad. Lo de antes ha sido un error

-déjame que te cuide Hermione- se levanta de la cama y viene hasta mi-déjame que te quiera-me coge de las manos.

-No-repito con la cabeza agachada-No quiero estar con nadie, te dije antes que no quería una relación!

"mentira"

-Si fuera Draco Malfoy no cambiarías de opinión?-Harry ya deja su caballerosidad a un lado y comienza a ponerse borde, es entonces cuando noto que esta un poco bebido.

-Harry, déjalo

-Quiero que me lo digas- aprieta mis manos, haciéndome daño pero yo me zafo de el- estabas llorando por el verdad?

-Es mi vida privada, Harry -digo solamente, girando la cabeza-Ahora vete de mi habitación por favor, estas borracho y no dices mas que tonterías.

Me observa en silencio durante unos segundos, intentando hacerme cambiar de opinión, pero no puedo.

-Por favor-repito

pasados unos segundos, Harry finalmente sale de la habitación.

-Ese Potter es un pesado-me quedo de piedra al escuchar la voz de Malfoy, quien esta sentado en el alfeizar de mi ventana. Observándome.

Estoy a punto de desmayarme del susto, y como pasa siempre mi corazón se vuelve loco.

-¿que haces aquí?- tengo que obligarme a mi misma a no sonreír. Todo y que hace escasa media hora que me dije que no quería volver a verlo.

No contesta, se limita a entrar a la habitación y a observarla con curiosidad.

-Tu habitación es un antro-dice divertido-No me extraña que te hayas enamorado de la mía-Se acerca a mi cama y se sienta. Da un par de saltos.

-No parece incomoda-levanta la mirada. Encontrarme con sus ojos grises de nuevo me deja casi sin respiración. Soy muy vulnerable.

-Creo que a la próxima que me invites a venir no diré que no-Añade

-Malfoy- pronuncio, con ganas de comérmelo a besos, controlando cada musculo de mi cuerpo para no traicionarme a mi misma- eres un gilipollas y te odio.

"ha sonado muy poco convincente"

El solamente sonríe.

-Yo también te odio sabes?-dice ante mi sorpresa.

-Eres un putero asqueroso-contesto yo dando un paso hacia el, que sigue sentado en mi cama-pasamos noche increíbles y luego te acuestas con niñas como si fueras un animal.

-¿estas celosa?-aparece una encantadora sonrisa en su cara

"¿tanto se me nota?"

- Te dije que no quería volver a verte-tengo que continuar con la pose de seguridad y fuerza.

-Tu dices muchas tonterías...-añade justo antes de lanzarse a besarme. Pero ante mi sorpresa el beso es calmado, suave. Nuestras lenguas se vuelven tímidas, como si estuvieran esquivándose la una a la otra en un juego sensual. Cada pequeño roce es una descarga placentera.

-Draco- digo entre besos-inténtalo

-el que-pregunta parando por unos segundos el beso, pero rodeándome con sus brazos.

-Intenta no hacerme daño-digo muy sincera, enredando mis manos entre su pelo.

Frunce el ceño.

-Se que la tengo grande pero...-le fulmino con la mirada, y me recrimino mentalmente a mi misma por haber dicho algo así. Volvemos a besarnos. Tiro con mas fuerza de la que debería de su pelo.

-Me vas a dejar calvo- comenta divertido.

-Te mereces eso y mas-le doy un nuevo tirón, y como respuesta muerde mi labio inferior.

-Ya me estas liando otra vez...-musito totalmente entregada a los besos y caricias del rubio- eres un egoísta de mierda.

-Y a ti te encanta-contesta el, hundiendo sus manos en mi cintura.

-Se que en el fondo no eres ese hijo de puta que te empeñas en ser- comienzo a desabrochar su camisa.

-No sabia que me iba a gustar estar cerca tuyo. No eres toxica-mi camisa vuelva por los aires.

-Si estas con otras, búscalas mas discretas-Nos besamos de nuevo, y caemos en la cama entrelazados. Recibo como respuesta un beso increíble y ser desnudada con sumo cuidado. Draco cubre cada centímetro de mi piel con pesos y caricias.

-Draco- le llamo. El aparece subiendo por mi cuerpo. Nos besamos levemente-prometerlo.

-Yo también voy a pedirte algo-Frunzo el ceño, extrañada- No vuelvas a tirarte a Potter- me besa con maestría el cuello, como durmiendo mis sentidos, envolviéndome en su embrujo.

"lo sabe"

-estabas espiándome Malfoy?-con la mano en su cuello lo atraigo mas hacia mi. Me encanta lo que esta haciendo.

-Prometemelo- deja mi cuello unos segundos para mirarme intensamente a los ojos. No puedo mas que sonreír y afirmar.

-¿me vas a prometer tu que serás más discreto?-pongo ambas manos en su cara, acariciando sus mejillas, manteniendo la intensa mirada.

-¿confías en mi?-me mira intensamente a los ojos. Yo afirmo con la cabeza. El sonríe-Pues confía en mi,- dice solamente antes de atraparme de nuevo con sus besos.

**8888888888888888888**

Cuando abro los ojos y veo esos doseles rojos horrorosos recuerdo que estoy en Gryffindor, con ella. Su pequeña mano esta situada en mi abdomen, y su cara parcialmente apoyada en mi pecho.

"se esta tan bien..."

¿por que no lo dudé un segundo cuando la vi marcharse?tuve miedo, miedo de que sus palabras fueran en serio, que realmente dejáramos de vernos. Cogí mi escoba y volé hasta su ventana. Nott me había contado decenas de veces donde estaba la habitación de Granger y sus amigas. Sabia a la perfección como llegar. Ese no era el problema, el problema era vencer a mi orgullo y acallar esa voz en mi cabeza que no paraba de repetirme lo mal de la cabeza que estaba si pensaba tan siquiera en presentarme en la habitación de Granger, como si me importara lo mas mínimo dejar de verla...no se si me importa, lo que si que puedo sentir es lo bien que me encuentro cuando estoy con ella, como late mi corazón cada vez que me sonríe, la ira que se extendió por mi cuerpo cuando escuche de voz del cararajada que se habían acostado...

"deja de decir tonterías"

Cierro de nuevo los ojos y respiro hondo un par de veces, dispuesto a dormirme de nuevo, pero entonces recuerdo que hoy tenia entrenamiento extraordinario, es la semana del partido con Ravenclaw!

"joder"

Miro el reloj: las 7.45

"!joder!"

Me levanto de un salto y me visto con rapidez.

-Huyendo?- Granger me observa, calmada, tumbada de lado en la cama.

-Llego mas de una hora tarde al entrenamiento- le explico mientras termino de ponerme los zapatos.

-Bueno, ya has comprobado que Gryffindor no es toxico...-comenta juguetona. Dios sabe que sino tuviese un partido súper importante este Sábado me metía de nuevo en la cama con ella.

-Mañana te veo en clase, Granger- lo del entrenamiento se va a alargar seguro.

-Ok- de nuevo ese momento extraño de la despedida

"dejémonos de tonterías"

Me acerco a ella y le doy un beso en los labios ante su sorpresa. Consigo que me dirija una bonita sonrisa.

-No te canses mucho-dice ella con dulzura. Se gana otro beso.

-Lo intentare- sin mas y tras una ultima mirada salgo de la habitación Sintiéndome muy bien y con un extraño deseo de volver dentro. Sacudo la cabeza y salgo corriendo de aquí.

**[...]**

Me levanto como nuevo unas horas más tarde después de un entrenamiento que fue similar a la preparación a una batalla por el mundo. Estoy hambriento.

Me ducho, me visto y solo me dirijo al gran comedor, donde mis amigos están ya desayunando.

-Buenos días-les saludo y mientras me siento busco a Granger con la mirada:no esta.

"joder"

-Draco- Nott me saca de mi empanamiento momentáneo y comienza a contarme historias mientras yo desayuno sin hacerle mucho caso.

-Malfoy- Aparece Ginna con sus curvas delante de mi. Definitivamente me olvido de Nott.

-Hola-La saludo con una sonrisa, desplegando todo mi encanto. Ginna es de mis favoritas.

-¡esta noche te gustaría quedar?- su camisa esta estratégicamente abierta, enseñando un generoso y bonito escote.

-claro- contesto hipnotizado, pero entonces ve en un segundo planto como Granger se sienta en su mesa y me mira fijamente.

"oh no..."

-te veo luego entonces?-Ginna vuelve a captar mi atención.

"¿esta es discreta?"

Entonces veo como se gira hacia sus amigas de Hufflepuf y les sonríe, aquellas aplauden.

"ha sido siempre igual?"

-Estoy intentando desayunar Ginna- le sonrío- no se lo que me puede apetecer mas tarde- con toda la dignidad del mundo, sabiéndose rechazada me guiña el ojo y se aleja de la mesa.

-¿a que ha venido eso?-pregunta extrañado Nott-¿acabas de decirle "no se" a Ginna?-Miro a mi amigo, pero no digo nada. Me limito a desayunar.

**8888888888888888888**

La primera del día y son las 8.30 de la mañana...

"paciencia"

-No vas a decir que hacia Malfoy ayer en Gryffindor?-se ve que ayer cuando Draco salio de mi habitación y cruzo la sala común fue visto por algunas personas.

-Adivínalo-dice Lavender sonriendo.

-Draco Malfoy desnudo en mi habitación y yo perdiendo el tiempo haciendo el trabajo de pociones-dice fastidiada Parvati, yo suelto una carcajada.

-pero entonces tenéis algo?-pregunta en un susurro la rubia. Ron y Harry están muy cerca de nosotras. Yo me encojo de hombros.

-No te enfades si luego...-se a lo que se refiere, acabamos de verle tontear con una zorrilla.

-Tranquilas-les digo con una sonrisa.

-Debe de follar genial...-suspira Parvati mientras devora al rubio con la mirada. Lavender y yo nos reímos.

**8888888888888888888**

Awwwwww! *_* Draco fue tras ella! Me encanta, cada vez soy más fan del Slytherin =). Bueno, parece que la cosa se asienta de nuevo, veremos si se puede mantener por un tiempo y seguir evolucionando a una relación normal. Veremos... :P

Decidme que os ha parecido el capitulo! El domingo que viene mas! Un beso,

Edin


	19. Un nuevo golpe

**Capitulo 19. Un nuevo golpe**

72 horas mas tarde en ese mismo lugar el gran comedor a las 8.30 de la mañana mi cara es otra y mi humor es el contrario al de hace tres días. Desde que tuvimos el ultimo encuentro y no he sabido nada de el. Ayer me quede con las ganas de que viniera a verme en mi guardia.

"Hermione te ha toreado, y esta es la 89 ºvez, no se de que te sorprendes"

Me voy de aquí, no podría soportar las miradas burlonas de mis amigas y un "ya te lo dije". Voy a ir directa a la biblioteca, esperare allí a que se haga la hora de la primera clase.

-Malfoy ha conseguido el campo para entrenar todos los días de la semana-mi oído se agudiza al escuchar el nombre del rubio. Dos chicos caminan delante mio, a quienes identifico como Martín y Ros, ambos jugadores del equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw, rivales este sábado de las serpientes.

-Eso es Snape, son súper amigos.

-Pero no es justo tío, cogieron el martes a Hufflepuf, el miércoles es su entrenamiento personal, ayer entrenaron cuando terminaron los de Gryffindor y hoy van a entrenar por la tarde.

"tiene entrenamiento todos los días"

no se porque mi ira va disminuyendo.

- esta tarde era nuestra

-ya, pues eso díselo a Snape a ver que te contesta-están realmente enfadados- a mi me dijo que entrenáramos por la noche cuando acabaran ellos.

"como querías que fuese a verte, si lleva entrenando desde el martes todos los días..."

Me he comportado como una loca paranoica. Me detengo y voy de vuelta al gran comedor. Voy a desayunar!

Hoy no coincido con el en todo el día, tampoco me he cruzado con ningún Slytherin, lo que me congratula bastante. Acabo las clases a las 5 y me voy con estas a hacer un trabajo, tranquilamente y sin paranoias en la cabeza.

[...]

Dos horas mas tarde, cuando casi estábamos terminando un papelito aterriza justo en el pergamino en el que estaba escribiendo. Parvati y Lavender, medio dormidas las dos no se han dado cuenta. Lo abro con curiosidad.

_Espero que sepas dar masajes. Estoy reventado. Sube a tu habitación_

"Draco"

Mi corazón se pone a bailar salsa. Recojo las cosas de la mesa rápidamente.

-¿donde vas?-Pregunta Parvati

-Voy a descansar, ya he terminado mi parte-ambas afirman con la cabeza, aunque fastidiadas porque a ellas les queda un rato de trabajo. Subo casi corriendo a la habitación. Tengo muchas ganas de verlo.

Cuando abro la puerta lo encuentro tumbado en mi cama boca abajo, completamente derrotado.

Dejo mis libros en es escritorio mientras lentamente me quito la capa.

"¿Que hago?¿le beso?"

-Dime que sabes hacer masajes Granger

"no"

-Bueno...-por primera vez gira la cabeza hacia mi, sonriente.

-Supongo que nadie es perfecto-musita

-puedo intentarlo-le digo motivada, me apetece hacerle un masaje!

-No quiero que me lesiones Granger

"patada en la boca"

Me quedo paralizada y chafada, sin saber muy bien que hacer.

-gilipollas-musito cruzándome de brazos y apartando la mirada. Me recojo el pelo en una coleta, tengo mucho calor.

-Granger- Me llama desde la cama

-Que-le respondo de malas maneras

-No me has saludado-se incorpora en la cama y me mira, sentado en el borde-que maleducada...

Encantada de la vida pero mostrándome muy fría me acerco hasta el.

-Hola Malfoy- Le saludo con una sonrisa forzada. Draco suelta una carcajada justo antes de cogerme del brazo, haciéndome caer encima suyo, quedando sentada en su regazo. Me rodea con sus brazos y un segundo mas tarde ya estamos besándonos.

-hola Granger- dice el cuando nos separamos.

-¡te has cansado mucho?-le pregunto mientras acaricio su pelo húmedo. Huele genial

-Llevamos cuatro días seguidos entrenando hasta morir...-me acerco y le beso brevemente.

-Te haces mayor, cariño- contesto al separarme

"¿HE DICHO CARIÑO?"

Me quedo paralizada, horrorizada por lo que acabo de decir. Mi corazón se detiene.

-No es la edad, se trata de resistencia- Draco parece no haberse dado cuenta de mi lapsus. Me relajo de nuevo y continuo acariciándole el pelo.

-Me voy a dormir-apoya la cabeza en mi pecho y me abraza con fuerza como si fuera una almohada-vamos a dormir-dice tirándose hacia atrás, tumbándose en la cama y llevándome con el.

"es tan fuerte"

-Mañana me tengo que levantar a las 9, no te olvides de despertarme- y así, sin decir nada mas Draco Malfoy se queda dormido con su uniforme puesto, abrazado a mi.

"surrealismo total"

**[...]**

Abro los ojos. Inmediatamente miro a mi izquierda: Draco ya no esta.

"tendrá morro! viene, echa una siesta y se va!"

pero entonces oigo ruidos fuera, decido correr el dosel y ante mi sorpresa encuentro a Draco quitándose los pantalones, preparándose para meterse de nuevo en la cama. No termino de acostumbrarme a esto.

-¿te he despertado?-pregunta en un susurro.

-¿donde estabas?-una sonrisa aparece en mi cara.

-He ido a comer algo, me he despertado del hambre- deja cuidadosamente su ropa doblada sobre mi silla del escritorio.

Le observo en la oscuridad, aunque ya hay una tenue luz, son las 6 de la mañana.3 segundos mas tarde ya esta metido en la cama y el dosel corrido de nuevo.

-Aquí se duerme genial-susurra rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos, enredándose en mi.

-Lo se-le contesto acariciándole la cara, y dándole besitos cortos que el acepta gustoso. Sus manos se adentran debajo de mi camiseta, acariciando mi espalda.

-Dentro de un rato tienes partido...-Le digo divertida, sabiendo a donde va todo esto. El me contesta apoderándose de mi boca mientras comenzamos a desnudarnos.

Echo un conjuro silenciador, mis amigas están durmiendo a pocos metros de mi cama.

-si puedo siempre follo antes de un partido, me relaja

"demasiada información"

Le pellizco la tripa, ese tipo de comentarios sobran.

-lo pillo- comenta divertido, cogiéndome las manos para que pare y besándome de nuevo, sobre mi.

-vas a venir?-me pregunta mirándome de una forma extraña.

-te molesta si voy?-si tenia pensado ir

-No, solo preguntaba-Nos besamos de nuevo.

-Apoyaras a Slytherin?-pregunta riéndose sobre mi piel.

-Nunca apoyare a Slytherin. Le contesto muy segura, soltando también una risita- yo soy 100% Gryffindor.

-Orgullosa-contesta mientras acaricia magistralmente mi cuerpo.

-No soy una vendida- tiro de su pelo para que suba hacia arriba y nos volvamos a besar.

-Me alegro- dice entre besos.

Ya no hablamos mucho mas, tenemos una sesión de sexo por delante.

**8888888888888888888**

Abro los ojos sobresaltado, una especie de hilo musical me ha despertado

"Que cojones?"

-Malfoy- Granger me zarandea- Son las 9- Abro los ojos y me encuentro con su sonrisa somnolienta. Coge el artefacto que utilizan entre ellos para comunicarse y de pronto la musica cesa

-Ok- me pongo boca arriba y suspiro. Ella se ha dado la vuelta para quedar cara a mi, intenta mantener los ojos abiertos, pero parece que en pocos segundos va a dormirse de nuevo-gracias- le digo dándole un beso antes de levantarme y comenzar a vestirme.

En 5 minutos estoy listo. Me sorprende ver que esta sentada al borde de la cama, con el pelo completamente alborotado. Me sonríe, no puedo evitar sonreír también en un acto reflejo.

-Voy a ducharme- Dice levantándose de un salto

-Te veo luego-me acerco hasta donde esta ella y le doy un beso en la boca.

-Desayuna fuerte-contesta ella con una sonrisa. Le doy otro beso.

-ciao- ahora el que sonríe soy yo.

Salgo de Gryffindor, como el otro día, con una sensación muy parecida a la felicidad.

**8888888888888888888**

En el momento cierra voy a coger una muda al cajón antes de entrar al baño. La habitación esta en completo silencio.

-Hermione te odio con todas mis fuerzas- Parvati es la que rompe el hielo. Lavender se echa a reír

-tía que fuerte!-Lavender no se lo termina de creer

-Estas liadisima con Draco Malfoy!-Parvati da un salto y se levanta de su cama, corriendo se dirige hasta la mía, arrastrándome hasta que nos sentamos sobre la cama, Lavender se une dos segundos más tarde. Tengo a ambas mirándome fijamente en busca de información privilegiada.

-Ayer cuando te subiste ya estaba aquí?-pregunta la rubia. Yo solo afirmo con la cabeza.

-Draco Malfoy viniendo a Gryffindor por propia voluntad, dos veces!- escuchado de otra boca si que suena imposible.

-que, no habéis parado de follar?

-ayer solamente dormimos- mis amigas fruncen el ceño.

-esto es mas serio de lo que parece entonces

-Draco Malfoy en la cama de una mujer, durmiendo?

-si, si-repito

-que fuerteeeeee!-mis amigas dan pequeñas palmas, es volver a cuando teníamos 15 años. Yo no puedo mas que sonreír.

-que, iras a verle como primera dama?-Lavender suelta una carcajada nada mas decirlo.

-Iba a ir de todas maneras-digo sinceramente-No tiene nada que ver lo que ha pasado las ultimas 24 horas.

-ya...seguro que ibas a verle si no llega a aparecer-mis amigas me conocen perfectamente, tampoco puedo mentarles.

-bueno, pero ha aparecido así que nunca lo sabremos- estoy pletórica, yo misma se que lo mio con Draco, sea lo que sea, es como una montaña rusa, por eso mismo tengo que aprovechar cuando estoy arriba, antes de caer...

Con esa idea me levanto de la cama y, ahora si, voy a la ducha. Tengo un partido al que ir en poco mas de dos horas.

[…]

Hay mucha expectación, el campo esta lleno. Si Ravenclaw pierde hoy se puede ir despidiendo de ganar la copa, y si gana complicaría mucho las cosas a Slytherin. Es un partido clave y se nota. Mis amigas y yo nos colocamos junto a todos los de nuestra casa. Harry y todo el equipo esta muy pendiente de cada movimiento. El partido comenzara en 2 minutos.

Localizo a Draco colocado a un lado de los aros que defiende Nott, esta muy concentrado mirando al arbitro, quien va a lanzar las pelotas de un momento a otro, pero como si supiera que le estoy mirando gira la cabeza y me mira. Casi me derrito cuando me sonríe. Yo le devuelvo la sonrisa. Lavender a mi lado me da un codazo que casi me tira de las gradas.

-que se te cae la baba!-dice Parvati tomándome el pelo, pero ella no puede hablar mucho, hasta hacia pocos segundos estaba lanzándose miraditas con Nott. Opto por no contestarles, y seguir atenta al partido, que acaba de comenzar.

[…]

El partido esta en el momento mas tenso, Draco y Martin se han lanzado a por la snitch, quien la coja gana el partido y continua en la lucha por la copa. Aprieto con fuerza las manos, como dándole fuerza para que pueda cogerla.

-vamos Draco- susurro para mi

-CUIDADO!

Se me cae el mundo encima cuando veo en cuestión de segundos como Draco es golpeado por una de las bolas y se precipita al vacío. Doy un grito ahogado.

-DRACO!-Grito sin poder evitarlo. Todo el mundo grita. Nott ha salido disparado a atrapar a su amigo, en ultima instancia justo antes de golpearse contra el suelo logra cogerlo del brazo.

Se produce un incomodo silencio, es como si el mundo se detuviese, todos los ojos miran a Draco, colgando del brazo como si se tratase de un muñeco. Veo sangre, mucha sangre. Entonces todo se precipita, vuelven los gritos y el caos. Los profesores saltan al campo.

"oh no..."

Me levanto del sitio, al borde del llanto.

"necesito saber como esta"

con el corazón en un puño, esquivando a decenas de personas me abro hueco entre la multitud, las salidas están colapsadas, todo el mundo quiere ir a enterarse que le ha pasado a Draco Malfoy. No se puede salir de las gradas. Una horrible sensación se expande por todo mi cuerpo. Me falta la respiración.

-¿como esta Draco?-pregunta una chica a quien me apetece romper la cara. Parece tan apenada y desesperada como yo.

Entonces recupero un poco la consciencia y veo que quien impide salir de las gradas es un profesor, creo que es el profesor de herbología avanzada.

-Se han llevado al señor Malfoy a la enfermería, no podéis ir-Añade cuando ve las intenciones de muchas de las chicas que hay.

-Pero yo soy su novia!-oigo que dice Ginna, la chica que el otro día estaba en su mesa.

"¿COMO?"

-Eso no es verdad-le contesta otra chica que no conozco muy molesta-follárselo no es ser su novia!

"esto es una tortura"

Me abro paso hasta que llego a estar enfrente del profesor.

-Señorita usted tampoco-me dice al verme las intenciones.

-Soy precepta- hablo intentando no mezclar sentimientos ni echarme a llorar por la angustia que estoy sintiendo-necesitaran mi ayuda en otro lado-me mira extrañado, como no fiándose del todo-No soy ninguna admiradora de Malfoy

Finalmente me deja pasar ante las quejas de las niñas. Salgo disparada hacia la enfermería.

En la puerta me encuentro con todos sus amigos, y unas cuantas chicas que lloran desesperadas. Nott me ve, tiene la cara desencajada. Voy hacia el.

-¿como esta?-pregunto desesperada. Mis pulmones no tienen suficiente aire y mi corazón se ha encogido.

-había mucha sangre...-Musita Nott como ausente, visiblemente afectado. Comienzo a llorar en silencio, y ante mi sorpresa el hace lo mismo, empieza a llorar como un niño pequeño. El y Pansy se funden en un abrazo desesperado.

-Vete de aquí Granger- me dice Zabbini fulminándome con la mirada-si sucede algo Nott avisara a tu amiga-añade con la boca pequeña, justo antes de unirse al abrazo de Nott y Pansy, quienes están rotos de dolor.

Tras unos segundos de shock, en los que mi cuerpo se niega a moverse, me voy. Afortunadamente Parvati y Lavender estaban en la habitación, esperando mi llegada.

Lloraríamos juntas durante horas.

8888888888888888888888888888

Otra vuelta de tuerca! Se que soy cruel, que no es justo que con lo bien que estaba todo ahora Draco tenga un accidente, pero será todo para bien del fict. Nos esperan 5 capítulos intensos hasta el final del fict, y después os tengo preparado un epilogo magnifico esperando :) El domingo que viene más! :P

Si has llegado hasta aquí déjame un review! Siempre es agradable leer vuestros mensajes. Me dan la vida! ^^ Un besito,

Edin


	20. El Reencuentro

Sorpresa! Como esta semana os habéis portado súper bien con los reviews aquí tenéis, con dos días de antelación, el siguiente capitulo ^^ Mañana tengo una boda y el domingo no puedo subirlo, así que prefiero publicarlo antes que retrasarlo al lunes, os lo merecéis!

Especialmente dedicado a mis fieles lectoras: **Miriam, Carmen, Caroone, Fabi Green, DramioneAdcita y Lunaticapazion. **Todas las semanas me comentáis, y es súper motivador para mi. Miles de gracias! :)

Sin mas dilación os dejo con el capitulo, que hemos dejado al pobre Draco convaleciente y habrá que saber que pasa. Disfrutad!

**Capitulo 20. El Reencuentro **

Creo que voy a volverme loca, hace tres días que Draco tuvo el accidente y no se nada de su estado de salud. Solo veo a niñas llorando y otras contando mentiras de como han ido a verle y el les ha jurado amor eterno. Ninguno de sus amigos ha aparecido todavía por clases ni por el gran comedor. Parvati intentó el otro día hablar con Nott, pero le resulto imposible, tienen monopolizada la enfermería y no dan señales de vida.

Yo creo que no me quedan lágrimas que llorar, ni uñas que morder. Hoy ha sido el primer día que he bajado al gran comedor. Me limitaba a ir a clases y encerrarme después en la habitación

-Herm, voy a volver hoy a la enfermería-Me dice Parvati

-Vale-Le agradezco con una sonrisa, y mi mirada va directamente a la mesa de Slytherin, donde solamente hay alumnos de primer año, desayunando lentamente y hablando en susurros. Ni una sonrisa.

"todo el mundo le conoce"

En eso el móvil de la morena suena

-Es Nott!-Me zarandea de lado a lado, y yo le miro ansiosa. No quiero levantarme a mirar. No me atrevo

-¿Como esta Malfoy?- Pregunta directamente. Me fijo en su expresión, que se mantiene en tensión, ni una señal de alivio,nada.

-Dime algo!-Le digo estirándole de la manga de la túnica. Esta a punto de caerse al suelo.

- Ok, ok- Yo creo que se me va a salir el corazón por la boca, es inevitable, voy a morir- ¿pero seguro, no?- No aguanto más la tensión

- Vale, te veo luego. Un beso- Mi amiga cuelga el móvil, y se gira hacia mi

-como esta?-le pregunto desesperada al borde del llanto.

Mi amiga busca las palabras, cada segundo que pasa es como si muriera un poco mas.

-Va a ponerse bien- Suspiro con fuerza, pero sigo con el corazón en un puño, se que esto no acaba aquí.

-Esta dormido, le están recomponiendo el cráneo y así evitan que sienta todo el dolor.

-se rompió el cráneo?- pregunto horrorizada, y sintiendo por unos segundos que me desvanezco. Mi amiga me coge dela mano y afirma.

-Pero no va a tener secuelas ni nada-añade, sin saber que en este momento me acaba de hacer una de las mujeres mas felices del mundo. rompo a llorar sin poder evitarlo. Mi amiga me abraza con fuerza, y deja que llore entre sus brazos.

-Va a salir en un par de días-abrazo todavía con las fuerza a mi amiga mientras lágrimas de alivio salen de mis ojos sin parar- Me ha dicho Theo que te pases en un par de horas

Sonrio como una estúpida. Creo que es la mejor noticia que me han dado jamás.

**8888888888888888888888**

Abro los ojos con pesadez, un dolor agudo en la cabeza me hace volver a cerrar de nuevo los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza.

"buena cogorza me pegue anoche"

-Draco!-de pronto alguien me abraza con fuerza. Es Pansy.

-Vas a ahogarme-realmente me esta haciendo daño.

-Tío como estas-ahora escucho a Nott

"que coño es esto?"

Entonces me doy cuenta, de que no estoy en mi cama, estoy en una mas pequeña y dura, cuando Pansy se aparta me doy cuenta de que estoy en la enfermería Nott, Zabbini y Pansy están alrededor de mi cama con muy mala cara. Frunzo el ceño.

-Que ha pasado?

-En el partido una bola te golpeo con fuerza la cabeza, y te precipitaste al vacío-Dice Zabbini muy serio-Menos mal que Nott te cogió en el ultimo momento

Yo intento recordar...me acuerdo de pasar la noche con Granger y después ir al gran comedor...el comienzo del partido, las palabras que tuve con Martin justo antes de lanzarme a por la snitch...y nada.

-Soy indestructible-Comento divertido. Pansy ha comenzado a llorar.

-Pansy no seas idiota-Le digo sonriendole- me han desfigurado la cara o algo?-Nott niega con la cabeza, también sonriendo-Entonces no llores, sigo siendo igual de irresistible que antes-La chica me coge de la mano y la acaricia con cariño.

"Granger"

Compruebo que no haya nadie mas en la sala. Desde luego no esta aquí

"y porque debería de estar?"

Me siento un poco decepcionado.

-No hemos dejado que entrara ninguna de tus amantes-Comenta Zabbini, que habrá visto que buscaba con mi mirada a alguien-chillan demasiado-añade divertido, Nott a su lado suelta una carcajada.

-Están todas fuera montando guardia-Echo la cabeza a un lado y suspiro. A veces me gustaría ser un chico mas normal, desde que salga van a estar molestandome.

"malditas acosadoras"

Y seguro que Granger no esta ahí fuera, a ella no le va esa mierda. Pero ahora mismo, y no quiero preguntarme por que, solamente quiero verla a ella. Que me recrimine con los labios apretados porque hay tantas chicas fuera de la enfermería, que me haga jurar que no voy a hacerle daño, que me mire dulcemente mientras acaricia mi pelo. Me encanta cuando lo hace, me siento jodidamente especial.

-¿Quieres ver a alguna en especial tío?-Pregunta Nott de pronto, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Pero no puedo decirlo, no puedo...

-Malfoy has estado a punto de morir, no vamos a juzgarte-Dice ahora Zabbinni-di un nombre y ella vendrá.

-Yo voy a hacer una llamada- Nott me mira de manera extraña y saca un móvil.

"¿De donde ha sacado Nott un móvil?"

Le observo con curiosidad. Granger también tiene uno

-Hola Parvatti- esta hablando con la amiga de Granger.

"acaso...?"

-Acaba de despertarse

-si, esta mejor que nunca

-Nosotros nos vamos en un rato...dile a Granger que deje de llorar y que se pase en un par de horas.

"¿esta llorando?"

-Eres gilipollas Malfoy- dice Pansy, todavía sentada a mi lado, acariciándome la mano.

-Lo se-digo solamente.

-No vamos a juzgarte, ya te lo he dicho-Repite Zabbinni- esto es una especie de situación especial porque casi te mueres.

Decido no decir nada al respecto.

-Seguro que habéis estado aquí como gilipollas viéndome dormir-Digo sonriendoles, en el fondo muy agradecido de encontrarles allí.

-Dormido pareces otra persona sabes-Comenta Pansy- Nadie imaginaria que tras ese rostro angelical hay un verdadero cabrón

-Vamos Pansy, se que te encanto, no disimules.

**8888888888888888888888**

Conforme me acerco a la enfermería mi corazón se descontrola. Estoy agotada, llevo días sin dormir bien, sin descansar apenas. La llamada de Nott me ha sorprendido, que me hayan dicho que vaya a verlo...acaso Malfoy ha dicho que quiere verme?. Sonrío sin poder evitarlo.

Ya no hay bullicio, no hay nadie fuera de la enfermería Solían estar gran parte de las mujeres de este castillo, haciendo cola, demandando información del estado del rubio. Ahora no hay nadie.

Por un segundo se me pasa la idea de huir, siento demasiada presión. Un deseo demasiado fuerte de verlo que me asusta. Pero entonces aparece Pansy, sale de la enfermería con una mochila al hombro. No se como reaccionar, nunca he hablado con ella de forma normal. Con palabras en lugar de insultos.

-Granger- dice cuando me ve, seria, en un tono neutral.

-Hola-Le saludo intentando sonar cordial.

Hay tensión, ella no quiere que yo este aquí.

La conversación acaba aquí, sin decir nada mas desaparece en dirección contraria. Sin pensármelo mas avanzo hacia la puerta. Tras respirar hondo un par de veces, abro la puerta, el típico olor a enfermería y medicamentos inunda mis sentidos.

"ya estas aquí"

Me he repetido miles de veces durante el camino que no iba a mostrarme entusiasmada, que no iba a lanzarme a sus brazos como una loca, que no lloraria. Pero en el momento le veo todo eso se va a la mierda y mis piernas comienzan a acelerar el paso y las lágrimas corren con libertad por mi rostro.

"maquillaje a la mierda"

cuando llego al lado de la cama, y le veo con su típica pose de seguridad, con su sonrisa tan perfecta como siempre...

-Me has dado un susto de muerte sabes?-Logro decirle antes de ponerme a llorar de nuevo, sentada en la silla mas cercana al cabezal de su cama. Me siento tan estúpida

-No me vas a saludar Granger?- y ahora al oír su voz siento una oleada de sentimientos dentro de mi que no se describir. Mi cuerpo se vuelve autónomo y acerca la silla hasta quedar pegada a la cama, donde el esta incorporado muy cerca de mi, es el quien agacha un poco la cabeza para que nos miremos unos segundos a los ojos antes de besarnos.

Me da miedo cogerle de la cabeza, tengo miedo a hacerle daño, pero ante mi sorpresa coge mis manos y las coloca el mismo en su cabeza. Sonrío antes de profundizar el beso. Su boca sabe a poción, muy dulce.

-como estas?-le pregunto cuando nos separamos, el me hace un hueco a su lado en la cama, dudo un segundo si sentarme allí, si podre molestarle, pero me coge de la mano y me arrastra a hacerlo. Y yo encantada.

-Siento como si la cabeza me pesara una tonelada- habla lentamente, seguramente la misma vibración de su voz le moleste.

-Eso pasará-susurro girándome hacia el, y observándole cuidadosamente mientras acaricio su pelo, como peinándole.

El cierra los ojos, y se acomoda en la gran almohada que tiene en la espalda. Una de sus manos se coloca sobre mi muslo, haciendo círculos lentamente, de forma relajante y erizando todos los pelos de mi cuerpo.

Le doy un beso en la mejilla, un simple roce, tengo miedo a hacerle daño.

-Tengo mucho sueño-susurra, parando el movimiento sobre mi muslo.

-Duérmete-Le digo mirándole con dulzura, acariciando su cara.

-Quédate-dice justo antes de quedarse dormido, aferrando mi mano, la que estaba en su cara.

"es como un niño"

Me acomodo en la cama, con mi mano izquierda atrapada por la fuerte mano de el, y con la otra acaricio su pelo, colocada ligeramente de lado, y un poquito mas erguida que el.

-Cuando quieres eres un amor- Le susurro dándole un beso en la cabeza. Acompañándole en su sueño, cuidándole. Tardaría pocos minutos en caer dormida a su lado.

**[...]**

Me despierto horas mas tarde, me encuentro siendo zarandeada por la mismísima Pansy Parkinson.

"oh my god"

-que, es cómoda la cama de la enfermería?-el tono es cortante. Yo me apresuro a levantarme de la cama, la mano de D continua firmemente atrapando la mía. Intento zafarme pero no puedo, así que me resigno y me siento en la silla cercana a la cama con nuestras manos entrelazadas.

Pansy me fulmina con la mirada.

-Draco- Le llama, zarandeándole con cuidado, lo contrario a como me ha llamado a mi. Cambia completamente la cara.

Draco no tarda en reaccionar, abre los ojos y mira a su amiga.

-tienes que tomarte la poción-le dice con dulzura.

Aprovecho para soltarle la mano, entonces se gira hacia mi y repara en mi presencia. Solamente sonríe, y vuelve la mirada a su amiga.

-mas drogas...me muero de ganas-acepta el vaso que le acerca su amiga-no hacia falta que vinieras idiota. La vieja hubiera terminado viniendo a darme la poción.

-como te encuentras?-ignora deliberadamente lo que acaba de decir el.

-Mejor...-Dice el solamente.

-Pomfrey dijo que hoy ya deberías de poder levantarte sin sentir mareos-la chica se acerca nariz con nariz a el, miro extrañada la escena. Le mira fijamente a los ojos, examinándolo.

-¿vas a violarme?-Pregunta divertido, hasta yo sonrío ante el comentario.

-mas quisieras rubito- contesta su amiga, sonriendo también y separándose de el- en una hora probaremos a ver si no te mareas-y sin decir nada mas desaparece tras la puerta de la enfermería

Miro el reloj: son las 7.00

-Debería de irme- Digo con todo el pesar de mi corazón, comienzo las clases en un par de horas y quiero ducharme y desayunar fuerte, llevo mas de 12 horas sin probar bocado.

Draco gira la cabeza para dirigir su somnolienta mirada gris hacia mi.

-No te preocupes por Pansy, no va a matarte ni nada- no niego que puedo haber pensado en esa posibilidad, y sonrío.

-Es la primera vez que estoy en contacto directo con ella, e impone-le digo muy sincera. Ahora el que sonríe es el.

-que se note que eres Gryffindor Granger...se supone que sois valientes,no?

- si...-me acerco a un espejo cercano. Mi aspecto ha mejorado, las ojeras han disminuido visiblemente y tengo un aspecto mas saludable después de unas horas de sueño-voy un momento al servicio, Draco-me lavo la cara y me arreglo un poco el pelo, salgo segundos mas tarde encontrando a Pansy de nuevo junto a la cama.

-Oh, Granger veo que sigues aquí-Dice dirigiéndome una sonrisa envenenada.

Si-digo solamente, pero ella ya ha vuelto a dirigir su atención a Draco.

-Voy a recoger tu champú y tu gel

-no te olvides del aftershave, quiero afeitarme-añade el.

-vale-le dirige otra de sus preciosas sonrisas, solamente reservadas para el y sale de la habitación, de mi pasa, de nuevo.

-Me siento como un puto invalido-Musita el rubio, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás

-todavía estas débil- le digo acercándome y acariciándole suavemente la cara. El vuelve a clavar la mirada en mi-¿cuando sales?

-Pansy me dijo que en un par de días-Dice no muy seguro.

-¿quieres que venga mas veces?-las palabras salen de mi boca sin que yo conscientemente programe que salgan.

-No es necesario...-esperaba otro tipo de respuesta, y me siento un poco decepcionada, pero en parte lo entiendo-la verdad es que mi situación es un poco penosa no crees?-añade lanzándome una cautivadora sonrisa.

-No tienes nada de penoso-Me acerco a el y le doy un pequeño beso en la boca-y te estas aprovechando de la situación-le doy otro beso, y luego otro, y otro.

-No te pongas cariñosa Granger...-advierte justo antes de que nuestras lenguas tomen el control.

-prefiero cuando sabes a whisky-le digo deteniendo el beso. Si no estuviéramos en una enfermería, y siendo vigilados por Pansy este hubiera sido el principio de los preliminares.

-No se puede ser perfecto-vuelve a atrapar mi cara entre sus manos, y nos besamos de nuevo, aunque me queje, no puedo hacer nada para no participar en ese magnifico beso.

-cuando salga de aquí prepárate para recibir el mayor placer que jamas un hombre te haya dado-sonrío ante el comentario, y un hormigueo en mi vientre protesta por no ser ahora mismo ese momento.

-Tu recupérate, vale?-nos damos los últimos besitos antes de que me separe definitivamente, poniéndome de pie de nuevo.

Me quedo mirándole, sin saber que hacer. Si decirle que quiero venir esta noche otra vez, que me gusta pasar tiempo con el...o no decir nada.

-Estos suelen irse de aquí después de la cena, sobre las 11...-dice como si hubiera escuchado mis pensamientos.

Le dirijo una ultima sonrisa antes de salir de la enfermería, y encaminándome casi dando saltitos hacia mi casa.

**8888888888888888888888**

Se que acabo de borrar de un plumazo todos los miedos que habían sobre la lesión de Draco, que la semana pasada muchos de vosotros os llevabais las manos a la cabeza maldiciendome, soy consciente xD. Pero ahora supongo que os habré alegrado con el reencuentro de estos dos, así que lo he compensado con creces no? :P

Bueno, otro capitulo que llega a su fin. Quedan 4 hasta el final! 40 páginas de sorpresas y más momentos entre estos dos. El epilogo no sé si partirlo en dos, porque son mas de 30 hojas...es que empecé a escribir y se me fue un poco de las manos, pero estoy súper segura de que lo vais a adorar. Tengo un mes para pensar como lo hago.

Os habéis animado a dejarme reviews, y me encanta así que a seguir igual que me alegráis los días con vuestras palabras! Asi que decidme que os ha parecido. Ardo en deseos de saber como se sienten mis lectores queridos! ^^ Un besito,

Edin


	21. Serpientes

*Seguidme en twitter: (arroba)EdinFF

**Capitulo 21. Serpientes**

-Granger esta loquisima por ti- Pansy entra de nuevo a la enfermería, con mi neceser en la mano. Yo solamente sonrío ante el comentario, no quiero plantearme en que posición me encuentro yo.

-Ayúdame a levantarme- Me muero por apoyar los pies en el suelo, y por darme un baño como dios manda.

-siéntate en la cama, voy a preparar la bañera-tan solo 2 minutos mas tarde aparece mi amiga, con la camisa arremangada y con el pelo recogido.

-Puedo bañarme solo Pansy- Le digo mientras me ofrece sus manos para levantarme.

-Ahora eres tímido?-Me levanto, y al principio siento un fuerte mareo, pero poco a poco desaparece, y comienzo a caminar, con la ayuda de mi amiga-No puedo dejarte solo ahí dentro, podría darte un mareo...

No digo nada mas, se que tiene razón.

-Ya que estas me tocaras un poco aunque sea, no? Estoy asustado de que no se vuelva a poner dura- Pansy suelta una carcajada.

-Solamente estas preocupado de tu pene, típico de ti Draco- yo hablo muy en serio. Acabo de decirle a Granger que voy a echarle un polvo increíble cuando salga, y quien sabe si eso podrá ser...la sola idea me aterroriza. Acabamos de entrar al servicio, la bañera esta llena, preparada para que me meta dentro.

-desnúdate- Pansy se aparta para que me quite la ropa, y se la entregue a ella para que la vaya doblando. Yo sigo pensando en comprobarlo. Con su ayuda me meto en la bañera.

"que gusto"

-El agua esta perfecta-Ella comienza a enjabonarme la espalda, en silencio. Entonces cuando pasa la esponja por mi pecho atrapo su mano y la miro a los ojos. Voy bajando la mano por mi abdomen, Pansy sabe lo que pretendo.

-Si no lo hago vas a estar todo el día dándole vueltas, no?-solamente le sonrío. Segundos mas tarde la chica pone a prueba mi aguante como hombre. Mi punto débil es mi cuello y ella lo sabe. Me olvido de cualquier cosa, pongo mi mente en blanco, y solamente me propongo disfrutar de sus caricias.

No he sentido nada fuera de lo normal, me he excitado y ha acabado como debe de acabar. Supongo que no hay nada mal...al principio igual no puedo hacer mucho esfuerzo, sentiría mucha presión en la cabeza del esfuerzo. Tengo un problema.

-Draco no te comas la cabeza, podrás hacerlo como siempre. En dos semanas podrás hacer ejercicio y follar como una persona normal.

-dos semanas?- no me jodas!

-Si Draco...si te fuerzas puedes pasarlo muy mal, esto tiene su proceso

"joder"

-Porque sigo aquí?esto no podría hacerlo en mi habitación?-me siento como un león enjaulado.

-Hasta la ultima toma de la poción, tienes que estar aquí, porque hay riesgo de que te pase algo...-frunzo el ceño, P me mira con gravedad-se te esta reconstruyendo el cráneo, te tenemos que vigilar, si fuera por ti estarías bebiendo y follando todo el día-me mira-como haces siempre.

-ok...-me vale esa razón. No sabia yo que esto era tan delicado.

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-pregunta mientras me ayuda a ponerme el pantalón.

-Estas en una situación perfecta para hacerla-No podía dejar que este momento quedara en el olvido.

-Te noto extremadamente agusto con la sangresucia- ya esta a mi altura, mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Yo me abrocho los botones del pantalón-sientes algo por ella?-me detengo un segundo, definitivamente no esperaba esto. No soy capaz de responder.

-Me encuentro bien cuando estoy con ella-digo solamente, ocupándome ahora de los botones de mi camisa.

-si me lo cuentan no me lo creo- Pansy se ríe ligeramente- Nott me contó que te habías acostado con ella en tu cama y pensaba que era un chiste de mal gusto...

-¿tan raro resulta?-Le pregunto sin entender

-hasta hace un año te daba asco, llevamos 7 años riéndonos de ella y de sus amigos Draco! Claro que es raro!

-supongo que la gente cambia-digo sentándome en el borde de la cama, estaba empezando a marearme.

-Hasta hace unas semanas acostarse con alguien de Gryffindor era casi pecado mortal, recuerda la que le liaste a Nott la primera vez que se enrollo con Patil.

"es verdad"

-Estuviste una semana sin hablarme porque dije que Potter estaba bueno-es verdad.

-y cuando Nott dijo que se tiraría a Granger casi vomitas en el acto

-Supongo que tenia muchos prejuicios-digo sincero-Al principio solo quería joder a Potter, nada más. Ella me daba asco.

-y se te ha vuelto todo el contra

"puede ser"

-No voy a pedirle matrimonio Pansy- esta conversación tiene que acabar ya-Lo paso bien. Sin mas.

-Seguro que va a venir esta noche,no?-me esta empezando a tocar las pelotas...

-Pansy déjalo ya-Me vuelvo a tumbar en la cama, apoyándome lentamente en la gran almohada.

-Me das miedo Draco- suspiro cansado-sientes algo por ella.

-Por lo menos no habla tanto como tu. PESADA!- Doy por finalizada la conversación.

-Joder Draco- noto como se sienta a mi lado, en la cama. Coloca una mano sobre mi pecho- Asi, sin mas? Te has tirado a decenas de chicas, que tiene ella de especial?

-Me siento bien, punto-contesto solamente, pero como me temo no le vale mi respuesta.

-también te sientes bien conmigo,no?-me giro hacia ella para mirarla, no tengo ganas de seguir hablando, porque no se realmente de lo que hablo, ni quiero indagar en mis sentimientos.

-Quieres que follemos?-Le pregunto directamente, me he quedado con la mosca detrás de la oreja tras lo de antes.

-que, quieres que me calle,no?-me conoce como si me hubiese parido, y ante mi sorpresa, o quizás no tanto, su mano comienza a desabrochar mi camisa-No voy a decir que no a un polvo contigo cariño.

El otro día Hermione también me llamo cariño...no hay color en lo que provoca esa palabra de boca de una y de otra. Pero porque no disfrutar? Además no me tendré que esforzar demasiado...

**888888888888888888888**

No puedo quitarme la sonrisa de la cara en todo el día, finalmente he comido y he atendido a clases con las energías renovadas y con ganas de que llegue la noche. Ahora vamos a la biblioteca a terminar unos ejercicios, que estoy segura que haré mal porque soy incapaz de concentrarme.

-tu te das cuenta de que estas saliendo con el dios, el extraordinario, el buenorro oficial del colegio, del cuerpo, del rubio de oro, del_

-Parvati creo que hemos entendido la idea-le corta la rubia. Las tres nos reímos.

-No estamos saliendo-Digo yo, apaciguando los ánimos

-mira bonita-la morena me mira muy seria-Esta convaleciente después de un accidente mortal, y te reclama a ti, y tu vas sin extrañarte. aqui hay tomate.

"tiene razón"

-Que tenéis una historia complicada, y que es todo un shock tan siquiera decirlo, pero Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger tienen algo...

"pues no queda raro"

-Suena rarísimo eh?-comenta la rubia-Solo hay que mirarte, te falta ir dando saltitos...ni siquiera en los inicios con Harry te había visto tan contenta.

-no me extraña- Parvati es la fan numero uno de Draco Malfoy

-Chicas- digo muy seria- Draco y yo no somos nada-mis amigas me miran extrañadas-de verdad...

-Lo seréis-dice mi amiga. Yo solamente sonrío.

-Ey!- La voz de Ron llega a mis oidos. El pelirrojo corre hacia nosotras.

- Hola- saludamos las tres

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto, Herm?- sonrío como respuesta. Lavender y Parvaati se adelantan, y nos dejan solos.

-¿Que pasa Ron?- nos ponemos a caminar de nuevo, juntos.

- Solamente quería preguntarte por Malfoy- frunzo el ceño, definitivamente no esperaba eso- Adivino que esta bien, hoy has estado en las nubes- me dirige una bonita sonrisa. Agradezco todo el esfuerzo que esta haciendo no dejándome de lado e interesándose por mis cosas, todo y que esas cosas últimamente tienen que ver con Draco, una persona que no le cae nada bien. Y mas teniendo a Harry por otro lado enfadado, quien sigue sin hablarme.

- Esta bien- le cojo del brazo, apretándolo ligeramente, para mostrarle cariño. Ron me ha sorprendido muy gratamente. Ha madurado muchísimo- se rompió el cráneo, pero no tendrá secuelas.

- Me alegro- suelto una carcajada.

- Ron eres el mejor

-¿Que pasa?- pregunta divertido- no te he mentido, me alegro porque se que te hace feliz a ti.

-Gracias- digo muy sincera- La verdad que hasta que supe ayer que era lo que pasaba lo estaba pasando realmente mal, tenia muy mala pinta- recordar el momento del accidente hace que se me ponga el corazón en un puño, todavía me estremezco.

- En Gryffindor tenemos la esperanza de que no juegue el ultimo partido. SI ganamos este domingo nos jugaremos la copa con ellos

- Seguro que ganaís, pero no le diré que no queréis que juegue para que no se lo crea todavía más- reímos juntos durante unos segundos. Aunque inevitablemente en este momento me acuerdo de Harry, en todos estos años raramente era el momento en el que no estuviera presente, y ahora mismo estar riéndome con Ron sin que esté el, de alguna manera me siento extraña.

-¿Que pasa?- me pregunta Ron, sin que me haya dado cuenta la sonrisa se ha borrado de mi cara- Es por Harry no?- Me conoce como nadie.

-¿Como esta?-la ultima noticia que tengo de el fue del día que estuvo en mi habitación

-Puedes imaginártelo Herm- Ron esta visiblemente incomodo, se encoje de hombros- Supongo que tarde o temprano se le pasará el enfado.

-Igual debería de hablar con el- Mi amigo pelirrojo hace una mueca extraña

-No creo que sea buena idea, no ahora que está todo tan reciente, deja que asimile las cosas Herm- Ya me contó que hablasteis no hace mucho.

-Si, también pasó algo que no debió de pasar- por la mirada del pelirrojo se que el también sabe que Harry y yo nos acostamos.

-Harry jamás pensó que lo tuyo con Malfoy pudiera ir en serio, todavía piensa así

-Ni yo lo se- digo muy sincera

-A ver que pasa Herm, dejemos que pasen unos días a ver que pasa-mi amigo sonríe de nuevo y me da un reconfortante abrazo, que yo acepto encantada. Decido abstraerme de cualquier pensamiento negativo y disfrutar del cariño de Ron. Me hacia tanta falta un abrazo así.

**88888888888888888888888**

-No ha estado mal,no?-Pansy se abrocha la camisa, de pie al lado de la cama. Me he sentido un muñeco hinchable, a poco que intentaba moverme es verdad que me mareaba un poco. La cabeza me va a estallar.

-Me has violado-Digo divertido,subiéndome los calzoncillos, ya me terminare de vestir luego. Hace calor.

-Ya te he dicho que no podías hacer nada, todavía estas malito...

-Bueno te lo perdono, me has ayudado a comprobar que sigo con mi potencia sexual mas o menos intacta...

-Mañana notaras mas la diferencia, y cuando se acaben las tomas de la poción todavía mas

-Podre hacerlo de pie verdad?-me encanta hacerlo así.

Pansy suelta una carcajada, lo que interpreto por un si

-dame un cigarro anda- mi amiga me acerca el paquete, aprovecho para levantarme e ir hacia la ventana, necesito aire fresco.

-Puedo solo-le digo cuando veo que va a ayudarme.

En eso entra Zabbini a la habitación.

-como estas?-trae comida, lo que me congratula muchísimo

-bien-Le contesto desde la ventana.

-No me lo puedo creer-dice divertido-has follado hasta con el cráneo en construcción!-las bragas de Pansy a un lado de la cama la delatan

-son experimentos-Aclaro-Tenia miedo a quedarme estéril.

-eres muy buena amiga Pansy- esta le fulmina con la mirada

-Si quieres llamarme guarra, dilo directamente, no me importa =)-la chica coge su pieza de ropa interior y se mete en el servicio.

Mi amigo y yo solo nos sonreímos, cómplices. Voy directo a comer, estoy hambriento.

[…]

Bendigo a todos los elfos domésticos de este castillo, la lasaña que me acabo de comer es esplendida.

-come que en estos días has perdido unos kilos-me dice Pansy. Tiene razón, he perdido un poco de masa muscular.

-Estas flacucho Malfoy- le apoya Nott

-sigo estando mas bueno que tu-contesto yo con una carcajada-no te hagas ilusiones.

-y a la primera que has tenido la has metido, eres un depravado-miro a mi amigo , cansado. Prefiero no contestar a eso, y atacarle a las fresas, que tienen una pinta tremenda.

-Esta noche iros vosotros por ahí a follar, que se ve que tenéis falta de sexo...

-¿ya has quedado con alguien?que, te has visto con ganas y quieres seguir con experimentos para ver cuando aguanta tu cráneo?

"oh, cuanto rencor Pansy"

mis amigos se ríen ante el comentario.

-Va a venir Granger- digo solamente, sintiéndome muy raro. Mis 2 amigos se giran hacia mi, mirándome extrañados. Pansy ni se inmuta

-Esto es peor de lo que pensábamos...

-Luego se empeña en decirme que no siente nada por la sangre sucia, y la prefiere a ella que a nosotros...

-Sea lo que sea os quiero fuera de aquí a las 11-ya me estoy empezando a cabrear.

-ok, ok romeo- ellos siguen con el cachondeo.

-que suerte que tus padres están muertos-me giro alucinado ante el comentario de Blaise, sintiendo una ola de ira por todo mi cuerpo- si siguieran entre nosotros seguro que preferían estar muertos antes que ver a su hijo con una sangresucia.

Sin pensármelo dos veces cojo al moreno por el cuello de la camisa, y lo acerco violentamente a mi, quedando cara a cara conmigo.

-quien coño te crees que eres para nombrar a mis padres imbécil?-me aguanto las ganas de romperle la cara.

-Draco- me llama Pansy a modo conciliador, poniendo sus manos sobre mis piernas

-Vuelve a nombrarlos y te mato, me oyes?-le suelto dándole un empujón, lo desplazo un metro hacia atrás. Me mira con una sonrisa burlona. El esfuerzo me ha costado un dolor tremendo de cabeza.

"lo mataría aquí y ahora"

-No he dicho ninguna mentira- continua el

"esto es demasiado"-hago ademán de levantarme de la cama, pero Nott me lo impide, Pansy va hacia donde esta Zabbini y le da un bofetón que resuena por toda la habitación.

-Eres un imbécil-le dice con rabia-eso ha sido muy rastrero.

Sin decir nada mas Zabbini sale de la enfermería, rápidamente.

-No le hagas caso-Me dice Nott soltándome, yo me acomodo en la cama, todavía con las palabras de Blaise resonando en mi cabeza-Creo que le ha jodido que te hayas acostado con Granger antes que el.

-idiota-musito deseando tener fuerza suficiente para ir tras el y romperle la cara.

En eso aparece Granger por la puerta.

"muy oportuna"

Hay unos segundos de silencio, muy incómodos, yo sigo pensando en salir detrás de Blaise y cargármelo,sino fuera por el tremendo dolor de cabeza ya estaría en camino, y Nott y Pansy parecen mudos.

-Hola-Saluda ella, muerta de la vergüenza.

Pansy opta por coger su bolso y salir de la enfermería, Nott hace un movimiento de cabeza, yo intento sonreír.

-Bueno Malfoy, mañana nos vemos-Mi amigo también sale de la enfermería, dejándonos solos.

Hermione se acerca cautelosa hasta la cama.

-¿pasa algo?-pregunta

-No, nada- miento.

-Podía haber venido un poco mas tarde...comenta dejando su bolso colgado en la silla, incomoda.

No digo nada, tiro para atrás la cabeza y suspiro.

888888888888888888888

chan! Chan! Chan! Y hasta aquí el capitulo. Por un lado Hermione empieza a sentir la ausencia de Harry y por otro Malfoy siente la presión de sus amigos...¿influirá esto en la relación de estos dos?¿que pasará en la enfermería tras la llegada de Hermione?. Todo esto y mucho mas el domingo que viene! Quedan solo 3 capítulos!

Un beso gigante,

Edin

REVIEWS AQUI ABAJO =)


	22. Vuelta al mundo

*Información sobre actualizaciones en twitter: (arroba)edinff

Este capitulo se lo voy a dedicar a **Miriam,** una chica que siempre me deja reviews anónimos que nunca puedo contestar xD. Muchas gracias guapa!

**Capitulo 22. Vuelta al mundo**

He llegado en mal momento, lo supe desde que puse un pie dentro de la enfermería. Pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

-Draco- Le llamo-si me dices que pasa puedo ayudarte...-se me pasa por la cabeza que pueda tratarse algo de su accidente y me aterroriza la idea.

Me mira durante unos segundos, duramente, sin decir nada.

-¿ha pasado algo con la recuperación?¿esta todo bien?-sin poderlo evitar aparece un nudo en la garganta, estoy a punto de echarme a llorar.

Draco no varia su expresión, sigue mirándome fijamente, como perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Me estas asustando, sabes?-digo desesperada apoyando mis brazos en la cama, apoyando la cabeza en ellos, ocultándome.

Sigue sin hablar, lo cual me desespera. las primeras lágrimas surgen de mis ojos, no puedo mostrarme así.

-eres idiota Granger- dice pasados unos minutos-levanto la vista, angustiada-no me pasa nada- añade, quitándome un gran peso de encima-has llegado justo cuando había discutido con Zabbini, nada más.

Movida por un impulso irrefrenable me acerco hasta darle un beso. Me había asustado mucho.

-el idiota eres tu-le digo sonriendo, por fin.

-¿Tu porque estas aquí conmigo?-me sorprendo por la pregunta, no esperaba algo así de parte de Draco Malfoy- me he portado como un autentico cerdo contigo, y tu te empeñas en corresponderme con sonrisas y tratándome bien.

"es eso"

-tus amigos te han dicho que no debes estar conmigo? Es eso?-el nudo en el pecho aparece de nuevo- a que vienen ahora esas preguntas?

-A mi me da igual lo que digan mis amigos Granger- dice de inmediato, muy seguro-es por eso que te hago estas preguntas...

"oh no"

-estoy agusto contigo Malfoy- es lo primero que me sale de la boca- Para mi también es duro ver que me siento tan bien al lado de Draco Malfoy...-miro a Draco para ver si es suficiente, es mas duro de lo que pensaba...

-Que pretendes con todo esto?que estemos juntos?-por la forma que lo dice, parece que el lo ve disparatado.

-Yo no pretendo nada Malfoy- digo muy dolida- créeme que si pudiera elegir por quien tener algún tipo de sentimiento no te elegiría a ti! pero eso no se elige...que pretendes tu? Tu también te portas bien conmigo- le paso la pelota a el, que se joda.

-pretendo pasármelo bien- responde muy seguro-y contigo me lo paso muy bien-no se como sentirme ante eso.

-Ya esta?-le pregunto dolida-te lo pasas bien y ya esta?

"Hermione la acabas de cagar"

por primera vez desde que he entrado en la enfermería logro que sonría. Le encanta verme indefensa ante el.

-podemos dar por finalizada la conversación Malfoy- digo enfadada, al borde de las lágrimas-no quiero hacer mas el ridículo-voy a coger el bolso y a largarme de aquí-puedes decirles a tus amigos que podían haberte abierto los ojos antes, porque me jodería menos-sin mirarle ni nada voy directa a la puerta.

-Hermione- me llama el. Le ignoro. A el y al vuelco que ha dado mi corazón al escucharle decir mi nombre.

La puerta esta cerrada.

-esto que es, una broma?-a cada segundo que pasa me siento mas miserable. Atrapada en una broma de muy mal gusto.

Horrorizada veo como Draco se levanta, no sin dificultad, de la cama y se dirige hacia mi.

-No te levantes-las primeras lágrimas empiezan a salir de mis ojos, el me ignora y viene hasta mi.

-sabes que me había dicho Zabbini?-me pregunta con suavidad, mirándome desde arriba

-No- contesto bruscamente, pero deseando escuchar mas.

-Me ha dicho que mis padres de estar vivos desearían morir antes de verme con una sangre sucia-levanto la mirada, esperando encontrar algún gesto que me indique que no esta de acuerdo con eso, por un momento recuerdo al Malfoy que me machacaba por ser hija de muggles, a quien repugnaba por ello. Tengo miedo-probablemente fuera cierto...

los ojos se me nublan por las lágrimas.

-ellos están muertos...-añade como pensativo, observándome con cuidado-Nunca se preocuparon por mi realmente...y yo, siempre he hecho lo que he querido-con una de sus manos acaricia levemente mi pelo-eres una chica normal Hermione Granger

-que yo sepa no tengo tres piernas o un brazo mas largo que otro- Draco me mira entonces a los ojos. Me estremezco

-No llores...-me sonríe tan dulcemente que no puedo mas que lanzarme a sus brazos. Nos fundimos en un beso, que dice mucho mas que lo que nuestras palabras son capaces. Absorbiendo todas las dudas y los miedos.

Tenemos que parar, Draco esta todavía débil y se por simple lógica que esto no le viene bien.

-Acuéstate otra vez-Le digo sonriente, acariciándole la cara. El continua abrazándome a la altura de la cintura, casi pegado a mi.

-Puedo aguantar un poco mas-Se lanza de nuevo a besarme. Yo estoy en las nubes.

-eres jodidamente irresistible-susurra en mi oído cuando nos volvemos a separar. Me siento tan poderosa, y tan guapa cuando estoy con el...

-Déjalo ya Draco...-digo con dulzura, aguantándome las ganas de lanzarlo al suelo y violarlo-no quiero ser la causante de tu muerte. Ambos nos reímos.

-En otro tiempo probablemente ya estaría muerto por esto-Me da un pequeño beso antes de separarse definitivamente e ir hacia la cama.

-Afortunadamente eso ya no debe de preocuparte,no?-Le pregunto acomodándome a su lado. La almohada es comodidad.

-No-Dice solamente, mientras me acoge en sus brazos.

[...]

A la noche siguiente también dormiría con el. Salió de la enfermería por la tarde, rodeado de muchas de las amantes que ha tenido a lo largo de los años, y no son pocas. Hicieron una fiesta casi privada para festejar su vuelta a slytherin. Yo estuve allí, en su cama, durmiendo abrazada a su pecho, escuchando su corazón, sintiendo su respiración, con el.

Por la mañana, saldríamos juntos de Slytherin, entre miradas furtivas. Una semana después de su gravísimo accidente. En una semana, todo había cambiado.

-No sabia que te habían dado un casco- Draco me mira extrañado.

-...no se de que me hablas- Draco Malfoy disimula muy mal.

-Hable con Pomfrey...y me dijo que parte de la rehabilitaron es que te pongas el casco, si te golpean puede ser terrible-Le miro con gravedad.

-Eso si que no-lo dice en serio-No pienso ponerme el casco Granger- niega con la cabeza, como si fuera una idea descabellada. Paso de decir nada mas, voy a salir perdiendo.

-haz lo que quieras-digo solamente girando la cara-pero ten cuidado- Draco pasa sus brazos por detrás de mis hombros. Yo no puedo mas que resignarme y rodear su cintura con mi brazo.

-Yo no se para que hablo, si siempre haces lo que te da la gana...

-Efectivamente-dice el burlón, sabiendo que me repatea.

Si la mañana había empezado torcida, todavía faltaba que nos encontráramos a Ron, Harry y Dean, caminando de frente a nosotros. Por un segundo deseo desaparecer

"ya nos han visto"

-Mira que bien- Draco se lo pasa de muerte, y me coge con mas fuerza, evitando por todos los medios que me suelte de el. Lo había pensado, pero es demasiado tarde, están a un par de metros.

-Hola-les saludo al pasar a su lado, pero solamente recibo respuesta de Dean, ninguno de mis dos amigos contestan, ni se molestan en mirarme. Ni siquiera Ron

"que pasa?"

-Deben de haber perdido el partido-comenta Draco contento.

"madre mia! El partido!"

corro a mirar mi móvil, y como esperaba esta lleno de llamadas perdidas y mensajes de mis amigas.

-Oh-alcanzo a decir solamente- me he perdido un partido de mi casa.

-Te estoy corrompiendo-definitivamente Draco se lo esta pasando como un enano. Intento no pensar en todo lo que se va a decir en Gryffindor de mi.

-Tus sabanas son jodidamente suaves!-doy un golpecito en el abdomen al rubio, este solamente ríe.

-No te fustigues, tienes que cuidarme,no?-le Miro, extrañada. Estos últimos días han estado llenos de frases extrañas y conversaciones que dejan demasiadas cosas en el aire.

-No tendría porque-Digo muy sincera. El no dice nada.

"cobarde"

-Que vas a hacer?-demasiado tiempo hemos pasado juntos...y eso es peligroso.

-Puess...no se-esto significa que seguramente vaya a ir con alguna de sus admiradoras

Sacudo la cabeza y decido olvidarme de eso. No tengo nada que decir al respecto, ni puedo montarle una escenita.

-Ya puedes recuperarte bien, me merezco el cielo Draco Malfoy- digo en tono de broma, pero sin sonreír lo mas mínimo.

-Tu que vas a hacer Granger?

-Tengo un trabajo de pociones pendiente y seguramente estas tengan que contarme lo que han echo este fin de semana y eso.

-tu amiga la que me viola con la mirada quedó ayer con Nott. Están quedando mas de lo que es recomendable para la salud.

-Terminaran juntos- Draco suelta una carcajada, y yo le miro extrañada.

_¿que tiene tanta gracia?

-voy a decírtelo de manera delicada...no es posible.

-Porque ella es de Gryffindor y si un slytherin sale con una Gryffindor se alinean los planetas y morimos todos no?

-No seas tonta-chasquea la lengua y sonríe de manera encantadora- Nott esta prometido.

Mi mandíbula acaba de caer al suelo.

-COMO?

-En familias nobles de magos es muy habitual pactar matrimonios de conveniencia, y la familia de Nott es una de las mejores del mundo mágico...así que digamos que se va a casar con uno de los diamantes dentro del mundo mágico. Al acabar Hogwarts.

-el esta de acuerdo con todo eso?-estoy flipando.

-Ella es guapísima, rica y estupenda, porque no iba a estarlo?

-La conoce?

-Todo el mundo la conoce. Es Paola Yves

-pero esa chica es modelo!-es una chica impresionante.

-Y bruja

-Alucinante...y ella que piensa?-Nott no es precisamente Brad Pitt

-Lo que ella piense importa poco, pero supongo que encantada, es un chollo casarse con Nott.

-No sabia que su familia fuera tan poderosa...-musito asombrada.

-hay tantas cosas que no sabes-nos miramos una vez mas, y una pregunta sale de mi boca antes de yo pueda cerrarla para que no se formulara.

-y tu no estas prometido?-Digo solamente sonríe, poniéndome de los nervios-Eres el primogénito único de los Malfoy.

-a que no te sorprendería que la tuviera?-niego con la cabeza, y mi corazón se encoje, pero M habla de nuevo:

-Mi madre no creía en esas cosas...muchas lo han intentado, pero ella no lo permitió- de pronto me cae bien la madre de Malfoy, y siento cierto pesar de que no este con su hijo. Tiene que encontrarse muy solo-pero de todas maneras no creo que llegue a casarme nunca, porque me gustan todas.

¿porque siempre tiene que cargarse estos momentos con alguna de sus coletillas de mujeriego?

-Pues yo pensaba que entre Parvati y Nott iba a pasar algo...-sigamos con el tema de Nott, es menos frustrante.

-Si pasar pasan muchas cosas, pero nunca estarán juntos-es tan sincero que se pasa-acabaremos el curso y nada pasará, el se casara y ella seguirá con su vida libertina y genial.

-La gente puede ser de una manera y de repente enamorarse y cambiar-miro duramente al rubio-mi amiga puede ser un poco ligera de cascos pero de unas semanas atrás ha cambiado, y que yo sepa solo se ve con Nott-me juego una mano a que ella siente algo por el.

-Pues peor para ella-arggggg!

-Los hombres sois unos egoístas, os da igual hacernos daño y hacer como que os importamos con tal de pasar el rato!estoy segura de que Nott le sigue el royo, es encantador y súper amable con ella, y luego ZAS! me caso con una súper modelo!

-El debería de dejarse de tonterías y dejar de verla, disfrutar de otras chicas del castillo y ya esta. Todo lo demás son problemas.-habla como si todo le diese igual, mostrando una implicación cero.

-El debería de luchar por ella-Draco vuelve a reírse.

-Granger, creo que has visto muchas películas, aunque le guste especialmente no tiene que volverse loco, una modelo rica le esta esperando a la vuelta de la esquina.

-Eres un superficial de mierda-me separo de el, y sigo caminando sola.

-No se trata de ser superficial o no, el tema es complicado, además-coge mi brazo para que me pare-esta no es tu lucha-me mira fijamente a los ojos.

-Parvati es mi amiga y me da rabia que la engañen-digo solamente, sabiendo que tiene razón.

-La vida es dura-su mano se desplaza por mi brazo hasta que atrapa la mía. Comenzamos a caminar-mejor no tomársela en serio.

Decido poner en blanco mi mente y dejar de discutir,nunca voy a ganar a DM. Me gustaría decirle tantas cosas! Pero se que se me va a ir por la tangente y me quedare jodida. No hay ninguna ventaja.

-¿ te das cuenta de que me has cogido de la mano?-Pregunta estañada al verme caminando por el castillo con Draco, cogidos de la mano como si fuéramos algo.

-Granger eres una aguafiestas-Me suelta la mano sin mas, yo ahora me siento mas tranquila, lo otro era demasiado raro. Ya lo habíamos hecho antes, pero fuera de los muros de este castillo.

-El golpe en la cabeza te ha afectado-Comento para quitar tensión al momento. Draco no dice nada, sigue caminando con la mirada fija al frente. Le miro durante unos segundos, estamos acercándonos a la escalera principal, donde seguramente nos separaremos.

**888888888888888888888888888**

Estas mujeres están locas, cuando eres cariñoso porque eres cariñoso y cuando no les haces caso se vuelven locas...a ver si ahora quedo con Ginna y me olvido de las tonterías de Granger y sus amigas.

-Bueno Granger- estamos ya en la escalera, ella seguramente se desvíe para ir a Gryffindor, yo seguiré por el pasillo para coger la pequeña que baja a las mazmorras- nos vemos-me voy a girar para besarla, pero ante mi sorpresa ya esta bajando las escaleras, y solamente se despide sacudiendo un poco la mano y con una sonrisa.

Definitivamente no entiendo a las mujeres.

"¿se habrá dado cuenta de que le he mentido?"

Lógicamente si que estoy prometido, pero no pienso casarme con ella. Ahora que mis padres están muertos no hay nadie que me obligue a hacerlo, ese contrato lleva firmado desde que yo tenia 12 años, y nadie me pregunto que pensaba yo sobre el tema, ahora ya soy mayor de edad y voy a hacer lo que yo quiera, y lo tengo clarísimo. Mis abogados están trabajando en ello.¿y porque no se lo he dicho?no le incumbe.

Si tengo que estar 15 días sin practicar sexo y con Granger pululando creo que me voy a volver loco¿pero que otra opción tengo? ¿irme a hablar con Ginna o con alguna de sus amigas? Hasta a mi me suena estúpido. La prueba con Pansy me quito todas las ganas de repetir,en el momento parecía todo normal pero la cabeza comenzó a dolerme muchísimo. No quiero arriesgarme.

-Hola Malfoy- despierto de mis pensamientos y veo a Ginny weasley frente a mi, mirándome como si me tratara de un bocadillo de jamón y ella estuviera hambrienta. Sonrío sintiéndome tremendamente deseado.

-Que pasa pelirroja-me paro observándola, se ha abierto estratégicamente la camisa, mostrando un bonito escote. Su falda es un palmo de larga. Tiene unas piernas bastante bonitas.

-¿como estas?-Me mira fijamente a los ojos. Me pregunto si sera un buen momento para hacer una segunda prueba, a ver como mejora mi cabeza.

Pero entonces me viene a la cabeza todas las cosas que sabia Granger de mi y de mi habitación gracias a la chica de pelo rojo que tengo delante. Lo descarto. Chasqueo la lengua fastidiado, y mas jodido todavía de ver la influencia que tiene sobre mi la leona.

-Deja de intentarlo Weasley- le dirijo una de mis sonrisas y comienzo a caminar de nuevo, dejando a la hermana del pobretón completamente chafada.

-¿que cojones te pasa?-ante mi sorpresa viene detrás de mi

"joder"

-No es la primera vez que te dejo con las ganas, no te hagas la sorprendida-Ni siquiera me giro para hablarle.

-Malfoy te echo de menos!-me detengo. Dudo entre reírme o reírme mucho. La risa sale sola de mis pulmones.

-Weasley esto ha sido brutal-unos minutos mas tarde, y con el estomago ya en su sitio, aunque dolorido de tanto reírme puedo incorporarme-Si antes tenias pocas oportunidades de acostarte conmigo te las acabas de cargar. Ella me observa con el ceño fruncido.

-Quiero acostarme contigo, que mas tengo que hacer?-habla como una niña malcriada. Me quiere ya y ahora.

-Weasley se que soy irresistible, no es la primera vez que esto me sucede-100% cierto-pero siento decirte que no vas a tener suerte, no voy a acostarme contigo,¿que te hace pensar que iba a repetir?-hace mucho de ese encuentro con la pelirroja.

-Porque soy guapa y tengo buen cuerpo

"sera para su madre"

-Me acosté contigo para joder a tu hermano, redecillas que tenemos desde hace unos años...ya esta-esta es la pura verdad. La chica abre mucho los ojos, sorprendida- con que otra razón me iba a acostar contigo?no fue por gusto querida

-Pues bien que disfrutaste-dice llena de rabia, apretando mucho los puños.

-Si, he de reconocer que follas bastante bien-esta conversación ya me esta cansando-guardalo en tu memoria porque no va a volver a suceder-le regalo una ultima sonrisa y me pongo en camino de nuevo.

"Y yo me estaba pensando si follar con esta loca?madre mía!"

**888888888888888888888888888**

Creo que esta desquiciado, eso de no poder hacerlo le esta sacando de sus casillas, y esta completamente obsesionado. No voy a darle motivos para discutir, se que para el tiene que ser muy duro y seguramente si pasa algo salga perdiendo yo.

Me gusta estar con el, lo pasamos bien, pero para el esta siendo frustrante pasar tiempo conmigo sin que eso implique practicar sexo. Igual se esta dando cuenta de que a parte de practicar sexo se puede hablar y pasar tiempo con la gente, y eso le confunde.

Una sonrisa maligna se dibuja en mi rostro. Paso la hoja de la revista de moda que había encontrado en la sala común. Ninguna de mis amigas esta en la habitación, así que he decidido bajarme aquí. Afortunadamente no hay nadie, todos deben de estar intentando levantar los ánimos del equipo en algún bar de Hogsmade, o en alguna sala vacía del castillo

De pronto la puerta de entrada se abre y aparece una sofocada Ginny Weasley.

-Maldito gilipollas-oigo que musita, esta realmente enfadada. La observo curiosa. Ella no repara de mi presencia, el resto de la sala común esta vacía. Todo el mundo debe de estar con el equipo de quidditch, acompañándolos en la derrota.

-Puto Malfoy!-mi oído se agudiza al escuchar el nombre del rubio-rechazarme a mi! cabrón de mierda! si me ha comido con la mirada!-le da una patada a un sofá, y se hace daño. Ahora tambien maldice al fabricante del mueble. Esta muy cerca de mi, va a verme. Decido saludarla yo.

-Hola Ginny- casi da un salto del susto al escucharme, pero tras visualizarme se calma un poco.

-Hola

-Que ha pasado?-pregunto interesada, nunca hemos sido grandes amigas, pero a Ginny le encanta hablar de sus líos amorosos y a mi ahora escuchar la historia con Malfoy.

-Nada

-Te he escuchado maldecir a Malfoy...

-ah eso...-intenta disimular-No ha pasado nada-añade

"no me lo va a contar"

Ella también estuvo por Slytherin ayer por la noche, al igual que el 80% del sector femenino de este castillo. Lo que ninguna esperaba es que el rey de slytherin estuviera toda la noche en su habitación, supuestamente, durmiendo y descansando. Estaba conmigo. Sonrío satisfecha.

-Bueno Ginny, yo creo que deberías de olvidarte de Malfoy- le digo muy sincera-se ha aprovechado de ti, como de muchas chicas de este castillo...

-de las cuales también te incluyes no, herm?-No borro mi sonrisa, aunque la conversación ha dado un giro que no esperaba-tengo entendido que se acostó contigo para joder tu relación con Harry...

"¿como se ha enterado esta de eso?"

-Mi hermano me lo ha contado...

"ah"

Lo que seguro que su hermano no le ha contado es que sigo viéndome con Malfoy después de haber roto con Harry, eso es admitir que solo se acuesta conmigo para joder a Harry.

-No tienes que avergonzarte Hermione- esta disfrutando-me hablas con esa superioridad porque piensas que el ya ha elegido y que te ha elegido a ti

"si lo sabe"

-te crees que no te vi ayer en la fiesta? Como te regocijabas de tener las atenciones del rubio?...no eres la primera ni la ultima

no se porque las palabras de la pelirroja me hacen daño.

-Ginny déjalo-no voy a ponerme a discutir con ella, paso.

-Ahora ya no quieres hablar eh? Pensabas que no tenia ni idea del juego que te llevas con el? Bueno, de como juega el contigo...

-Tengo la conciencia muy tranquila-digo solamente.

-Lo que tenemos que tener claro, tu y yo, es que Malfoy jamas va a quedarse con ninguna de las chicas con las que se acuesta. Draco Malfoy es de Draco Malfoy.

-Tu no sabes nada-digo con rabia

-Sigue soñando- Ginny se aleja en dirección a las escaleras de caracol.

Me quedo pensando en la palabras de la pelirroja.

**888888888888888888888888888**

Esa noche no tendría noticias de el, dejando que las palabras de la hermana de Ron se me repitieran una y otra vez en la cabeza. Y por la mañana a las 7.30am sonará la alarma como cada mañana.

"joder"

Me levanto de mal humor, teniendo esa rara sensación de que estoy siendo toreada de nuevo por Draco Malfoy, y no me gusta un pelo. A ver si una ducha con agua fría calma mis ánimos.

En 10 minutos estoy lista, a parte del gran interrogante que es mi relación con Malfoy tengo a los chicos y parte de Gryffindor en pie de guerra por no acudir ayer al partido, ya puedo imaginar todo tipo de rumores sobre mi, más teniendo a Ginny enterada de todo. Va a ser un día apasionante

-Buenos días!- Parvati aparece en ese momento por la puerta, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No ha pasado la noche en la habitación, seguramente haya estado con Nott. Recuerdo entonces lo de su matrimonio concertado y todavía me siento peor

-Hola- le saludo yo, intentando sonreír también. Ella frunce el ceño.

-Hermi, no te preocupes, tuviste la mala suerte de que perdimos, sino ni se hubieran dado cuenta. Se les pasará pronto!- mi amiga me da un abrazo y me zarandea aun poco- Tarde o temprano comprenderán lo tuyo con Malfoy.

"Si yo al menos supiera que es lo mio con Malfoy..."

-Ey!- Lavender sale del baño, ya preparada para comenzar el día- Yo ya se lo he dicho también, seguro que se les pasa pronto Hermi!

Intento mantener la sonrisa, realmente agradezco todo el cariño que me dan mis amigas, sin ellas no se que haría.

-Vamos a desayunar, os tengo que contar un par de cosas...-Parvati sonríe de manera algo pervertida. Sin que nos de tiempo a mas nos arrastra fuera de la habitación

[...]

Durante el desayuno he estado con Parvati y Lavender, los chicos se han sentado al otro lado de la gran mesa, no se ni siquiera si me han visto. Draco no ha aparecido. Todo el mundo parece estar buscándolo, quieren ver como se encuentra.

Lo vería en la primera clase del día: transformaciones, una clase que odia con todas sus fuerzas. Es su primera clase desde que tuvo el accidente, y la primera vez que aparecía frente a mucha de la gente de clase, y todo el mundo estaba expectante por ver Draco Malfoy después de su grabe accidente.

Muchos se sorprenden de verlo tan bien, las miradas de todo el mundo van directas a su cabeza, que sigue intacta y luciendo su lacio y suave pelo rubio. Esta igual de bien que siempre, y eso a muchas de las chicas en la clase les tranquiliza.

Es el centro de atención desde el momento que aparece, y eso le encanta. Regala sonrisas y miradas de desafío y superioridad depende de con quien se encuentre en el camino desde que entra en clase hasta que se sienta en su sitio, el mismo de siempre. Cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran recibo una dulce sonrisa, que calma un poco mis ánimos negativos respecto al rubio.

Hasta McGonagall le saluda cuando entra a clase, dejando de lado el machaque que le había estado dando semanas atrás, desde aquella noche de la famosa guardia.

Intento aislarme y no escuchar las tonterías de Linda y sus amigas, que planean como hablar con el al acabar la clase. Cuando se acaba la clase decido salir rápidamente, seguramente Linda no iba a ser la única, y no me apetece verlo, mi animo hoy no es el correcto.

**8888888888888888888888888888**

Otro capitulo más! o bueno, debería de decir, otro capitulo menos para el final! =( Todavia parece que Draco se resiste a dejarse llevar del todo, nos da pequeñas pinceladas de lo adorable que puede llegar a ser pero entonces parece que se lo piensa mejor y vuelve a actuar como un cabrón. Bueno, bueno, veremos a ver que pasa finalmente..., mientras a la pobre Hermione parece que le salen problemas de debajo de las piedras: Malfoy, el matrimonio concertado de Nott, en enfado del equipo de quidditch y parte de su casa, etc. Demostrará que es toda una leona! :)

Bueno mis queridos lectores decidme que os ha parecido. Un besote,

Edin


	23. La tormenta

**Capitulo 23. La tormenta**

Salgo del aula nada mas McGonagall da por finalizada la clase para no presenciar como el sector femenino se le lanza al cuello. Realmente me hace daño.

"estoy perdida"

Comienzo a pensar en como van a aparecer ahora todas las chicas del castillo, congratulándose de que sigue vivo y me pongo negra. Afortunadamente hoy no le veré más, el resto de clases no las tengo con slytherin. Eso me da para que mi cabeza se ponga a divagar sobre Draco y su reencuentro con "el mundo"

-¿Te pasa algo Herm?-me pregunta Lavender a la salida de la ultima clase del día.

-Nada-miento

-Hermi te conozco, te ha pasado algo con el dios de Slythering.

-¿porque debería de tener que ver con el?-pregunto intentando sonar contundente, es demasiado obvio que es por el.

-Porque es lo único que te aleja de la tierra estos días.

No quiero hablar del tema, no quiero quedar como una grupie mas de Draco Malfoy. Me niego a reconocer que tengo sentimientos por el y que el pasa de mi.

-Como quieras-mi amiga no me presiona mas. Lo cual agradezco.

Voy directa al jardín. No hace muy buen día, hace viento frío y el sol se esconde entre las abundantes nubes, pero parece que no va a llover.

Me dirijo al árbol cercano a la orilla del río. Uno de tronco ancho, detrás del cual nos escondimos Draco y yo para besarnos hace unos días.

"joder"

Mi cabeza se empeña en pensar en el rubio.

Me siento e intento poner la mente en blanco, relajarme y dejar que el aire roce mi rostro.

"que bien se esta"

Suspiro llenando mis pulmones de aire fresco, relajando todo mi cuerpo. Me apoyo sobre el tronco y cierro los ojos.

"que paz..."

-Hace frío-la voz de Pansy llega a mis oídos, rompiendo el momento zen. Me giro a un lado y a otro pero no les veo. Deben de estar justo al otro lado del árbol.

-No te quejes- Nott también esta con ella.

-¿Has traído comida?-parece que han venido a merendar, todos juntos.

-También he traído las cartas- Zabbini habla ahora.

"¿estará Draco?"

Mis sentidos se agudizan e intento escuchar todo lo que dicen.

-Pensaba que estarías con tu putita de Gryffindor- Blaise nos tiene un cariño especial.

-No es nada mio, estáis empeñados en liarme con Patil. Y no

-Claro, como Draco...

-¿esta con la sangresucia?

-Estaba en la habitación

-solo?-agudizo todavía más el oído.

-Todavía no puede follar bien.

-¿sigues siendo su sujeto de pruebas?-ambos se ríen, yo no entiendo nada.

-Si, no se atreve todavía a probar con nadie más.

-¿pero que pasa, no se le levanta?

"¿se ha follado a Pansy?"

-si, pero le duele la cabeza mucho al intentar cualquier cosa. Tiene que hacerlo de la forma mas pasiva posible-aprieto los puños con fuerza, las palabras de la morena me hacen daño.

-Draco tiene que estar destrozado- lo tratan como si fuera una tragedia.

-Y ahora con todo el colegio encima suyo...

-tiene que ser súper duro, con todas las chicas alrededor y saber que no puedes cumplir.

-su reputación está en juego

-pobre Draco...

-Bueno, la semana que viene ya podrá hacerlo con un poco mas de garantías, podrá cumplir con todas las demandas.

-La sangresucia llorará...-Pansy disfruta pronunciando cada una de las silabas.

-espero que toda esta gilipollez sea para joder a esa asquerosa leona

"¿como?"

-en serio lo crees?-interviene Nott- esta durmiendo con ella sin poder follar, esto es grabe eh.

-Yo no se que pensar- ahora habla la chica- creo que le gusta.

-Por favor no me hagas vomitar...-Zabbini se muestra realmente traumatizado.

-Tío, que mas da? Si queda nada para acabar el colegio, se casará con Elisabeth y todo arreglado.

Tardo unos segundos en asimilar lo que acabo de escuchar.

"¿sigue hablando de Draco?"

-Tu estas preparado para tu modelo Nott?

"Draco también esta prometido..."

Abro mucho los ojos y siento como si el corazón me dejase de latir, como si se detuviera.

"no puede ser"

Me quedo paralizada durante unos minutos, debatiéndome entre llorar o ir a buscar a Draco y darle un puñetazo.

-que pasa- como si me hubiese escuchado el rubio parece que ha llegado.

-Hablábamos de ti- siento ira, mucha ira.

-que raro

-Todavía no puedes empujar Draquito?

-Tienes una semana de margen, disfruta del mercado de Hogwarts, es todo para ti.

"idiota"

-¿No has quedado con Granger?

-Voy a empezar a pensar que quieres algo con ella Blaise, no paras de preguntarme por Granger.

-Jamás me enrollaría con una sangresucia.

-No decías lo mismo hace unos días...

-Dejarlo ya-interviene Pansy- no empecéis otra vez. Quedamos en que cada uno se acostaba con quien quería. Punto.

-Eso es- le apoya Nott

hay unos segundos de silencio, en los que estoy a punto de asomarme por un lado del árbol, pero el miedo me detiene. Eso seria un suicidio.

-¿como te encuentras cariño?-Pansy vuelve a hablar, de forma muy dulce.

-Bien- responde Draco con un tono que indica lo contrario.

-Que, se te han insinuado muchas?

-Puedes imaginártelo-contesta el encendiendo de nuevo mi ira-y yo aquí comiendo curasantes en el jardín...todos rompen a reír.

-No entiendo que hacéis aquí, pudiendo estar echando un polvo-añade el rubio, con un tono completamente lúgubre.

-De verdad Draco, no seas exagerado!ayer follamos cuatro veces seguidas-transformo un puñado de hierba en polvo.

- Pansy eso no es follar, yo me tumbo y tu me violas-todos se ríen de nuevo.

-Te corres igualmente, así que si que es follar.

-Jamas me había sentido tan utilizado, encima luego me duele la cabeza como si me la golpearan con un bate.

-¿y porque lo haces?- Nott hace la misma pregunta que ha aparecido en mi mente.

-Tendré que probar si se me ha pasado!-responde el como si fuera algo lógico.

"gilipollas"

-Tio te dijeron dos semanas, y dos horas después ya estabas probando...

"¿QUE?"

-No me lo quería creer...

-Relájate tío...

-Nadie me comprende...-esta realmente traumatizado.

**[...]**

Continúan hablando de sexo, sexo y más sexo. Están realmente enfermos y yo tengo mucho fío, pero si me levanto, después de casi una hora escondida, seguro que es peor.

"joder"

-¿vas a ir a Gryffindor esta noche?-Draco habla de nuevo. Pansy y Blaise hace unos minutos que se han ido, se ha quedado a solas con Nott.

-Si,¿y tu?

-Supongo...

"esto se esta poniendo interesante"

-estas pasando allí casi todas las noches, verdad?el otro día vi tus pantalones en el sofá de la habitación.

"Parvati no me ha contado nada"

-Si...-confiesa el castaño.

-No te voy a juzgar Theo, soy el primero que esta haciendo lo mismo.

-Pero voy a dejarme de tonterías

"¿como?"

-¿estas pensando en la boda?

-¿y tu?

-puede...pero no pienso casarme tío, mis padres ya no están para dirigir mi vida.

-pero esta firmado

-Me da igual. Soy la parte poderosa. Pagaré lo que sea para cancelarlo, me da igual- sonrío al escuchar sus palabras, la ira que tenia contenida en todo mi cuerpo desaparece poco a poco.

-Yo no puedo hacer eso-interviene Nott, fastidiado.

"Estoy siendo testigo de una conversación intima entre dos amigos"

Me acurruco mas todavía para evitar ser descubierta y seguir escuchando en mi escondite.

-No me jodas Nott!claro que puedes, pero si no estas seguro sigue adelante.

-La chica esta buena, me gusta...

-Pues sigue adelante, pero mira bien lo que firmas...

-Puede que intenten engañarme a mi, pero a mi padre no le engaña ni el mismo diablo-oigo como Draco ríe.

Después de esto se mantienen unos segundos en silencio, espero inquieta alguna confesión más.

-A mi lo de Granger me parece de puta madre-habla finalmente el castaño, que hace unos segundos tenia ganas de estrangular pero que ahora mismo le daría un abrazo. Es el único que me apoya.

-No intentes hacerme la pelota, se perfectamente lo que piensas de los muggles.

-Te lo digo de verdad-insiste su amigo- tienes que hacer lo que quieras y que le den por culo a la gente.

-Aplícate al cuento

-Lo tendré en cuenta...-sonrío satisfecha, ellos dos son buenos amigos.

Se mantienen en silencio unos segundos mas, incapaces de decirse nada más. No hace falta.

-Hace frío, deberíamos de ir al castillo

"Si!"

-No, yo me quedo un rato más, no tengo nada que hacer-dice Draco, me apoyo sobre el tronco del árbol, derrotada.

-Ok tío, te veo luego.

-Adiós

**8888888888888888888**

Cuando veo que Nott se aleja suficiente la llamo.

-Granger- no contesta, pero se que esta tras el tronco del árbol. Se que esta ahí.

Aparece segundos mas tarde, con la cabeza agachada.

-Esta mal escuchar detrás los arboles

-Han llegado y no me atrevía a salir e irme...-dice sinceramente. No me importa que haya escuchado nuestra conversación. Me doy cuenta de que esta temblando bajo la capa.

-Estas muerta de frío-Musito observándola, y como movido por un impulso cada dia mas presente me levanto para rodearla con los brazos-eres idiota-no puedo enfadarme con ella.

-No hablemos de idiotas-musita-sales perdiendo-Noto como se relaja entre mis brazos.

-Draco, no se porque me haces esto

-¿el que?-Pregunto confundido, mirándola desde arriba

-comportarte bien conmigo

-¿vamos a tener otra vez esa conversación?

-Draco- dice ella muy seria, mirándome a los ojos- yo quiero todo o no quiero nada.

-¿que?-pregunto confundido.

-No quiero tener que compartirte con nadie, no quiero.

Las palabras de Granger son una sorpresa para mi, y de alguna manera provocan una reacción en mi. Mi corazón se vuelve loco, pero mi boca guiada por mi miedo ante ese fuerte sentimiento toma el control.

-¿que quieres decir?

-Lo has entendido perfectamente-contesta ella altiva- o estas conmigo o con muchas.

No se como reaccionar. Esa situación se me ha presentado en varias ocasiones. Anteriormente me habría reído y no habría vuelvo a ver a la chica en cuestión. Siempre ha coincidido con épocas que ya me estaba cansando de las chicas en cuestión. Las mujeres nunca me han dado razones ni ganas de tener una relación. Y ahora una sangresucia me dice que deje de verme con otras mujeres, para que?

-Pero...-las palabras no salen de mi boca. Después de mi recuperación iba a pegarme un festín.

-Me imaginaba que no aceptarías- Granger continua hablando, se zafa de mis brazos con suavidad. No parece enfadada-por lo menos te lo estas pensando.

-¿Quieres tener una relación conmigo?-hasta a mi me parece surrealista.

-Me gustaría que no te acostaras con medio colegio mientras nuestra relación se esta volviendo más cercana...porque a mi me jode.

-Pero tu sabes como soy yo- no se que mas decir.

-¿a ti te parecería bien que yo me acostara con otros chicos y que luego también me acostara contigo como si nada?

"No"

"¿y a mi porque me importa?"

-Puedes reírte de mi si quieres- Granger se da por vencida y comienza a caminar hacia el castillo.

-Granger- la cojo del brazo para evitar que se vaya- esto no es fácil.

-Para mi tampoco- contesta ella de inmediato, todavía de espaldas a mi.

-Desde que nos acostamos el día que me dijiste que no te hiciera daño no he estado con nadie más-¿porque le doy explicaciones?

-y las pruebas con Pansy?-se gira y me mira con la ceja levantada. Suelto una pequeña carcajada. A ella no le hace pizca de gracia.

-Eso no cuenta.

-Si cuenta-responde dolida-¿porque no pruebas conmigo?yo no me voy a reír de ti, ni se lo voy a contar a nadie.

"habla en serio"

-porque no-digo solamente.

-eres idiota-me mira con dureza y hace ademán de ponerse en marcha de nuevo. La vuelvo a detener.

-No quiero que me veas así- digo muy sincero.

-¿por la estúpida reputación no?

-Tu no lo entiendes- la miro a los ojos-llevo desde los 14 años labrandome una reputación, no se hacer otra cosa.

-¿quien te ha dicho eso?

-No seas hipócrita Granger, todo esto empezó con un polvo bien echado, por la atracción que sentías por mi. Es mi imán a la gente.

-Me importan otras cosas Draco- Ella contraataca con dureza, muy segura y mirándome a los ojos-He conocido otro Malfoy y me gusta. Por supuesto que me encanta el Draco Malfoy que me devora con la mirada y me estampa contra la pared, el que me besa con pasión, pero el otro Draco me gusta también y quiero conocerlo mejor.

La miro fijamente a los ojos, sintiéndome alagado y de cierta manera conmovido, nunca me hubiera imaginado vivir una situación similar.

-El Draco chuloputas me tiene un poco cansada la verdad...- vuelvo de nuevo a la realidad y sonrío sin poder evitarlo- entiendo que no quieras cambiar tu vida por mi, pero yo ya no puedo mas. Prefiero dejar esto aquí y no dejar que esto me afecte mas, no quiero sufrir.

Demasiada información. Demasiada presión.

-Joder Granger- musito sobrepasado- cállate ya o terminare desmayándome.

A ella le hace daño mi ultimo comentario y vuelve a girarse y encaminarse hacia el castillo.

-Esto lo has pensado ahora que no follamos- me niego a aceptarlo-necesitas una razón para aguantarme, y creando un vinculo mayor conmigo pues la tienes.

-eres idiota-voy a terminar creyéndomelo- No tiene nada de sentido. Si no sintiera algo por ti y solamente me importara follar contigo no te hubiera visto hasta dentro de una semana porque nada nos une.

Odio cuando dice cosas con sentido que me desconciertan.

-Deja de poner excusas baratas Draco, ¿quieres estar conmigo o con todas las demás?

"joder"

-Es así de fácil- vuelvo a sentir su mirada clavándose en mi como espadas.

-Granger, no es fácil- estoy completamente en blanco.

Ella sonríe. Triste

-No pasa nada-me mira por ultima ves y se va de aquí. Esta vez no la detengo, no tengo porque.

**8888888888888888888**

Tenia que hacerlo. De Hermione Granger no hay nadie que se ría, no puedo permitirlo, y por mi salud es la mejor opción.

¿que esperaba, que me dijese que estaba enamorado de mi?¿que se quedaba conmigo?

"eres gilipollas"

Desde que me alejaba del jardín, dejándolo atrás, he comenzado a llorar. Me siento tan estúpida!. Pensaba que después del accidente todo había cambiado, pero todo continuaba igual. Draco no entiende porque le he preguntado esto. Estaba alucinado. He quedado como una loca.

Pero a partir de ahora todo va a cambiar, no pienso venirme abajo. Tengo que alejarme por lo vivido y ya esta. Todo lo demás fue un sueño.

-¿Hermione?-Mi mente quiere reconocer la voz de Draco, incluso mi corazón se desboca, pero no es el.

-Hola Ron- El chico me observa a unos pocos metros con la escoba en la mano. Es la primera vez que hablamos desde que olvidara ir al partido, por un momento tengo miedo de que se marche.

-¿que pasa?- se acerca preocupado. De nuevo lo vuelve a hacer, me comporto como una niña malcriada y el sigue teniéndome la mano.

Intento tragarme todo el dolor y sonreír, aunque las lágrimas se empeñan en salir de mis ojos.

-Nada importante-Pronuncio al borde del llanto

Pero Ron solo abre los brazos, invitándome a un abrazo. Yo lo dudo durante unos segundos, pero al observar su sincera sonrisa se que sigue siendo mi amigo, que sigue preocupándose por mi. Me lanzo a sus brazos y lloro.

**8888888888888888888**

-Draco- Pansy aparece en la sala común con su diminuto pijama. Paso de contestar. Estoy demasiado cabreado-¿que pasa?

-Nada-miento

-¿es todavía por lo de no poder follar?-la fulmino con la mirada. Ella frunce el ceño.

-Pues no entiendo...-dice desconcertada.

-Granger- digo solamente, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás.

¿que pasa con ella?-pregunta con cautela

-Creo que me gusta Pansy- Miro a los ojos a mi amiga, que ante mi sorpresa no se inmuta.

-dime algo que no sepa.

-Me ha dicho hoy que quería algo conmigo- quiero que me diga que me olvide del tema, que Granger y yo no pegamos nada. Esto es una mierda.

-Vaya Granger es valiente...-Pansy sigue de guasa-¿tu quieres algo con ella?

Yo no contesto, no se que decir

-Mira Draco- continua ella, poniéndose un poco más seria-No voy a esconder que me da cierto repelús...han sido muchos años despreciándola y metiéndome con ella-me mira a los ojos-y he disfrutado mucho.

-Yo también- digo muy sincero-me acosté con ella la primera vez para utilizarlo en su contra y martirizarla, tener otra arma para atormentarla y ridiculizarla

-eso pasó antes de que llegara Poty,no?

-si, un par de días antes

-¿porque no me lo contaste?

-es obvio, me daba asco la situación. Me había acostado con la "sangresucia"

-A mi también me lo daría- admite mi amiga

hay unos segundos de silencio.

-Ella dejó a Potter por ti no?...

-Eso no lo se-sinceramente lo digo

-ha estado con otro hombre a parte de contigo desde que dejó a Potter?

-Creo que no...-en cierta manera me gusta esto, pero entonces recuerdo que se acostó con Potter no hace mucho. Me jode, y mucho.

-Blanco y en botella...-mi amiga sonríe-dejó a Potter por tí, su relación perfecta, la relación soñada por aguantar a un gilipollas como tu, que ha hecho su vida imposible durante muchos años, le gustas de verdad Draco.

-Es que soy irresistible- me encanta lo que acaba de decir

-Si, y gilipollas-ambos nos reímos

Pansy se sienta a mi lado, apoyando su mano en mi hombro.

-Entonces que?-Me encojo de hombros. Realmente no se que hacer. Hay demasiadas cosas que tener en cuenta.

-te lo estas pensando en serio?-Pansy frunce el ceño, y sonríe, incrédula- Siempre sospeche que Granger era una guarra pero creo que me he quedado corta...-ahora el que frunce el ceño soy yo.

-Para que te tenga aquí, planteándote si salir con ella o no es porque es una zorra en la cama, cuéntame,¿que hacéis?-me mira con interés, pero enseguida se echa atrás- no, mejor déjalo, creo que no quiero saberlo...

-No tiene nada que ver con eso...-Pansy da un gritito, y me coge la cara con las manos, mirándome a los ojos.

-Tu no eres Draco Malfoy- intento zafarme de sus manos, pero insiste en mirarme a los ojos, como buscando algo.

-No seas imbécil- finalmente libera mi cara, pero sigue mirándome como si estuviera gravemente enfermo.

-Joder Draco...pensaba que estabas de broma-se levanta del suelo, negando con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarme-esto es surrealista

-Estoy de acuerdo-me dejo caer hacia tras, apoyándome en los pies de un sofá cercano. Cierro los ojos y suspiro.

-Yo no descartaría la poción amorosa...

-No digas gilipolleces...

-El que dices gilipolleces eres tu!-esta empezándose a poner nerviosa

"nadie me comprende"

-gracias por tu opinión- abro los ojos de nuevo y la miro-ha sido de gran ayuda.

-...y con una sangresucia. Es increíble...increíble.

un escalofrío recorre mi espalda. A mi también me parece increíble...

-Follamos Pansy?- tengo la esperanza de darme cuenta de repente de que todo esto es una broma pesada de mi mente, y que voy a poder disfrutar como hacia antes del sexo esporádico, salvaje y sin compromiso.

-Me has quitado las ganas- Pansy se levanta del suelo y desaparece por la puerta, a grandes zancadas.

**88888888888888888888888**

Estamos paseando a orillas del río. Hace un par de minutos que he dejado de llorar, estoy más tranquila. Ron aprovecha para preguntar

-¿Que te pasa Hermione?- No se muy bien que decirle, se perfectamente la opinión que tiene de Draco, y últimamente nuestra relación se ha enfriado un poco -En realidad no se si quiero saberlo- reconoce el pelirrojo- He visto que estabas con Malfoy,¿es por el, verdad?

-Si- reconozco, mirando al lago- pero no es nada...

- Mira Hermione, odio a Malfoy pero puedes hablarme de el si eso te hace sentir mejor-No puedo evitar sonreír, agradecida.

- Me he enamorado de el, Ron- es la primera vez que lo digo en voz alta, y es como una liberación, aunque me da miedo tener sentimientos por el. Se que voy a sufrir

Mi amigo se queda en silencio, seguramente asimilando lo que acabo de decir. Pasados unos segundos habla de nuevo

- ¿por que?- pregunta extrañado- como es posible, Hermione?¿Acaso no te avisé?

- Yo soy especial para el, Ron- digo muy segura- pero no lo suficiente para que de el paso y tener algo serio.

-Madre mía...- el pelirrojo no da crédito a mis palabras- Dudo si el golpe en la cabeza te lo has dado tu o el hurón.

Sonrío ante el comentario, yo se que todo esto es bastante surrealista.

-Mira Hermione- Ron se detiene, coge mis manos y me mira fijamente a los ojos- El continua acostándose con otras chicas, el otro día en clase escuche que había estado con Francine, y luego se acostó ese mismo día con Ginna.

Creo que todo el colegio se enteró de eso.

-También ha estado con amigas de mi hermana

-Ya lo se, Ron- le respondo- No tenemos nada serio, y eso implica que cada uno puede hacer lo que quiera.

-Hermione tu no eres de ese tipo de chicas que aguanta esto...- Ron se esta conteniendo para no gritar, esta claro que no entiende mi postura, que yo aceptara las condiciones.

-Y por eso han venido todas las discusiones Ron, no quiero que este con otras chicas

-Te mereces a alguien mejor que Malfoy, Herm- una voz en mi interior lo contradice inmediatamente.

-Se que no me vas a creer Ron, pero Draco se preocupa por mi. Cuando estamos juntos es encantador, dulce y atento conmigo- Ron pone cara de asco extremo.

- Lo hace con todas Hermione!

-No- se que eso no es verdad- cuando se dió el golpe en la cabeza me llamó a mi, yo he dormido con el desde que despertó, se ha peleado con sus amigos defendiéndome, defendiendo que estuviéramos juntos!

-SI es tan bueno porque estabas llorando hace un rato?- la energía que me habían dado mis ultimas reflexiones desaparece con la pregunta de mi amigo- Podrá tenerte cierto cariño, pero esta claro que no quiere estar solo contigo.

Esta vez la vocecita de mi interior se mantiene callada. Aunque me pueda doler en lo mas hondo se que Draco Malfoy puede que tenga algún tipo de sentimiento por mi, pero no tan fuertes como los que tengo yo por el.

-Venga, será mejor que entremos al castillo, esta empezando a refrescar- Ron rodea con su brazo mis hombros, y nos ponemos en marcha.

-Ron- hablo de nuevo- Se que no me he portado bien con vosotros y lo siento- me entran de nuevo unas ganas enormes de echarme a llorar.

- Tranquila- me da un apretón cariñoso

-¿Harry está muy enfadado conmigo?

-Se le pasará

-Hablaría con el, pero sinceramente no se que decirle.

-Hay que darle tiempo para que acepte las cosas, nada más

-Tiempo...-musito agotada, si pudiera ver por un agujerito como será mi vida de aquí a unos meses me ahorraría horas y horas de incertidumbre, de pasarlo mal, y litros de lágrimas. Necesito saber que va a pasar, quiero que mi vida tome un camino de forma definitiva, me siento muy perdida.

****

Que grande Ron! A quien le cuentes que es el quien esta poniendo la cordura en el fict no se lo cree xD El Ron del libro yo creo que habría estallado por el disgusto de ver a su amiga con Draco Malfoy, y dejándoles de lado. Afortunadamente mi Ron es muuuuuuuucho más maduro.

Bueno respecto a la parejita,¿que decir? Pues que Draco está a dos segundos de darse cuenta de que esta pilladisimo por Hermione Granger, y tiene miedo, mucho miedo. Veremos que pasa! Pansy seguramente se tire de lo alto de la torre de astronomía...no, no lo hará pero poco le faltará jajaja.

Estamos muy pero que muy cerquita del final, no voy a dar demasiados detalles pero el capitulo 25 en principio era la primera parte del epilogo genial, que decidí partir en dos porque era demasiado largo xD. El próximo domingo penúltimo capitulo de "no regrets", ¿estamos preparados? … me va a dar mucha pena cuando todo acabe. Bueno, dejaré las lágrimas para de aquí dos semanas. Un besito,

Edin

Ahora, es momento de dejar review! Que me dan la vidaaa :)


	24. No regrets

Mis queridos lectores! tengo que pedir mil disculpas por desaparecer estas semanas pero ha sido cosa de fuerza mayor, por una parte estaba de examenes y no lograba sacar tiempo para terminar de pulir los ultimos detalles de este capitulo (que no me termina de convencer), y por otra parte el cargador del portátil murió de repente. Así imposible.

Ahora que ya he terminado los exámenes y soy libre he podido acercarme a la tienda y comprarme otro cargador. He vuelto para quedarme, volveré a las actualizaciones semanales como siempre :), y si me animo y me convence cuando termine no regrets comenzaré a publicar otro dramione! Ya os daré más detalles

Sin mas dilación aquí tenéis el capitulo 24! Espero que os guste :)

**Capitulo 24. Respuestas**

Hable con Draco el lunes, y hoy es miércoles por la tarde. Ahora mismo debe de estar en el entrenamiento de su equipo...

"idiota"

No me he atrevido ni a mirarle a los ojos cuando hemos coincidido en clase, me da vergüenza ser tan tonta y todavía mas haberme hecho ilusiones con una persona que pensaba que sentía algo por mi...

Suspiro y me dejo caer en la cama con los brazos cruzados. Mis amigas han decidido dejarme sola en toda esta miseria, ayer estuvieron todo el día conmigo y fue genial, incluso salimos a escondidas a Hogsmade para emborracharnos juntas. Fue un gran día todo y por otra parte ser uno de los peores.

_¿porque tengo que sentirme tan triste?_

Por otro lado la conversación que tuve con Ron ha ayudado a que recupere el contacto tanto con el como con Harry, que tras enterarse de que lo mio con Draco esta muerto vuelve a dirigirme la palabra.

Y aquí estoy, sola, compadeciéndome de mi misma. Con una bolsa de chucherías en mi mesita de noche. Lo único que aporta algo de dulce a mi vida.

-Granger

Ahora hasta me parece escuchar su voz. Estoy volviéndome loca. Me tapo los oídos y me acurruco en la cama.

Casi me da un infarto cuando noto que alguien se sienta en la cama, y suelto un pequeño grito cuando veo que se trata del mismísimo Draco Malfoy.

-¿Que haces aquí Malfoy?-Me sujeto el pecho, definitivamente se me va a salir el corazón por la boca. No contesta, se limita a seguir sentado con la mirada al frente-Tu no tenias entrenamiento?

"joder!háblame!"

-No puedo entrenar todavía- dice finalmente

-¿que haces aquí?-pregunto directamente, yéndome al otro lado de la cama, cogiendo un cojín y abrazándolo.

-Pansy no me habla...-sigo mirándole, sin decir nada. Mi corazón vuelve a enfrentarse a una dura prueba: Draco se gira y fija sus ojos grises en los mios- cree que siento algo por ti.

Mi corazón da un vuelco, y por unos segundos me olvido de como se respira. Abrazo el cojín con todas mis fuerza. Soy incapaz de decir nada.

"voy a morir"

-Ayer monté una fiesta en mi habitación...vinieron muchas chicas, chicas realmente espectaculares- puñetazo en la cara- y mientras follaba con ellas, las besaba o recibía cualquier caricia suya no podía dejar de tener una mala sensación en el estomago...

-eres idiota-musito con la boca sobre el cojín. Ahora mismo se lo lanzaría con fuerza en toda la cara. Lo merece, pero estoy sin fuerzas.

-Bueno, posiblemente los hombres de este castillo opinen diferente...

-Agradecería que dejaras ya el tema, me parece muy bien que hagas orgías y te felicito, significa que estas bien

-Todo y encontrarme en un lugar maravilloso, rodeado de mujeres espectaculares no podía dejar de pensar en tí, y eso es una mierda- Levanto la mirada, saliendo de detrás del cojín, intentando adivinar lo que ha significado eso.

-Pansy tiene motivos de estar enfadada conmigo...-Draco me dirige una dulce sonrisa, que hace que se desvanezcan todos mis miedos, que el nudo de mi garganta desaparezca y que desee comérmelo a besos. Pero el se adelanta: rápidamente se acerca a mi y me besa, tan lentamente y con tanto cariño que extiende una magnifica sensación por todo mi cuerpo.

El beso se profundiza y en poco segundos estamos tumbados sobre la cama, el cuidadosamente sobre mi, mientras sus manos viajan libres por mi cuerpo.

-¿Te apetece que hagamos una prueba?- Se separa de mi, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Hace unos segundos quería darle puñetazos y echarlo de mi habitación, pero ahora mismo, en este mismo instante solo quiero sentirlo cerca, besarle y hacer el amor con el. Mi respuesta es una sonrisa, mientras le cojo la cara para que nos volvamos a besar.

De pronto se me ocurre una idea, nuestra ropa ya vuela por el aire. Sigo preocupada por la cabeza de Draco

-Si lo hacemos en el agua no tendrás que hacer tanto esfuerzo-Le susurro al oído

-No pasa nada Hermione- Me dice mirándome a los ojos, sonriéndome- estoy perfecto-Nos besamos de nuevo. Pero no me convence.

-No tienes que demostrarme nada Draco- Le digo sincera, aceptando gustosa sus besos y caricias-No lo hago por el sexo, lo hago por ti, sabes?

-Entonces vamos a quedarnos...seria peor parar esto en este punto-nos sonreímos el uno al otro, antes de volvernos a entregarnos a la pasión del momento.

**88888888888888888888888**

Abro los ojos, me siento realmente bien. Estoy abrazado a ella, rodeando su cintura y con nuestras piernas entrelazadas. Ayer nada mas terminamos nos quedamos dormidos. Mi cabeza esta perfectamente, y las constantes caricias de ella hacen que ni me acuerde de que hace dos semanas tenia el cráneo destrozado.

Son las 6 de la mañana, el cielo ya comienza a aclararse, un hilo de luz entre por el hueco de la cortina. El silencio inunda la habitación.

Mi estomago ruge. Estoy muerto de hambre. Llevo mas de 12 horas sin pegar bocado.

Voy a ir a las cocinas a comer algo, después iré a slytherin a ducharme y a prepararme para un nuevo día.

-Hermione- la llamo con cuidado.

"esta tan guapa cuando duerme"

Le acaricio el brazo y le doy un beso en la frente. Al separarme veo que sonríe.

-ya te has despertado?-abre los ojos y levanta la cabeza para mirarme. Hace mas fuerte el abrazo. Alrededor de mi cintura.

-Tengo hambre-digo muy sincero, pero sin ningunas ganas de salir de la cama.

-La cocina esta muy lejos de aquí...-ella tampoco parece que tenga muchas ganas de que salga de la cama.

Sonrío complacido cuando noto que comienza a besarme el busco y sus manos van hasta enredarse en mi pelo y se coloca sobre mi.

-Vas a acabar conmigo-encantado acepto las caricias de la chica mientras traslado mis manos su espalda, bajando hasta su perfecto trasero.

[...]

El despertador nos sorprendería hora y media mas tarde, mientras estábamos preparándonos entre besos y caricias a comenzar la segunda parte de esa maravillosa mañana de sexo.

-joder- dice ella fastidiada, sin resignarse a dejar de besarme ni separarse de mi.

Se oyen los primeros ruidos en la habitación, sus compañeras ya están en pie.

Nos damos el ultimo beso antes de resignarnos a levantarnos también. Ella se pone corriendo el pijama, que estaba perfectamente doblado debajo de la almohada y corre los doseles.

-Buenos días bella durmiente-le dice su amiga

-Buenos días- responde ella, justo antes de lanzarme mi ropa dentro de la cama.

-que, esta noche fiesta no?- me pongo rápidamente los calzoncillos y el pantalón-¿quien esta ahí dentro?- yo mismo contesto a la pregunta de la rubia saliendo de la cama. Esperaba alguna expresión de sorpresa, pero solamente recibo sonrisas.

-Buenos días Malfoy- dicen al unisono, lo cual me da un poco de miedo. La morena como viene siendo normal cada vez que me ve semi desnudo me come con la mirada.

No les contesto, me limito a terminar de vestirme.

Las amigas de Granger captan la indirecta y dejan de molestarme. Desaparecen en el baño.

-Han ido a comentar la jugada-Dice Granger ya con la toalla en el cuerpo y la ropa limpia en la mano. Me encojo de hombros y cojo la capa del suelo.

-Me voy a Slytherin, te veo en el Gran Comedor-me acerco a besarla, y ella como siempre que pasa esto se siente un poco extraña.

-¿que pasa?-le pregunto medio riéndome, me hace gracia esa vergüenza repentina, cuando hace unos minutos estaba arañándome la espalda y mordiendo todo mi cuerpo. Ella me responde con otro beso, pequeño en los labios pero con un cariño que solo ella sabe darme.

-te veo en un rato-Me sonríe y se mete en el baño.

Salgo de la habitación sintiéndome jodidamente bien.

**8888888888888888888**

-Acabas de coronarte Hermione Granger- es lo primero que escucho al cerrar la puerta del baño. mis dos amigas me esperaban sentadas en los taburetes.

-Sabia que os reconciliaríais-habla ahora Lavender, sonriendo.

-Estoy muy bien, si-intento ignorarlas un poco y no dejarme llevar por la euforia, y guardarme las ganas de saltar y de reír que tengo. Opto por desprenderme de la toalla y meterme en la ducha. Ignoro las preguntas de mis amigas y mi mente viaja por un mundo de fantasía donde Draco y yo somos los protagonistas.

En 15 minutos estoy lista para salir de Gryffindor, con las energías y los ánimos renovados y con muchísimas ganas de ver a Draco.

Salgo casi corriendo de la habitación, por una parte escapando de las miraditas de mis amigas, y por otra parte para ir cuanto antes mejor al gran comedor.

**8888888888888888888**

Me sorprendo de ver a Pansy sentada en mi cama cuando entro a la habitación.

-Ya pensaba que no ibas a pasarte por aquí- me dice levantándose, poniendo los brazos en jarra. No se que decirle, así que opto por no decir nada. Voy directamente al baño, necesito una ducha ya. Pansy viene detrás.

-¿donde están estos?-pregunto al no ver en la habitación a ninguno de mis amigos.

-Acaban de irse a desayunar-comienzo a desnudarme y enciendo el grifo, para que vaya cayendo el agua.

-¿has estado con ella?

-si-contesto sin tan siquiera girarme a mirarla, y metiéndome en la ducha. El agua comienza a correr por mi cuerpo.

"que gusto"

me relajo por un segundo, justo antes de que la puerta de la ducha vuelva a abrirse y aparezca Pansy, solamente con la ropa interior.

-que haces?-comienzo a pensar que esto a sido una encerrona en toda regla.

-tu que crees?-me dirige una picara sonrisa, mientras se desprende de sus ultimas prendas. Se mete en la ducha conmigo. La observo sin decir nada.

-Fóllame- me susurra al oído, mientras me aprisiona contra la pared. P es una experta en crear situaciones y escenarios realmente excitantes. Pero una vocecita en mi cabeza me dice que eso no esta bien.

-No-contesto intentando aislar mi mente de esa atmósfera sexual, y del hecho de que estamos en una ducha, desnudos y que Pansy es muy buena amante-quiero ir al gran comedor a comer, estoy hambriento.

-Puedes morderme si quieres-contesta muy coqueta, recogiéndose el pelo y lanzándome una sexy mirada. No tardara demasiado en abalanzarse sobre mi, y entonces lo responderé, me quedare sin desayunar, me cabreare y tendré que escuchar de nuevo esa vocecita en mi cabeza diciéndome que he actuado mal. Cuando me doy cuenta ella ya esta comenzando a acariciar zonas que me pueden hacer desconectar de mi cerebro rápidamente.

La poca cabeza que me queda en un momento así hace que atrape sus manos y las aleje de mi.

-Pansy, no-logro pronunciar, a punto de que mis fuerzas me fallen. Esto es una prueba de muy mal gusto.

-Seguro?-Ella continua insistiendo, y yo no me veo en condición de resistir mas embestidas, así que opto por salir de la ducha, todavía con jabón en mis piernas.

-No me jodas Draco!-Pansy me mira anonadada, todavía dentro de la ducha, con el agua corriendo.

-No me jodas tu a mi!-Estoy realmente consternado, he entrado encantado y voy a salir cabreadisimo. Me seco el cuerpo y comienzo a vestirme, para salir cuanto antes de allí.

-¿has visto lo que acabas de hacer?- Pansy esta muy indignada.

-Eres bipolar parkinson- yo también estoy cabreado, conforme pasan los minutos más todavía- el lunes me dejas a la altura de la mierda y hoy quieres follar conmigo!

-quería comprobar que no estabas tan mal como pensaba...-cierra el agua y con cuidado sale de la ducha- Estas peor-añade mirándome con dureza.

Me tranquilizo un poco cuando veo que coge la toalla y se cubre.

"ya ha cesado el ataque"

-Tienes que aprender a vivir con ello- digo muy sincero, comenzando a arreglarme el pelo.

-me das asco sabes?-Pansy me fulmina a través del espejo.

-No lo parecía hace un minuto...-le devuelvo la mirada. Ella sonríe de forma malvada. Espero el ataque.

-Pienso lo mismo que Blaise- da un paso hacia mi mirándome de forma desafiante- es asqueroso lo tuyo con Granger...tu madre estaría muy decepcionada.

"por ahí no paso"

Me giro rápidamente hacia ella, guardándome las ganas de lanzarle un cruciatus.

-Vuelve a nombra a mi madre y te mato-le sonrío y salgo del cuarto de baño.

-Eso es porque sabes que es verdad-me sigue.

-Tengo que recordarte a todos los sangresucia que te has follado a lo largo de tu vida?

-Que te folles a Granger no es grabe-contesta ella de inmediato-lo fuerte es que sientas algo por ella. Y sabes lo que haces.

-Pansy estoy harto de que juzguéis cada una de las cosas que hago!

-Me preocupo por ti!tu sabes que estar con una sangresucia no es bueno para ti! Eres Draco Malfoy!

-Seré yo quien tenga que decidir que es bueno y que es malo para mi,no?

-Tu no lo ves Draco!que Granger es de las que tienen relaciones normales y largas!

-oh, es realmente diabólica!¬¬

-Es una sangresucia Draco!

-Eso ya me lo has dicho Pansy...agradezco tu preocupación pero es un dato que ya tenia.

-Ya no eres tu Draco...-mi estomago ruge de nuevo. Necesito comer algo YA

-Mira Pansy, me voy al gran comedor. Necesito comer algo o moriré. Salgo de allí sin dar ninguna explicación.

**8888888888888888888**

Cuando entro no veo a Draco.

"tanta prisa para nada"

comienzo a desayunar tranquilamente. Prácticamente sola en la mesa, solo hay unos alumnos del primer curso.

Cada persona que entre hace que mi corazón se vuelva loco. Pero no aparecería hasta casi media hora mas tarde.

Parvati y Lavender están en la mesa cuando aparece Draco, entra con Pansy, y ella le esta hablando, el parece un poco cansado. Va directo a los bollos que hay en su mesa.

"mírame"

Pero se sienta de espaldas a mi. Veo como Pansy continua hablando con el, de forma insistente mientras el come.

"joder"

-Esa Pansy...-las chicas de tercero están sentadas cerca de mi, y como yo, han estado pendientes de la entrada del rubio-se aprovecha de que viven en la misma casa...

-yo también lo haría

me giro hacia ellas y las observo. Intento desaprobar sus palabras moviendo de un lado a otro la cabeza y chasqueando la lengua.

-Parece que han comenzado bien el día

"¿?"

-Se habrán duchado juntos seguro...

entonces miro de nuevo a Draco y Pansy: tienen el pelo mojado.

"es verdad"

-Además Nott y Zabbinni llevan en el gran comedor desde hace un buen rato.

-Les habrán dejado la habitación a ellos

"realmente esto es molesto. Muy molesto"

-No hagas caso...-musita mi amiga a mi lado, pero la duda aparece en mi cabeza. No suena descabellado, y aunque una vocecita dentro de mi me dice que tenga cuidado, que puedo estar siendo engañada de nuevo por el diablo rubio decido hacer caso a mi amiga, ignorar a las investigadoras adolescentes y aceptar un gran helado de fresa.

**8888888888888888888**

-Pensaba que después de la fiesta que te organicé ayer estaba todo olvidado con la sangresucia...-el desayuno realmente me esta sentando como el culo.

-Si, gracias por prepararme una bacanal cuando todavía estoy recuperándome. Fue muy considerado por tu parte...-chasquea la lengua, y decide levantarse de la mesa, sin decir nada mas.

"ya era hora"

finalmente puedo desayunar tranquilo joder!. Quedan 15 minutos para empezar las clases, tengo que darme prisa. Pero no le he dado ni un bocado al bocadillo cuando aparece Olivia Green y su amiga Hillary. Se me sienta una a cada lado, aprovechando que la mesa esta casi vacía, todo el mundo esta yendo a sus clases.

-Hola Malfoy- me susurra Olivia al oído.

-Hoy no me vais a dejar desayunar,no?-pregunto resignado, soltando el bocadillo.

Ambas se ríen, mientras sus manos avanzan hasta colocarse estratégicamente en mis muslos, y la otra en la espalda. Ahora mismo cualquier chico de este castillo se cambiaría por mi. Pero yo solamente quiero comer.

-Nos hemos levantado con ganas de ti...-sus manos suben hasta que comienzan a masajearme sobre el pantalón.

"dios debe de odiarme"

Yo soy un hombre, no soy de piedra. Me muero por comerme un bocadillo, pero si se me presentan dos de las chicas mas impresionantes proponiéndome hacer un trío con ellas, pues...

-Hay clases- intento alejar sus manos del pan, y las miro, primero a una y después a otra, para hacerles entender que no es el momento.

-Tenemos pociones...Snape no va a decirte nada-no se dan por vencidas

-Y Snape tampoco...- los excelentes en pociones de ellas no son por gran conocimiento en la materia.

Y si...dejo sueltas de nuevo sus manos y sonrío. Pero entonces, y como pasó hace dos noches, me acuerdo de la maldita Granger.

"joder"

Me levanto de la mesa con bocadillo en mano y sin mirar atrás salgo a grandes calzadas del gran comedor, dejando a las dos bellezas plantadas.

**8888888888888888888**

De pronto un trocito de pergamino se posa en mi regazo. Lo abro rápidamente

"espérame a la salida"- Draco

escueto. Demasiado. Pero a partir de ese momento deseo que se acabe ya la clase, y pueda hablar con el, y besarle, y que me sonría, que me abrace...

-que tal por las nubes?-Snape y su cara están justo enfrente mio, mirándome con el ceño fruncido. Vuelvo a la realidad de repente, y escondo la nota en el bolsillo de mi túnica.

-lo siento-digo avergonzada, el resto de la clase lo encuentra muy divertido. Snape continua mirándome fijamente.

-deme lo que acaba de guardarse en la túnica- pone la mano para que se lo de.

Intento poner cara de pena y que cambie de opinión.

-Inmediatamente Granger...-hace un movimiento con la mano-No se preocupe, no pienso compartir el contenido de esa nota- a regañadientes, y entre murmullos le entrego la nota al profesor. La lee y levanta la mirada hacia mi. Con la ceja ligeramente levantada, pasados unos segundos vuelve a su expresión habitual y se da la vuelta para continuar con la clase.

Mis amigas me miran, pidiéndome información con la mirada. Yo suspiro y me resigno a escuchar a Snape hablar sobre plantas medicinales y sus jugos.

[…]

Cuando acaba la clase recojo las cosas rápidamente para salir lo antes posible y así evitar que Snape pueda decirme algo más, pero Snape se adelanta.

-Al próximo que pille enviándose notitas esta suspendido, no importa lo magnifico de su expediente- Esa es una clara alusión a mi persona- la gente continua en silencio, escuchando con atención- No tendré problemas en suspender a nadie de mi casa tampoco- Ahora si que se escuchan murmullos. Acaba de confirmar que la nota que me han enviado venia de parte de un Slytherin. Alimentando todavía más los fuertes rumores que hay en el castillo sobre mi y Draco.

- Siento mucho haber enviado una nota en clase profesor- Ante la estupefacción de toda la clase Draco habla. El mismo Snape parece sorprendido, tras unos segundos esboza una sonrisa

-Ya les he advertido, a la próxima será motivo de suspenso- Ahora si, la clase está terminada, pero yo no puedo moverme.

-¿eres consciente de lo que acaba de pasar?-pregunta Lavender con una sonrisa. Yo no puedo contestarle, una euforia se esta extendiendo por todo mi cuerpo, y por experiencia se que eso es peligroso. Mis músculos comienzan a responder a las ordenes de mi cerebro y termino de recoger mis cosas. Toda la clase me esta mirando y/o hablando de mi.

"tierra trágame"

Ignoro las palabras de mis amigas y de toda la clase en general. Entre trompicones y miradas de diferente grado de cariño salgo de clase. Ante mi sorpresa está Malfoy fuera, esperándome. Sonriendo.

Yo todavía estoy tensa por lo que acaba de ocurrir, y el esta apoyado sobre la pared tan tranquilo. Todo y su gesto en clase reconociendo que había sido el quien me había mandado la nota yo todavía me acuerdo de que ha entrado acompañado de las dos chicas de ravenclaw, guapísimas y estupendas. Ese es el motivo de su nota, no que quiera jurarme amor eterno.

"Hermione baja a la tierra"

-No te vas con Olivia y Hillary?- no he podido evitarlo.

-Debería?-me pregunta acercándose a mi, y sin tan siquiera darme cuenta robarme un beso. Me observa con una sonrisa.

-Desde luego pegan mucho mas contigo que yo...-comparada con ellas no soy nada especial. Malfoy me coge de la mano, para tirar de mi y sin que me de casi cuenta comentamos a caminar. La mayoría de gente de clase nos esta observando, pero en cierta manera me gusta eso. No tener que andar escondiéndonos. Me siento bien, caminando cogida de su mano por los pasillos del castillo como si fuéramos una pareja normal

-¿tienes clase de encantamientos,no?-esa es su respuesta...una pregunta que no tiene nada que ver con lo que le acabo de decir, asi es Draco.

-Si-Digo solamente, solamente.

Estamos caminando durante unos segundos, en silencio.

-Esta mañana estabas mas simpática

-Me pone de mal humor ver ciertas cosas...

-Te tienes que acostumbrar...y confiar un poco mas en mi- Me giro hacia el, mirándole con la ceja levantada- No he hecho nada con ellas, Hermione. Tu misma me has visto salir esta mañana del gran comedor bocadillo en mano. Quería desayunar tranquilo. He entrado ha clase con ellas porque me han esperado en la puerta para intentar convencerme.

-¿Convencerte de que?- en el momento digo las palabras me doy cuenta de que no quiero saberlo.

- No importa, les he dicho que no- le observo con duda-Te lo digo en serio-insiste- estoy rodeado todo el día por mujeres que me sonríen y que me tratan como un rey y a las que hace unos días me follaba con mucho gusto. Y ellas todavía creen que sigo dispuesto a darles cariño

Me siento contrariada, muchas veces habla de cosas o hace comentarios que me hacen pensar cosas que no quiero ni plantearme para no salir herida, pero ahora es diferente, ha habido un cambio de actitud desde nuestro ultimo encuentro...¿acaso estamos juntos? ¿yo y Draco Malfoy?Cuando levanto la mirada me encuentro con sus ojos grises, observándome con cautela después de su declaración de intenciones.

-¿Me he perdido algo?-Draco frunce el ceño. Nos detenemos.

-¿Que?

Cojo aire, dispuesta a abrir la caja de los truenos. Haya voy:

-¿Estamos juntos?-No me atrevo a mirarle a los ojos, y el corazón se me va a salir por la boca.

-No se, estamos juntos?-típico de Malfoy, revotarme la pregunta

-tu quieres que lo estemos?-toma!

-eso quieres tu?-argggg!

-tus amigos igual dejan de hablarte...

-Hermione eres MUY cansina-me ha llamado por mi nombre?, pero no tengo que entretenerme, tengo que redireccionar la conversación.

-Draco- contraataco con sus mismas armas, aunque menos efectivo. Le llamo por su nombre casi siempre

-ese es mi nombre- Contesta el

"idiota"

-ya nos hemos dicho lo agusto que estamos juntos, lo bien que nos lo pasamos, todo muy bonito...pero, significa esto algo?-Draco me mira sin expresión alguna, y pasando unos segundos, solamente sonríe.

Suspiro agotada, y me zafo de su abrazo.

-idiota-musito acelerando el paso.

-Hermione- segunda vez en 2 minutos.

-ese es mi nombre-le contesto sin pararme. Pero el no tarda ni 2 segundos en alcánzame y cogerme del brazo para hacerme parar- déjalo Malfoy.

-Quieres que lo intentemos?

"¿que coño significa esto?"

-Intentar que-me estoy empezando a cabrear.

-sabes a lo que me refiero-voy a hacer que lo diga como que me llamo HG.

-No, no lose-Le sonrío. Esto le saca de quicio.

-y tu eres la mas inteligente de esta escuela?-se burla, claramente intentando picarme. No lo logra. Le miro, esperando que siga hablando.

-De lo que estamos hablando, de estar juntos-dice con dificultad, esta realmente incomodo. Adivino que pocas veces se habrá tenido que enfrentar a esta situación.

-No entiendo-digo ya, muriéndome de ganas de comérmelo a besos, pero con un deseo especial de seguir haciéndole sufrir un poquito mas.

-Vete a la mierda-ahora es el quien se larga y me deja con la palabra en la boca.

Riéndome voy hacia el, hasta que lo alcanzo.

-Te estaba haciendo rabiar-digo sincera, sonriendo, sin poder evitarlo-claro que quiero estar contigo, vamos a intentar a ver que pasa-me aupo y junto mis labios con los suyos. Al principio no responde, haciéndose el digno, pero después me rodea con sus brazos, respondiendo encantado.

-pues ya esta-dice cuando nos separamos-no me siento ni mas alto ni mas guapo eh...aunque eso seria complicado-le sonrío, y continuamos caminando de la mano, entre risas, nuevas y buenas sensaciones. Y unas cuantas miradas de asombro también

8888888888888888888

Y hasta aquí "no regrets", no ando muy convencida de como ha quedado pero el epilogo me gusta mucho así que una cosa por otra :) Dejaré la despedida para la ultima actualización. Todavía le queda un poquito de vida al fict ^^

Como llevaba unas semanas sin actualizar es mas que probable que el domingo tengáis el epilolo. Espero vuestros comentarios como el comer! Los he echado muuucho de menos^^


	25. Parte I epilogo

****Lo prometido es deuda: aqui tenéis la primera parte del epilogo de "No regrets". Espero que os guste tanto como a mi =)

**EPILOGO I: 7 meses después **

Estoy terminando de arreglarme, esta mañana se me han pegado las sabanas, es lo que tiene vivir bajo el mismo techo que Draco Malfoy.

-¿todavía estas así?- miro horrorizada como aparece en el cuarto de baño solamente con sus boxers y el pelo alborotado.

"Acaba de levantarse"

-Buenos días a ti también- me ignora completamente, y como si nada se acerca a darme un beso. El tan tranquilo, como si no tuviéramos que estar listos en menos de media hora. Para colmo se ha quedado mirándome como si estuviera hambriento y yo fuera un plato de su comida favorita.

-No me mires así!-digo avergonzada, dándole un pequeño empujón.

-Pensaba que la novia era la que tenia que ir más guapa...-en otro momento se hubiese ganado una encantadora sonrisa y un beso, pero todavía tengo que pintarme y peinarme, y teniendo solamente media hora se vuelve una misión casi imposible. Sintiéndolo mucho empujo a Draco fuera del baño

-Te veo en 25 minutos en la puerta-le sonrío y cierro la puerta con llave. Sin Draco rondando por aquí será todo más fácil.

**[...]**

Todo y que lo tengo mas que visto no puedo dejar de maravillarme del atractivo de mi novio. Me espera sentado en el sofá, mirando con curiosidad una revista de moda que se dejo mi madre en casa la ultima vez que estuvo aquí. Lleva un traje negro que le queda simplemente perfecto, sus ojos resaltan más que nunca. El pelo lo lleva estratégicamente despeinado.

-Vas a gastarme de tanto mirarme- Draco me observa divertido, dejando la revista sobre la mesa.

-Estas guapísimo- le doy un beso en los labios.

-Lo se- sigue tan arrogante como siempre, y acompaña su comentario con una encantadora sonrisa.

-¿No vas a decir nada de mi vestido?-doy una vuelta sobre mi misma. Mi vestido es precioso, un dos piezas, transparente y de manga larga con encajes la parte de arriba y una falda de tubo corta con unas pocas plumas. Culminado con unos tacones de infarto.

Por como me mira Draco se que estoy imponente.

-Gracias cariño-nos volvemos a besar.

-Aléjate si no quieres que mancillemos estos trajes tan elegantes...-suelto una carcajada y le cojo de la mano, tenemos una boda a la que asistir y el traslador sale en dos minutos.

Estoy nerviosa, incluso tiemblo. Estamos a pocos segundos de coger el traslador que nos llevara al lugar donde se celebra la ceremonia. Draco rodea mis hombros con sus brazos y me aprieta, intentando calmarme. Apoyo mi cara en su pecho, olvidándome por unos segundos de que voy a reencontrarme con mucha gente, entre ellos mis dos mejores amigos a los que no veo desde hace varios meses.

Me ofrecieron un trabajo al otro lado del mundo por las grandes notas con las que termine el colegio y estuve viviendo en nueva York durante seis meses. Draco vino conmigo. Todavía hoy en día no puedo creer lo bien que nos va todo. Han sido unos meses geniales. Draco ha descubierto que le encanta conducir, habremos recorrido gran parte de los estados americanos. Inolvidable. Perdí mucho contacto con mis amigos y es algo que me entristece mucho. Ron y yo hablábamos de vez en cuando, es de boca de el por lo que se muchas de las cosas que han pasado.

Draco quiere que vayamos a vivir a casa de sus padres,a la mansión Malfoy. Está en las afueras de Londres, pero no me veo viviendo en una casa tan grande. Por ahora estamos en su apartamento de Hogsmade a expensas de ver donde nos mudamos. Comienzo de becaria en el ministerio en dos semanas, ahora la verdad es que estamos todo el día metidos en la cama. No me puedo quejar. Solo Parvati, Lavender y los amigos de Draco saben que volvimos de Nueva York hace tresdías, pero para el resto de la gente será el reencuentro después de mi larga estancia en la gran manzana.

La sensación de vértigo del traslador me pilla completamente por sorpresa. No puedo seguir repasando las ultimas semanas de mi vida.

Cuando aterrizamos no puedo ver mucho. Alguien se ha abalanzado a abrazarme.

-Patil- oigo que dice Draco a mi lado, saludándola a su manera.

-Estas guapísima!-por un día se fija mas en mi que en mi novio, debo de estar guapa de verdad pensaba que no vendrías!

-Ya te dije que vendrían- Nott aparece detrás de ella. Hace dos noches cenábamos todos juntos en la lujosa casa de Theodore. El y Parvati se besan. Sonrío sin poder evitarlo y me olvido por un segundo de que tengo miedo, mucho miedo.

-Tío necesitaba salir de allá- Nott se pone a hablar con Draco con normalidad-tanto pelirrojo me ha mareado, me hace daño a los ojos. Se ríen sin cortarse un pelo.

-¿estas bien?-me pregunta mi amiga. Por supuesto que no, casi desde que salí de Hogwarts que no veo a Ron y Harry. Todo por Draco

Draco entonces atrapa mi mano, envolviéndola con la suya en una caricia. Me relajo y le miro agradecida. Es un hombre de pocas palabras pero sabe cuando hacerme sentir bien, y me cuida muchísimo.

-Hermione!-veo a Molly dirigiéndose hacia mi con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa. Suelto un segundo a Draco para abrazar a la mujer, a quien siempre he considerado como una segunda madre.

-¿como estas querida?

-Muy bien- contesto sincera, siempre me emociono cuando la veo. Su mirada se transporta a Draco, me tenso un segundo por como pueda reaccionar.

-Hola cariño- Molly es mas rápida que nadie y saluda con la misma dulzura a Draco, este lo acepta un poco extrañado- Leí que estabais en nuevo York- se referirá al par de artículos estúpidos de corazón de bruja, resulta que soy la causante de haber retirado del mercado al soltero más sexy del mundo mágico. Arpía es lo mas suave que me llaman en estos artículos.

-Si, me dieron una beca para la escuela de leyes mágicas en nueva York.

-Siempre has sido la mas lista cariño- la mujer me mira con ternura.

-¿Como esta Ginny?-Pregunto con curiosidad. La mujer sonríe y comienza a contarnos a Parvati y a mi las ultimas novedades.

**8888888888888888888**

-¿Hay mucha gente?-pregunto Nott, aprovechando que las chicas están entretenidas con la madre de Weasley, por la forma que me mira mi amigo es que si

-¿mucha chusma,no?-una boda de un leneas tiene que ser algo terrorífico, todo lleno de pelirrojos y ropajes extraños.

-Estamos en la boda de Ginny Weasley tío, imagínatelo- mi amigo y yo nos reímos.

Observo a Hermione, gracias a la madre de comadreja se ha calmado, hacia unos minutos pensaba que iba a desmayarse en mis brazos.

-¿Potter ha llegado?

-Si, va con una furcia cogido del brazo- sonrío de medio lado, ni aunque fuera con mis mundo puede superarnos.

-Voy a necesitar Whisky-el día de hoy promete ser intenso. Nott saca una petaca estupenda

-Eres el mejor- me congratulo del amigo tan genial que tengo.

-Weasley ha venido con Ginna- miro horrorizado a mi amigo.

-Desde que no estamos solteros las mujeres se han vuelto completamente locas...Ginna con Weasley, menuda aberración

No pasa ni un minuto cuando vemos al pobretón, quien inmediatamente corre a abrazar a Hermione, que se muestra sorprendida pero no tarda ni un segundo en sonreír y abrir los brazos para recibir a su amigo pelirrojo. Da vueltas con ella entre sus brazos, hace meses que no se ven, Hermione esta aterrorizada por el reencuentro, no sabia como la iban a recibir, y parece que comadreja tenia las mismas ganas de verla que ella a el.

-¿cuando has vuelto Herm?-le pregunta con los ojos vidriosos

"es un débil"

Hermione ya ha roto a llorar, el me ignora deliberadamente todo y estar a pocos pasos de ellos.

-Vinimos hace unos días

-Estas guapisisima- se separa un poco de ella para observarla. Sonrío satisfecho, esta preciosa.

-Es la boda de tu hermana, tenia que ponerme guapa- se abrazan de nuevo.

Veo como la acompañante de Ron observa la escena algo molesta, a mi tampoco me resulta demasiado agradable pero son amigos desde que entraron a Hogwarts, todo el mundo lo sabe.

-Ronnie- habla ella colgándose de su brazo de forma poco educada- tenemos que ir a colocarnos en el banco.

-Hola Ginna- saluda sonriente Hermione, ignorando la mirada de desafío de la rubia, se acerca para darle dos besos.

-Es verdad eso de que estas con Draco Malfoy...-la chica me observa con una picara sonrisa, decido acercarme, aprovecha entonces para darme dos besos.

-¿que tal todo Draco?-esta chica tiene una mirada que incita al sexo las 24 horas del día.

-No me puedo quejar-le contesto sonriendole- desconocía que tuvieras tan mal gusto Ginna- miro a Weasley y le ofrezco la mano. Nos saludamos de forma cordial.

-Esta de broma- aclara Hermione a mi lado. Yo lo decía muy en serio

-He oído que vas a trabajar en el ministerio Herm- el pelirrojo se pone a hablar con ella, ignorándome de nuevo.

-Si, empiezo en dos semanas

-Yo estoy en la escuela de aurores- el pelirrojo se muestra muy orgulloso, y aprovecha para lanzarme una mirada desafiante- Ginna es sanadora en san mugo-devuelve su atención a Hermione.

-Siempre tuvo buenas manos...-no puedo dejar de restregarle al pobretón que me acosté con su novia, ella ríe de forma estúpida y me da una palmada en el brazo. Hermione por el contrario me fulmina con la mirada.

-Bueno Herm, te veo luego- se vuelven a abrazar

Hermione no dice nada mas, pasados unos segundos se da media vuelta y juntos nos dirigimos a nuestro sitio. La ceremonia va a comenzar.

**8888888888888888888**

Ginny Weasley va a casarse con Thomas Wisgnot, hijo del dueño de la heladería del callejón Diagon. Tiene dinero y parece que la pequeña de los Weasley no ha tardado en echarle el lazo. El es bastante guapo aunque un poquito bajito, no ayudan los tacones que lleva puestos ella. Noto como la mano de Draco rodea mis hombros y acaricia distraídamente mi brazo con las yemas de sus dedos. No me ha hecho ni pizca e gracia el comentario con Ginna y el lo sabe.

-Eres idiota- susurro. No puedo mostrarme demasiado dura con el cuando se gira para mirarme directamente a los ojos.

-Sabes que si- sonríe como solo el sabe y me roba un beso, no puedo mas que sonreír también

-¿No esta mal esto,no?-Apoyo la cabeza en su hombro y atrapo su mano libre y la acaricio sobre su pierna.

-Bueno...-musita visiblemente aburrido-mi idea de diversión no entra una boda repleta de Weasleys

-¿No has hablado con Nott?

-¿De que?

-Van a vivir juntos a casa de Theo

-Bonita casa, pero la mía es mejor- me aprieta el brazo, recordándome lo de irnos a vivir a su casa. Su mano baja hasta colocarse en mi cintura.

-No vas a convencerme de que me vaya a vivir a una casa enorme donde puedo perderme...

-Tiempo al tiempo- dice de forma misteriosa, esta segurisimo de que al final viviremos en la mansión Malfoy.

Nos mantenemos en silencio, observando la ceremonia. Por un segundo imagino como seria mi boda con Draco, elegiría una decoración sencilla y solamente para los mas allegados. Sonrío sin poder evitarlo, y me incorporo en la silla para ver mejor el momento del si quiero. La mano de Draco vuelve a mi hombro.

-Este chico no sabe donde se mete...-musita divertido en el momento en el que el acepta, a mi me parece un momento muy emocionante pero sonrío ante su comentario. Dos segundos mas tarde es ella la que da el si quiero y toda la sala rompe en aplausos. Los novios se besan, muy sonrientes.

-Por lo menos ha sido corto- comenta Draco aplaudiendo por compromiso.

-Siempre me emociono en las bodas- Parvati a mi lado esta apunto de echarse a llorar.

-Si, es que es súper emocionante- Nott bosteza se gana una mirada de reproche de su novia. Astan genial

Me alegro muchísimo por ellos, se que mi amiga es felicisima, solamente hay que verles como se miran y la complicidad que muestran. Se quieren, y eso me hace muy feliz a mi también.

-Nos darán de comer pronto? Me muero de hambre- Draco atrapa mi mano y nos disponemos a salir de nuevo al jardín, Nott y Parvati vienen detrás.

**8888888888888888888**

-¿Cuando pensabas decirme que te vas a ir a vivir con Parvati?- Nott sonríe y coge otra copa de champagne.

-¿Ya se lo ha contado a Hermione,no?-afirmo con la cabeza

-Pensábamos anunciarlo en la cena del sábado-desde que esa chica apareció en la vida de mi amigo ha cambiado por completo, creo que jamas lo había visto tan contento y relajado.

-Me alegro-digo sinceramente, y alargo el brazo para que choquemos nuestras copas.

-Tu has ido a elegir a la única mujer en el mundo que no esta dispuesta a vivir en una mansión comenta divertido.

-La terminaré convenciendo...- estoy seguro de que al final cederá

-Mira, ahí esta Potter- localizo a Hermione charlando animadamente con Parvati y Seamus Finnigan.

_No lo ha visto_

Cararajada acaba de entrar, con su putita bajo el brazo. Saluda a la gente con una gran sonrisa de prepotencia, así es el, un autentico gilipollas. No tarda en verme, aparta la mirada al segundo. Inmediatamente después busca algo entre la multitud, la busca a ella. La localiza enseguida y se queda mirándola.

_"Gilipollas"_

-¿se va a quedar ahí mirándola?- me apetece acercarme y girarle la cara de un puñetazo. Todavía me acuerdo la ultima conversación que tuve con el en el colegio, donde me dijo que Hermione volvería con el.

-Tranquilo Draco, Poty estará debatiéndose entre acercarse y saludarla o comportarse como un cretino e ignorarla.

**88888888888888888888**

Seamus deja de hablar y levanta la mirada, justo detrás de mi. Me giro para ver de quien se trata, todavía sonriendo por la ultima anécdota que habíamos recordado de nuestros primeros años en el colegio. Pero entonces le veo, es Harry y por un segundo se me congela la sonrisa y mi corazón se desboca.

No me mira directamente, se dirige a saludar a Seamus, con un sentido apretón de manos que termina en un abrazo, y luego da dos besos a Parvati. Yo estoy nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Desde que lo mio con Draco se hizo publico me ignoró deliberadamente. Los últimos meses en el colegio no hablamos ni una sola vez. No quería saber nada de mi, ante cada nuevo intento de acercarme a el recibía indiferencia por respuesta.

_"Ahora tiene que saludarme a mi"_

-Hola-me mira fríamente, dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa que no dice absolutamente nada. Pura cordialidad.

-Hola Harry- digo yo también, aguantándome las ganas de llorar. Nos damos dos besos, casi sin rozarnos.

Cuando nos separamos ya esta mirando a Seamus. Una chica aparece detrás de el. Una mujer impresionante.

-Hola-Saluda con una gran sonrisa, colgándose de su brazo

-Esta es Bonnie, mi prometida

_"su prometida?"_

Intento que no se me note la decepción que he sentido al enterarme, así, como si no fuera absolutamente nada en su vida.

-¿Como te va con Luna?- la chica habla con normalidad con Seamus, lo que significa que se conocen de antes. Comienzan una conversación amistosa. Miro un par de veces a Harry pero el sigue con la mirada fija en Seamus y participando en la conversación, que claramente nos excluye a Parvati y a mi.

Mi amiga me aprieta cariñosamente la muñeca y me dirige una sonrisa de apoyo.

-Hombre, Potter!-Draco y Theo aparecen detrás nuestro-¿que ha sido de tu vida en estos meses?- Educadamente saludan al moreno que esta claramente incomodo, además también esta Seamus, que nunca se llevó bien con mi novio, pero que, aunque a regañadientes, no le niega el saludo. Inmediatamente después rodea mi cintura, haciéndome sentir mucho mejor de lo que estaba hace un minuto.

-Muy bien- contesta solamente Harry, manteniéndole la mirada de forma desafiante- trabajando duro-añade, sonriendo y compartiendo una mirada cómplice con Seamus. Mensaje para Draco, es con lo único que pueden atacarle, por no tener trabajo. Aunque la verdad es que estos meses ha estado ocupado poniendo al día todas las empresas que tiene repartidas por el mundo. Esta intentando limpiarlas para poder venderlas, sospecha que muchas de ellas están funcionando de manera irregular. El y Theo tienen varios negocios en mente.

Todo y que ha captado el mensaje Draco decide ignorarlo y continua la conversación:

-Jefe de aurores también,no? Enhorabuena- Nott maneja el sarcasmo de forma magistral, Harry y Seamus lo saben así que no les hace especial ilusión el comentario.

-Hermione comenzará este lunes a trabajar en el ministerio- habla de nuevo Draco, Seamus se gira hacia mi sonriente mientras que Harry frunce el ceño. No debería de saber nada.

-¿en que departamento?

-Leyes mágicas- contesto, sintiéndome cada vez mas cómoda

-Pensaba que volverías a Nueva York

-No, la beca era para seis meses. Me ofrecieron continuar, pero ya tenia la oferta del ministerio sobre la mesa, así que decidimos volver-miro durante unos segundos a Draco y sonrío-para los dos es mucho mejor estar aquí

-Bueno chicos- Harry interrumpe-debo de irme- vuelve a mirar únicamente a Seamus- Nos vemos.

**8888888888888888888**

Potter es gilipollas. Acaba de cargarse la oportunidad de tener a Hermione como amiga, porque ella es compasiva, es una persona que sabe perdonar y siempre ve la parte positiva de las personas y las situaciones, pero no es tonta. Ahora mismo sigue con la mirada como Poty y su pareja se alejan entre la multitud, que le alaban al pasar.

_"Menudo personaje"_

-Hermione- me giro hacia ella, rodeándole la cintura. Esta triste, con la mirada perdida- No merece que pierdas ni un segundo en pensar en el, sabes?-Entonces, ahora si, me mira a los ojos y sonríe.

-No me importa-Dice esto para intentar convencerse a ella misma, la conozco bien. Yo sonrío también, es mi tarea ahora hacerla sentir especial y que se olvide del idiota de Potter. Le doy un pequeño beso en los labios y la aprieto contra mi mientras le susurro al oído:

-Vamos a ir a tomarnos una copa, mientras te devoro con la mirada y tu me dices lo inapropiado que es eso.

Suelta una pequeña carcajada, coqueta. Revolviéndose entre mis brazos, para terminar con sus manos sobre mi pecho. Ahora es ella la que se aupa para darme un beso, y luego volver a sonreírme.

-Ir a un hotel!-Theo y Parvati sonríen divertidos.

Nos miramos por ultima vez antes , de cogidos de la mano y junto a nuestros amigos ir a la barra.

-No seáis envidiosos-comento a mi amigo, que sigue con una gran sonrisa. Al final ha resultado que la boda de Ginny Weasley no ha resultado tan terrorífica como se preveía.

**88888888888888888888888888**

-He hablado con Harry

-No se lo tengas en cuenta-me sorprendo de la prontitud en la respuesta de Ron, que ni siquiera esta delante- Todavía le duele verte con el.

-¿Tu hablas mucho con el?

-Lo suficiente para decirte que esto es así

-Me ignoró durante meses Ron

-No quería comprobar que eras feliz con Malfoy. Prefería ignorarte que verte contenta con otro que no es el.

-Esta prometido Ron, el ya ha dado ese paso, ahora que excusa vas a ponerme.

-Es mi teoría, y todavía la mantengo.

-¿Piensa ignorarme toda la vida?

-Pues al menos hasta que lo tuyo con Malfoy acabe

-Malfoy a el no le ha hecho nada

-Si, robarle al amor de su vida

-Va ha hacer casi un año que rompimos Ron, y Draco y yo estamos muy bien. No ha sido ninguna artimaña para hacerle daño, me he enamorado de el y soy feliz. Debe de aceptarlo.

-No se Hermione...

-Hoy me he enterado de que va a casarse, que derecho tiene de seguir enfadado con Draco?

-Ninguna Herm, pero es una espina que no es capaz de quitarse.

-Prefiere odiar a Draco que quererme a mi.

-Es otra manera de verlo, pero no dudes que el te quiere mucho.

-Todo palabras Ron, he vuelto de América con muchísimas ganas de veros, de retomar nuestra relación, y me alegro muchísimo de lo bien que estamos tu y yo, pero el no ha sido capaz ni de mirarme a los ojos, me ha dado dos besos por pura cordialidad, no se ha dirigido a mi en ningún momento.

-No le des mas vueltas Herm, ahora te lo cruzaras mas a menudo, igual recoge todo el valor que necesita y habla contigo.

**8888888888888888888**

Al final hemos disfrutado en la fiesta, no nos hemos sentido demasiado fuera de lugar, se podría decir que hasta hemos sentido cordialidad e interés hacia nosotros. Ha sido extraño, pero en cierta manera agradable.

-¿Quieres un té?- Hermione aparece ya con su camisón, descalza y sin resto de maquillaje en su rostro. Esta guapísima

-¿No me hará reacción con todo el alcohol que he bebido?- me dejo caer sobre el sofá. Estoy molido. Escucho como se ríe, me encanta que lo haga.

-Cariño vas a quedarte dormido en el sofá- tiene toda la razón, pero ahora mismo no podría levantarme. Escucho la cucharilla caer al fondo de la taza, pasos y siento como Hermione se sienta al borde del sofá donde estoy tirado.

-No ha estado mal del todo- comenta tranquila, acomodándose en el sofá, cerca de mi cabeza. Aprovecho para colocar la cabeza sobre sus piernas. Unos segundos mas tarde ya esta acariciándome el pelo.

"me encanta"

-Yo me lo he pasado bien- Digo muy sincero-Incluso Weasley habló conmigo una vez que coincidimos en el lavabo.

-¿A si?-vuelve a reír, sorprendida.

-Si, me dijo "hola"-reímos juntos durante unos segundos

-Bueno es un avance- dice ella todavía riéndose- La verdad es que con Ron ha ido todo muy bien

-Me alegro- Digo sincero- veo necesario que nos mudemos rápidamente a mi mansión.

-¿Por que?- pregunta ella divertida.

-Porque si tienes en mente invitar al pobretón, allí será más fácil evitarle. Esta casa es muy pequeña- ríe de nuevo, pero no la he convencido. No todavía.

La taza de té vuela hasta el banco de la cocina.

-Anda quítate el traje, vas a arrugarlo.

-Si quieres que me desnude solo dilo-busco su mirada, estoy exhausto pero para hacerlo con ella saco energía de donde sea. Se levanta del sofá y me ofrece la mano, para ayudarme a levantarme. La acepto, y al ponerme de pie de nuevo compruebo de nuevo los efectos del alcohol. Doy un traspiés que casi hace que me caiga al suelo de nuevo.

**8888888888888888888**

Estoy muy feliz, Draco cada día me hace darme cuenta de lo afortunada que soy al tenerlo a mi lado. Odia a Ron, pero acaba de decirme que le parece bien que venga a casa aunque haya sido en clave de medio engaño para que acepte mudarme a la mansión.

Tengo que ayudarle a subir las escaleras, creo que todos hoy nos lo hemos pasado mucho mejor de lo que podíamos imaginar. EL a disfrutado de estar de nuevo con Theo, como en el colegio, y ha aguantado como un valiente todo tipo de comentarios. Rabia muchos invitados y la mayoría de ellos no tienen una buena imagen de el.

"_Porque no le conocen"_

Le ayudo a quitarse el traje, y lo coloco con cuidado en la percha. Una prenda carisima.

"ya esta"

Me giro hacia la cama, Draco se ha lanzado sobre la cama, que sigue perfectamente hecha.

-Cariño- le zarandeo un poco, lo justo para poder deshacer la cama y meterme yo dentro con el. Le arropo y le observo sonriente. Me hace muy feliz, por cosas como las de hoy quiero a Draco Malfoy.

Ante mi sorpresa abre un ojo, somnoliento.

-¿Que haces observándome?-me rodea la cintura y nos pegamos al máximo. Siempre dormimos así.

Le doy un pequeño beso en los labios y acaricio su pelo, me encanta hacerlo mientras me pierdo en su mirada gris.

-Gracias por lo de hoy-digo muy sincera

-¿Gracias por que?-pregunta en un susurro

-Por cuidar de mi- sonrío y le beso de nuevo- te quiero- ahora el que sonríe es el, previo a otro beso.

-Eres mi novia, tengo que cuidar de ti y no dejar que ningún gilipollas te haga daño- Finalmente nos acomodamos en los brazos del otro y en unos pocos segundos estamos profundamente dormidos.

88888888888888888888888888

Hasta aquí la primera parte del epilogo! Comentar un par de cosillas:

Me resultó imposible separar a Parvati y Theo, comenzaron como trío junto con Zabbinni y sin que me diera cuenta han ido reclamando más protagonismo. Les he cogido mucho cariño, y no merecían otro final que no fuera este.

Ginny me parece un personaje terrible y completamente prescindible. ME gusta incluirla en mis ficts como creo que verdaderamente es, una niñata que se mueve solamente por el interes. Caprichosa y egoísta. Bajo mi punto de vista el personaje mas insulso de toda la saga. Termina casada por dinero, no hay más historia con ella.

Ron es genial y está aprovechando el momento. Lo suyo con Ginna no va a ningun lado. Ella mujer florero como Ginny. Ha demostrado ser un amigo fiel, que esta ahí tanto para Hermione como para Harry.

Harry sigue enfadado con Hermione y no le da tregua. Definitivamente la trama con Harry tiene que resolverse, y se resolverá...

¿Que decir de la pareja principal? Que son monisimos, y se ve como la relacion ha madurado. Han estado seis meses viviendo juntos, y tan ricamente. Ellos ya tienen claro lo que quieren y ya no les importa lo que puedan opinar los demás.

El Domingo que viene subiré la segunda parte del epilogo, y será ya el final definitivo del fict. Dejad un review valorando el fict en general, quiero saber que os ha parecido! Me encanta leer vuestras opiniones :)

Detalles de la segunda parte del epilogo:

- Hay un salto en el tiempo

- Aparece un personaje que no ha aparecido en esta primera parte, y que es muy importante

- Una parte del mismo esta narrado por un personaje que no es ni Draco ni Hermione

Y hasta aquí puedo leer! En una semanita, más! Ultimo capitulo de "no regrets"

DEJA UN REVIEW, QUE ESTO SE ACABA!


	26. Parte II epilogo

**EPILOGO II. NO REGRETS**

Llego a casa tarde, pasadas las 2 de la noche. Ella ya debe de estar durmiendo. Al principio me esperaba en el sofá, dormida con la televisión encendida, pero pasado el tiempo ya entendió que mi horario era un poco irregular y que lo mejor que podía hacer es irse a dormir a la cama.

Me pongo un vaso de Whisky y me siento en el sofá. Estoy exhausto pero no tengo sueño, me cuesta muchísimo dormir lo que me hace estar de mal humor casi todo el tiempo. La gente en la calle piensa que mi vida es perfecta, con fama, dinero y una mujer preciosa. Lo que no se imaginan es que me cambiaría por cualquiera de ellos, sin pensarlo.

Estoy harto de ser el niño que vivió, de que se estudie cada uno de mis movimientos, que tenga que cumplir las expectativas de todo el mundo mágico, que tenga que recibir a la gente con una sonrisa. No soy libre, no puedo hacer lo que me de la gana, no puedo fallar. Nunca.

"_odio mi vida"_

Pensaba que ella arreglaría mi desdicha, que me haría olvidar lo mucho que odiaba ver a Hermione feliz con mi peor enemigo. Creí que con el tiempo llegaría a quererla, que yo también podría ser feliz. Hermione se fue con Malfoy porque era un tipo atractivo y con éxito, ¿porque no podría funcionar esa formula conmigo?. Bonnie es guapísima, un belleza, y antes de estar conmigo ya era una de las modelos mas cotizadas del mundo. Sobre el papel no podía fallar. Pero no funciona, no siento esa conexión que tenia con Hermione, esas ganas de verla, de estar con a su lado.

De pronto, ahí sobre la mesa veo el profeta, el articulo de portada que ha hecho que todo el día de hoy sea una mierda y que ahora mismo desee con todas mis fuerzas desaparecer.

_**Hermione Granger es madre de una niña**_

_La directora del departamento de leyes mágicas del ministerio y su pareja Draco Malfoy, empresario de gran prestigio e hijo del desaparecido mortifago Lucius Malfoy , han sido padres esta madrugada de una niña._

_La pareja, que se conoció en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, lleva mas de tres años de relación ininterrumpida. Mucho se ha hablado de la posibilidad de boda desde que comenzaran a salir, pero la pareja siempre ha descartado la posibilidad como algo que pueda suceder a corto plazo. Ahora con la aparición de la pequeña Malfoy, quizás cambian los planes de los jóvenes padres._

_Su historia ha ido consolidándose con el tiempo, todo y que comenzaron con muchas dudas a su alrededor. Hermione, como todo el mundo sabe, era novia formal de Harry Potter y cuando todo el mundo pensaba que saldrían del colegio prometidos y tendrían un gran futuro juntos, todo dio un vuelco y el mundo mágico se llevó las manos a la cabeza cuando se supo que Hermione y Harry habían roto, y que ella salía con Draco Malfoy, conocido mujeriego y único heredero de la fortuna de los Malfoy. _

_Oficialmente prometido desde los 10 años con Elisabeth Collins, pero tranquilamente el joven anuló todos los papeles, desembolsando una cantidad enorme de dinero, y así quedar de nuevo libre. La relación con Hermione Granger continuaba, y juntos se fueron a Nueva York donde ella había recibido una beca gracias a sus excelentes notas. Nada o poco se supo de ellos durante ese periodo de tiempo, pero la pareja volvió e hizo su reaparición en la primera boda de la pequeña de los Weasley, donde se mostraron tan enamorados como siempre._

_Hermione Granger comenzó a trabajar en el ministerio y él siguió con algunos negocios heredados de su padre, y vendió otros. Abrió poco después un restaurante "M&N", que lleva junto a su gran amigo Theodore Nott. Sin duda el restaurante de moda en el mundo mágico._

_Unos meses mas tarde nos enteramos de que Hermione estaba embarazada por unas fotos que publicamos en este mismo periódico, poco después tuvimos la confirmación oficial. Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy iban a ser padres. Exitosos en sus trabajos, en el amor y ahora la vida les brindaba la experiencia de ser padres. Una relación de 10._

_Hasta san mugo se han acercado amigos de la pareja, como Ronald Weasley o Theodore Nott. El primero declaró que la pequeña "es una Hermione en miniatura con el pelo rubio", y el segundo, muy amigo, y socio del padre, declaró que la pareja estaba muy feliz y muy contenta por la llegada del bebe, y preguntado por la posibilidad de boda entre su amigo y Hermione, solamente respondió con una sonrisa. Nadie parece querer pronunciarse al respecto, pero lo que es verdad y se palpa en el ambiente es que los recién estrenados como padres están muy bien juntos._

_En la próxima edición esperamos poder ofrecer alguna imagen de la pequeña, que llega con un pan bajo el brazo. La, por ahora, heredera de una de las grandes fortunas del mundo mágico. Alene Malfoy. Recuerden su nombre, esta llamada a ser una mujer importante en el futuro._

Hago desaparecer el periódico de un chasquido, envuelto en llamas.

He tenido que aguantar verles juntos en algunos actos donde hemos coincidido, siempre sonrientes, felices. Soportar las miradas de superioridad de Malfoy, sabe perfectamente el daño que me hace verlos juntos, y el lo disfruta.

"_Yo haría lo mismo"_

Ahora llevarán a una niña, fruto del amor que supuestamente sienten el uno por el otro. Una niña que debería de ser mía.

"_Maldición!"_

Relleno por segunda vez el vaso, y lo bebo de trago. Soy un miserable. Malfoy es un miserable, el me robó a mi novia, a lo que más quería solo por hacerme daño, y ella lo consintió, se dejó seducir por un cretino mientras estaba conmigo.¿Acaso no soy suficiente para ella?¿No le bastaba salir con quien acabó con Voldemort? Parece que a ella no le valía.

A todo el mundo le encanta el restaurante de ese idiota, he tenido que ir varias veces por puro compromiso, a cenas de empresa. El negocio le va viento en popa, el y el idiota de Nott han creado un imperio de la nada. Abrieron otro en el ministerio no hace mucho, veo al gilipollas de Malfoy mas que a mi mujer.

**8888888888888888888**

Hoy van a venir las dos mujeres de mi vida al restaurante, es mi cumpleaños y aunque se creen que no lo se van a hacerme una fiesta en el restaurante del callejón. Son las dos de la tarde, quedan pocas mesas. Los descansos para la comida van desde las 12 hasta las 2 en su gran mayoría. Hermione continua de baja, le quedan todavía unos meses. Se ocupa íntegramente de cuidar de nuestra preciosa hija.

Me preparo un café y termino de revisar los últimos papeles a la espera de mis dos mujeres.

-Malfoy- Parvati toca un par de veces a la puerta y abre- Hermione y la niña están fuera.

Sonrío y salgo a encontrarme con ellas. Ahí están, sentadas en una mesa. Alene esta sobre las piernas de su madre, jugando con un osito, que antaño fue mi juguete favorito. Hoy lleva el pelo recogido con dos coletas, dejando todavía mas a la vista sus grandes y expresivos ojos marrones, como los de su madre.

-Felicidades cariño-me agacho para que nos besemos-como ha ido el día?, después le doy otro beso a mi hija, que levanta los brazos para que la coja en brazos.

-No me puedo quejar- me siento en una silla enfrente de ella y coloco a la niña en mis rodillas, poniéndola cara a mi, deja el oso a un lado por un momento para observarme.

-La tienes encandilada-comenta Hermione divertida apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, observando también a la niña.

-Se estará preguntando como puede ser su padre un hombre tan atractivo y apuesto- Hermione suelta una carcajada, la niña tarda medio segundo en ponerse a reír también, contagiándome a mi también la sonrisa.

-Tu padre es muy modesto amor-dice Hermione con cariño, la niña la observa cuando la oye hablar

-No es modestia, es decir verdades como puños-volvemos a reírnos, a la niña le encanta vernos hablar entre nosotros y hacer el tonto en general.

-Hola!-Parvati aparece detrás nuestro. Alene sonríe al verla, y parece ser que ahora quiere que la coja la morena.

Me levanto dela silla con la niña en brazos, y se la entrego a Parvati, quien esta embarazada ya de cinco meses.

-Entrena que dentro de nada te toca a ti-comento divertido, observando la estampa. No se como se le darán los niños a la mujer de mi amigo pero lo que esta claro es que a mi hija le cae muy bien.

La morena empieza a hacerle carantoñas, que le encantan. Me siento de nuevo en la silla, y me giro hacia Hermione que observa a su amiga sonriente.

-Va a ser una madre magnifica-Atrapo la mano de Hermione, quien deja a su amiga por unos segundos y se centra en mi-¿Quieres pasar por casa antes de que vayamos al circo?

Ahí es donde aprovecharan para montarme la fiesta, mientras estamos con la niña en el circo. Esta bien pensado.

-¿No estoy guapo así?-La verdad es que doy un poco de asco, hoy he tenido que ayudar en la cocina.

-Has estado mejor-contesta sonriéndome, para evitar que replique me da un beso en los labios.

Ha aprendido esto de mi

-Pasamos por casa y te das una ducha-Vuelve a besarme.

-Solo si te duchas conmigo-Ayer tuvimos una gran noche, pero esta mañana he tenido que salir temprano de casa y la ducha que había programada no se ha podido llevar a cabo- Me la debes- Ahora quien la besa soy yo.

-Ok- acepta sonriente-pero vámonos ya, la función empieza en un par de horas.

Nos levantamos y tras recuperar a nuestra hija nos despedimos de Parvati, quien mira de forma extraña a Hermione cuando nos vamos. El disimulo no es el punto fuerte de la mujer de mi amigo. Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que en una de las mesas esta sentado Potter con algunos compañeros de departamento.

La vida a veces me regala estos pequeños placeres. Estar con mi hija en brazos Hermione de la mano y Potter viéndolo. Un regalo de cumpleaños perfecto. Tengo que contenerme para no reírme. Me giro para ver si ella se ha dado cuenta, pero nada, esta embelesada haciendo carantoñas a la niña.

_"Debo de caerle muy bien a alguien de arriba"_

Sin mas salimos del restaurante, como Alene es todavía un bebe no es recomendable que utilice la red flu ni viajar vía traslador, así que tenemos que ir a casa caminando. Nos mudamos a una casa en el callejón diagon, muy cerca del restaurante. Jamas nos mudamos a la mansión, pero si que vamos algunos fines de semana, desde que nació la pequeña todavía más.

[...]

-Al final parece que tomaste la decisión correcta- Estoy fumándome un cigarro en la terraza con Pansy, ante mi sorpresa ha venido a mi cumpleaños. Hacia mucho tiempo que no sabia nada de ella.

Sonrío, haciéndole entender que si. Que estoy muy bien.

-¿Este tío que has traído quien es?

-Llevo con el un par de semanas- Así es Pansy, sonrío de nuevo. No ha cambiado nada- Folla muy bien.

-Es bueno saberlo-suelto una carcajada.

_Dios, la echaba muchísimo de menos_

-Donde has estado que no te he visto desde que salimos del colegio?

-Estuve viajando durante muchos meses, pasándolo muy bien- En Hogwarts ya fantaseaba sobre la posibilidad de tomarse un año sabático, básicamente, para pasárselo bien despúes del encierro en el castillo, como ella decía- A ti ya te han cazado eh- me mira directamente a los ojos, y sonríe- Tenia esperanzas de que echáramos un polvo- reímos juntos

-¿Sabes de que acabo de acordarme?- digo entre risas- Aquella vez que nos pillaron en el aula de encantamientos!- Esa fue de las primeras aventuras que viví yo con Pansy en Hogwarts, jamás se me olvidará.

-Siiiiii!- Pansy rie con más ganas, y deja la copa sobre la barandilla para poder gesticular agusto- Dios! No podíamos dejar de hacerlo, que hacía que había perdido la virginidad, dos días?

- Incluso nos llevaron ante Dumbledore!- volvemos a reír, durante varios minutos.

-Mi madre vino a Hogsmade ese fin de semana y todo...-Pansy se seca las lágrimas, recuperando un poco el aliento- Le faltó abrir una botella de champagne!

-Tu madre siempre me quiso como yerno.

-No lo dudes- Sin poder evitarlo nos fundimos en un abrazo. Pansy es una mujer inestable, con necesidad constante de atenciones, muy celosa, y algo paranoica. Pero es mi mejor amiga. No sabía lo mucho que la echaba de menos hasta que no he vuelto a tenerla delante.

- No te irás de nuevo, no? - Nos separamos un poco para mirarnos directamente a los ojos. Es mi manera de decirle que no se vaya, y que la necesito.

- Eres mi mejor amigo Draco- No contesta a mi pregunta, pero se que no se irá- Tendrás que aguantarme.

-Con mucho gusto- Contesto, estrujándola entre mis brazos

- Me alegro de haber vuelto- Dice en mi oído- Verte tan feliz es como tener el más largo de los orgasmos.

Me separo de nuevo, para volver a mirarla a la cara.

-Hablas poesía Pansy- volvemos a romper en carcajadas. Es única, y es mi mejor amiga.

**[...]**

Cuando entro dentro no veo a Hermione, en el reloj veo que son ya casi las 12 de la noche. Se me había pasado el tiempo volando hablando con Pansy, despúes se unió Nott. Era como estar de vuelta en Hogwarts. Una sensación maravillosa.

-¿Donde esta Hermione?-Pregunto a Pansy, a quien encuentro junto a la fondue de chocolate. Afortunadamente la mujer de mi amigo parece tener una constitución envidiable, a parte de la tripa gigante, nada más en su cuerpo indicaría que esta embarazada.

Pero antes de que conteste la veo, está en uno de los sillones del fondo, con Alene en brazos. Voy hacia allí.

-Cariño- Le doy un beso en los labios y me siento junto a ella. La niña me reclama y abre sus brazitos. La cojo, y esta se acurruca en mi pecho.

-Ahora si quieres dormir eh- dice divertida, echándose hacía atrás, cansada.

- Me estaba esperando a mi eh- acaricio la cabecita de mi hija, que acaba de dormirse en mis brazos.

-Que se cuenta Pansy?- Hermione se a colocado de medio lado, colocando una de sus manos al lado de su cara la otra sobre la mía, que rodeaba a la pequeña.

-Parece ser que va a quedarse por aquí un tiempo, y esta saliendo con un brasileño que conoció estando de viaje, ¿como la localizaste?

-Le mande un par de mensajes, luego todo fue facilísimo, adelantó un par de semanas su regreso para poder venir. Tenía muchas ganas de verte.

-Yo también- digo muy sincero- No sabia que la echaba tanto de menos hasta que hemos empezado a hablar.

-Ha sido un buen cumpleaños entonces, no?- Hermione acaricia con dulzura mi mano. Me giro para mirarle directamente a los ojos. Acabo de tomar una decisión, y lo tengo clarísimo.

-Cásate conmigo- Las palabras salen solas por mi boca, y no quiero otra cosa que que me diga que si, y hacer el amor con ella.

**888888888888888888888888888**

Me había imaginado este momento cientos de veces en mi cabeza, pensando como reaccionaría a su proposición. Desde el nacimiento de Alene el tema del matrimonio se había quedado en un segundo plano. Somos muy felices y nunca habíamos vuelto a hablar del tema. No parecía necesario con toda la felicidad que habíamos conseguido juntos, sin casarnos. Nuestra vida es perfecta.

Pero las emociones se apoderan de mi cuerpo, y aunque mi mente diga que no hace falta casarse, que puede ser un lío tremendo preparar una boda con Draco Malfoy, no puedo evitar romper a llorar y juntar mis labios con los suyos.

-Solo tengo una condición- enredo mis dedos en su pelo, el me mira con el ceño fruncido, aunque sin dejar de sonreír.

-Me casaré contigo, y seré la señora Malfoy, pero no viviré en la mansión...

-Hermione Malfoy...me gusta-Nos besamos de nuevo. Sospecho que seguirá intentando convencerme de que nos mudemos a la mansión, pero aun así creo que no hay nadie más feliz que yo ahora mismo en el mundo.

**[...]**

-¿Te has enterado?-Parvati entra en casa con Nico en brazos, habíamos quedado para tomar un café. Frunzo el ceño, no se a que se refiere.

-Tía vives en la inopia!¿No has leído el profeta?

-¿Pero que ha pasado?!-pregunto ya intrigada.

-Harry ha fichado por los cometas de Boston

"_¿que?"_

-¿Por que?- el era jefe de aurores de gran bretaña. Parvati se encoge de hombros. Hace meses que no le veo, pero en cierta forma me afecta la noticia de que vaya a irse a la otra punta del mundo de forma permanente. Todavía tenia esperanzas de volver a ser su amiga.

-Le ofrecerán mucho dinero supongo

-Pero hace años que no juega al quidditch!

-Se abra aburrido de ser auror ahora que no ocurre nada.

**[...]**

Aquí estoy, en el porche de la casa de Harry Potter, muerta de miedo y temblando como si fuera a enfrentarme a una fiera de tres cabezas. He venido por puro impulso. Cuando me despedí de Parvati, y después de haber estado todo el día hablando con ella del tema, me veía en la obligación. Me sentí completamente horrorizada con la idea de no ver nunca mas a Harry, que se vaya sin que arreglemos las cosas. Lo intentaré una ultima vez, de verdad.

Y finalmente toco al timbre, entonces tengo otra vez miedo. Son las 6 de la tarde, Harry no tiene porque estar en casa.

_"Oh dios mio"_

Sin que me tiempo a huir la puerta se abre, y aparece Bonnie Smith mirándome como si fuera un fantasma.

-Hermione Granger- susurra asombrada

-Hola-saludo ofreciéndole la mano, ella se mantiene estática unos segundos, para finalmente aceptar mi saludo.

-¿En que puedo ayudarte?-Esta completamente alucinando por verme aquí.

-Quería hablar con Harry- Digo de forma educada, intentando adornarlo con una sonrisa.

-Harry no esta en casa-Dice cortante, fulminándome con la mirada.

-¿Esta en el ministerio?-Tengo que hablar con el sea como sea.

-¿Que pretendes?-me pregunta en tono duro, desconfiada.

-Muchas gracias- no voy a quedarme a discutir con ella, sin decir nada mas me desaparezco. En dos minutos estoy en el ministerio. Me meto en el ascensor y voy directamente al piso de los aurores, allí encontraré a Harry.

No hace falta que de mas de cinco pasos para verle, esta sentado al borde de una mesa leyendo el periódico. Veo una cabellera roja, Ron esta con el.

Me quedo paralizada, no puedo mover ni un musculo. EL corazón se me ha disparado y tengo ganas de llorar. El verles a los dos juntos me trae muy buenos recuerdos.

No se como reaccionar cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran. Opto por llorar. Cuando me doy cuenta tengo a Ron delante.

-¿Hermione que pasa?-me rodea con sus brazos, lloro durante unos minutos. He sido una egoísta y ahora estoy llorando porque Harry se va a ir de Londres, todo y que llevo años sin hacer realmente nada para arreglar las cosas con el, y estoy ahora aquí montando un numerito.

-Ron...-hablo de nuevo cuando estoy mas calmada-Déjame a solas con Harry- Me separo del pelirrojo, y veo que esta sonriendo. Lleva años intentando que pase esto.

-Estaré por aquí-se aleja por el pasillo. Respiro hondo y vuelvo a levantar la mirada. Harry continua en el mismo sitio, mirándome fijamente sin expresión alguna.

-Que quieres-su tono es cortante. Me acerco con cautela, no tengo ni idea de lo que voy a decir. Creo que voy a desmayarme. Ante mi sorpresa, y también la de Harry cuando lo tengo a pocos pasos lo único que me apetece es abrazarlo. Lo hago sin pensar en las consecuencias. Al principio es como abrazar a un pilar de fría roca, pero no me importa. Rompo a llorar de nuevo

-Harry no podemos estar enfadados toda la vida- digo entre lágrimas. Tengo mi oreja sobre su pecho, y siento latir furiosamente su corazón.

-Joder Hermione...-poco a poco el hielo va deshaciéndose, se relaja en mi abrazo aunque todavía sigue sin moverse.

-He leído esta mañana que te ibas a estados unidos, y no podía dejar que te fueras sin intentar por ultima vez arreglar las cosas contigo. He venido pensando que iba a decirte, pero cuando te he tenido delante se me ha olvidado todo y solamente me apetecía abrazarte.

Coloca sus manos sobre mis hombros,suavemente.

-Yo he intentado durante años perdonarte- hace que nos separemos un poco, levanto la mirada para mirarle a los ojos de nuevo-No puedo dejar de pensar como seria mi vida si Malfoy no se hubiera interpuesto...

-Harry- digo muy sincera-No estoy hecha para ti, no puedo ser la media naranja de dos personas. Fui tu primer amor, pero tiene que aparecer en tu vida esa mujer que te vuelva loco, la de verdad. Y esa no soy yo

-Solo quiero saber que hice mal

-Nada-digo muy sincera-Simplemente coincidió en el tiempo mi relación contigo con conocer a Draco y enamorarme de el. No es culpa tuya que no prosperara lo nuestro. Seras el hombre perfecto para alguna otra mujer, eres amable, generoso y buena persona, Harry.

-Me voy para no verte mas-vuelve a mostrarse frío, mis palabras no le han gustado, hace amago de separarse definitivamente pero yo tengo firmemente mis manos cogidas a su espalda.

-Olvídame Harry, y céntrate en buscar tu propio camino. Puedes ser muy feliz, pero para eso tienes que pasar pagina.

-Un beso- la emoción vuelve a su mirada, desafiante.

-No voy a besarte Harry- digo muy segura- He venido aquí a arreglar las cosas, para recuperarte como amigo, no a engañar a Draco- descarto completamente la idea.

Pero ante mi sorpresa el se lanza a besarme, apretándome fuertemente los hombros. Me quedo completamente rígida, rompiendo el abrazo, con los brazos a cada lado del cuerpo. Cuando se separa el esta irritado, incluso enfadado de mi reacción. Yo le doy un bofetón.

-¿que te piensas que soy? Acéptalo, estoy enamorada de Draco -Le miro de nuevo fijamente a los ojos, estoy muy molesta con su actitud, aunque Ron se cansaba de repetir lo que pasaba, nunca lo creí – si quieres mi amistad es lo que te estoy ofreciendo Harry. Te echo de menos, recuerda que antes de ser pareja eramos los mejores amigos.

Me observa con gesto contrariado, seguramente pensando lo que acabo de decir.

-Vete-dice en un susurro, bajando la mirada y dejándose caer en una silla cercana.

-Si necesitas cualquier cosa sabes donde vivo- No quiero tensar mas la cuerda, sin decir nada mas salgo de allí. Ron esta junto al ascensor.

No hace falta que le diga nada, por mi cara sabe que no ha ido bien.

-Me voy a casa Ron- digo solamente, llamo al ascensor y me despido del pelirrojo con un beso en la mejilla.

-Todo ira bien- dice solamente el, con una sonrisa.

**88888888888888888888**

Eran pasadas las 9 de la noche, una noche fresca, hacia unos minutos que había parado de llover y estaba con su mujer y su hija viendo una película de un coche que hablaba. A Alene le encantaba, y el tenia que reconocer que era bastante entretenida.

Entonces llaman a la puerta, y como pasa siempre Hermione le hace ojitos para que vaya el a abrir la puerta, quedan pocas semanas para que de a luz. De un salto me levanto del sofá y abro la puerta.

-¿Potter?- Definitivamente esto no me lo esperaba.

-Hola Malfoy,¿puedo pasar?-Me quedo paralizado por la situación surrealista que esta sucediendo. Harry Potter, ex amigo de Hermione, que huyó a América hace ya casi tres años. Había desaparecido, no se sabia nada de el, ni siquiera el pobretón. Y ahora esta en la puerta de mi casa, pidiéndome educadamente entrar.

-¿Quien es?-Hermione aparece y abre muchísimo los ojos a ver a Potter-¿Harry?-pregunta incrédula, acercándose con premura.

Me hago a un lado para que pase.

-Hola Hermione- dice muy amable, sin atreverse directamente a mirarla a los ojos.

_"Esta avergonzado"_

-Hola- le contesta ella, con cautela. No sabe de que va esto.

-¿Que haces aquí Potter?- cierro la puerta y le pregunto directamente, sin medias tintas.

-Vengo a disculparme- bien, creo que vamos a entendernos. Me relajo un poco, parece que esta siendo sincero. Me hago a un lado para que hablen.

-Pasa- pasamos directamente al salón, dejando a Alene viendo la película.

-¿Quieres algo?-le pregunta Hermione educadamente.

-No, gracias

-Potter no te voy a envenenar-sin que acepte me dirijo al mueble-bar para preparar un par de whisky con hielo.

-Te preguntaras que hago aquí- comienza el a hablar, muy seguro-¿te acuerdas de nuestra ultima conversación?-Hermione afirma con la cabeza- En ese momento pensaba que te estabas riendo de mi, restregandome en la cara lo bien que te iba con Malfoy- sonrío ante ese comentario, le pongo la copa al lado. Musita un débil "gracias"

_"el mundo al revés"_

-He comprendido todo, ahora te entiendo perfectamente Hermione y estoy súper arrepentido de todo el tiempo que hemos perdido, el tiempo que he malgastado odiando a Malfoy en lugar de centrarme en buscar mi propia felicidad- Hermione lo escucha atentamente-He conocido a una mujer a la que quiero de verdad y es maravilloso- Hermione sonríe abiertamente.

-Me alegro muchísimo Harry- Hermione esta a punto de echarse a llorar, esta súper sensible por el embarazo.

-Ahora también puedo ponerme en tu lugar, comprender tu impotencia de querer tenerme como amigo mientras yo me emperraba en estar contigo.

-Has tenido que enamorarte para venir a decirle a tu amiga que esta bien, que ahora si que ves normal que este conmigo, suena un poco egoísta-digo serenamente

-Draco- musita Hermione, en un intento de que no me muestre tan agresivo, pero es completamente imposible no serlo por la situación. Surrealista, muy surrealista.

-Tiene razón Hermione. He sido muy egoísta culpándote de mi desdicha. Te envidiaba de alguna manera, queria con todas mis fuerzas cambiarme por Malfoy.

_"Eso ya lo sabíamos"_

-Y quiero que me perdones, quiero volver a ser tu amigo Hermione

**8888888888888888888**

-Veo que estas embarazadisima- me tengo que aguantar las ganas de echarme a llorar, esta situación solamente la veía posible que se diera en mis sueños.

-Sale de cuentas en tres semanas- Draco me echa una mano, le sonrío como agradecimiento y me calmo un poco cuando compartimos una rápida mirada.

-Es un niño- Añado yo con la mano sobre la tripa, justo ahora esta revoltoso a lo mejor al notar mi gran felicidad- No para de moverse-me acomodo en la silla, echándome un poco hacia detrás.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunta Draco, yo le tranquilizo con una sonrisa

En ese momento aparece Alene por la puerta, solamente asomando su cabecita rubia, mirando a Harry con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No venís a ver la peli?-la niña nos mira con recelo, y parece olvidarse de que un hombre al que no conoce esta sentado en una silla. Decide ir hasta donde esta Draco y levantar los brazos, para que este la coja y la ponga sobre sus rodillas. Harry la mira con curiosidad, la ultima vez que la vió era solo un bebe.

-¿Quien es ese señor?-pregunta en un susurro a su padre, tapándose la boca, pero se escucha en toda la habitación. Draco le dice algo en la oreja, esta vez no escuchamos nada, pero la niña sonríe.

-¿Eran amigos del cole?-sigue con susurros, en una conversación intima con Draco. Este afirma con la cabeza. La niña vuelve a sonreír, y se gira para mirar a Harry.

-Hola!- le saluda agitando la mano- Me llamo Alene y tengo 3 años 2 meses y 21 días,¿como te llamas?

Harry sigue sonriendo,

-Harry, tengo 28 años

-Que viejo!-todos reímos

-Mama y Papa también tenemos la misma edad cariño-le digo para ver que dice, es divertido hablar con ella. Es visceral, curiosa y muy sincera. Abre mucho los ojos, como quien mete la pata. Opta por ocultar su cara en el pecho de su padre. Reímos de nuevo.

-¿Vamos a ver la película?-Draco hace que la niña vuelva a ponerse recta y se olvide de todo lo demás.

-Siiiiiii! He puesto el pause cuando mama se levantó, como no veníais he cogido un cuento y he empezado a leerlo, pero ya me sabia el final así que era aburrido...

-Pues vamos!-Draco se levanta con la niña en brazos y me lanza una ultima mirada de cariño antes de salir por la puerta.

-La niña es una copia tuya-comenta Harry- yo sonrío, todo el mundo opina lo mismo, aunque es toda una Malfoy en carácter.

-Cuéntame sobre ella...

FIN

Ahora si, "No regrets" llega a su fin! Mi primer Dramione terminado =)

En esta segunda parte del epilogo he querido mostrar escenas de forma más independiente, comenzando con el dia en el que Harry lee en el profeta que Hermione ha sido madre, vemos todo el dolor y rabia que ha ido acumulando este personaje a lo largo del tiempo, y por primera vez podemos ponernos en su piel. Una experiencia interesante.

Vemos el día casi completo en el que Draco le pide matrimonio a Hermione, de forma espontanea, el mismo día de su 25 cumpleaños, con la vuelta de Pansy y esa relación tan especial que comparte con la chica. Era necesario también ver más de la mejor amiga de Draco y saber que había pasado con ella.

Vemos a Parvati embarazada, que trabaja en el restaurante de su marido y Draco, y en una escena más tarde ya tiene al niño en sus brazos. De forma muy sutil aparece la siempre genial amiga de Hermione. Y así seria para siempre, el matrimonio Nott-Patil es sin duda el compañero de aventuras del formado por Hermione y Draco.

No vemos la boda, y tampoco he querido poner explicitamente si en el momento de ultima escena del fict están ya casados o no. Tampoco es importante, no creeís?

Y la ultima escena no podía ser otra que Harry libre de rabia, y felizmente enamorado dispuesto a recuperar el tiempo perdido con su mejor amiga, Hermione Granger. Y Draco siendo 100% comprensivo, está feliz porque sabe que Harry es importante para ella.

No regrets ha llegado al final! :) Como autora de la historia diré que me ha encantado escribirla y que siempre la recordare con cariño porque ha sido mi primer Dramione. Supuso todo un reto para mi, de que creo he salido mas o menos airosa, creo que ha quedado una historia simpatica, de las que te deja buen sabor de boca. Espero sinceramente que lo hayais disfrutado al menos tanto como yo, que eso ya será mucho. Miles de gracias a todos los que os habéis pasado a leer la historia, a aquellos que alguna vez habéis dejado algún review, lo agregabaís como favorito o simplemente lo seguías desde las sombras, el fict ha tenido miles de lecturas :). Y los que cada capitulo estabais ahí para comentar, daros las gracias de manera especial, sois los que me empujabais para seguir adelante, las palabras de animo siempre son importantes ^^

Nos seguimos leyendo en "entre las sombras", y pronto subiré un nuevo dramione, al que espero que mostréis tanto cariño como habéis tenido con "No regrets", como en todas mis historias, la escribiré con todo mi cariño, esperando que paséis un buen rato leyendo.

Muchas gracias de corazón y un abrazo fuerte,

Edin

Ahora si, dejad un review de despedida! :)


End file.
